La nueva Duquesa
by Mhialove02
Summary: Candy sera egoísta por nunca vez en su vida la vida que tanto sufrimiento le ha dado , entrando en los brazos del padre de su gran amor
1. Prologo

LA NUEVA DUQUESA

Capítulo 1: prologo

habían pasado más de cinco meses desde la reunión en el hogar de pony, las cosas han cambiado la guerra se estaba intensificando, Candy decidió ir como enfermara voluntaria quería buscar su destino, buscar un nuevo comienzo quería olvidar todo lo que vivió últimamente quería olvidar por completo, dejando solo una nota diciendo que regresaría pronto.

Candy le escribía la carta amenudeo la guerra era más intensa que nunca, ahora una epidemia de viruela se registró alumnos casos en Francia y Londres así que algunas enfermas fueron a Londres y allí fue Candy en donde había muchas familias entre de recursos económicos y gente de la alta sociedad. El hospital del Great Ormond Street Hospital era un hospital grande, había entre enfermos de viruela y soldados heridos. Pero no pensaba que ese hospital había una persona que pensó que jamás vería era el Richard Grandchester el duque padre de terrece, las cosas no eran cosas muy idóneas para el Duque de Grandchester su esposa y su hijo menor muriendo de la epidemia de viruela y sus dos hijos estaban a cargo de su tía materna, a ellos no les afectaron la viruela, él tenía mucha tristeza que perdió a uno de sus hijos amaba muchos a sus hijos.

Candy quería llorar a enterarse de la tragedia de la familia del duque, pero debía ser fuerte para que se mejore solo tenía que sonreírle, al pasar las semanas Candy conocía todo sobre Richard era un hombre bondadoso a pesar de ese exterior duro, le recordaba un poco a Terry, pero Richard era más centrado, a pesar de la pérdida de Eleanor tomo una decisión muy difícil lo admiraba cada día era un hombre muy guapo a pesar de su edad sentía una atracción era un verdadero hombre.

En cambio, a Richard le encantaba es dulcera e inocencia que resaltaba su facción eran como si la imaginaban era todo una mujer fuerte y decidida, ahora entendió por qué Terry se enamoró de ella, Candy le conto sobre su rompimiento con Terry le recordó su trágica historia de amor pero él dijo que debía ser fuerte sobreponerse ante las adversidades ir ser más feliz debía ser feliz porque su sonrisa era los más hermoso de su personalidad.

\- ¿Cómo se encuentra hoy Duque de Grandchester? -pregunto Candy entrando a la habitación

-Candy ¿Cuántas veces me te dije que me llamaras por mi nombre? –Dijo Richard un poco irritado dejando su libro en la cama

-Lo lamento Richard – Le respondió un poco apenada, pero as debía llamarlo era un paciente en plena recuperación –Como este hoy

-Mejor que nunca –Contesto Richard, Candy se acuerdo a él para desabotonar su piyama quería ver si la escoriación estaba desapareciendo considerablemente a pesar de la edad del duque conserva su masculinidad muy bien, la rubio volvió a abotonar su camisa cuando se acercó hasta el último botón sus manos fueron directo hacia sus hombros – Candy…

-Ric...Richard usted…-antes de refutar sintió los labios de hombre sobre los suyos , a Candy le sorprendió , poco a poco le besos se intensifico aún más unos nuevos sentimientos entraron en el alma de Candy era el padre de Terry supuestamente el gran amor de su vida pero a ella no le importo quería ser feliz y no importaba a quien iba a lastimas por única vez en su vida sería feliz.

Bueno hasta aquí espero que le guste el prólogo por que poco a poco las cosas se irán intensificando gracias dejes su comentario y opiniones


	2. Capítulo 1: Una visitas inesperada

Aclaraciones y respuestas

Iris Adriana : sinceramente si es un Terrifics solo espera y te sorprenderás

Guest : me gusta escribir fics interesantes fuera de lo común no caigo en el convencionalismo

Ster star: Te dejare mas intrigada aun

Rosa: Los se pero es algo para añadir algo de acción nadie se atreve lo que yo me atrevo mujajja soy el mal encarnado.

Guest: Es algo no convencional además seguirá el drama hasta el final ya tiene el cap 1

Ladyfimagination98: Ser o no ser ese es el dilema

Guest :Lo se siempre necesito algo para poder escribir bien además no hay nadie que tenía el tiempo para que me ayude que escribo mal pero me esfuerzo creando controversia dale una oportunidad no te arrepentirás

Luka gottchalk : viva la diferencia solo espra y veras lo que pasa.

Mony: Ya verás cómo nos sorprenderá como se situarán las cosas solo espera y veras

elena : que exigente que eres como dice ser exigente cansa la mente

Guest : Ya te gustara debes espera debes ser paciente es como un diseño de un tatuaje menos y mas pero si creas un arte te sorprenderás

YAQUI: Ya verás lo que sucederá todo es relativo

Alondra: Querida soy malvada por naturaleza ,me encanta crear controversia.

Guest :Candy y el duque forlever

HaniR : Suelo y todo era real

Cahuatzinp: seguiras diciendo WTF….

Sayuri1707: solo espera y veras Candy merece ser feliz y egos uta por primera vez en su vida

Anashi78: Ya veras que pasa

Clauseri: :v

Skarillet northman: Desafiantes

Betina : ya veras que pasa

Karmncd : gracias ya verás como será siguiendo cada capitulo

Stoeman: No sé qué significa sincope pero te seguirá dando

Capítulo 1: Una visitas inesperada

Ya pasaron dos años desde que la guerra termino la guerra todos estaba un caos, los destrozos en varias ciudades como Suecia, Inglaterra l , Francia . Así que se debía realizar su construcción debía realizarse y los ciudadanos debía reconstruir y salir adelante.

La vida de Candy cambio considerablemente después del beso de Richard su relación fue floreció cada día más, Richard se había recuperado en su totalidad de la viruela los palacio de los aristócratas conversaban su estructuras.

Candy se casó con el Richard, así que fue un secreto para no ocasionar problemas en la sociedad de londinense y americana debían ser discretas así que decidieron que solo pocos nobles supieron el nuevo enlace.

-Duquesa de Grandchester no crees que debería entrar a la casa -Dijo el mayordomo ya de edad que sirvió a los Grandchester desde que era un jovencito usaba un traje negro muy elegante - Es empezando a correr viento.

-Ahh per me gusta mi bello jardín -Protesto la rubia quien llevaba un bello vestido de lino color rosa pálido con mangas abobadas que le llegaba a sus codos con una falda amplia trapeada con uno platos color perla -Además el castillo es muy grande y me deprime mucho.

-Lo siento Duquesa pero en su estado debería ser más cuidadosa - Le respondió con algo de impaciencia sabía que la nueva duquesa era muy independiente y no le gustaba mucho la etiqueta de los nobles.

-Está bien Danniel -Dijo Candy levantándose de la silla y entrando a la gran mansión.

Richard estaba reposando en la chimenea ya que después de regresar de la corte estaba muy afligido porque todos los noble regresaban y había muchos problemas, pero eso no le preocupaba sus hijos quería regresar con el pero no sabía cómo decirle de que se casó por segunda vez y también era el detalle de su nueva esposa joven y era la ex novia de su hijo mayor.

-Querido ¿A aquí estabas?-Dijo la rubia con alegría acercándose a su esposo su besándolo en la mejilla -Pensé que llegarías tarde.

-Si pero decidí regresar -Contesto el duque sentándola es su regazo -Y como está mi pequeño -tocando vientre abultado

-Está bien -Candy entrelazo sus manos con las de su esposo -Solo faltan tres meses para que nazca

-Si el nuevo duque de Grandchester -Dijo con orgullo

-Sí...Ya le avísate a tus hijos sobre mí y él bebe -contesto algo preocupada

-¿Quiero decirles? A todos mis hijos , me refiero que avisaré a Terry sobre ti -Candy sintió que todo su cuerpo se tensara , se levando de las piernas de su esposo sabía que Terry era alguien que amo y siempre tendrá esos bellos recuerdo en su corazón y debía enfrentarlo por su bien y el de Susana fue directo hacia la ventana.

-Candy ..-quería acercarse a su esposa per en eso tocan la puerta -Adelante

-Duque llego un telegrama para usted -Dijo la ama de llaves era un mujeres de media edad con un traje de sirviente

-Gracias -Dijo tomando el papel

-Compromiso

-El duque leyó la nota - Parece que ya está en camino –Dijo Richard en voz alta, entonces miro donde está su esposa –Mi protegida llegara a américa en dos días.

-Sí que bien –Dijo secamente.

-Candy sé por qué estas nerviosa – Richard fue a donde su esposa –Sé que te preocupa como tomara Terry y tu familia pero es hora de que todos se enteren que eres la nueva duquesa de Grandchester.

-Tengo miedo de que Terry no lo comprenda –Respondió un poco incomoda abrazando a tu esposo –No quiere herir a nadie

-Yo tampoco pero deben saber de qué las cosas cambien y los sentimientos también solo quedar afrontar la realidad

-Lo sé –Candy beso en los labios a su esposo, estaba feliz porque al fin tenia alguien amar – Vamos la cena deber estar lista.

-Entonces vamos – Contesto el duque tomo la mano de su esposa.

New York

La popularidad de Terry creció en los últimos años sus interpretaciones en las tablas era excepcional con gran sentimiento y moralidad en cada personaje que interpretaba era maravilloso, ahora con su matrimonio con Susana Marlow era un hombre de familia dedicado a la felicidad que todos miraba pero no sabían que todo era una mentira la vida de casado de Terry era un infierno con dos mujeres muy frívolas que casa día le hacían imposible joven actor.

-Terry era fue fantástico-Dijo Robert elogiando a joven que sonrió ligeramente para la obra los miserables-Carlos debes elevar la voz en los dos ultimo parlamentos

-Si

-Tómense dos horas libres –Dijo el castaño -Karen ven conmigo –llamo a la mujer

-Claro

-Terry vamos por café – Dijo Michael era un hombre joven quien ingreso reciénteme a la compañía Stanford

-No -contesto secamente saliendo de allí yendo a la azotea

-Vamos pilluelo Terry no es muy sociable – Dijo otro joven

A Terry no les gustaba mucho socializar desde que era niño los maltratos con su madrastra y ser ignorado por su propio padre. Tomo su armónica para poder deshacerse la atención que sentía en ese momento. Los recuerdo de Candy siempre invadían su corazón era una hermosa criatura lleva de energía, valiente, bondadosa no le gustaba los convencionalismo.

-Mi dulce Candy solo los bellos recuerdos son los únicos que me hacen sentir cuerdo – Dijo el voz alta –Candy mi amor eso va por ti – volvió a toca su amónica era una melodía apasionada era lo mejor para relajarse del infierno que le esperaba.

En la casa de los Grandchester las cosas eran como el infierno mismo las sirvientas renunciaban cada dos meses por no soportar las impertinencias de la señora de la casa.

-Las sirvientas son tan perezosas –Dijo Susana quien se la pasaba recostaba tejiendo y saliendo de compras en las mejores tiendas ya restablecidas con su prótesis caminaba bien pero se cansaba de usarlas.

-Si hija son muy perezosas –Natalia Marlow era una mujer fría y manipuladora quien estaba llena resentimiento –Las llamare – la mujer uso una campanilla

-Sí que desea señora –Dijo una sirvienta de media edad

-¿Quiero un poco de té? así que apresúrate – Dijo deliberadamente –Ya vete

-Enseguida –hizo una pequeña reverencia salió de la habitación fue a la cocina para servirle el té –Pero en eso alquilen todo la puerta como el mayordomo hizo un encargo y no estaba en ese momento, dejo la charola en una mesita y fue abrir

\- Sí que desea –la mujer miro a una joven e cabellos negro de piel morena con uno ojos almendrados con un vestido morando con falta de corte A mangas cortas de encaje y una botas negras cuero

-Busco a Terence Grandchester –Dijo la joven

-Si quiere el puesto de cocinera debe esperar en el otro lado –Contesto la mujer

-No quiero trabajo… tengo un mensaje del padre de Terence y necesito dárselo personalmente

-Oye patricia bota a ese reportero y trae–Grito la madre de Susana.

-Señora buscan al señor es un encargo de su padre –Dijo calmadamente la sirvienta

-¿Qué?- Natalia no lo podía creer así que camino hacia la entrada –Vete lleva la charola – la mujer le dio una reverencia -¿Quién es eres?

-Lo siento soy Mikaela Rosshento – Saludo la morena –Tengo un mensaje del padre de Terrece el duque de Grandchester -

-¿Cómo Terry es un noble?-Dijo muy impresionada la mujer, miro a la chica de arriba hacia abajo -Terry no está aquí ahora, pero mi hija su esposa estará interesada de escuchar tu relato

-Entonces... me deja pasar - la mujer asistió con la cabeza dejándola entrar a la gran casa

-Pase a la sala de stare -la señora Marlow -Entonces Terry es un noble.

Si

-Con permiso -Dijo la sirvienta saliendo de la habitación y entrando las dos mujeres

-Querida ella es..

-Soy Mikaela Rosshento -Se presentó la joven -Usted es la esposa de Terrece Grandchester

-Un gusto Soy Susana Grandchester -Dijo con un gran orgullo con un tono de altanería -¿Qué desea?

-Bueno...

-Hija ella vino en cargo de Terry su padre es un nombre - Interrumpió la madre de la rubia , los ojos de Susana se impresionaron al escuchar de que su esposo era un noble hijo mayor de un duque y eso quiere decir que ella será un duquesa -Bueno ahora puede sentarse.

-Gracias... se sentó en sin sillón de terciopelo color azul marino.

-El duque de Grandchester desea vernos -Dijo Susana por impaciencia

-Pues si quiere comunicarles algo importante -Le respondió calmadamente

-¿Y que desea el duque? -Pregunto con impaciencia la morena -Desea conocer a mi hija...ella será la nueva duquesa de Grandchester

-No exactamente quiere solo requiere su presencia en el su residencia -Comento tranquilamente -Además ya hay una duquesa de Grandchester.

-Pero para que nos necesita -Pregunto Susana con impaciencia

-Desea ver a sus hijos para comunicarles sobre la herencia y otras cosas-Comunico la joven -Además deseo hablar con Terrence personalmente.

-Mi esposo ahora no está -Dijo Susana mirando de arriba abajo a la chica - Y usted que es para mi suegro- Pregunto de forma altanera

-Primeramente mi padrino aun no la considera parte de su familia y segundo no cualquiera forma parte del circulo de los Grandchester.

-¿Qué es lo que insinúa?-Dijo Natalia ofendida al igual que su hija

-Insinuó de que el Duque de Grandchester averiguo todo sobre ustedes -Dijo Mikaela tenía una valija pequeña donde saco un sobre -Muy bien Natalia Roset familia de clase media. Se casó a los 25 años con el Dr. Jack Marlow que estaba prometido con otra, falleciendo cuando su hija tenia 10 años, su única hija Susana Angel Marlow Roset una actriz de broadway con talento pero un accidente donde perdió su pierna derecha limito que su carrera -Hizo una pausa mirando a las mujeres que estaban muy molestas por la explicación de la morena -¿Cómo vera? Su hija no tiene prestigio para ser la nueva duquesa de Grandchester además Terrece renuncio al título , no tiene la clases suficiente para ser de la nobleza , a habido mujeres de la nobleza no muy atractivas pero a pesar de eso fueron aceptadas por su clases y educación y provenir de familias muy adineradas , pero nunca ha habido una mujer coja.

-¿Cómo se atreve hablarme de esa manera?- Dijo Susana muy indignada -Y usted que no tiene clase ni elegancia solo es una harapienta

-Soy hija de un empresario ingles mi madre es una nativa americana -explico la chica con mucha calma -Tengo la clases y abolengo suficiente que mi educación. Ahora como esta no es su casa tomare una habitación ya que Terry es un gran amigo mío.

Dicho eso salió de la habitación dejando a las dos mujeres sin habla y con una rabia inimaginable. Ya era de noche como siempre Terry llego a la hora de la cena no quería tener problemas con Susana era un calvario cuando se enojaba ya era suficiente incomodo que los dos no dormían en la misma cama ya que algunas familias conservadoras la esposas dominan en otras habitaciones.

-Señor bienvenido –Dijo el mayordomo quitándole la chaqueta de terciopelo color café.

-¿Cómo estas Norman?-contesto un poco fatigado –Las cosas están mejorando.

-No señor hoy la señora tubo un ataque de ira y despidió a la cocinera –explico el hombre un poco mayor, Terry esbozo un suspiro –Es que llego una visita Y

-Norman cállate vete de aquí –Grito Susana haciendo de que los dos hombres voltearan

-Si señora –Hizo una reverencia dejando solos a los esposos

-Susana no quiero discutir contigo –Dijo Terry un poco irritado

-Ahh no soy buena para para discutir con mi propio esposo –Le respondió Susana en forma sarcásticas –Sabes que eres un mentiroso y egoísta

-Susana estoy muy casando uno…

-AHH EL HIJO DEL DUQUE DE GRANDCHESTER NO LE GUSTA QUE LE DIGAN LA VERDAD –grito la rubia

-Que ..mi padre..-Terry quedo muy sorprendido al escuchar a su esposa

-¡NO..ALGUIEN! VINO EN EL NOMBRE TU PADRE Y AVERIGUO QUE NO SOY LO SUFICIENTEMENTE EDUCADA PARA SER DE LA NOBLEZA –Terry no sabían que fue el desgraciado de que les dijo de que era un noble.

-¡Susana Cállate! ¡Yo renuncie al título de duque, SABES ME ESTOY ARTANDO DE TU ACTITUD YO ME CASE CONTIGO POR QUE ESTA OBLIGADO …! ¡YO NO TE AMO! SOLO ESTOY CONTIGO POR OBLIGACIÓN. - Grito con mucha ira Terry al fin dijo la verdad no soportaba todo su infierno.

\- ¡Lo sé! Pero jamás óyeme bien ¡Jamás te daré el divorcio! -Contesto la rubia muy irritada –Se que amas a esa ¡estúpida enferma!

-CANDY NO ES ESTÚPIDA, LA ÚNICA ESTÚPIDA ERES TU

-Hay por qué tanta gritería –Ambos esposos voltearon

-Tu…-Dijo Terry al ver a una vieja amiga.

-Hola terroncito…..

Gracias por su comentario y opiniones saben a mí me gusta crean controversia y ser diferente crear fics que nadie quiere escribir no sé si les da miedo o vergüenza, pero es mi manera de haer las cosas además en mi opinión yo leo mucho fics pero no hay ningún fics que sobre sale como los antiguos fics e inconclusos que son memorable y yo quiere ser memorable y sobresalir. Gracias y espero de que dejen sus opiniones y sugerencia gracias.


	3. Capítulo 2: Reencuentro parte I

**ADVERTENCIA: ESE CAPÍTULO CONTIENE ESCENAS SEXUALES CON CONTENIDO EXPLICITO Y COSAS MEDIAS RARAS**

Capítulo 2: Reencuentro parte I

Terry se sorprendió al ver a su amiga de la infancia después de varios años.

-Mikaela ¿Qué haces aquí? –Dijo Terry muy sorprendido al verla parada vente a él había crecido ya no era la pequeña niña salvaje que conoció ahora será toda una señorita dulce y refinada.

-Tú ¿conoces a esta salvaje? - Pregunto la rubia indignada mirando con repugnancia a la chica

-Ya te dije que no soy salvaje –refuto la morena –Haz crecido mucho ya no eres tan pequeñito

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? - pregunto Terry ignorando a su esposa camino por el corredor tomo el brazo de la joven – ¡Vamos hablar a solas! – camino junto a ella - Susana no quiero que me molestes.

-Eres un maldito- Renegó la rubia está furiosa porque su esposo la dejo allí.

Subieron al segundo piso de la casa para después llevarla a su despacho, Susana no podía entrar ya que era el único lugar de la casa que podía estar en paz.

-Y dime ¿Qué quiere el duque? -Pregunto el castaño sentándola en un sillón de cuero color negro.

-Oh si gracias por la linda bienvenida –Dijo Mikaela en forma sarcástica -Veo que tu hostilidad no ha cambiado. Al menos podrías prender las luces

-Mi padre te mando a vigilarme - respondió Terry prendiendo las luces de su oficina.

-¿Qué hermoso? -Dijo maravillada al ver la decoración del sitio privado de Terry , los bordes color blanco pintado de color verde elegante las vidrieras anaqueles de roble allí había bellos adornos de madera en su escritorio de nogal había un barco a escala ,era una habitación grande con libros en las librerías.-Eso cuadro pueblerino no combina con la habitación.

-Para mí es bello -le respondió prendiendo unos habanos -Toma.

-Gracias -Dio una bocanada de cigarrillo - Mnn que rico, me trae tantos recueros.

-Cuando venias de visita nos divertíamos muchos -Sonrió ligeramente

 _ **Flashback**_

 _En la primavera de Londres toda la familia iba de excursión al lago o también iban al country club donde ablandan de trivialidades y las damas se reunían para hacer obras benéficas, mientras los jovencitos se presentaban en alta sociedad. El Duque fue a un fiesta de té junto con su hijo ilegitimo, todos lo llamaban así la duquesa de_ _Grandchester no podía asistir ya que estaba embarazada de su segundo hijo y el otro estaba con fiebre._

- _Muy bien Terry compórtate -ordeno su padre dejando en un rincón no le dejo en el pateo donde estaban los demás niños ya que siempre salía en peleas-Entendiste_

 _-Si padre -Dijo muy enojado_

 _-Hmp comportate -Dijo eso fue a sala donde había se realizaba las fiesta donde había nobles y empresarios._

 _-Eso es tan patético –Dijo El pequeño Terry de diez años uso un conjunto pantalones azul camisa blanca con entrapes con una chaqueta color azul con un corbatín en forma de lazo con unos zapatos negros._

 _En pequeño castaño salió por la ventana y fue el bosque para no escuchar a niño y adultos fastidiosos, quería dormir en la sombra de un gran árbol o ir a las caballerizas y montar un rato para olvidar sus problemas._

 _Junto cuando vio un gran árbol para poder dormir un rato, miro a un pequeño niño desalineado comiendo un pastel._

 _\- ¿Qué haces? -Dijo Terry acercándose a niño misterio._

 _-Hola niño –le respondió el niño quien tenía toda la cara cubierta de pastel embarrada en toda su cara -¿Qué haces aquí?_

 _-Eres un chicos bastante desalineado-Miro de arriba abajo - Eres el hijo de un sirviente._

 _-No -Saco un pañuelo de su bolsillo -Mi nombre es Mikaela Rosshento -saludo la niña._

 _-Eres una niña -Dijo muy estupefacto -Por qué de viste como un chico_

 _-No me gustan los vestidos -le respondido sonriente -¿Y cómo te llamas principito?_

 _-Hmp..Soy Terrence_ _Grandchester -Saludo el castaño a la niña._

 _-Pareces serio -Dijo Mikaela comiendo otro dulce -¿Quieres caramelos?_

 _-Si gracias...-se sentó al frente a ella tomo un caramelo si se puso en la boca._

 _-Veo que tienes un mal día_

 _-¿Cómo todo lo adultos? Mi padre me llevara a otro internado -Dijo Terry seriamente - Iré a Francia._

 _-Pero está lejos de Inglaterra tu mamá no te extrañara - Pregunto la morena_

 _-No...además soy el hijo ilegitimo de duque de_ _Grandchester_

 _-Bueno al menos tu mamá es una mujer blanca y no eres un mestizo -Dijo Mikaela mirando a Terry._

 _-Ahhh-musito Terry muy sorprendido_

 _-Si soy una mestiza mi madre es una nativa americana y mi padre es un hombre blanco , tengo una madrastra que me ignora soy una paria para ella . al igual que mis hermanos lo único que me hace feliz es mi padre si no me volvería loca.-Dijo la niña -Sabes no tienes que sentirte afligido por ser un bastardo eres blanco y puedes ser aceptado por la alta sociedad. En cambio yo._

 _-Es estúpido de la sociedad, lo ricos se creen por haber nacido en cuna de oro debe discriminara todo el mundo-Dijo Terry un poco rabioso_

 _-Si pero si tu familia no te quieres pues has algo para ser la diferencia -comento la morena sonriente -Cuando tengas la edad suficiente para ser libre y persigue tus sueños._

 _-Si -Esbozo un sonrisa el castaño._

 _Desde ese día los dos niños con casi la misma historia se hicieron muy amigos, ambos solo se veían por veces por semanas en las vacaciones cuando iban a escocia. Pero cuando tuvieron 12 años Terry fue al colegio san pablo y Mikaela fue Italia._

 _Fin_ _Flashback_

-Si eras un pequeña salvaje -Sonrío Terry levemente.

-Pero luego me convertí en una elegante señorita-Dijo Mikaela estándose en una forma arrogante.

-¿Y Kia que haces aquí?-Pregunto Terry sentándose a su lado.

-Ya sabes mi padrino desea hablar contigo -Dijo Kia abriendo su bolso y sacando una carta - Tu padre te mando una carta.

-Pensé que después de irme me había repudiado -Tomo la carta

-Bueno me voy a dormir -dijo Kia estirándose -Te dejo me voy dormir un poco.

-Si –Kia salió de la habitación dejando solo a Terry, el castaño fue a donde su escritorio para poder leer la carta de su padre, se recostó sobre su sillón de cuero color negro.

 _ **15 de junio de 1919**_

 _ **Querido Terrece espero que este bien allí en New York, no sé si después de cuatro años deseas verme, porque he sido un padre severo contigo y no te di el calor de hogar que un niño normal, no te defendí de la duquesa, solo quería que fueras más fuerte y ahora sé que me equivoque contigo, deje a tu madre para que pueda seguir su sueño y mi padre no le hiciera nada a su carrera teatral pero sé que después de la muerte de mi esposa y de tu hermano mayor , también al estar a la sombra de la muerte me hizo reflexionar lo bella que es la vida conociendo a una mujer que me cautivo es muy dulce y sincera me hizo darme cuenta lo bella que es la vida y que todo lo que hay en el mundo es bello y que la seriedad solo es un convencionalismo , quiero que vegas a verme para comunicarte algo muy importante deseo verte hijo y pedirte perdón por todo lo ocurrido también quiero presentarte a mi nueva esposa. Tu padre te quiero mucho hijo.**_

 _ **Richard Greck Grandchester.**_

Terry se quedó muy sorprendido al leer la carta de su padre desea pedirle perdón por lo ocurrido, se enteró sobre la historia de sus padres, pero lo más que le impacto es que el duque se volvió a casar con una mujer que cautivo el corazón arrogante de su padre.

-El duque se volvió a casar – Dijo Terry aún muy sorprendido abrió con una llave de su escritorio guardándola en un cofre en donde tenía todas las cartas que más apreciaba en ellas había una foto de su amada Candy sacada junto a él en la gran manzana –Pequeña pecosa, nuestro bello recuerdo en día que te encontré otra vez, pero me abandonaste y caí al infierno, mientras tú seas feliz yo seré feliz amando al teatro, todavía encontré recuerdo ese día d lluvioso.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Terry caminaba por la calle de New York en plena lluvia con solo con un abrigo que lo cubría por completo y como todas las tardes fue a la estación de trenes quería recordar cuando recogió a su amada perdida._

 _Todas las personas pasaban con sus paraguas mujeres de la alta sociedad, hombres con trajes elegantes, niños minados y los demás era personas comunes, jóvenes que iba a la guerra, pero allí una cabellera rubia rizada todo usaba una chaqueta roja que cubría de la lluvia , sus miradas se encontraron a pesar de la lluvia y de la multitud un hermoso ojos verdes y unos azules profundos se miraron intensamente._

 _-Candy-susurro Terry_

 _-Terry_

 _\- ¿Qué haces aquí? -se repuntaron al mismo tiempo_

 _-Yo iré a Francia-Respondió Candy muy nerviosa quería correr y no volverlo a ver y sus piernas no respondían._

 _-Iras a la guerra – Dijo Terry ocultando su furia._

 _-Si el barco partirá en tres días – Respondió calmadamente –Terry yo…- El castaño abrazo a la rubia quería sentir su olor su sabor, los sentimientos que ellos sentía se intensificaron aún más, ambos se enfrascaron en un beso que tanto anhelaban el juego de sus bocas jugaban como un arte, todos los presentes que están en la estación de trenes murmuraban por la clase de indecencia, Terry se dio cuenta el tomo de la mano para llevarla lejos de allí. Tomaron un taxi en donde los llevo al nuevo departamento de castaño ninguno se dijo nada en todo el camino, llegaron al departamento de chico._

 _-¡Tienes una bonito departamento! – Dijo Candy rompiendo el hielo dejando su maleta en el piso de la alfombra._

 _-Me lo compre recientemente –Respondió Terry quitándose la abrigo al igual hizo Candy la coloco en un perchero –Sabes por qué no te vas a tomas un baño hay batas y toallas en el baño._

 _-Gracias –el castaño la guio al cuarto de baño llevando su equipaje al cuarto de invitados.- Candy ven a la sala después de bañarte preparare chocolate caliente._

 _La rubia fue al baño ya no usaba coleta solo tenía su cabello sujeto con una coleta se quitó la cinta de color azul marino dejándolo en una cesta abrió la llave de la tina para que se llene, se quitó su vestido celeste oscuro después se quitó su corsé más su volantes por último se quitó las botas blancas con citas azules._

 _Miro que la tina estaba llena cerrando la llave, el vapor del agua caliente se esparció por todo el baño, la rubia se para desnuda frente a un espejo miro que su cuerpo que en los últimos meses se estilizo más sus pechos crecieron , su cintura se fue más definida y su caderas se ancharon sus piernas estaba bien torneadas su vida en trepar por los arboles de dieron sus frutos._

 _Me medio en la tina Candy amaba los baños de burbujas después de una larga jornada de trabajo cuando iba a su departamento siempre se metía aun agua de tina caliente, estaba mi nerviosa no sabía qué hacer en ese momento su corazón rebosaba de alegría, ese era el cuarto de baño en donde Terry también se bañaba._

 _-Terry ¿Cómo te amo? -Dijo la rubia hundiendo su cabeza dentro de agua, después de varios minutos la rubia ato su cabello en una toalla , envolvió su cuerpo con una toalla ,poniéndose una bata de seca verde esmeralda._

 _Por su parte Terry estaba sentado en la elegante cocina a él le gustaba cocinar debes encubando quería hablar con su amada Candy, se impresión al besar a la rubia y ella no protesto quería sentir sus cálidos labios, ahora un poco maduros y más rosado que le recordaba._

 _-Terry -Dijo Candy haciendo que el castaño saliera de sus pensamientos._

 _-Candy -Respondió sorprendido al verla bella solo con un bata-Ven siéntate a mi lado._

 _-la rubia asistió con la cabeza-Terry_

 _-Sí.._

 _-Sabes que ahora vivimos en una situación para nada cómoda -Dijo Candy sorbiendo un poco de chocolate caliente.-No quiero ser egoísta._

 _-Tú no eres egoísta Candy -Dijo Terry comando las mano de la rubia -YO ¡TE AMO! NO ERES PARA NADA EGOÍSTA, YO HE VIVIÓ INFELIZ PARTE DE MI VIDA YA NO QUE IR VIVIR MÁS EN EL INFIRMO SE QUE SUSANA ES BUENA PERSONA PERO NO QUIERO ESTAR CON ELLA MI VIDA SERÁ MISERABLE...ES MUCHO PEDIR QUE ENTIENDES QUE ¡TE AMO! SIEMPRE TE AMARE Y TE RECORDARTE QUIERO ESTAR CONTIGO SIEMPRE PERO SE .._

 _-Oh Terry- Sollozo la rubia no quería verlo subir de esa manera porque el destino siempre juega tan sucio ella quiera ser feliz cuando era niña deseaba tener un papá y una mamá y después casarse y tener hijos y ser feliz, pero no era así era un huérfana que la familia Andley adopto después donde vivió todo tipo de experiencia, después llego a ese chico rebelde que cautivo su corazón después de unas tragedias el destino los separo pero ahora lo volvió a reunir quise ese era la última oportunidad para que Candy sea feliz._

 _-¡Te amo! ¡Mi pequeña pecosa! - Dijo Terry_

 _-Yo también mi amado Terry-_

- _Mi amor…- balbució Candy, cerrando los ojos y llenándola de besos_

 _-Llámame, otra vez así – le suplico coquetamente el castaño, quería escuchar esa palabra "Mi amor"_

 _-Si…Mi amor – le contesto acariciando su rostro de Terry –¡Te amo! Terry_ _Grandchester._

 _-¡Yo igual!, ¡te amo…mi amor! –repuso ella, la agitación, cuando sintió las manos del joven pasándose sobre sus caderas_

 _-Eres solo mía – pregunto el apretando suavemente las caderas de la joven, Terry desato la toalla de cabello haciendo de sus risos dorados cayeran en su espalda -¿Quiero estar contigo?-susurrándole al oídio._

 _\- ¡Yo también! ¿quiero estas contigo? - Candy sentía que su corazón se aceleraba sentía en aliento de Terry sobre su rostro_ _-Terry… ¡Mi amor! – Dijo muy emocionada, sus ojos se iluminaron a ver la mirada penetrante al castaño sobre sus ojos – ¡Te amo!_

 _-¡Mi amor! –Terry comenzó a besarla, sus lenguas jugaron de manera de que ambos sentía sus sabores distintos, ambos probaba el néctar de sus lenguas lo que provocaban al estar juntos después de tanto problemas que les dio la vida._

 _La pareja de trágicos amantes siguieron besándose, bajando la intensidad del beso, ya que se estaban quedando sin aire, le mordió suave el labio inferior, empezó en oído chupando su lóbulo, era una sensación que la excitaba, había llegado el momento. Sus besos bajaron por su cuello, donde dio una mordida dejándole su marca.  
Las manos de Terry comenzaron a pasearse por la espalda de la joven hasta llegar a sus glúteos, los cuales masajeo suavemente, arrancando gemidos que eran contenidos por sus labios. Terry no quería soltarla no quería dejar de besarla, así que la cargo en sus brazos quería llevarla a su habitación llegaron a la habitación entre tropezones y caídas. Abrió la puerta de roble la habitación era como Terry elegante un olor era muy varonil y exuberante la recostó sobre la gran cama Terry. _

_El juego sexual continuo, lo besos fueron más intenso, Terry saboreaba el cuello banco de su amada, quería marcarla por completo y no quería que nadie la veía ya marcada los hombres no se atreverían a acercarse._

 _-Te.…..Terrrry – gimió delicadamente la rubia._

 _-Candy…-gruño al escuchar la voz de su amada - ¿Qué…que pasa? Deseas que pare._

 _-No….- le dijo, solo continua- el castaño sonrió al escuchar, la melodiosa voz de su pecosa pidiéndole que siga y así continuaron._

 _Los gemidos no se hicieron esperar por parte de ella. Los labios de él en su cuello y sus manos acariciando sus bellas y desnudas piernas. Terry la desvistió le quito rápidamente la bata de seda y la toalla que envolvía su cuerpo._

 _Terry quedo sin habla al verla muy desnuda, ante sus ojos, su corazón se paró al ver ese pecho desnudo blanco al verla así, ante el vulnerable a su merced, y eso bellos pezones rosas pálido, ese par de grande senos, que se le hicieron agua la boca, así que con mucho sigilo, Terry bajo lento hasta sus jugoso pechos, se estremeció con su contacto. Los acariciaba y la hacía temblar, apretando levemente sus pezones, que poco a poco se fueron poniendo rígidos, entre sus gemido que arrancaba de los labios de Candy._

 _Una de las manos de Terry bajo desde el vientre de Hinata hasta la parte más privada de ella, acariciándola, sintiendo como su humedad poco a poco comenzaba a mojar sus dedos. Sus labios pronto siguieron el mismo camino que su mano. Dio suaves besos en el vientre de la joven. Se detuvo y alzó su vista para observar otras vez el cuerpo desnudo de Candy era perfecto ante sus ojos como una diosa, su diosas._

 _Candy se sentía en la gloria de la lujuria sentía que cada caricia que le daba Terry, poco a poco las cosas se intensificaron aún más, el castaño se quitó su camisa de seda color blanca quería sentirse su piel desnuda sobre su pecosa. Ahora ambos estaban desnudos piel como piel, Candy había visto todo tipo de cuerpos cuando hacia la limpieza ahora tenía a Terry desnudo frente a ella con brazos fuertes sus músculos bien definido y varonil._

 _La danza de besos continuo por algunos minutos ambos querían explorarse aún más con su caricias, Candy sentía que la espalda de Terry era muy varonil quería aferrarse allí por siempre , por su parte Terry amaba el cuerpo de la rubia era una de las criaturas más bella del mundo._

 _-¡Mi amor ! Te quiero dentro de mí, por favor…- gimió Terry nuevamente esa confesión que brotó de los labios de Candy hizo que prácticamente cubría su desnudos cuerpos sobre el perfecto cuerpo desnudo sobre su pecosa -Al principio te dolerá- le confeso viéndola a esos bello ojos verdes._

 _-Sí ..yo confió en ti - dijo Candy enredando en el cuello del castaño -Siempre confiare en ti._

 _El miembro de Terry empezó a entrar hasta encontrar la barrera de su virginidad, así que un certero golpe introdujo su miembro en una sola estocada, la ojiperla sintió dolor que nunca jamás sintió en su vida , unas pequeñas lagrimas salió en los ojos de Candy._

 _-Sigue… por favor…-Dijo la rubia ella en un gemido, después de unos minutos. Empezó un vaivén de entrar y salir... lento y despacio el dolor empezó a mitigarse empezando a sentir una ola de placer, era magnifico lo que sentía. Por instinto rodeo su cintura con sus piernas y lo sentía más adentro de ella. Sus embestidas empezaron a subir de ritmo._

 _Para ambos sintieron que están en la gloria Candy estaba muy complacida por todo eso era lo mejor que le paso en su vida entregarse al hombre que amo toda su vida, la embestidas que le estada dando amado actor sentía que la destrozarían pero lo hacía tan delicadamente que sentía en las nubles, mientras para Terry seria que era la sensación más hermosa Candy era una joya preciada parecía un ángel a pesar de problema con Susana sentía libre por un momento sabían por cuanto tiempo hicieron de amor , después de un par de estocadas expulso su esencia dentro de la rubia._

 _Después de ese día la pasaron bien, salían junto se tomaron fotos para recordar los buenos tiempos hicieron el amor, se divertían mucho pero un día Candy se fue a la guerra solo le dejo un nota diciendo,_ **HASTA PRONTO TERRY** **GRANDCHESTER.** __

 _ **Fin**_ __ _ **Flashback**_

-Te despediste de mi con esas frías palabras-Dijo Terry aguardando la foto de Candy la guardo en uno de los cajones echándolo con llave, uno truenos se escucharon Terry abrió la ventana quería escuchar la lluvia esa era un de las cosas que más le relajaba.

 **LONDRES**

Candy miraba como caía la lluvia ya era de día pero estaba lloviendo, Londres era un lugar húmedo y casi siempre llovía -Terry un día como hoy me separe de tu lado -Susurro la rubia en eso alguien todo la puerta - Pase.

-Disculpe señora Candy -Dijo Ann un joven mucama - Ya llegaron de pasear la pequeña Ángel y su niñera.

-Oh mi niña -Dijo Candy saliendo de la sala de stard bajo rápidamente para recibir a su hija.

-Mami -Dijo Ángel era un niña de tres años su cabello rubio lacio con dos coletas usaba una chaqueta roja con abrigo -No pedimos ir a recoger tu pastes favorito -Dijo con un carita triste.

\- No importa mi niña -la beso en la frente.

-como esta mi hermanito -Dijo ángel acariciando el vientre de la rubia

-Señorita ángel debe quitarse su abrigo y lo zapatos también -Dijo la institutriz un poco mayor que Candy.

-Está bien cada día es más activo -Respondió Candy dulcemente amaba su bello ojos azules de su pequeña hija -Vamos a cambiarte de ropa no quiero que te resfríes.

-Si...

 **CHAN CHAN CHA...**. que les pareció en capítulo 2 espero que sigan los demás capítulos dejen sus comentario y opiniones espero que les guste porque aún queda más sorpresas y abran algunos descubrimientos, drama y romance muerte así que léanlo Dios ya dije mucho **GRACIAS.**


	4. Capitulo III: Reencuentro parte II

Capitulo II: Reencuentro parte II

Candy llevo a su pequeña Ángel a su habitación como la tormenta las sorprendió en medio camino necesitaba un baño de agua caliente para que no se enfermara. Después de baño ambas se pusieron unos lindos vestidos blancos con unas cintas rojas en el pelo más unos zapatos negros.

-Mami ..Mami ¿Que haremos hoy?-pregunto Ángel dulcemente.

-Pues hoy vendrá los muebles de la habitación del bebe - Dijo Candy amaba miraban por un gran ventanal -Además quiero que me ayudes donde los van poner.

-Si...

A pesar de que la vida de Candy cambio desde el día que se encontró con Richard con una bebe en brazos.

 _Flashback_

 _Candy aplazo su viaje al frente de la guerra desea estar al lado de Terry ambos planean si vida juntos, como todas la mañana Terry se fue al teatro, pero había quedaron a almorzar los dos juntos en su departamento._

 _-Voy a preparar un delicioso pastel - Dijo Candy con mucho ánimo para poder prepárale un rico pastel con chocolate, fresas y nata prendió el horno para poder meter lo moldes en eso escucho que alguien tocaba la puerta.-Ya voy..-grito la rubia quitándose el delantal._

 _-Hola señorita Candy -Saludo Natalia Marlow, la rubia se quedó muy impresionada -¿Qué modales?¿Puedo pasar?._

 _-¡Hmp! Claro -la señora Marlow con mucha arrogancia entro -Seré breve y espero que me entienda, sé que usted se está comportando de una manera impropia con terrece -Natalia miro con desprecio a la rubia - Sabe perfectamente de que mi hija esta prometida con Terrece. Y ella está muy interesada sacrifico su pierna para que él pueda ser feliz con usted._

 _-Pero Terry no ama a Susana solo serán infelices -La rubia se defendió de los ataque de la madre de Susana- solo lograra que Terry la odie_

 _-Mi hija esta inválida postrada en una cama sintiéndose miserable porque Terrece rompió el compromiso, sabe le diagnosticaron un problema del corazón - Candy sintió que su mundo se venía abajo Susana morirá de corazón cuando dolor esta ocasionando su relación con Terry si bien se avían decidido de ir los dos juntos para hablar con la actriz pero parece que Terry fue sin contarle - Quiere ser responsable sobre su muerte y de su infelicidad mi pobre niña sufrió mucho desde que su padre nos abandonó -sollozo la mujer - Yo no deseo que mi hija muera , ¡Por favor sí ! usted tiene un gran corazón haga que mi hija sea feliz - Dijo Natalia lampeándose la lagrimas eso hizo que su corazón de Candy se aceleraba no quería que Susana sufrirá de esa forma._

 _-Está bien- Respondió Candy con una gran pena en su corazón -Váyase por favor -la mujer salió del departamento._

 _Candy lloro amargamente la vida era muy cruel con ella primero el abandono de sus padres, después la muerte de Anthony y Stear ahora otra cruel desaparición pero ahora en vez de nieve había lluvia._

 _-¡Oh...Terry! Lo siento mucho - Dijo Candy después de apagar el horno -Este será el último postre de que te preparare -Candy termino de decorar la tarta de chocolate con fresas, dejo una nota la rubia empaco sus cosas en su valija se hizo con coleta guardo su traje de enfermera quería ir a la guerra para ayudar a los soldados tal vez así olvidara a Terry. -Adiós amor mío Dijo la rubia antes de salir de apartamento._

 _Después de reportarse al servicio de médicos y enfermera para la milicia pensaba que tenía que esperar el barco para irse al frente de guerra en Francia como estaba predestinado hacer después de llegar a Francia fue hospital Blueerte . allí comenzó su trabajo como tenía una personalidad alegre y dulce no paso poco tiempo que la llaman Ángel, así la llamaba algunos médicos y soldados heridos. Allí conoció a un soldado joven que tenía su misma edad con 18 años ambos tenían la misma historia de amor se llamaba Greck Blonchestor hijo de uno mercaderes sus padres murieron y su novia se casó con otro no tenía nada que perder era un joven muy apuesto de ojos azules cabellera negra era la hora de ir nuevamente al frente así que se despidieron. Ya habían pasado más de dos meses, la rubia sentía mucho malestar pensaba que era las largas horas de trabajo, consulto un Doctor Clioorp el diagnóstico dijo que tenida dos meses de embarazo. Candy no podía creer tenía un bebe. Terry se convertiría en papá será su pequeño bebe no podía abandonarlo._

 _El doctor Clioorp dijo que la ayudaría así que la mando a un hospital para niños heridos en la guerra, allí podía ayudar a que diera a luz tranquilamente ya que el hospital era muy pequeño allí estará tranquila._

 _En un día lluviosos de octubre con 2 kilos y 300 grámanos una hermosa bebe con cabellos dorados y ojos azules piel blanca como la nieve llamo Ángel Daniella._

 _-Hola mi pequeña – Dijo Candy acariciando la cabecita de su hija - ¡Bienvenida al mundo! -sollozo la rubia quería regresar a América, pero no podía la guerra se intensifico aún mas por todos lados había caos y destrucción no quería involucrar a sus amigos y tampoco a sus queridas madres no se comunicó con nada quería hacer las cosas por sus cuentas sin ayuda de nadie solo quería buscar su camino y tratar de ser feliz._

 _Fin Flashback_

-Mami …manmi – Ángel miro un camión que entraba de su casa.

-Claro…Ángel –Sonrió la rubia tomo la mano de su hija ya no la podía cargarla cono ante un su segundo bebe estaba en camino así que tenía cuidado ya que Richard era muy estricto con sus cuidados pero no le importaba cumplir sus pequeños caprichos.

-Señora -Saludó el mayordomo - Ya llegaron el señor Frohean.

-Buenas tardes señora -Saludo un hombre de mayor usaba un traje azul un sombrero de copa apoyado con un bastón - Su encargo ya llego.

-Muchas gracias -agradeció la rubia su bello cuna de bebe de color blanco uno mueble de nogal entre varios aditamentos y accesorios que se utilizaran para adornar la habitación del bebe quien estaban ya pintada de colores blanco y azul -Estoy maravillada por que llegaron como quería - dijo muy iluminada-Muchas gracias.

-Si...muchas gracias -Dijo Ángel a pesar de tener 3 años era una niña educada.

-A ustedes -Se despidió.

-Llamare al jardineros, y chofer para que lleven lo muebles - la rubia asistió con la cabeza ella quería llevar los muebles pero no podía ahora era una mujer de un hombre importante pasaron casi toda la tarde colgando todo en orden en la habitación que se encontraba al lado en donde dormía Candy y Richard.

Ya era la hora de la cena Richard estaba de viaje por una semana así que Candy decidió y a cenar a un restaurante no le gustaba estar encerrada a pesar de la negativa del mayordomo decidió ir a cenar junto con su hija.

New York

Terry hizo una llamada a Robert diciéndole que hoy no iría al teatro por razones familiares, el solo quería analizar si ira a conocer a nueva esposa de su padre no quería estar en sus nuevos lazos familiares y encontrarse con sus demás hermanos.

-Bueno aquí estas - Gruño Susana la verlo descansando en las ramas de un árbol , el castaño ignoro lo que escucho -Vez como me ignoras.

-¿Qué deseas Susana? -Pregunto Terry fastidiado por la actitud de su esposa.-¿Renunció otra sirvienta ?

-Te quería preguntarte algo -contero la rubia ignorando la actitud arisca que tenía su esposo hacia ella-Iremos a Londres a ver al duque.

-No...-respondió el castaño saltando de la rama - Sabes perfectamente que no puedes ir por tu problemas al corazón, además el barco se agita mucho y con tu delicado estomago no lo resistirá.

-PERO YO QUIERO IR - grito Susana se sentía muy enojada porque Terry siempre la trataba de esa forma tan arrogante y prepotente-Deseo conocer a mi suegro.

\- Susana no deseo discutir contigo -Dijo Terry tomándola del brazo -Vamos es tarde para que inicies tu rehabilitación-en eso la rubia se zafo.

-No…Terry de seguro piensas que seré una molestia –agrego Susana molesta –Te avergüenzo verdad.

-No empieces con eso Susana – respondo Terry muy molesto –Estoy harto de que te sientas una víctima.

-¡Tú crees que soy estúpida!-bramo la rubia mirando a su esposo- ¿Crees que no deseas? ¿Que llevar a esa maldita enfermera? Es solo una maldita huérfana que no sabes sus orígenes.

-No hables así de Candy –Terry estaba a punto de perder la paciencia –Tu no le llegas ni a los talones – Dicho eso se volteo quería alejarse de ella no la soportaba quiera salir corriendo de allí.

-Maldito…. – Susana pensaba de que la vida con Terry seria maravillosa pero se equivocó desde que se hizo público su compromiso , el joven actor era atento con ella le llevaba flores y salieran a pasear juntos ,a la vez era muy distante con ella no le contaba de lo que pasaba solo la visitaba y hablaban de cosas sin importancia eso hizo que el corazón de Susana se endureciera aún más pensaba que todo era culpa de Candy era la culpable de que Terry no la tomaba enserio.

-Ya te vas – Dijo Kia mirando a su amigo quien tomaba su chaqueta y su gorro.

-Si

-Sabes antes de que vayas - Kia saco un sobre que le entrego al castaño- En barco saldrá en dos días así que te esperare y si no pues.

-Te iras –Dijo algo apenado hace tiempo que no la veía.

-Si pero si quieres viajaremos a Londres – sonrió Kia tomando la mano de su amigo – Para recordar viejos tiempos pero si no lo deseas podemos evítenos cartas.

-Claro pero aún no lo sé –respondió Terry algo dudoso la morena le puso la chaquetea y los guantes – Te extrañare terroncito.

-Yo igual pequeña salvaje -la beso en mano –Nos vemos.

-Chao –Terry sonrió ligeramente antes de salir por esa puerta.

-Señorita Mikaela –llamo la señora Marlow.

\- ¿Qué desea?

-Venga por favor a la sala de stard –Kia ya estaba harta por la actitud de las Marlow, así que fue con ella, allí se encontraba Susana sirviéndose él te-Siéntate.

-Y qué cosa hice ahora –Dijo Kia irónicamente.-Tiene alguna duda.

-¿Quisiera saber? Si en duque sedea conóceme – Pregunto la rubia bebiendo té.

-Siramente el solo desea ver a sus hijos –respondió Kia calmadamente haciendo que las dos mujeres se tensaran

-Pero no desea ver a mi hija – argumento Natalia está apunto de molestarse-El duque no la quiere ver.

-Ella puede ir pero no creo que este cómoda -Contesto Kia saco de su pequeño bolso un espejo para ver su cabello esta bien peinado - La mansión de los Grandchester no está equipada para una persona invalida y ahora con el nueva duquesa será muy difícil está embarazada y no podrá atenderla mi apoderado quiere solo ver a sus hijos y a los padres de la novia.

-TERRY NO IRA SIN MÍ-grito muy enojada.

-Claro puedes ir pero en la mansión de los Grandchester solo entraran los padres de la duquesa y sus hijastros.

-Usted no decide eso sino mi suegro -interrumpió la rubia muy orgullosa-Me debe conocer soy la esposa de su hijo mayor.

-En realidad mi apoderado aun no la reconoce como nuera -Susana la miro con mucha ira, Kia solo sonrió -Pero si va tendrá que ir a un hotel y quedarse allí.

-Dejémonos de eufemismos mi hija vera al duque - comento Natalia estaba perdiendo ya la paciencia.

-Si Terry ya solo serán uno 3 días ya que muy pronto estrenara un nueva obra -le respondió tranquilamente poniéndose su guantes de encaje color negro -Bueno me tengo que ir -se levantó de su silla -Iré a buscar a la familia de la duquesa.-El mayordomo me comunico que el carruaje ya estaba listo su equipaje estaba en la entrada.

-Madre iremos a ver a mi suegro -Dijo Susana sonriendo bebiendo su té -No importa lo que piense la nueva duquesa.

-Claro que si hija claro que si -Ambas mujeres rieron sarcásticamente muy pronto tendrán todo el dinero que ellas merecían.

Kia tomo el tren a chicago tendría que ir a Chicago rápidamente por que se había atrasado mucho tenía que regresar a New York rápidamente solo le tomara toda la noche y parte de la madrugada en llegar a su destino y luego ir a la empresa de los Andley.

La morena alquilo un carruaje en donde se cambió de vestido oliva con escote V con ligeros volantes que llevaba a las rodillas más unos guates de encaje blanco y unas zapatillas negras se hizo un rodete un poco desordenado. Entro la empresa de los Andley.

-¡Buenos día! señorita -Saludo amablemente la recepcionista- Tiene algunas cita.

\- Si vengo a ver al señor Williams Albert Andley -contesto cortésmente -Esta ..

-Si pero no me dijo quién es usted

-Perdón soy Mikaela Rosshento -Se presentó la morena -Para simplificar las cosas vengo de parte de su hija candise White Andley.

-Dijo Candise White Andley -una voz en traer de ella - Usted conoces a Candy.

-Si usted deber ser Anchiball -Miro a un joven muy guapo vestido elegantemente.

-¿Conoce a Candy? -Pregunto Archí un poco alterado.

-Si es mi amiga ella está ahora en Londres esperando - Respondió Kia pero antes de responder el tomo de la mano para llevarla a la oficina del Albert.

-Pero...

-No te preocupes Kistrie -Le dijo antes de subir a la segunda planta tocaron la puerta.

-Pase

-Archie que sorpresa ya tienes los informes-Dijo Albert sin darse cuenta de la nueva vista -Ya tienes los informes.

-Mira ella sabe algo de Candy - Comento Archie aun emocionado

-¿Qué? –El rubio se sorprendió cuando escuchar que alguien sabia de Candy.

-¡Buenos días!- Saludo Kia – Mi nombre es Mikaela Rosshento.

-Un gusto vamos siéntate – la morena se sentó – Dice que tienes noticias de Candy.

-Si…

-Hace tiempo que no oímos de ella, la buscamos por todas partes –Interrumpió Archie quería volver a ver a Candy.

-Ella está en Londres con su esposo

\- ¿QUÉ…? -gritaron los dos hombres al mismo tiempo.

-Si me dijo que les entregaría una carta – Saco de su cartera un sobre entregándola al rubio.

Albert tomo el sobre abriéndolo apresuradamente.

 _ **15 de junio de 1919**_

 _ **QUERIDOS AMIGOS**_

 _ **De seguro están preguntaron donde estuve todo este tiempo se preguntaron donde estuve, pero no podía más después de mi rompimiento con Terry necesitaba una salida y me fui diciendo de que todo se solucionaría, pero pensaba que tenía que buscar mis propios objetivos en la vida deseaba sentirme viva después de mucho tiempo la guerra estuvo terrible pero con la ayuda de los doctores y enfermeras salimos adelante, como estas Albert, Archie , Patty ,Annie y mis queridas madres como están los extraño mucho pero iré cuando mi segundo hijo nazca mi primera hija se llama Ángel Violetta era hija de un soldado que ame mucho algunas vez pero murió y nos quedamos solas quería regresar pero una epidemia de viruela lo impidió estuve separada de mi hija por un buen tiempo ya que estuve ayudando en la recuperación en algunos pacientes graves , allí conocí a mi esposo es un buen hombre acepto a mi hija la quiere mucho al igual que sus demás hijos deseo que vengan la Londres para que lo conozcan espero que no me regañen por eso es algo mayor para mi deseo verlos pronto los quiero.**_

 _ **Candy**_ **Grandchester Andley**

-No puede ser …se casó con el Duque de Grandchester –Bramo Archie no podía creer que se casó con el padre de ese actor.

-Antes que digan la esposa del mi apoderado murió junto con su hijo mayor y ella lo cuido fue así como se conocieron es algo complicado, pero ella lo ama cambio por completo su vida y es por eso que desea verlos –Explico la morena sintió que toda la tensión se sentía en la habitación.

-Pero como es que termino teniendo un hija y casado con el duque que pensara Terry por todo eso –argumente Archie quien se preocupó mucho por Candy.

-Ella es la nueva duquesa de Grandchester- Dijo Albert dejando la carta a un lado-Mira no te preocupes iremos.

-Perfecto – Dijo Kia mi entusiasmada –Pueden decirme Kia ahh y el tren sale hoy en la noche – los dos hombres se sorprendieron.

-Ya lo tenías planeado no es así –Dijo Albert un poco divertido.

-Si Candy les contara de todo cuando llegue …que dicen van a empacar o me voy sin ustedes

Mony: Gracias mi cabecita es algo inusual son una chica fuera de lo común espero gustes los demás capítulos muy pronto se sabrá la verdad.

Yeshua1583: Como avance la historia te enteraras de la verdad mi ortografía trato de mojarla, pero no se siempre escribo raro.

Karmncd: Seguirá más interesante aún.

Skarlet norhman: seguirá interesante.

Mary Andrew: Si es hija de Terry y es que viene si es de Richard ya verás quien muere.

Sayuri1707: ya verás en dos capítulos más sucederán más cosas en la vida de Candy será algo terroríficamente fantástico. - más bien se parecerá más a Eleonor por que abra algo que sabrá que es la hija de Terry .

Karmncd: Me gusta hacer cosas interesante fuera de lo común es más interesante porque es poco convencional.

Alexas90: Gracias so lo es me encanta toda esa temática es muy incesante es algo exuberante escribir es algo fascínate.

Guest: Es son cositas pequeñas pero te adelanto abra más drama, muerte y locura muajajja. - es una historia de terror aún más -Te dejare con las boca más abierta espera y veras.

Betina C : yo se soy memorable haga fics fuera de lo común es interesante.

Skarflet norhman: te impresionaras más del intermedio y el final.

Mony: Si ya verás lo que sucederá las Marlow a pesar de las negativas irán pero no te imaginas quien morirá- Si él bebe de Candy será e hijo del duque si abra diferencia entre Terry y su padre pero algo sucederá y cambiara la vida de Candy por siempre.

Alondra: Solo espera veras lo que pasara - solo te paciencia porque va a pasar muchas cosas más trágicas y bellas a las vez.

Luka gottchalk: el Terroncito seguirá más aún.

Amaly Malfoy: Si es hija de Terry y el segundo es del duque ya sabrás lo que pasa.

Nelly : Te dejare más picada aun.

Iris Adriana: Si mis fics son algo curiosos y diferentes.

Bueno hasta aquí espero que les guste sé que debe mejorar mi ortografía y además sé que escribo cosas extrañas a casi nadie le gusta escribir fuera de lo común no todos aria cosas como yo lo hago, pero me gusta, pero ya era ahora que cambiaran las cosas es mas divertido e interesante cambiar toda la metodología de la historia. Gracias espero que les guste dejes su cometarios y opiniones no vemos .


	5. Capítulo 4: Reencuentro III -Verdad part

Antes de empezar son hago fics de otros anime y me gusta reciclar algunas escenas de mis pronto fiscs asi que maltitas troleras dejen de decir tonterías porque son la autora de mis escenas no soy como las otras personas que están robando fics y haciendo como propios asi que investiguen bien con como Naruhina nos encanta ser troleras y trolear a cualquier individuo inhumano que roba fics de otros , además me gusta ser originar hoy en día que no hay nadie que escriba como antes lo hacen me gustan las historias de CANDY principalmente de **MERCURIO** quien gua me impresionante su fisc **REENCUENTRO EN EL VÓRTICE** podría estar en el cine y ser uno de las películas más populares asi como los demás fiscs que no me acuerdo como son maravillosos ya nada es como antes dicho eso aquí esta mis fics muy original que nadie se atreve a escribir un fics diferentes que todos aman u odian cuanto termine es fina abra otros ese si les ara estallar la cabeza -gracias LOS QUIERO.

Capítulo 4: Reencuentro III -Verdad parte I

 **LONDRES**

Como todas las mañanas Candy daba su paseos matutinos quería respirar el aire puro del bosque le recorvada mucho a la mansión de las rosas también tenía una gran hectárea de bosques y un lago en donde disfrutaba leyendo a su hija.

Le gustaba tener su libertad amaba correr por las praderas beber de los arrollo saltar por los arboles sentir la brisa sobre su rostro pero estaba embarazada tenía que cuidarse la guerra termino por completo ya son sentía miedo como cuando lo de Ángel no quería que sufriera desde el veinte así que trato de calmarse hasta el momento que nació no quería perderla ahora su vida giraba alrededor de sus hijos.

-¡Mi bebe! -Susurro la rubia tocándose su vientre -Ya quiero que conozcas a tu pequeña hermana y tu padre eras la alegría de sus ojos -la rubia sintió una pequeña patadita -Muy vamos a despertar a la tu hermanita y lego a desayunar.

-¿Dónde está mi mami?-Sollozó Ángel quien no se dejaba poner la ropa -¿Dónde está?

-¡Señorita por favor! Cámbiese - Reclamo Ann no quería tener problemas con la duquesa -Ya viene.

-NO...SOLO QUIERO VERLA-

-¿Qué pasa aquí?- Dijo Candy entrando al cuarto de la pequeña.

-Mami..¿Dónde estuviste?-Corrió la niña

-Mi niña sabes perfectamente de que cuanto de levantes ponerte tu vestido y peinarte -regaño la rubia.

-¡Lo siento!- se disculpó la pequeña la rubia

-No importa - la cargo para sentarla en su cama -Ann puedes ir a desayunar nosotras bajaremos en un rato.

-Sí..-respondió Ann.

-Muy bien vamos a ponerte un lindo vestidito - Candy le puso un vestido azul medias blancas con unas zapatillas negros le hizo dos coletas.

La dos rubias bajaron para poder desayunar tranquilamente para ir de paseo con su hija irán de compras para la habitación del bebe y a comer un helado. Candy ya tenía el día planeado quería pasar el tiempo con su hija ya que pronto estará pendiente de bebe y no tendrá tiempo para su hija.

 **CHICAGO**

Kia estaba en la estación de trenes esperando a los Andley en 15 minutos saldría el tren a New York -¿Dónde estarán? Mmmm

-Disculpe usted es la señoría Kia - Dijo George quitándose el sombrero.

-Si...-miro al hombre mayor

-¡Me va a disculpar! pero el Sr. Archie y Albert no podrán viajar por asuntos familiares -explico el asistente de Albert.-Pero me dijeron de que partirán a Londres dentro de una tres semanas.

-¡Entiendo! - respondió Kia calmadamente escucho un pitazo de que los pasajeros ya tenía que ir- Bueno no veremos entonces el viaje durara dos semana estará a tiempo para que dé a luz. -el castaño asistió con la cabeza.

En mansión de las rosas Albert se encontraba en su oficina quería que ese problemas se resolviera sobre su Tía Elroy ya que hizo una reunión familiar de improviso para hablar solo la expulsión definitiva de Candy. No le había comunicado sobre su decisión lo hizo hacia sus espaldas.

-¡Disculpe señor! Pero ya llegaron sus invitados - informo el mayordomo.

-Ya voy -Dijo el rubio fue al salón de reunión de los Andley camino a hacia donde estaba la tía abuela y sus invitados - Disculpen por la tardanza.

-No te preocupes querido pasa -Dijo Sara con falsedad

-Albert miro a cada miembro de la familia a Eliza, Niel, Archí, Annie, a sus tíos Sara , Joseph , Marie Ann , Camenron , Kiark y la tía Abuela

-¡Muy bien! Familia estamos aquí reunidos para expulsar definitivamente a Candase White Andley de la familia ha sido un vergüenza desde que William la adopto por capricho -Argumento la anciana.

-No puedo ¿Crees que una huertana está en el círculo de la familia? - Dijo Marie Ann horrorizada

-¡Cálmate tía! Marie Ann –Dijo Eliza muy sonriente – No es la única huérfana en la familia-miro con desprecio a Annie

-Eliza –susurro la morena con mucha lastima no podía creer hasta cuando estaría la margen de que no tubo padres y que engaño a todos sobre su origen –Yo también soy huérfana.

-¡Hay dios! Tú y esa chiquilla rubia son unas miserables huérfanas – comento Sara horrorizada -Y aun así te casaste con un Cornwell

-No sabemos de tu orígenes capaz eres descendiente de asesinos y violadores- comento Camenron algo horrorizado

-Se ve que eres la hija de una sirvienta que se acosaba con su patrón- comentó Kiark cómicamente

-Es por eso de que contrato a sirvientes poco atractivos para que no sea amantes de nuestros esposo – argumento Marie Ann , Annie quería desaparecer en ese mismo instante no sabía porque esas personas que se hacienda llamar educadas son tan crueles.

-¡YA BASTA ¡!ESTÁN HABLANDO DE MI ESPOSA! – grito Archí muy enfadado con su familia tomando la mano de su esposa –No permitiré que hablen mal de Annie se crio en un orfelinato dirigido por dos elegante damas cariñosas que hacías malabares para mantener a un grupo de niños sin padres

-Pero son huérfanas no sabemos de sus orígenes – interrumpió, Kiark tratando de calmar las cosas.

-Son unas parias –Dijo Neil disfrutaba toda esa controversia de si familia.

-¡CÁLLATE NEIL! –grito Archie enfurecido quería golpear a si primo ya era suficiente el desprecio de la familia.

-Es la verdad querido sobrino –Dijo Sara quien con un sonrisa disfrutaba la situación –No sé cómo se hará cuando..

-¿Cuándo que Sara? – interrumpió Albert defendiendo a los Cornwell

-YA BASTA –grito Elroy –Soy una persona mayor además soy la matriarca de la familia ya es suficiente he aceptado el matrimonio de Archivald con una chica de origines impropio pero en caso de Candase deseo desterrarla quiero que se vaya de la familia y no esté en los testamentos y los fideicomiso o cualquier beneficio.

-Pero….Tía abuela –intervino Archie defendiendo a Candy – Es que…

-¡YA BASTA…!-Dijo Albert solo querían que todos se callaran –Candy es la única persona que me hizo sentir libre por primera vez, me enseño el valor de la amistad y la fortaleza de la vida.- Hizo una pausa – Soy el patriarca del clan Andley y tengo la potestad de velar a toda la familia necesito el apoyo de todos ustedes porque son mi familia acepten que Candy como pare de la familia pero sé que la mayoría no lo aran así que los complaceré. Candase White Andley ya no será parte de la familia. – Archí no podía creer lo que escucho el rubio había sucumbido a la presión .

-Perfecto hay que hacerlo oficial –Dijo Eliza muy complacida porque al fin consiguió lo que tanto anhelaba ya no será la protegida de Albert y disfrutara más de la fortuna de su familia.

-Si Candy tendrá 5 meses para aparecer y firmar los papeles –Dijo la tía abuela -Para que ella misma renuncie si no se presenta en 5 meses un abogado firmara por ella.

-Ya lo tenías planeado no Tía Abuela – comento Albert sacando un abanó de un cajón y encendiéndolo – Pero bueno es tu decisión no –dicho eso se levantó de la silla y salió de allí

-Nosotros también nos retiramos – tomo la mano de la Annie salieron de ese lugar tan agobiante.

Archie fue en busca de su tío para hablar con el dejando a Annie en la terraza.

-Archie no tengo hagas de hablar –Dijo Albert muy cansado no quería escuchar las quejas de nadie más –Además Candy ya pertenece a la ala sociedad londinense

-Si pero qué tal si los aristócratas arrogantes la desprecian como a nuestra familia –Archí le preocupaba por el bienestar de la rubia. – No se sabe aún de que ella es la nueva duquesa de Grandchester.

-SI. ...Aún no sabemos nada- comentó Albert ya calmado -¡Vamos! Nos toca el cena familiar te iras o me acompañaras con la tortura.

-No me queda de otra - ambos hombres rieron así se quitaban el estrés, así que fueron a recoger.

En New York Terry daba algunos detalles para su personaje Jean Valjean un hombre con gran valentía que se enfrenta a los desafíos de la sociedad quería hacerlos perfecto antes que saliera de viaje por tres semanas ya que no deseaba quedarse más tiempo a lados de su padre y de su esposa.

-¡Lo hicieron perfecto! - aclamo Robert muy orgulloso porque todos sus actores - Muy bien solo faltan las luces.

-Hablare con Rocky en encargado de las luces - Dijo Marco asistente de Robert

-¿Cómo ya saben? Terry se ira a Londres por tres semanas -anuncio Robert todos los actores se dieron se reunieron para escucharlo -Así que decidí darles vacaciones ya que hace algunos meses estuvimos abarrotados y casi no tuvimos descanso, Para abreviar le doy tres semana libre para que relajen porque dentro de pronto se estrenará LOS MISERABLES. - la mayoría aplaudió tras el anuncio del productor. -Puede retirarse.

-Terry vamos a tomar un café - Dijo Karen quería hablar con su amigo de algo - ¿Qué dices?

-Por qué no- como era de costumbre Terry escolto a su amiga hacía una elegante cafetería donde iban cuando el castaño se encontraba de animo .

-Muy bien Terry dime iras a ver a tu padre - interrogo Karen sabía perfectamente las actitudes de su amigo - La moda está saliendo adelante después de la guerra espero que me traigas un sombrero o un lindo vestido.

-Por puesto -sonrió Terry sorbiendo un poco de café - Iré a ver a mi padre quiere que conozca a su nueva esposa.

-Ohhh- Dijo Karen muy sorprendida no poda creer lo que estaba sucediendo-Pues espero que no sea una loca como tu madrasta.

-También espero eso- respondió el castaño -Y que aras en tus tres semanas libres

-Iré la Illinois iré a visitar a mi tía -Karen miro a su amigo sabía que algo le preocupaba -Y dime te comunicaste con Candy termino la guerra deberías tratar de comunicarte y tratar de explicar..

-Karen sabes perfectamente que no quiero escuchar ese nombre -Interrumpió Terry ese recuerdos infortunios resonaron en su cabeza otra vez no quería recordaba nada -Yo olvide a Candase, es solo un recuerdo doloroso.

-Tú lo dijiste es un recuerdo doloroso no deberías hablar con ella -cuestiono la actriz - Debes cerrar la herida. -Dicho eso se levantó de allí dejo solo al castaño-

 _Flashback_

 _Como todas la tardes Terry fue a departamento quería ver a su pecosa deseaba verla amarla como todas las noches salir con ella los fines de semanas._

 _-Amor ya llegue - Dijo Terry dejando su chaqueta de piel de cuerpo en el perchero -Candy... iremos a Chicago -Pero nadie respondió todo estaba a oscuras y frio camino hasta la cocina para ver que había en ese olor dulce. Allí estaba un hermoso pastel de chocolate con una nota a lado._

 _-Terry tengo que cumplir mi destino adiós -eso fue lo único que dijo esa tarjeta ese día hacia frio después de llover tomo sus chaqueta y llave fue corriendo de allí tenía que ir al puerto capaz alcanzaría el barco que se llevara la guerra, corrió y corrió pero no alcanzo pero el alcanzo el barco se fue en la bruma desapareciendo en el horizonte._

 _-CANDY...-grito Terry hasta desgastar su garganta -NO..._

 _Después de ese dios desapareció por una semana solo engringándose en su casa tenido al puerto con una botella de coñac en las manos, después de ese acontecimiento se dedicó casarse con Susana al menos la vida de casado aliviara su dolor pero se equivoco era el infierno que nunca salieran tan fácilmente._

 _Fin Flashback_

 _-_ Un bello recuerdo -Dijo en voz alta - la cuenta por favor -Terry se fue de la cafetería necesitaba empacar para su largo viaje para conocer a su nueva madrastra.

Al día siguiente después de ir a ver a su madre para decirle de que ir a ver a su padre que no se preocupe ya regresara y le comunicara todo lo que sucedió en Londres, Kia llego al terminal de puertearía quería saber su querido amigo llegaría a tiempo.

-¡Hola! Terroncito – dijo la morena saludando a su amigo- La odiosa de tu mujer se quedó o la traes en tu maleta.

-Es muy pequeña para que cubriera aquí –Sonrió Terry amaba el sentido de humor de su amiga- Y lo padres de mi "nueva madrastra" no vendrán.

-No pero partirán dentro de tres días para ese entonces estaremos en alta mar –comento Kia poco a poco los pasajeros estaba subiendo abordo –Dentro de pronto subiéramos a bordo ya están los camarotes separados.

-Me pareces perfecto – una voz interrumpió era Susana quien estaba junto a su madre

-Espero que los camarotes sean de primera clases – Dijo la señora Marlow –Ya que mi hija necesita cuidados especiales.

-Susana ya te dije de que no podrás ir – Terry estaba muy molesto por que vino su consentimiento – Es solo una reunión solo para mis hermanos y yo.

-Y sé que el duque no me quieres- Dijo la rubia molesta aun quería estar junto a su esposo- Tengo derecho estar junto a ti soy tu esposa.

-Solo separe dos camarotes –Comento Kia aplicándole la situación a las Marlow –Además la mansión de los Grandchester no esa equipada para atenderte.

-Eso lo decide mi querido suegro – le contesto Susana con mucho orgullo.

-Entonces Kia y yo compartiremos la misma habitación – Tomo la mano de su amiga.

-Pero soy tu esposa –Gruño la rubia.

-Es eso o te quedas.

-Claro que si – interrumpió Natalia no quería tener problemas con la protegida del duque – Los boletos están listo.

Todos subieron al barco después de registrarse había lo camarotes suficientes para que los ocuparan Terry todo el viaje estuvo lejos de Susana no quería estar con ella siempre decía estaba mareado que deseaba estar solo porque ensayaba sus parlamentos. Todo el viaje se la paso encerrado solo habría para hablar con Kia. El lago viaje de cuatro días fue muy agotador quería tirarse del barco no soportaba a Susana quería desaparecer. Fue una mañana cuando arribaron al puerto de Southampton allí los esperaban dos autos que los llevara a la mansión de los Grandchester o al castillo invernal así lo llamaba Terry era un poco lejos así que es como la llamaron

-hermoso castillo -Dijo Susana maravillada por la arquitectura del lugar -Allí viviremos madre

-Si hija este lugar te pertenecerá -La madre de la rubia pensó que todo los engaños que tuvo que hacer para que su hija se casara con alguien con dinero , Terry era un hombre con mucho poder a pesar que una vez pensó que el enamoramiento de su hija era solo un maldito capricho pero es equivoco era el dinero que le gustaba , ahora si tendrá todas la joyas y vestidos que deseo tener los tendría muy pronto. -Sera la nueva duquesa de Grandchester.

-Te dije madre que Terry es maravilloso - amaba mujeres se rieron de felicidad al fin conseguirán lo que amabas soñaron.

En el otro carro donde estaba Terry y Kia ninguno de los dos dijo nada solo hasta que llegaron a la entrada de la mansión - Terry hay algo que debo decirte.

-No me digas que mi nueva madrastra es una prostituta -comento irónicamente el castaño- así como a mi madre la realiza no la reconocería como su igual.

-Pues no espero que no te hayas cuando la veas -Dijo Kia antes de bajar del auto - ¡Bienvenido a casa terroncito ¡- exclamó la joven con alegría .

Las puestas de la mansión de abrieron allí los esperaban las sirvientas y el mayordomo -¡Bienvenidos a la mansión Grandchester –Dijeron todos al mismo tiempo.

-¿Cómo están?-saludo Kia entrando a la mansión detrás de ellos entraron los invitados – ANGEL ven aquí te traigo un regalo

-Kia –una voz infantil sino bajando las escaleras -¡Llegaste! -corrió para abrazarla.

-¿Quién es la niña?- Pregunto Terry mirando a la pequeña rubia- Es la hija de mi padre.

-¿Dónde está mi suegro?-interrogo Susana antes de que pudiera contestar el mayordomo se escuchó unos ligeros pasos que bajaban por las escaleras.

-No puede ser – exclamo la señora Marlow

-¡Bienvenidos a mi casa- Dijo Candy , su mirada fue directamente hacia los ojos de Terry entre confusión e histerias se vieron en toda la mansión.

 **Buenos hasta aquí espero que los guste y si no me vale madre soy original no me gustan las cosas simplistas asi que espero que me sigan dejen sus comentarios y opiniones gracias.**

Guest : Ya verás lo que pasa se sabrá la verdad muy pronto.

Cy T : Es una historia bastante complicada Ángel es hija de Terry y nieta de Richard y padre del bebe que espera Candy ya sabrá la verdad muy pronto.

Marymen : Es una historia original que pocos se atreven a escribir o realizar

Karmncd : que quedaras con la boca abierta y será más emocionante ahora solo espera veras todos tiene un significado

Amaly Maifoy : dentro d capítulos se abra la verdad y abra una muerte.

skarllet northman : abra muchos más en su vida.

Iris Adriana: Bueno Ángel hija de Terry pero Richard solo sabes que es hija de un soldado pero hizo mm eso le dejo para después.

Mony : Candy se arriesgara mas por el bien de sus hijos ahora son parte de su vida.

Blanca G. : mm quizás si o quizás no depende será un fics Terry no se sabe aún pero ya verás cómo será la historia que recién está tomando forma.

Alondra : te doy el dato la hija se parece a su abuela Eleanor solo diré eso.


	6. Capítulo 5: Reencuentro IV -Parte II

Capítulo 5: Reencuentro IV -Parte II

Terry no podía creer lo que miraba, allí parada frente a él estaba su pequeña pecosa con un vello vestido de algodón color rosa con unos bellas zapatillas color negra, después de casi cuatro años de no verla allí con un panza de embarazada con un gran avance, ella era su nueva madrastra la nueva duquesa de Grandchester todo el amor que sentía por Candy se esfumo de sus pensamiento.

-Un gusto de volver a velos - Dijo la rubia con mucha tranquilidad pero en realidad quería huir en ese mismo instante a ver a su querido Terry ahora era un hombre más altos más varonil, más perfecto -Yo deseo que su estancia sea placentera. Pero pensé que solo Terrece vendría ya que solo era una reunión para los hijos Y.

-AH...Ann llega a la pequeña Ángel a dar un paseo - Kia quería cortar la tensión, la institutriz tomo de la pequeña rubia y salieron de allí - Bueno le dije que no hay espacio para las querida de tu nuera y la dramática de su madre.

-Usted no está votando - interrumpió Susana al borde de un ataque de histeria- Solo el suegro no podría echar de aquí.

-Susana te dije que las escaleras son de mármol y sauce, las gradas son de aproximado 2 cm -Explico Kia sentía la tensión de los invitados hacia la rubia -Sería mejor que fueron al HOTEL SAVON es lujoso.

-Mi hija no ir a ninguna parte ella tiene derecho a estar junto a SU ESPOSO - argumento Natalia- Tampoco deberías estar acá.

-Ágamos esto - intervino Candy no quería estar más en problemas ya tenía mucho problemas la cara de disgusto y desconcierto de Terry. - En la ala derecha hay unos cuartos disponible nos son muy grandes pero son cómodas- Clark lleva a las señoras a sus habitaciones.

-Si señora - ordeno las sirvientas de lleven el equipaje a las habitaciones - Pueden acompañarme.

-Bueno me retito Kia te dejo toda la disponibilidad -Candy subió por las escaleras dejando solos a sus invitados quería retirarse de allí lo más pronto

-Bueno... Clark lleva algún aperitivo a - pero no es Terry la cargo en sus hombros -¡NO ES CORTES! ¡NO ES CORTES! .

-TERRY - grito Susana ahora mismo deseaba una explicación. -QUE MIRAN ESTUPIDAS -les grito a dos sirvientas -Deseo un baño de agua caliente -una sirvienta llevo a madre e hija sus habitaciones

Terry llevo a Kia lejos de allí hasta una parte del jardín hermoso cuando llego la bajo -¿POR QUÉ? DEMONIOS NO ME LO DIJISTE QUE CANDY ES LA ESPOSA DE MI PADRE.

-Yo no quería que lo supieras por mí -se defendió Kia odia y resentimiento de su amigo -Terry las cosas no son como parece solo cállate y te contare la verdad.

-Solo dilo – Terry quería una explicación por parte de Candy, pero primero necesitaba escuchar la verdad de su amiga era una de las personas que nunca le mentira después de Albert claro –Siéntate a mi lado.

-Tu solo me contaste de tu querida rubia pecosa, me dijiste su nombre su origen parte de su historia desde que la conociste- hizo una pausa – Después de comentaste sobre tu sufrimiento de perder a tu pecosa casándote por lastima y compromiso no teniendo el conocimiento sobre tu esposa loca, pero …Hay algo que debes saber.

\- ¿Quién es la niña? -pregunto Terry interrumpiendo a la morena – es mi pequeña hermana.

-Candy fue violada en cuando estaba en la guerra – Terry quería darse un tiro al escuchar lo que le dijo su amiga no lo podía creer quería volverse loco – Unos bastardos la tuvieron cautiva durando dos semanas donde la violaban todos los días cada soldado se turnaba después de un día de horror, así fue la situación de varias enfermeras por la guerra a eso malditos no los arrestaron porque necesitaba soldados, después que la rescataron la mandaron a un orfelinato en donde dio a luz a su hija , Candy no quería regresar a américa pero no podía una epidemia de viruela , Candy huyo con su pequeña hija llegando a un clínica en donde estaba tu padre , su esposa e hijo mayor murieron tus demás hermanos fueron enviados por familiares.

 _Flashback_

 _Ya habían pasado cuatro semanas desde que la viruela termino los más rico se iban a sus casas ya que no podían salir del país._

 _-disculpe estoy buscando al señor Richard_ Grandchester _-Dijo Kia a una de las enfermeras_

 _-Está en la habitación 12 –respondió una efémera un poco regordeta_

 _-gracias – camino hasta llegar al segundo piso en donde se encontraba su apoderado._

 _-Adelante…._

 _-¿Cómo está? Duque - saludo Kia entrando a la habitación_

 _-Kia me alegra que estés aquí –Respondió Richard con una sonrisa en su rostro._

 _-Lamento la perdida de la duquesa Amelia y su hijo Richard Jr. – le dio sus condolencias._

 _-No importa – cerro su libro –Te quiero comentar algo eres muy sincera te protegí desde que tu padre murió eres como una hija para mí._

 _-Gracias por tus palabras-. lo interrumpió – Dígame lo que desea_

 _-Pasaron más de dos meses desde que me cure de viruela, conocía a una hermosa mujer sufrió mucho a lo largo de su vida –respiro profundamente – Ella es la ex novia de mi hija._

 _-¿QUEEEEE? ES LA EX NOVIA DE TERRONCITO –grito Kia sorprendida – Terroncito le iba a pedir que se casara con ella cuando terminara la temporada de Romeo y Julieta._

 _-Pero se casó con otra – interrumpió el duque – Ella es un gran mujer es hermosa sufrió mucho toda su vida teniendo una hija ya que fue violada por unos soldados , solo quiero hacerla feliz como nunca yo también eh sido infeliz toda mi vida deje a la madre de Terry que tanto amaba lo hice para protégela cometí mucho errores estar en un paso a la muerte y cuidado por mi pequeña rubia me hizo sentir mejor aliviando mi corazón tiene una risa muy hermosa la amo en verdad es la mejor chica del mundo no está mi padre así que me casare con ella._

 _-¿Qué edad tienes su hija? – pregunto Kia_

 _-tiene dos años – respondió calmadamente_

 _-Si quiero que su reputación este intacta necesitamos hacer una falsificación del acta de matrimonio y nacimiento de su hija – opino la castaña – solo hace poco enviudo, aun la herida está abierta, pero se puede arreglar mandado a sus hijos a estudiar lejos y que Terry no se entere de nada ni su familia tampoco sé que es adoptada por que Terry me lo dijo en una de sus cartas si quiere protégela contraiga matrimonio y luego haga una reunión familiar explicando lo sucedido._

 _-Me gusta tu plan – sonrió el duque_

 _-Lo apoyare en todo lo que necesite_

 _Fin Flashback_

-Debí decirte la verdad, pero no era mi responsabilidad –Kia miro a su amigo su reacción era nula no expresando ninguna emoción – Ya no témenos 8 o 16 años tenemos 21 si esa noche hubiera tenido el valor suficiente en quedarte con Candy la historia serian distinta, pero si quieres irte o quédate que Richard te dé una explicación.

-Me quedare, pero no deseo verla – Dicho eso se levantó allí – Mi habitación está limpia

-Sabes que segundo piso es para los hijos y más arriba el matrimonio de los padres –respondió algo confundida por la reacción de su amigo, ambos fueron a la mansión, Terry solo deseaba encerrarse en tu habitación solo espera que no se encontrará con Candy la nueva duquesa.

Candy estaba en la habitación de su pequeña hija echada en su cama quería que todo esto terminara así, quería ver a sus madres y amigos a su querido hogar de pony visitar la tumba de Anthony corre por las praderas a lados de sus hijos no deseaba quedarse por más tiempo estar en ese tenebrosa y fría mansión ni ocultarse como una rata sino salir a la luz como la nueva duquesa de Grandchester.

-Dios por favor ….ya no quiero seguir ocultando las cosas –Sollozo la rubia – no quiero que mi hija me odie pero deseo que sea feliz , sabes que nunca tuve padres quería sentir el amor de alguien que me ame en verdad lo conseguí tratando a Richard pero necesito decirle la verdad pero no puedo …..no ….puedo – la rubia se quedó dormida en la cama de su hija

Después de dar algunas vueltas y comprar algunos libros infantiles Ann no entendía muy bien lo que sucedía con las visitas, pero necesitaba ser discreta.

-Muy bien Ángel sé que hoy tuvimos una mañana extraña, pero nos divertimos mirando bellas flores- Dijo Ann quitándole sombrero a la pequeña – Ahora quiero que vayas a tu habitación y pintes unas bellas flores.

\- Si…-Respondió Ángel subió a las escaleras rápidamente.

-Señorita Ann –Dijo una voz hacia sus espaldas era la madre de Susana.

-Sí que desea – respondió Ann amablemente.

-¿Quisiera hablar con usted?- la joven asistió con la cabeza en la sala asignada a las Marlow –Susana bebía un poco de té helado -Siéntate por favor

-Gracias - le respondió tímidamente-¿Qué desea?

-Mi suegro ¿dónde está y quien es la pequeña? -pregunto Susana con arrogancia - Por si lo pregunta soy Susana Mayotte Grandchester

-Usted es la esposa del hijo mayor del duque de Grandchester-Dijo Ann ya le habían hablado de los hijos del duque.-Pues la señorita Ángel es la hija de la duquesa

-Si seré la futura duquesa de Grandchester-respondió la rubia con mucho con mucho orgullo.

-Tengo entendido que joven Terrece renuncio al sucesor a su título -le contesto -Bueno me tengo que ir soy la institutriz de la Señorita Ángel y me ocupo de su educación y cuidado. Se levantó de su silla y se alejó de las Marlow.

-Esa maldita trepadora no que quedo con Terry pero se fue con el padre - Dijo Susana muy molesta pensó que Candy es un gran maldición en su vida -Madre debemos hacer algo para que esa estúpida huérfana no sea la duquesa de Grandchester.

-Claro que si hija -contesto Natalia estaba muy molesta por que pensaron que se deshicieron de la rubia - Iré a buscar a un historiador real por la tarde debes quedarte los sirvientes me dijeron de que el duque vendrá en la tarde.

-Si madre

Ángel pintaba en su habitación su mamá dormía plácidamente no quería molestarla iba a tener a su hermanito y necesitaba ser una buena niña.

-Mmmm Ay no me quede dormida- Dijo Candy removiéndose sobre la cama de su hija.

-Mami despertaste -sonrió la pequeña rubia - mira lo que dibuje - tomo su dibujo lo enseño a su madre- Mira esta eres tú , este es mi papá y ese es él bebe.

-Es hermoso hija - tomo el dibujo era muy bonito dibujo a su hermanito pequeño - Lo pondremos en la habitación del bebe.

-Si...-salto la pequeña - ¡Vamos!-la tomo de la mano -Hay que ponerla en la habitación.

-Si vamos - ambas rubias fueron a la habitación del bebe

Por otra parte Kia llevaba una bandeja de leche y un sándwiches de pollo - Terroncito ábreme de seguro que desea comer.

-Pasa -respondió sin ánimos

-Mira me dijeron que el duque llegaría hoy por la tarde - dijo Kia poniendo la mesa.

-Como esta mi hermanita - pregunto bebiendo el vaso de leche- ¿Quiero conocerla?

-Si quieres hablar la pequeña Ángel hoy iremos de compras - respondió abriendo la ventana - Deseas hablar con Candy.

-Candy necesita tranquilidad por ahora - le respondió -Cuando este recuperada por completo hablare con ella.

-Si debe estar trasquilar por que sufrió mucho en el embarazo de Ángel -dijo Kia dando un gran suspiro - Entonces te dejo descansa de tu almuerzo ya te lo di.

-Gracias Kia- Terry agradeció el gesto de Kia, no desea ver a Susana y su madre preguntándose si sabía que Candy es la nueva duquesa - A qué hora iremos de compras

-Dentro de dos horas -le respondió antes de salir de la habitación del castaño -Te recomiendo de que vayas a ver si quiera a tu quería esposa lo sirvientes están algo alterados por el mal comportamiento de tu mujercita.

-Lo tendré en cuenta -Kia salió de allí - fue en busca de su armónica quería poder tener la satisfacción de tener algo regalado por Candy al menos hasta que escuche las explicaciones de ambos y después se desasiera de ella.-Candy espero que me explique por qué me abandonaste para después acostarte con el duque, ya está viejo no crees -Tomo la foto - de seguro no lo disfrutas ya me que recuerdas cada vez que te toca. Eres tan perversa como hermosa esos bellos senos ya están grandes llenos de tu dulce néctar quiero sujetar esas hermosas piernas enredándolas en mi cadera hacerte retumbar como siempre debió ser.

Buenos hasta aquí espero que les guste es algo corto pero ya se sabrá la verdad muy pronto no se desesperen si quieren saber la cronología de la historia Candy fue a la guerra teniendo 17 años cuando partió de new york teniendo un hijo de Terry en el vientre si Candy fue violada pero ya estaba embarazada de Terry dio a luz a los 18 años paso el tiempo ayudando a la recuperación de niños huérfanos encontrando al duque u poco a poco surgiendo el amor cuando tenía ahora tiene 22 años y su hija casi 4 años. Así que esperen que termine el fics y se reprenderán. Dejen sus comentario y opiniones .


	7. CAPÍTULO 6: VERDAD

CAPÍTULO 6: VERDAD.

Candy almorzaba junto a su hija en la terraza quería poder sentir la brisa en su rostro además no desea ver a la esposa de Terry y su madre.

-Ángel vamos como tu vegetales –Dijo Candy tomando su tenedor.

-Pero mamá son crudos – protesto la pequeña rubia – Además ya comí algunos.

-¡Vamos! –Candy le dio de comer algunos vegetales.

-Está bien….-comió del tenedor de su mamá – Sabes iré compras con Kia iremos a ver los nuevos vestidos.

-Claro puedes ir pero deben regresar temprano – ambas rubias siguieron con degustando por su comida.

-Disculpe duquesa –Dijo una sirvienta

\- ¿Que pasa? –Pregunto la rubia

-Solo que..

-No te importa que almorcemos contigo – interrumpió Susana entrando junto con su madre- Sírvanos por favor – la sirvienta hizo caso a las invitadas.

-Mira hace tiempo no nos hemos visto -Dijo Susana

-Sí..¿Cómo han estado?-contesto la rubia bebiendo un poco de limonada -Hace tiempo que no las veo.

-Bien veo que tienes una linda niña -Dijo Susana miro a la niña con recelo - Mira te casaste y todo.

-Claro estas en esta hermosa casa esperando al hijo del duque de Grandchester-Comento Natalia querían tener el poder de la mansión de la familia -¿Cómo fue que conociste al duque?

Si cuéntanos ya que estaremos una larga temporada por aquí -intervino Susana quería humillar a Candy.

-Ángel ¿Por qué no vas con Deisy? Para que te de un helada - Dijo Candy no quería exponer a su hija a esas dos crueles mujeres.

-Si mami -se levantó de la silla - Hola mi nombre es Ángel Nathaniel Grandchester White - Se presentó la pequeña -Nos vemos respetables damas.

-Dile a Ann que te cambie de vestido -Dijo Candy antes se salir y entrar a la casa.

-Es una linda pequeña- Comento Susana al verla a salir - Es muy educada

-Si Richard le da una educación excelente -contesto sonriendo ligeramente - Cuando sea más grande ira a mismo colegio en el cual yo fui.

-Por supuesto debe ser educada para que te mantenga a tú y tu hija -comento Natalia soberbiamente.

-Candy ¿porque estas acá? – pregunto Susana descaradamente incomodar a la rubia.

-No sé ¿Por qué me preguntas eso? –Respondió Candy calmadamente debía defenderse como una dama- Richard y yo nos enmaráramos me case con él porque me quiso a pesar de todo lo que sucedió en mi vida al ser la novia de Terrece aceptándome en la vida de su hijo y dándome apoyo cuando rompimos por cuestiones de honor –Eso hizo que Susana se incomodara- Acepto a mi hija cuando mi esposo murió en la guerra al principio acepte su ayuda pero poco a poco me sentí atraída por Richard pensé que era lo mejor para mi es alguien que puede sanar mi corazón y sentirme realizada como mujer soy la duquesa de Grandchester porque es el título real de mi esposo.

-No te parece raro de que te casara con un hombre que te doble la edad –Comento Natalia mirando con arrogancia a la rubia – Además eso solo lo hacen las casa fortunas.

-O lo hiciste como venganza ya que no pudiste quedarte con mi Terry y fuiste por el padre –Dijo Susana eso hizo de que Candy golpearla pero necesitaba estar en calma para contratacar si querían guerra la tendrán.

-Saben en donde están –Pregunto Candy haciendo que las dos mujeres le presten atención -Están en la casa de la familia Grandchester soy la dueña y señora de esta casa acéptenlo de un vez –hizo una pausa – Además en la era vitoriana las niñas se casaban a partir de los 14 años con señores mucho mayores gente de todas las clase sociales comprometían a sus hijas con hombres muchos mayores que ellas, NO SOY UN CASA FORTUNA COMO USTEDES CREEN YO AME A TERRECE ALGUNAS VEZ PERO LO DEJE PARA QUE USTEDES SEA FELICES PORQUE TE IBAS A SUICIDAR PERO CREO QUE TU ERA UN MANIPULADORA EGOÍSTA PENSÉ QUE ERAS FELIZ CONTIGO PERO ME EQUIVOQUE NO QUIERO SER MADRASTRA DE NADIE SOLO DESEO SER FELIZ CON EL HOMBRE QUE AMO Y SI NO ACEPTAN LÁRGUENSE DE AQUÍ.

-¿COMO TE ATREVES INSULTAR A MI HIJA DE ESA MANERA?-grito Natalia muy indignada -No tienes derecho a votarnos somos las invitadas del duque.

-No lo soy ustedes se auto invitaron –Candy quería que todo esto terminara –Solo era para los hijos de mi esposo y nadie más.

-Eres un MALDITA HUÉRFANA no mereces ser a duquesa –Gruño Susana

-Susana ¡ya cállate! –Dijo Terry entrando a la terraza- Candase tiene razón ustedes dos arpías no debían venir aquí.

-¿Cómo te atreves? Mi hija está haciendo agredida por esta miserable -argumento la señora Marlow.

-No te das cuenta Terry que hizo eso para molestarnos - Dijo Susana levantándose con dificultad - Esa maldita perra se acostó con tu padre pa...-No termino de decir cuando Candy le dio un bofetada haciendo que la ex actriz cayera al piso.

-Mi hija... -Dijo Natalia fue en busca de su hija que esta catatónica sin mover ningún musculo -Es una salvaje...

-Terrece lleva a esas mujeres fuera de mi presencia -Dijo Candy con mucha enojo -Si quieres mi a MI MARIDO has que se comporten como una damas no como una vulgares- suspiro profundamente - Compermiso.

-Terry dejaras que se salga con la suya.

-Ya vasta señora usted ha sido una calamidad desde que permití que se quedaron con nosotros-levanto a su esposa que aún no se movía -Y tu escúchame si quieres caerle bien a mi padre y MI MADRASTRA ¡DÉJALA EN PAZ! - la cargo el brazos para llevarla a sus aposentos.

Natalia lo miro con odio pero no se quedará así ella ara todo lo posible para que su hija sea la nueva duquesa incluso matar por la felicidad de su hija. Después el inconveniente Susana aun no movía ningún músculo.

-Mi hija reacciona por favor - Dijo Natalia muy angustiada -Reacciona el duque vendrá para la cena junto con sus demás hijos mi niña reacciona.

-Eso es una atrocidad - Susana temblaba ligeramente estaba a punto de perder la cordura -Ella se saldrá con la suya, algo tengo que hacer para que la bastado no nasza tengo que darle un hijo a Terry para que sea la duquesa de Grandchester...madre -la rubia sonrió malévolamente miro a su madre.

-Claro yo me encargare de eso más rato- tomando la mano de su hija – Tengo algunos conocidos en Londres. –Sonrió cómplice de su hija – ¡Ahora descansa! Mandare a una de las sirvientas para que ayuden a vestirse para la cena yo saldré un momento.

-¡Está bien! madre-Susana sentía que se incrementaba su odio contra Candy pero no se sabrá con la suya.

Por otra parte Ángel ya estaba lista para ir de compras con Kia le emocionaba mucho ya que recogerían el vestido que el duque le prometió comprarle

-Señoría Ángel el carruaje está listo - Dijo Clark en mayordomo entregándole su abrigo.

-Gracias...-

-Muy bien ya me refresque - Kia bajo de las escaleras se puso los guantes de piel - Vamos pequeña.

-Si...-tomo la mano de su amiga -El doctor Feiman vendrá hoy.

-Tiene que hacer la consulta médica para tu mamá -le respondió subiéndola al carruaje -

-Hola pequeña damita - saludo Terry tomándola de las manos y sentándola a su lado.

-Tu ¿quién eres? -pregunto la rubia - Me dijeron que los hijos mayores de mi padre vendrán.

-Pues claro Mi nombre es Terrece Graham Grandchester -Se presentó besando la mano de la pequeña.

-Un gusto caballero soy Ángel Nathaniel Grandchester White -se presentó la pequeña Kia se quedó callada para que eso dos se conocieran -Y te puedo llamar hermano.

-Ya soy mayor para tener hermanita - le respondió el castaño haciendo que la pequeña - Pero podemos ser amigos.

-Eso...es mejor...creo - Dijo Ángel sonriéndole - Tú me vas a querer como a tus demás hermanos

-Bueno eres mi amiga -mintió Terry amablemente no quiera comprometerse a quererla ya que era el fruto de una violación en medio de la guerra , pero ella no tenía la culpa pero a pesar de todos saco todo de su madre , el bonita dulce , inteligente para su edad , la mente de Terry se nublada cada que la miraba pero cuando vio a Candy con su estado de embarazo se veía muy hermosa solo en ese mismo instante quería correr para abrazarla decirle cuando la amaba no sin antes conversar porque lo abandono necesitaba explicaciones pero aun no podida por su embarazo , ahora solo le quedaba su padre ese maldito pervertido que me metió con una jovencita no hubiera molestado su fuera otra pero era Candy su pequeña pecosa.

-Y a que te dedicas - le pregunto

-Soy actor -le respondió calmadamente -Soy Actor en Broadway en New York espero que vayas a verme algún día

-Mi mamá dijo de que iremos a USA cuando mi hermanito nazca -Comento Ángel quería caerle bien a su nuevo amigo a pesar de que no entendía la mayoría de las cosas.-Me dijo que conocerías a la familia de mi mamá.

-Conozco algunos -Ángel sonrió encantes ella podía preguntarle cómo son si la van a querer si son buenas personas su madre le contaba historia sobre sus amigos, y ella quería conocerlos.-Son buenas personas también quiero verlo pero por ahora no creo que no es necesario.

-Mmm está bien - respondió Ángel con una gran sonrisa -Pero estoy feliz porque tengo un amigo.

-Si pequeña damita - ambos rubia y castaño sonrieron.

-Parece que ya llegamos -Dijo Kia abriendo la puerta para que pudiera salir.

Terry tomo la mano de la pequeña para poder salir tranquilamente los tres fueron a la tienda para niñas donde le esperaban un vestido de fiesta color azul claro igual a sus ojos con volantes con un bello listón de seda adornado por cristales bufante.

-Es muy bonito -Dijo la rubia admirando su vestido -Me lo puedo probar.

-Si señorita - Dijo una empleada de la tienda.-Ven vamos para que te lo pongas.

-Terroncito ¿Qué piensas de la situación? -Le preguntó observando a su amigo que no dejaba de ver a la pequeña - Te agrada la pequeña Ángel.

-Es un niña dulce y educada -Le respondió cruzo sus brazos- Es muy educada para su edad.

-¿Sabes por qué? -el castaño miro algo dudoso solo asistió con la cabeza -Mira así como yo su madre se casó con alguien de alta sociedad londinense, aunque no tiene ni cuatro años debe ser muy educada para que la acepten en la sociedad y su nueva familia.

-Estúpida sociedad -gruño el castaño hasta cuándo van a sufrir los niños que nacen de otros matrimonios los niños deben ser educado e inteligentes tienen que ser unos muñequitos son emociones él lo entendía muy bien.

-¿Cómo me veo?- Ángel salió del vestido con su hermoso vestido

-Te queda perfecto ya tendrá cuatro años - respondió Kia admirando a la pequeña -Bueno vamos a probarte otros vestido de diario por que está poniéndote más alta y tu zapatos ya no te quedan.

-Sí ..Amigo como te queda mi vestido - se dio varia vueltas para que lo admirara.

-Es muy bonita - Respondió Terry con una gran sonrisa -miro alrededor donde habían vestidos para su edad -Ponte estos ahora - Dijo Terry entregándole unos 5 vestidos de verano a la empleada.

-Sí señor.

Ángel modelo cada vestido que le entregaban le gustaba ponerse los vestidos que le entrega su nuevo amigo quería conocer más sobre él era un hombre muy guapo y elegante era algo misterioso.

-Este es el último -La pequeña dio varia vueltas justo allí en su hombre es parte baja tenía un lunar en forma de espiral Terry se acercó para ver a esa curiosa mancha -¿qué te pareces?

-Tienes una curiosa mancha es tu hombro -Dijo el castaño tocando con su dedo índice.

-Si nací con eso - le respondió sonrientemente -Me queda bien.

-Si te ves preciosa-Dijo aún muy sorprendido fue a sentarse para poder digerir lo que observo.

-¡Muy bien! Ángel mande que empacaran tus vestidos, algunos sombreros, zapatos y medias de seda - la pequeña asistió con la cabeza. -Parece que algo te impresionó.

-¡Hablare contigo! Después -Respondió Terry algo irritado

Los tres salieron con varios paquetes se divirtieron mucho fueron después a un cafetería en donde Ángel pidió un rico pastel de chocolate Terry miro cada movimiento de la pequeña cada gesto le recordaba a Candy pero también ese cabello lacio rubio le recordaba mucho a su madre a Eleanor ese labio bien pequeños resaltados un grandes ojos azules su lindo y redondo meñique. Era su hija tenía que averiguar bien.

Después de la cafetería regresaron a casa ya que era media tarde regresaron a la mansión ya que tenía que estar preparado para la llegada del duque y sus hijos todos debían estar listo e implacables ya que el duque era una persona muy puntual y le gustaba que todo está muy implacable .

Eran aproximadamente las 7 de las noche todos estaba preparado para recibirlo Candy se rizo un rodete uso un vestido amarillo al igual que su cabello, su hija tenía un vestido color rojo con sus dos coletas y uno bellos zapatos negros, Terry llevaba un traje color azul marizo elegante zapatos cafés a su lado estaba su esposa con un vestido color azul largo que ocultaba su prótesis con un bastón del plata ayudándola a sostenerse su madre usaba un vestido negro con bordes plomos , ambas sonrían porque al fin conocerían al duque.

El mayordomo abrió la gran puerta en donde entraron Richard con sus dos hijos Amanda y Christopher, el duque era un hombre muy elegante con su traje color marrón su hija de 15 usaba un vestido color rojo, el más pequeño que tenía 8 años su traje era al igual que su padre pero con un toque más claro.

-¡Hola! ¿Cómo estaban?- saludo Richard a todos los presente – Candy quería –se acercó a su esposa besándola en la mejilla.-Él bebe está bien.

-Estamos bien Richard –le respondió calmadamente

-Hola –saludo la pequeña rubia.

-hola damita – beso su mano – Veo que has crecido mucho.

-Si…

-Terrece ¿Cómo estás?-Saludo su padre estrechando la mano a su hijo.

-Hola padre –respondió secamente la tensión de estos dos hombres –Ella es Susana mi esposa y su madre.

-Un gusto conocerlas- no presto atención a la expresiones de las damas –Candy ven un momento por favor –las ignorándolas por completos.

-Hijos ella es Candase – Dijo Richard presentando a su nueva esposa a sus dos hijos.-Candy ellos son Amanda y Christopher.

-Un gusto conocerlos – saludo Candy los niños los miraban de arriba abajo analizando cada aspecto de la rubia.-Espero que nos llevemos bien.

-Sí que eres muy rubia- respondió amando algo fastidiada.

-Yo creo que está bien-comento Christopher

-Señor la cena esta servida- Dijo en mayordomo

-Gracias Clark –respondió amablemente miro a sus invitados – ¡Por favor! sígame

Todos fueron al comedor familiar por una parte Susana miraba con mucho odio a Candy no podía creer que su suegro la ignoro por completo era algo imperdonable pero debía ser paciente ya que pronto seria su turno de vengarse, la cena trascurrió calmadamente si contratiempos Candy conversaba con su pequeña hija preguntaba a Richard.

Después de la cena todos fueron a sus habitaciones mañana era el día de que todos se conocieran ya oficialmente por su otra parte Richard le dijo le dijo a Terry que quería hablar con él en accedió con mucho gusto.

-Padre que es lo que desea- Dijo Terry entrando a su oficina-Sé que mañana hablaremos con todos tu hijos sobre la nueva duquesa sobre Candase.

-Siéntate – ordeno el hombre el joven se sentó en una silla – Sé que estas algo molesto por que me case con tu ..

-Eso ya no importa- interrumpió el castaño – Sé que a tu lado es mejor aceptaste a su pequeña hija como tuya se ve que la quieres muchos -Quería partirle la cara como se atrevió a tocarla.

-Me enamore de Candy cuando caí enfermo la muerte de mi hijo me fatigo más mi corazón -confeso el hombre - ella era un Ángel en medio de la guerra después de loó que vivió hice lo posible para hacerla feliz, sé que es algo desquitado en a verme enamorado de un jovencita pero el sentimiento es puro para mi me ayudo a seguir con mi vida hable con tus hermanos sobre Candy sé que no dicen nada porque esta molestos pero debo hablar con ellos junto con Candy Terry yo...-Terry le tiro un golpe en su estómago.

-¡Lo siento! Pero es algo que debí hacerlo -Le respondió a verlo tirado al suelo -No te valió con hacerme la vida imposible desde mi niñez encerrándome en un internado alejándome de mi madre si querías desacerté de un bastado como yo me hubieras dejando junto a mi madre pero NOOOO tenías que alejarme de ella para que la SOCIEDAD no diga que el hijo del duque es un maldito bastardo pero no te basto con eso tuviste que enamorarte de la persona que más ame en mi vida es pequeña rubia a la que yo hice mi mujer antes que TU , YO SÉ CÓMO LE GUSTA CUANDO LE HICE EL AMOR MIS CARICIAS LE EXCITABA MUCHO ES BELLO CUERPO ME PERTENECE COMO DARTE PLACER -desfogo toda su frustración que tenía desde su interior pero lo que más de dolía es la traición de su padre al casarse con amor.

-Te...r-el duque se retorcía de dolor lo dejo sin aire quería hablar con el explicarle su punto de vista.

En la habitación de Susana ella se miraba en el espejo peinaba su cabellera rubia quería analizar cada punto de su plan que le conto.

 _Flashback_

 _Susana se probaba sus aretes de diamante cual se quedaría mejor tenia estar limpia e implacable para presentarse con el duque de Grandchester._

 _-Adelante - dijo la rubia_

 _-Hija ya llegue -saludo a la joven - Mira ya averigüe algo que te pueda interesar._

 _-madre me ayudar a levantarme -comento Susana -¿Cómo me veo?_

 _-Te vez hermosa hija -respondió Natalia era muy linda su hija estaba orgullosa si no fuera porque le faltaba la pierna izquierda -Ven siéntate conmigo.-ambas mujeres tomaron haciendo_

 _-¿Qué es lo que averiguaste?-preguntó la rubia_

 _-Antes que viniéramos a Londres mande un telegrama a un amigo que iba para allá me explico sobre sobre los rangos de la nobleza me dijo que el duque es lo más elevado de toda la nobleza me comento sobre la hija hermana de Terry, aunque no le dije que la conocía - aclaro - Amanda está comprometida con el hijo del marques del Frimeratter y su hijo menor se convertirá en un diplomático –explico la situación –También de hablo de Terry como es hijo mayor de la familia Grandchester tiene el derecho de ser el siguiente duque pero su abuelo no lo reconoció como nieto ya que era el hijo de la actriz_ _Eleanor Baker_ _pero no podía dejarlo con ella ya que era algo impropio así que lo trajo para que tenga una buena educación y valores ya que el duque se volvió a casar teniendo tres hijos , la madrastra de Terry no lo quería en su casa así que siempre lo mandaron a un internados con la muerte de la madrastra y su hermano Richard Terry como el hijo mayor es por derecho el sucesor de la ducado es un paso para ser de la corona inglesa ya que el padre de duque es el tercer hijo de rey._

 _-Eso quiere decir que Terry es descendiente del rey de Inglaterra –interrumpió_ la rubia sus ojos se iluminaron de ambición.

 _-Me hablo sí que Terry quiere puede pedir a su padre que le dé por DERECHO sobre el ducado –explico la madre de la rubia – El duque es un hombre de 50 años ya es mayor su salud no ha mejorado me dijo de que está realizando su testamento para todos sus hijos_

 _-Pero la perra de Candy tiene a su hijo en su vientre –gruño la rubia sentía que el odio cada vez se incrementará mas._

- _Sí, pero si algo le llegara pasar al duque el suceder del duque seria Terry –Sonrió con malicia –el engendro de esa zorra no podrá ejercer su derecho ya que si llegas a quedar embarazada mi nieto será el duque de_ Grandchester.

- _Entonces are todo lo posible para embarazarme de Terry –Dijo Susana con gran ilusión quería poder quedar embarazada de una vez._

 _-tienes que convencer a Terry que tengan un hijo-Natalia sonriendo –Bueno hija te dejo iré a arreglarme para la cena._

 _Fin Flashback_

-Are todo lo que este en mi manos para darte un hijo –Dijo Susana dejando el peine sobre el tocador y con ayuda del bastón fue a dormir ya que tenía que planear como poder embarazarse de Terry.

Candy fue acostar a su pequeña hija ya que era difícil para que se durmiera tranquilamente se puso si pijama echa de delicada seda orden especial de duque pero poder hablar con Richard ya que le dijo que conversarían con Terry después de alguno minuto Richard entro por la puerta el no dijo ninguna palabra solo fue a cambiarse de ropa.

El hombre no dijo nada solo se puso su piyama después de ir al baño para poder regresarse y tomar su medicinas fue a la cama junto con su esposa.

-Como ¿está él bebe?-Preguntó Richard metiéndose en la cama -Dime que es lo que pasa

\- El Doctor dijo de que está bien - le respondió la rubia calmadamente tocándose el vientre -¿Creo que tus hijos me odian?

-Cuando le dije que me case a escondida no lo tomaron muy bien - Richard tomo la mano de su esposa- No te sientas afligida algún día lo entenderá es un gran cambio para ellos.

-Yo sé que lo entenderán -susurro la rubia -Cuando nazca él bebe por que no vamos a escocia quiero ir a la tierra de las guaitas.

-Si quieres -le respondió cada vez que observaba a su esposa se sentía libre como antes lo hacía al volar un avión - No querías ir a Chicago y visitar a tu familia.

-Es me encantaría -Dijo Candy muy ilusionada quería poder subir al padre árbol -Necesito correr un poco por la pradera.

-Te déjate que vayas después de que te recuperes un poco

-Gracias -agradeció en gesto de su esposo -Hablaste con Terrece -al fin le salió ese nombre de su boca.

-¡Hablamos! De muchas cosas sin importancia le conté como fue el amor que tuve con su madre con fue nuestra separación esa época solo quería no le hieran daño a Eleonor por eso me lo lleve de su lado le conté como surgió el amor entre nosotros como llegaste a mi corazón, solo quería con comprendiera las cosas como legue amarte y esa pequeña que cautivo mi corazón - Candy miro a su esposo con gran ilusión solo quería decirle la verdad sobre el origen de su hija pero no podía aun como amaba a ese hombre se sentía protegida ,amada y respetada por su parte Richard no le quiera decir que Terry lo golpeo en el estómago y que ellos tuvieron un romance antes de venir para la guerra , el duque beso a su esposa para desearles buenas noches.

Al día siguiente todos se levantaron temprano y fueron para desayunar ya que después Richard convocaría a sus hijos a un reunión para hablar de ciertos asuntos familiares llovía ese día era Agosto en ese mes llovía en Londres Candy quería salir un rato a caminar pero la lluvia se lo impedía ese día se sentía muy fatigada pensaba que era por los estragos del embarazo.

En el despacho de Richard todo sus hijos se encontraba allí sentado sin mover ningún musculo dejo dicho que nadie le interrumpiera ya que esta reunión sería muy larga -Muy bien hijo espero que comprendan sobre la decisión de casarme por segunda vez , quiero que comprenda la situación que conlleve la morir su madre y hermano pero la corona pensaba que tenía que casarme así que lo hice con una chica de sociedad americana -explico el duque -¿Qué piensan sobre Candy?.

-Sé que jamás amaste a mi madre -comento Amanda con los brazos cruzados - Te cásate con ella por orden del abuelo ya que era la hija de un conde solo pensaba esa américa la madre de Terrece.

-Yo no quería pertenecer a la maldita familia de los Grandchester -protesto Terry mirando con odio a su padre- El me obligo a venir aquí era muy feliz.

-Si pero siempre pensó en tu madre -intervino la castaña - Además a padre te gustan rubias y americanas al menor ella pertenece a una buena familia.

-PADRE iremos otra vez al internado o estudiaremos aquí - comento Christopher a pesar de ser más joven que sus hermano quería ser justo - O te quedaras junto a la duquesa y tus hijos.

-Bueno ya que sacaste el tema NO Candy desea que todos estemos juntos -Dijo Richard no quería perder la paciencia tras los ataque de sus hijos mayores -Solo vengo a decirle que cada uno ya sabe su responsabilidad en la sociedad -los dos niños asistieron - Menos Terrece que decidí que hiciera su vida en USA - hizo una pausa - Como saben tengo varia propiedades y dinero que ustedes dispondrá de su fideicomiso que dispondrán cuando sean mayores de edad , sé que Terrece no quiere tocas su parte pero allí está creciendo en el banco .

-No necesito ese sucio dinero de la corte real - argumento Terry solo vino para eso para escuchar estupideces por parte de su padre- Si no tienes más que decime me iré.

-Eres un miserable hermanito -dijo Amanda mirando altaneramente a su medio hermano - Te vas sin afrontar la realidad.

-YO NO PEDÍ NACER SIENDO UN ARISTÓCRATA -grito el castaño apretó sus puño quería volver a golpear a su padre.

-TU ERES EL FRUTO DE UN ROMANCE QUE SALIO MAL

-¡YA CÁLLENSE! -grito el hermano menor -Solo quiero estar en paz por una vez sin ESCUCHAR DISCUSIONES ABSURDAS.

-¡TODOS USTEDES GUARDEN SILENCIO ¡-Grito Richard se escuchó por toda la habitación y parte de pasillo , eso alguien todo la puerta -DIJE QUE NO NOS INTERRUMPIERAN

-Oh lo siento gran duque - Dijo Kia sarcásticamente detrás de la puerta- Pero que le dijo a Candy que ya está presentando los dolores de parto.

-¿QUÉ?

 **Bueno hasta aquí espero les gusten dejen sus comentario y opiniones así que el dejo esta temática quien quiere apareces quien aparece en algunos capítulos de mis fics siempre lo he eso así que ya le diré como se ara el juego. Gracias**

Lucero moon : se que sol malvada lo se pero ya sabrás lo que pasara además pronto sabrás sobre la verdadera realidad de ese fics.

skarllet northman : la tia abuela estuvo a punto de morir no quiere matarla o tu si.

Karmncd : se bueno es diferente espero que les guste.

sayuri1707: Pues la trata bien ya verás cómo sigue el fics

yeshua1583:bueno si siempre he tenido esos problemas de redacción trato de mejóralos pero lo are según como sea el sentido de la vida de Candy y Terry

Alesita77 : Ya está actualizado.

Mony. Bueno la tía abuela estuvo a punto de morir así que pues por la presión de la familia la expulsara.

Alondra: No te dejara más integrada a un Candy sabe que su hija es de Terry pero el duque no lo sabe.

Blanca G : solo se siente furioso y quiere hacerle daño a la rubia ya vera como sucede las cosas.

Nelly : ya tienes el capítulo más largo que he escrito.

Miriam7: pues déjame decirte ya se defendió he ya verás que pronto se defenderá aún más.

Aurora: Las Marlow están locas pero ya se sabrá un secreto de ellas.

Guest :yo siempre he escrito fics fuera de lo común es algo muy divertido hacer cosas diferentes.

Lucy luz :Es siempre hace fics sobre tener que escribir cosas diferentes.

Iris Adriana: Ya sabrás lo que pasara en futuros capítulos.

Guest:Ya la tienes.

CyT : la curiosidad siempre matara al gato.

Lita0411: Siempre se hace cosas diferente en la sipnosis

erza501: ya la tienes pero sabes siempre trato de mejorar en mis capítulos.

Chiiari :ya verás lo que sucederá con Susana y su pierna.

Mery: Mis fics siempre son retorcidos.

Rousy de Grandchester :Gracias aquí lo tienes.

sayuri1707 :Bueno muy pronto se sabrá la realidad de las cosas junto a Susana y su madre tendrán su merecido.

CONEJA: eso se llama trauma colateral me medio de la guerra en los años de guerra utilizaban a enfermera como distracciones para lo soldado que tenía mucho estrés en medio de la guerra en algunas ocasiones alguno mantenía en cautiverio y abusaban de ellas.

Iris Adriana: Candy será feliz en los últimos dos capítulos.

Alondra: exacto lo entendiste muy bien ya verás cómo será en los próximos capítulos en realidad Candy ama a Richard por que le hizo sentir muy protegida ya amada ya que toda su vida siempre fue abusada .

Blanca G:Y más se equivocaran de las cosas.

EM:Si lo sé pero me gusta jugar con el contexto de las palabra pero si lo entiende allí esta.

CyT: eso siempre ha sido mi talo de Aquiles.

marystar : la vida de Candy siempre ha sido injusta pero saben la verdad ya se sabrá pronto la edad.

Y aquí bien la trivial si quieren aparecer en algunos capítulos:

Reglas a seguir es algo inventado pero si san agiles podrán describir las personalidades de algunos personajes de Candy.

El azul no es azul si no miran de manera directa es diferente y complaciente mirar había el horizontes con un nuevo día a pesar de la oscuridad.

El rugir de un león hace que todos tiemble son adorable y tiernos pero si le provocas estarás enterrado en el suelos musgoso y polvoriento.

La mirada de una doncella es más dulce que la miel pero esa doncella puede ser cruel y despiadada ya que ara todo por posible pero ser feliz.

Un nubarrón en el cielo puede traer paz o tragedia.

En secreto en los confines del tiempo puede traer alegrías o tristeza o puede libra tu corazón de la soledad.

El misterio de un historia se sabrá un muerte excluida que nadie quiere dedicar las alianzas no tan alianzas pero solo uno ganara o perderá.

La inocencia se confunde con arrogancia la lealtad no siempre está allí solo cuando alguien pide ayuda le dará o no.

Capaz en la dirección de la vida es seguir como el destino alguien anciano tendrá un terrible secreto.

Bueno son 8 trivias son personaje de Candy asi que si lo estarán en algunos capítulos a divide algunos son dos personajes le dejó e día miércoles en la noche publicare asi que tiene tiempo. Gracias..


	8. CAPÍTULO 7: NACIMIENTO EL INICIO DE UN P

Antes de empezar en el juego de la trivia parece que nadie lo resolvió así que nadie aparecerá en algunos capítulo de ese fics asi que allí les van :

Y aquí bien la trivial si quieren aparecer en algunos capítulos:

Reglas a seguir es algo inventado pero si san agiles podrán describir las personalidades de algunos personajes de Candy.

El azul no es azul si no miran de manera directa es diferente y complaciente mirar había el horizontes con un nuevo día a pesar de la oscuridad. -Terry

El rugir de un león hace que todos tiemble son adorable y tiernos pero si le provocas estarás enterrado en el suelos musgoso y polvoriento. -Candy

La mirada de una doncella es más dulce que la miel pero esa doncella puede ser cruel y despiadada ya que ara todo por posible pero ser feliz.-Annie

Un nubarrón en el cielo puede traer paz o tragedia.-Natalia Marlow

En secreto en los confines del tiempo puede traer alegrías o tristeza o puede libra tu corazón de la soledad.-Richard

El misterio de un historia se sabrá un muerte excluida que nadie quiere dedicar las alianzas no tan alianzas pero solo uno ganara o perderá.-Susana y los Andley

La inocencia se confunde con arrogancia la lealtad no siempre está allí solo cuando alguien pide ayuda le dará o no.-Eliza

Capaz en la dirección de la vida es seguir como el destino alguien anciano tendrá un terrible secreto.-Elroy

Verán que fue más fácil espero de que les haya gustado gracias a ver si en algunos capítulos are otra trivia gracias.

CAPÍTULO 7: NACIMIENTO EL INICIO DE UN PLAN

Richard no creía lo que estaba pasando su hijo menor iba a nacer quería estar con ella para ver a su hijo pequeño nacer así como lo hizo con su demás hijos, así que llamaron a doctor de la familia todos los hijos por desgracia deberían estar allí para recibir a nuevo miembro de la familia Grandchester.

-No te preocupes pequeña-Comento Kia entregándole un vaso de leche a Ángel ya que estaba muy angustiada.

-Yo no quiero que le pase nada -Dijo la pequeña rubia con ojos llorosos -Mi mamá estará bien.

-Solo nacerá tu hermanito - respondió Kia tratando de calmar a la niña -Ya verás que podrás verlos muy pronto.

-No sé porque debemos esperar en este salón tan pequeño-Protesto Amanda quine aun estaba muy molesta- Hay muchas personas aquí.

-Es solo una absurda tradición - contesto Terry quien miraba la ventana del cielo nublado-Después del nacimiento me iré de aquí.

-¿Qué no nos vamos quedar?-protesto Susana quien esa sentada junto a su madre.

-Si nos iremos a New York -contesto Terry dándole una mirada fulminante a su esposa haciéndola estremecer -Ya te saliste con la tuya en auto invitarte junto a tu madre me iré de aquí después de nazca.

-Uh así que esposa coja de mi hermano vino aquí son invitación -Sonrió la castaña mirando con desprecio a la rubia-Ni clase tiene.

-Como te atreves a decirle eso cosas ofensivas a mi hija - Dijo Natalia muy indignada -Eso no es manera de hablar de una niña de sociedad.

-¡YA CÁLLESE! señora usted eso estar aquí por un capricho de la coja -contraataco la castaña mirando a Susana para su expresión asesina-Además usted lo dijo Clase usted y su hija no tiene clase son solo basura americana.

-Terry vas a permitir que tu hermana e insulte de esa manera -protestó Susana quien nadie le iba a permitir hablar de esa manera.

-Hmp pues querida esposa tu estas aquí por un capricho -Le respondió seriamente odiaba esas apsudas discusiones.

-Ahhhhh Clear por que no llevas a la pequeña Ángel a donde esta Ann -Dijo Kia no quería es escuchará las discusiones de mujeres locas y hombre rogantes.

-Pero yo -Ángel no quería permanecer de ese lugar era tradición.

-Ángel ahora solo deber hacer un dibujo de tu y de tu nuevo hermanito esa será tu tracción ahora -contesto la morena - ¡Llévatela!

-Si señorita - contesto la cridad tomando la mano de la pequeña que o quería salir de la sala.

-Miren mujeres calmence -Dijo Kia el ver salir a la pequeña -Esta no es discusión para lo que sirviente oigan es la mansión de los Grandchester -Miro a los sirvientes que estaba parados en una esquinara -Lo siento pero será mejor que se vayan de aquí -ordeno la morena - Enciérrense en la cocina y que nadie salga hasta que nazca el nuevo bebe Grandchester. -Lo sirviente se miraron unos a otros debían hacer caso a la protegida del duque así que si protestar salieron de allí- Ahora que los sirvientes se fueron pueden matarse.

-Hmp no entiendo por qué dejaste que esa chiquilla que se vayan –Comento Amanda esa niña era una molestia para su vida era más bonita y tenía rasgos finos ahora era la hija predilecta que su padre quería- Es la tradición de que se quede con nosotros y no protestar.

-Sí, pero es muy pequeña no quiere que escuche sus conflictos de mujeres –comento Kia no quiera exponer a la pequeña a los arrebatos de Susana y el dramatismo de Amanda.

\- ¿Ella es la hija de Candy? –pregunto Christopher quien deseaba saber la verdad – Me dijo mi padre que se casó con un doctor es medio de la guerra.

-Si la pequeña Ángel es hija de un matrimonio anterior –explico la morena quien tenía toda a información –Es la hija de un doctor.

-Es igual que Terry fruto de un amorío anterior – Amanda quería ver como exportaba su hermano- Parece que a nuestro padre y hermano les encanta las rubias estúpidas.

\- ¿Sabes que Amanda? –Dijo Terry enfrentándose a su hermana quería aclarar el problema que tenía con la familia del duque –Si tienes razón son el hijo bastardo del duque, así como se expresaba tu madre soy producto de un romance fallido, pero no significa que le pase lo mismo a la pequeña Ángel se ve que le la quiere mucho –explico el castaño –Y Susana si pensabas que yo sería el sucesor de la familia Grandchester te equivocaste yo no soy nada, solo soy un bastardo.

 _Flashback_

 _Cuando llegaron de ir de compras Ángel fue a ver a su madre quiera mostrarle lo lindas cosas de que compraron con ayuda de una sirvienta sus cosas fueron llevadas a su habitación._

 _-Oh parece que te fuiste de comprar con tu hermanita-Dijo Susana sarcásticamente mirando a su esposo con su amiga-Sabes que ella._

 _-Ya basta Susana –Comento el castaño muy disgustado- Deberías irte a cambiar el duque llegara pronto._

 _-Bueno tu quería Candy estará ansiosa por ir donde su esposito-Sonrió la rubia malévolamente yéndose a su cuarto._

 _\- ¡Tu esposa en una dulzura! -Comento Kia Sarcásticamente._

 _-¡Vamos a mi habitación!-Dijo Terry tomándola del brazo , ambos fueron a la habitación del castaño cuando entraron a la habitación._

 _-Te vez muy misterioso Terroncito – Dijo Kia recostándose en la cama del castaño – Dime que sucede._

 _-Suceso que estoy harto de todo eso de las mentiras los engaños –comento Terry abriendo su armario sacando un traje._

 _-Engaños de que me estás hablando – Dijo Kia tratando de adivinar el significó de sus palabras._

 _-Confié en ti desde el día que no conocimos –contesto Terry echa echándose al lado de su amiga- Pero me engañaste._

 _-Yo no te engañe -Respondió calmadamente -Todo lo que te dije.._

 _-Sabe cuándo Ángel me enseño su vestido de verano, allí había una marca -Interrumpió el castaño -Es marca de nacimiento en su hombro derecho en forma de espiral yo lo tengo -descubrió su hombro Kia se sorprendió al ver esa marca -ES VERDAD SABÍA QUE ÁNGEL ES MI HIJA._

 _-Yo...no sé nada sobre eso -Dijo la morena muy impresionada ella sabía la historia de su nacimiento de la hija de Candy -El duque investigo todo sobre Candy cuando estuvo en la guerra.-Terry la miraba con mucha confusión y angustia.-No sé nada enserio_

 _-Es mi hija -suspiro de felicidad y tristeza su corazón se invadió de alegría tenía un hija tenía su mirada, sus ojos azules y ese bello lunar en forma de espiral -Tengo que averiguar algo._

 _-Antes de que te adelantes cosas que será cierta o no -Kia quería permanecer en calma ya que el castaño era muy impulsivo -Investiguemos las cosas como ocurrieron._

 _-Hmp que podríamos hacer -Respondió Terry seriamente no sabía si confiar en Kia ya que era la protegida de su padre._

 _-Sabes debes confiar en mi -Dijo la morena mirando a los ojos de su amigo -Te ayudare no estaré en la cena mandare algunos telegramas, tengo gente que me debe favores también enviare algunos a New York tu madre no puede ayudar._

 _-Si le escribiere -contesto Terry secamente._

 _-Solo hay una cosa -Dijo Kia quería que Terry entendiera las cosas - Tienes que quedarte más tiempo._

 _-Eso es imposible no soporto estar aquí ni un minuto mas -protesto el castaño le daba rabia cada vez que veía a su padre tocando a su hija -Además está la situación de Susana con ella cerca no poder investigar._

 _-Engáñala dile de que se regresaran después de ir donde tu padre -Le comentó dándole un idea a su amigo -Solo espera dos días dame dos días para investigar todas la verdad -suplicó la joven -Dame esos días luego podrás hablar con Candy exigirle que te diga la verdad._

 _-¡Está bien!-añadió el castaño con un ligera sonrisa debía ser paciente si las cosas deban saber la verdad._

 _Flashback_

-¡Tú puedes exigir tus derechos!-intervino Susana quería poder tratar de calmarse -Puede...

-¡Lo siento! Terrece -Dijo Christopher desde que tuvo de razón siempre tuvo su madre le hablaba sobre el bastardo hijo de su padre, el no entendía ese odio hace su medio hermano por parte de su madre y algunos miembros de su familia- Siempre supe que no hay nada malo en ti , siempre que mi madre te haya maltratado siempre lo siento.

-No tienes que pedir disculpas Christopher -Dijo Amanda muy ofendida -Mi madre hizo esas cosas solo para nuestro bien -hizo un pausa -Y lo logro, se fue hacer actor olvidándose de todo su derechos como hijo mayor.

-Y PARA QUE LE SIRVIÓ TODO ESO -Protesto el castaño irritado por la actitud de su hermana -Para que al final ella muriera junto con nuestro hermano Richard, tu vida ya está hecha te comprometieron y yo estudiare en la universidad de Imperial College London Terrece escogió su destino en cambio nosotros.

-Es lo que es –Suspiro Amanda no quería pensar en nada mas en esas cosas – Pero bueno crees que no darán algo por el nacimiento de ese niño.

-Es la tradición NO- intervino Kia quería que las cosas se calmaran –Pues tengo entendido de que tu padre va a relajarle a Terry la mansión de los Grandchester en escocia, a Christopher los Cartier de oro y diamantes y a ti Amanda te darán un collar de perlas rosas esas joyas solo lo usan la familia real. -Y a mí que soy su esposa de Terry – protesto la rubia debía recurrir algo por estar aquí. -Hmp bueno si como la esposa de Terry recibirás un broche de oro-contesto Kia no quería escuchar no soportaba a Susana ni a su madre-Él bebe ya va a nacer. -Kia tu eres la historiadora de la familia -Dijo Amanda cruzando tus brazos -El nuevo hermanito será el nuevo duque de Grandchester ya que Terrece abandonó el ducado. -Si quieres saber te responderé -Dijo la morena haciendo que todos los presentes prestaran atención -Si tu hermano no hubiera muerto el seria el siguiente sucesor, desde tiempos inmemoriales solo hombres siempre gobernaban solo el hermano mayor tenía derecho ser el sucesor en caso que muera o renuncie el sucesor seria el hermano que sigue pero como eres mujer, estas comprometida al hijo de un marques y el pequeño Christopher será un diplomático, como es duque se casó por segunda vez con el nacimiento de su hijo el será el nuevo duque de Grandchester y como aun es pequeño no podrá asumir la responsabilidad sino hasta que tenga 21 años pero como sabemos tu padre puede morir así que será responsabilidad del hijo mayor . -Eso quiere decir que Terry asumirá la responsabilidad del ducado -interrumpió Susana quien ya tenía ilusión de ser la nueva duquesa. -El renuncio, pero si muere el duque asumirá la responsabilidad obligatoriamente la corona inglesa el parlamento de la corona evaluara a Terrece SOLO a Terrece será consagrado como el duque hasta el pequeño bebe crezca y asumirá la responsabilidad. -¿Y que pasara conmigo? soy la esposa de Terry -Pregunto Susana impaciente por saber si sería la duquesa - Tengo alguien derecho o no. -Pues NO a lo sumo será lady -hizo una pausa -Candy será la nueva duquesa oficialmente ya que pronto será abra una reunión en el parlamento allí la corona aprobará a Candy como la nueva duquesa de Grandchester.-Susana no podía creer lo que escucha eso era absurdo - Candy será la duquesa de Grandchester ya que como viuda asumirá su título y Terrece será la duque heredado POR su padre, la corona no te conoce querida. -Además solo eres pobre y coja -interrumpió Amanda quien amaba humillar a la esposa de su hermano-Ya lo oíste la nueva esposa de mi padre será la duquesa de Grandchester. -Hmp aunque yo no quiera el ducado estaré obligado -Gruño Terry arto de escuchar los arrebatos de Susana-¡Ya cállense! Debemos estar en calma el hijo del duque está naciendo. Todos se quedaron callados si decir nada Susana quería abofetear a Amanda le dijo podre y coja ella no sabía lo que paso en realidad , eso quiere decir que no sabe de qué Candy y Terry eran novios antes terminar , así que tenía que planear una estrategia para decirle que su papi y hermano compartieron a la misma mujer. Todos callando sin decir nada solo quería no vasto mucho tiempo para que el mayordomo entrara estrepitosamente y decir de que ya nació. -¡Ya nació! -Dijo Clark muy sorprendido y agitado - ¡Ya nació! es varón -divulgó corrió a avisar a los demás sirvientes. -Bueno queridos hermanos vayan a ver al nuevo integrante de la familia Grandchester -Dijo Kia quien se levantó de su asiento -Señoras Marlow ustedes quédense aquí es solo para HERMANOS en ver al bebe. Susana quería gritar romper todo lo que había en ese cuarto estaba muy furiosa por esos comentarios solo quería que su esposo le ayudara en todo eso pero no podían solo tenía que esperar. -Juro que me las pagaran -Gruño Susana quien se quedó sola junto con su madre -Esa maldita huérfana me las pagara, esa estúpida no me derrotara. -No te preocupes hija, te prometo que su serás la nueva duquesa -respondió Natalia tratando de calmar a su hija -Muy pronto todas esas humillaciones que no hicieron la pagarán lo juro. Ángel subía poco a poco por las escareas de aquella mansión tenia tanto miedo por conocer a su hermanito tenía miedo pensaba que su mamá no la quería. -Niña pronto entraremos a la sala de presentación -Dijo Amanda mirando con repulsión a la pequeña rubia. -¿Qué es eso?-Pregunto Ángel estaba muy triste sabía que ellos no eran sus hermanos Ann le conto sobre la posiciones de la corona inglesa le hablo sobre el árbol genealógico del esposo de su mamá . -Cuando un miembro de la familia Grandchester nace todos debemos conocerlo en el cuarto blanco – explico Christopher a la pequeña en eso su padre abrió la puerta. -Pasen hijos – Dijo Richard tranquilamente todos entraron a la habitación incluyendo a Terry – en una cuna de color blanco con bordes azules junto con juguetes de oro y planta allí echadito un pequeño bebe con la cabecita rubia que apenas se notaba usaba un camisón blanco rodado de algodón fino con unas lindas mantitas de lana azul – Miren su nombre es Anthony Derek Grandchester Andley -Es muy pequeño-Dijo Ángel mirando por curiosidad al pequeño. -Todos los bebes son así –Respondió Richard tomando el hombro de la pequeña – gracias por estar aquí a todos mis hijos –quería poder calmarse ya que necesitaba un poco de paciencia en liderar con Terry -A cada uno le tengo un regalo por su pequeño hermano, Terrece –Dijo sacando un papel entregándoselo –Son las escrituras de la mansión que está en escocia, Amanda son eso son una uno aretes y collar de perlas rosas con incrustaciones de oro –entregándole la caja de terciopelo color rojo – Christopher te dejo mi juego de gemelos que perteneció a la familia Grandchester –miro a la pequeña rubia –A ti te dejo mi un broche en forma de corazón echa de oro y diamantes –caso un cajita . -Gracias –Dijo Ángel tomando la caja de terciopelo - ¿Dónde está mi mamá? -le pregunto tenia tanto miedo de que sucediera algo. -Está en la siguiente habitación –la pequeña sonrió no sin antes abrazar al duque. -Te amo mucho hermanito – Dijo Ángel luego corrió a la habitación de al lado. -Es una pequeña adorable – Comento el duque mirando a la pequeña salir. -Si es la hija de tu esposa –Amanda miro otra vez a su hermano pequeña que dormía tranquilamente-Gracias por el regalo padre. -Eres mi hija te quiero mucho – contesto el duque mirando a su hija – Se quedarán aquí para el bautizó de su hermano. -Después nos iremos a colegio San Pablo – Dijo Amanda sarcásticamente no me gusta que los abandonaría de esa manera por una estúpida americana. -¡No! ustedes se quedarán conmigo sé que su madre murió quiero fortalecer lazos familiares- Respondió Richard no le gustaba la actitud de su hija- Ahora que nació su hermano deseo que estén conmigo, además el colegio está cerca podrán salir y venir cuando deseen o puedo contratar a profesores. -¡Está bien! seguir estudiando en el real colegio san pablo –Argumento Christopher sonrió ligeramente -Me parece bien, ¿no crees hermana?. -Si pero las monjas serán más estrictas aun -Respondió Amanda sonriendo ligeramente -Felicidades padre es un niño lindo. -Gracias Amanda y Christopher -agradeció a sus hijos abrazos a su hijos -Terrece te iras mañana o esta noche. -¡Me iré mañana temprano! -respondió el castaño calmadamente mirando al pequeño de reojo -Con permiso -Terry salió de la habitación blanca no quería ver más a ese niño se parece mucho a Candy. Por su parte Candy descansaba en la gran cama junto a su hija aun no podía creer que dio a luz por segunda vez, esta vez quería estar más tranquila ya que cuando nació Ángel se sentía muy estresada se sentía culpable por que lloraba durante todo el embarazo sabía que era hija de Terry y no de esos miserables cuando la tuvo en su brazos sentía de que era el más lindo regalo era igual a ella pero con facciones de su padre con ese pequeño lunar en forma de espiral en su hombro. -Mami ¿serás la duquesa nueva?-Pregunto la pequeña rubia arreglando el cabello de su madre-Y yo que seré. - Oficialmente si -Le respondió Candy con una gran sonrisa en sus labios -Y tú serás adoptada oficialmente por Richard. -Entonces ya le puede decir papá -Sonrió Ángel muy entusiasmada -Tendré un papá. -Si ahora serás la hermana mayor -le respondió besando la mejilla de su hija -Te quiero mucho mi niña, sabes ahora si podremos ir a América iremos a chicago. -Si...-grito la rubia muy entusiasmada -Entonces conoceré el lugar donde creciste, el hogar de pony, conoceré a la señorita Pony y la hermana María.

-Claro que si -le respondió Candy muy sonriente abrazo a su pequeña hija-Conocerás a Albert, Archí, Annie y Patty, a todos mis amigos.

-SIII..

-Parece que tienen una charla muy animada - Dijo Richard entrando a la habitación con su pequeño hijo en brazos -Ya los presente a la familia -Entrego al bebe en los brazos de su madre.

-¡Hola bebé! -Dijo Candy envolviéndolo en sus brazos -Pequeño Anthony -le susurró -Sabes la pequeñita rubia que está a mi lado es Ángel tu hermanita mayo. -con una mirada Candy se hizo a un lado para que Richard se sentara a su lado.

-Hola pequeño hermano -Dijo mirándolo muy cercar - Es muy suavecito -toco sus mofletes-En eso él bebe llora -¡Lo siento!.

-No re preocupes hija solo tiene hambre - Dijo Candy al ver a su hija muy asustada - A ti también te di el pecho -En eso se destapo descubriendo su pecho instintivamente el pequeño Anthony amamantó alimentándose por primera vez -Vez Anthony toma leche materna-explico la rubia.

-Mmm yo también tengo hambre mami -Dijo la pequeña chupándose el dedo índice - Tengo hambre.

-Si deber ser ya son más de las 2 pm -Respondió Richard se para cargar a la pequeña -Le diré a la sirvienta para que nos traiga algo de comer.

-Sii ¡vamos! Ya venimos mami -Dijo muy entusiasmada ambos salieron de la habitación dejando sola a Candy y su hijo para dejarla tranquila.

-Mira pequeño Anthony parece que tu papá ama mucho a tu hermanita mayor -Dijo Candy sin dejar de mirar a su bebe -Se llevan muy bien no es para más son abuelo y nieta -susurro la rubia unas ligeras lagrimas resbalaron sobre sus mejillas -Así tiene que ser, espero que algún día decir todo lo que sucedió, espero que Terry y Ángel me perdonen lo hice solo para que Susana sea feliz.

Candy termino de amamantar a su hijo para que pudiera descansar tranquilamente le puso en un pequeño moisés, ella también quería descansar ya que estoy toda la mañana con los dolores de parto el doctor llego a tiempo, hoy un sábado 21 de julio a las 12:12 pm nació un lindo bebe rubio igual a ella con bellos ojos verdeazulado, el pequeño Anthony así lo llamo Candy escogió el nombre de su primer gran amor, ella le hablo mucho de sobre Anthony eres un chico muy apasionado con su rosas , elegante con grandes convicciones el duque no dudo en llamar a si a su hijo amaba tanto a Candy que decidió llamarlo así a su hijo.

En otra parte Terry iba hablar con Susana para decirle que empaque sus cosas ya que mañana se irá respiro hondo ya que no quería quedarse sin aire al discutir con esa odiosa mujer.

-Terry querido ya viste a tu nuevo hermanito-Dijo Susana al verlo entrar a la sala que esta destina a ella -Mira siéntate conmigo.

-Hmp -Ignoro el comentario de la rubia no podría creer que se casó con esa fría y arrogante mujer - Susana no iremos mañana temprano así que te informó que empaque todas tus cosas y regresemos a New York.

-¿QUÉ NO IREMOS? -grito la rubia estaba muy indignada por la actitud de su esposo-OH YA ENTIENDO, NO SOPORTAS DE QUE TU AMADA CANDY TUVO UN HIJO DE TU PADRE Y NO TUYO.

-Sabes Susana eres solo un tormento en mi vida -Dijo Terry muy enojado quería que se callara la boca sacar todas la frustración y resentimiento que tenía sobre ella-No ¡te amo, ¡ odio a verme casado contigo era un bruja que ambiciosa en ser duquesa pero sabes n o te daré el gustó , lo hice para que tu madre no me atormenté toda mi vida por su muerte así como me echo la culpa por quedarte sin pierna , óyeme bien ¡NO TE AMO! jamás no are -Le dio la espalda -Así que hazme caso nos iremos de aquí .-Terry salió de allí dejando a la rubia sin hablan temblando de impotente.

-Eres un maldito -grito furiosa cogiendo un florero que estaba a su lado y estrellándolo contra la puerta - ¡Te juro! que me las pagas tú y esa estúpida huérfana me las pagaran.

La tarde paso como sin nada ya que lo plan para engañar a Susana, pero no sabían que Susana también tenía un plan, el inicio de su venganza quería hacer algo impactante para que todas la humillaciones que le hicieron se las iba a cobrar.

A la mañana siguiente Richard se levantó temprano para poder ver a su pequeño hijo allí es un pequeña cuna estaba profundamente dormido siempre supo el tener hijos era lo más maravilloso en su vida lo cargo para poder cambiar su pañal ya que Candy soñaba profundamente, El quería déjala descansar ya que se desveló un poco por cuidar a su bebe.

-Hola pequeño Anthony -saludo el duque a su pequeño hijo que quito su pañal cambiándolo rápidamente para no pasar el frio -Parece que no ensuciaste mucho -Richard puso el pañal sucio en la sesta de pañales -Muy bien ya estas limpio.

-¡Buenos días! Richard -abrazando la espalda del su esposo-Gracias por cambiar al bebe.

-Buenos días amor -respondió besando a su esposa -No era para esperar lo hile con todos mis hijos.

-Si deber ser -la rubia cogió a su bebe es sus brazos-¡Buenos días! Anthony -lo beso en la mejilla -Espero que no te ensuciases mucho -Dijo dejándolo en la cuna.

-Es tan lindo -Dijo Richard acercándose a la cuna -Ya quiero que crezca.

-Si será días difíciles - contesto la rubia abrigando al pequeño con una mantita.

-Bueno me cambiare -comento Richard antes de entrar al vestidor para ponerse un traje color plomo muy elegante.

Candy saco un vestido de su armario su vientre ya se desinflamo rápidamente con ayuda de un corsé no se diferenciaba que tuvo un bebe hace poco se puso un vestido morado claro con escote cuadrado con mangas en un globo de seda le llegaba hacia las rodillas se puso una media transparentes color piel con unos bellos zapatos negro.

-No ¿crees que es algo impropio? Que la duquesa de Grandchester se cambie delante de su pequeño hijo -Dijo Richard ya cambiando mirando todo el espectáculo-Tienes a disponible a las sirvientas que te pueda ayudar.

-Richard sabes que me gusta cambiarme sola -Protesto la rubia ajustando sus medias -No me gusta nada de eso.

-Sabes que dentro de una semana él bebe dormirá en su habitación -Dijo Richard quería que entendiera que las cosas no serán como antes pronto tendrá responsabilidades que cumplir-Estará cuidado por una niñera ella lo cambiara y alimentara.

-Yo puedo cuidar a mi hijo -miro a su esposo muy molesta por su actitud -No será necesario al menos que tenga que salir contigo a un cena en el parlamento inglés.

-Candy trata de entender que pronto serás oficialmente la duquesa de Grandchester y mi hijo presentado en sociedad en dos semanas -Richard no quería perder la cabeza ya que su hijo estaba a uno metros de distancia- Solo quiero protégelos.

-Yo vivo por mis hijos puedo cuidarlo sola -respondió la rubia severamente -No necesito ayuda no soy como las demás mujeres de la corona que descuida a sus hijos solo para ir de comprar y tomar té.

-Ya hablaremos mas tarde sobre eso -tomo su chaqueta salió de allí dejando a Candy suspirando pesadamente.

-Anthony espero te hayas asustado -Candy tomo a su bebe en los brazos quien dormía tranquilamente -Vamos a ver a tu hermanita.

Candy fue a buscar a su hija tenía ganas de estirar las piernas y poder desayunar un poco atender las cosas de la casa también pero aun no podía salir de la mansión el sistemas inmunológico del bebe no estaba fortalecido.

Terry se levantó muy temprano para poder hablar con su padre parado en la entrada con sus cosas justo a su lado.

-Padre ¡buenos días! -Saludó el castaño mirando a su padre como bajaba.

-¡Hola Terrence! -miro a su hijo claramente sentía que lo odiaba cada vez que se encontraban -Supongo que ya te rías a New York.

-Supones bien - contesto sarcásticamente -Veo que iras al parlamento inglés para presumir sobre tu nuevo hijo.

-Si le hablare de mi hijo y mi esposa -respondió el duque mirando a los ojos de su hijo-Tu esposa en algo especial en su carácter.

-¿Qué? Te recuerda a tu fallecida esposa - sonrió Terry irónicamente cruzo su brazos -La antigua duquesa era un loca esquizofrénica, ¿Qué las mataste?

-Ja -sonrió Richard pesadamente - Parece que nos gustan las locas dramáticas, pero si te refieres de Clementina murió de una enfermedad.

-¡Ahora estará! en el infierno ¿Cómo tú lo estarás? -Esas palabra hirieron el corazón del Richard no podía creer que desea su muerte aunque se lo merece -Sabes ¿Por qué?

-No...

-¿Por qué ?cuando mueras me encargare de hacer otras vez en hacer a Candy mi mujer -Sonrió satisfactoriamente ya que su padre lo miraba enojado apunto de golpearlo -Ese glorioso cuerpo estará bajo mi merced y no te preocupes por tus hijos los criare como su fueran míos.

-Eres un mal...-Richard no quería armar escandalo contuvo toda su furia apretando fuertemente su puño-Sabes di lo que quieras, Candy ahora es mi mujer cuando ella este en su total recuperación la are mi mujer otras vez.

-Hmp a ver si le das satisfacción era un anciano- Terry tenia eso en la bolsa había ganado la guerra al decirle todas esas cosas a su padre.

-Eso ya lo veremos -En eso llego el mayordomo -Clark ve por el auto.

-Si señor -Dijo Clark le entrego el su chaqueta y guantes-Fue un gusto verte hijo.

-Para mí no lo fue -Richard iba a responder.

-Un gusto de volver a verlo Duque de Grandchester -Saludo Susana acercándose rápidamente con ayuda de su bastón.

-Agradezco que haya venido -Dijo el duque acercándose a ella besando su mano izquierda - Te mandate algunos regalos más una propiedad de una casa en New York.

-Gracias duque -Sonrió la rubia al fin fue reconocida por su suegro.

-Bueno nos iremos -Dijo Richard mirando a ver quién baja en las escaleras.

-Ya estoy aquí señor -Kia bajo apresuradamente con un portafolio - Buenos días señores.

-Hola -respondió Susana mirando a la protegida del duque con despreció.

-Un gusto verlos -se despidió el duque, la morena salió rápidamente ya que tenía que cumplir una misión importante.

-Mmm parece que tu padre me dará al fin un regalo -Dijo Susana acercándose su esposo -Ya traerán nuestro equipaje supongo que desayunaremos en el puerto.

-Si -con el duque fuera de la casa y conociendo los pasillos secretos del castillo podría quedarse sin que nadie se daría cuenta pero primero tenía que él estaba aquí.

Llego una limosina quien los llevaría al puerto abarcar e irse.

-¿Qué piensa hacer? -Pregunto Kia quien viajaba junto al duque.

-Pues quiero que vayas a la joyería Frerman quiero que compres un brazalete de diamante junto con algunos aretes -Dijo el duque entregándolo una tarjeta -También quiero vayas a Banco real y saca los papeles del título de propiedad de una mansión que tengo en New York.

-Está bien.

Terry ayudo a su esposa salir del auto quería correr de allí el equipaje fue se envió por el encargado ya con los boletos en mano Terry subió en el barco junto a Susana y su madre , el castaño separo tres camarotes no quería que Susana lo tocara.

-Bien dentro de algunos minutos ya embarcaremos a casa - Dijo Terry ayudándola a sentarse en la silla -Dije que te traigan el desayuno en el camarote.

-¿Dónde iras?-Pregunto la rubia al verlo ponerse su sombrero -O te doy asco como siempre para que no duermas junto a tu esposa.

-Susana ¡Ya basta! ¡Te dije! ¿Que no te amo?-Grito Terry efusivamente mirando a la rubia -Si quieres que te de un hijo solo será por compromiso.

-Hmp..¿Cuándo? - Pregunto Susana no quería discutir con él tenía solo un oportunidad para que se inicie su venganza.

\- ¿Cuando se estrene la obra? Los miserables -respondió antes de salir del camarote.

Terry bajo rápidamente del barco ya era el momento de partir no quería que su plan se arruinara así que pidió que por ningún motivo no lo molestaran.

-¡Uhhhh! Terroncito parece de que tu tormento se ira - Dijo Kia estaba esperándolo en el auto.

-Si -Dijo acomodándose en el asiento del conductor -¡Muy bien! vamos a la carga.-Dijo arrancando el coche.

-Tenías razón madre- Dijo Susana mirando por uno binocular - Ese maldito planeo todo esto,

-Hija ya sabes lo que tenemos que hacer -Sonrió malévolamente Natalia subieron a un carruaje que las llevarían a un hotel en donde la esperarían alguien.

Bueno hasta aquí espero de que les guste comenten y dejen sus opiniones spoilers habrá un aliado que se junte con las Marlow para destruir a Candy pero luego esta aliado ayudara a la rubia a resolver algo muy importante. Gracias dejen su comentario y su sugerencias .


	9. Capítulo 8: Maldad Parte I

**Advertencia este capítulo contiene escenas para mayores de 18 años si eres menor de edad salte de esta página o si eres susceptible a escenas fuertes -gracias.**

Capítulo 8: Maldad Parte I

Candy se encontraba tejiendo un pequeño suéter para el pequeño Anthony quien dormía tranquilamente en un pequeño moisés, Ángel jugaba con sus muñecas ya que le dio la semana libre a su institutriz también tenía que preparar la organización del bautizo de Anthony.

-¡Bueno! solo falta ponerte algunos detalles - Dijo Candy mirando el pequeño suéter azul para su hijo-¿Qué te parece Ángel?

-Está lindo mami -Sonrió la pequeña rubia quien dejo de jugar con sus muñecas.

-Ya que casi termine el suéter de tu hermanito ¿Por qué no me ayudas? Organizar su bautismo- Ángel asistió con la cabeza -Bien tráeme una libreta y un bolígrafo de mi oficina.

-Si mami -respondió saliendo de la habitación para ir donde su madre le gustaba escribir bajo por las escaleras para ir a la segunda planta entro a la oficina busco en unos de los cajones hasta encontrar un cuaderno verde tomo un bolígrafo y el tintero.

-Uhh ¿qué haces aquí? -Dijo Amanda mirando con repulsión a la pequeña rubia -No deberías entrar a ese lugar.

-Yo.. buen...o -respondió tímidamente acachando la cabeza -Esta oficina es de mi mamá.

-Este es el cuarto de costura de mi madre -paso a paso se acercó a la rubia mirándola de arriba bajo-Parece que a tu madre no le importa esa glorioso lugar.

-¡Yo no sé nada! - respondió rápidamente no quería tener problemas.

-Bueno dicen que las rubias son estúpidas -Dijo la castaña agarrando una de sus coletas tirándose en las caras -Por eso los hombres buscan a las rubias solo para burlarse de ellas.

-Y TÚ...TIENES CARA DE CERDO -grito Ángel se molestó ya que insulto a su madre salió de allí como si fuera el viento dejando muy molesta a Amanda.

-¡Maldita recogida!-exclamó molesta la castaña se lo iba a cobrar.

Ángel subió por las escaleras rápidamente como sus piernitas pudieron solo quería alejarse de esa persona que la odiaba a ella y su mamá porque su mamá se casó con un hombre mayor con hijos que no la querían.

-Veo que te demoraste un poco –Dijo Candy al ver ingresar a su hija –Eres muy cuidadosa no te manchaste el vestido.

-Papá Richard me enseñó a tomar el tintero y el bolígrafo –Explico la rubia puso todas las cosas en una mesa-Mami cuando organizaremos mi cumpleaños.

-Bueno faltan dos meses –Dijo Candy abriendo la libreta sentándose en la silla-¿Qué te parece? si vamos a América tu hermanito ya estará más grande y podrá viajar tranquilamente.

-Enserio mami –sonrió la rubia muy entusiasmada quería conocer la tierra en donde nació su mamá.

-Si mi niña –respondió la rubia sentándola en su regazo –¡Ahora! Ayúdame a organizar el bautismo de tu hermanito.

-Ok mami

-Muy bien dame tu opinión – Dijo Candy tomando el polígrafo.

-Pues las tarjetas y los sobres como es un bebé de la nobleza deber ser elegante –Dijo Ángel mirando como escribía su madre-Además está a quien invitaras si el rey vendrá, los duques, marques, lord

-Eso de ¿dónde lo aprendiste? -Pregunto Candy muy divertida de donde sacaba todas esas ideas de etiqueta-Te enseño Richard.

-Si –contesto rápidamente el duque le hablo un poco sobre la etiqueta de la sociedad real londinense-Fue cuando tuviste una revisión.

-Bueno te quiere mucho –Dijo abrazando a su hija – Sabes cuando eras pequeñita sé que no lo recuerdas, pero estábamos solas en la vida siempre las dos, yo luchando para sacarte adelante, me impresiona que no lloraste cuando no te vi casi dos meses por el brote de viruela no quería que nada te pasara, allí me encontré otro Richard al principio no lo reconocí, pero el medio la estabilidad que deseaba cuando te lo presente le llamaste papá corriste a s brazos y él te cargo te regalo ese collar –señalo el collar de oro con un diamanté rosa en el centro- Hasta ahora no te lo quitas.

-Si –respondió tímidamente agacho la mirada quería saber si las cosas seguirán siendo iguales-la familia de Papá Richard me querrá cuando me conozcan.

-Si no te acepta a mi entonces yo tampoco quiero ser parte de su círculo social –respondió la rubia abrazando a su hija, no permitiría que nadie humille a su hija no lo permitirá la persona que llegara a humillar a su hija lo pagaría con creses-Además viviremos como princesa.

Candy beso a su hija era algo maravilloso que le sucedió en la vida ahora el pequeño Anthony será educado para ser un persona valiente y bondadosa no quería que sea prejuicioso como los ricos y nobles le enseñaría lo bello que es la vida. Siguieron con la organización del bautismo quería que todo salga bien sabio lo exigente que era el duque necesitad hacer las cosas bien y sin contratiempos.

En el hotel gran hotel Savon Terry se encontraba en una habitación bebiendo un vaso de vino fumándose un puro de los que les gustaba antes ya no le daba motivos para volver a tocas su armónica.

-¡Ya no me sirves para nada!-Dijo el castaño tirando ese fea armónica que solo te traía borrosos recuerdos cuando Candy se enredó con su padre-Eres una traidora pecosa , las cosas que me dijiste ,tu besos , tus caricias fueron solo mentiras -sorbió otra copa-¡Ahora! Eses lindo cuerpo le pertenece...Eres un vil farsante pequeña pecosa

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Era un tarde calidad en New York todo era tranquilo Terry falto al teatro, no fue a visitar a Susana por las mañanas, ahora estaba muy ocupado por la visita de un ángel,_ __ _su bella pecosa decidió quedarse después tomarla como su mujer en esa día de lluvia, Terry la llevo a una cabaña un poco alejada del suburbio de la cuidad junto a su lado ambos a la calidez de un chimenea dos cuerpos desnudos compartían su compañía._

 _-Esta tarde ha sido maravillosa-Dijo Terry quien estaba boca abajo mientras en cuerpo desnudo de la rubia recostada sobre el -¡Me gusta! ¿Que estés a mi lado?_

 _-También me agrada de estar junto a ti -respondió besando la nuca de su amado, haciendo que este se estremezca-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto al sentir que cayera sobre una suave piel de oso._

 _-Sabes hay un libro que compre hace tiempo -Dijo el castaño levantase yendo a la habitación continua, trajo un libro en su mano Candy no podría creer que se paseaba así desnudo frente a ella-Se llama Kama - Sutra-el castaño se sentó a lado de su pecosa._

 _-Es un libro sexual -Dijo Candy tomando el libro, comenzó a leerlo._

 _-¿Cómo sabes que es un libro sexual?-pregunto Terry muy sorprendido jamás pensó de que su inocente pecosa leía eso libros que solo los hombre lo leían y lo practicaban con las amantes._

 _-Yo...pues una vez el hospital me mando a visitar a un señor Stuart -Dijo Candy recordando al señor de media edad de que le gustaba estar en su biblioteca donde tenía muchos libros en las cuales tenía una sesión del literatura erótica le dio curiosidad al verlo lo abrió e imágenes sexuales._

 _-Así que ese señor tiene una colección de eso libros impropios - sonrió el castaño abrazando a su rubia-Es libro expresa lo que todos tenemos algunas vez queremos hacer con la persona que ámanos._

 _-Tú quieres hacerlo -Dijo la rubia sentándose en su regazo haciendo que vea el libro -Bueno deseo hacer muchas cosas._

 _-Eres un pecosa pervertida -respondió divertido por el comentario -Entonces practicaremos algunas poses -el juego de los besos continuo como la otra vez Terry la tomo por la cintura haciendo de que sus cuerpos se juntaran a un mas poco a poco la regosto en esa piel de oso reconfortante Terry beso su bello cuello poco a poco, Candy solo se quedaba quieta sin decir nada quería disfrutar las suaves carisias bajo hacia sus hombros y llegando hacia sus pronunciado senos -Mmmm eres deliciosa-lamio el pezón derecho mientras con la otra mano acariciaba el otros seno_

 _-¡Te amo! Y te are mía para siempre - dicho eso abrió la piernas para ver toda su anatomía el cuerpo delicioso cuerpo de su amada quería estar para siempre así, comenzó a besar el cuerpo de Candy, su bello y delicado cuello._

 _\- ¡Ah...Terry...te! Más-musito la rubia estremecida por las carisias del castaño._

 _-Más...- respondió Terry en medio de la excitación en los besos que le daba a tu pecosa - Mas besos...Mmmmm pecosas los besos, ¡Solo son el principio! Te enseñare como debes compláceme a partí de ahora._

 _Terry le gustaba mucho estremecer sus besos siguió bajo hasta sus hermosos y redondeo pecho amaba ese par de hermosas joyas no muchos hombres tocaban de esa manera a su esposa, jugo con su pezón izquierdo mientas que con su mano jugaba con su pecho derecho , mientras Candy no quería gritar se tapó la boca quería gritar ya que escuchar los besos ruidoso que le su amado le daba la rubia enredó sus piernas sobre la cintura Terry - Mmmmm Candy no hagas eso- Dijo en medio de la excitación_

 _-¿Por qué? - pregunto tímidamente, dejando una mirada seductora y eso hizo que Terry se excitara aún más, sintió que si miembro se podía muy duro Candy a sintió esa excitación en su vientre - ¡No te gusto!_

 _-¡Claro! ¡Solo deseo estar contigo! - entonces continuaron con los besos, Candy gemía y no paraba de gemir, por su parte Terry estaba en la gloria y continuo con sus besos siguió hasta llegar a sus vientre beso su ombligo, y llego a lo más exquisito Terry saboreó sus labios para poder probar la exquisitez de su pecosa , Candy gimió al sentir la lengua de su rebelde aristócrata en su labios vaginales su lengua paso sobre su bello monte venos cálido y sedoso , Candy no podía más estaba perdiendo la locura , por su parte Terry no podía más quería meterlo ya la excitación de ese libro ya olvidado quería probar diferentes posiciones como decía el libro enseñarle todas esas poses que imagino junto a su pecosa._

 _-¡Terry...! -la rubia se sorprendió al ver su amando estupefacto quieto allí entre sus piernas - Debe sabe horrible_

 _-Es mu excito, sabe a miel - esa declaración hizo que Candy se sonrojara aún más, eso hizo de que la rubia sonrió tomo los hombros fornidos de Terry empujándolo quedando boca arriba._

 _-¿Qué haces pecosas? - Terry se sorprendió al estar recostada la maravilla de los pechos de su esposa balanceándose quedo atónito por la belleza exótica sus manos fueron hacia sus torneadas piernas quería si esa hermosa visión era verdad._

 _-¡Ahora es mi turno de complacerte! -dijo Candy con un sexual voz la rubia hacer algunas cosas que especificaba el libro como complacer a un hombre, entonces la rubia bajo hasta su entrepierna del joven y poco a poco acaricio el miembro de Terry, con un poco de tensión por parte de Candy tomo el miembro del castaño era cálido palpitaba mucho , la rubia pensó que los hombres era majestuosos ellos debí proteger a un mujer complaciéndola en todo momento por eso el amor se acaba por no tener la madures suficiente pero ella iba a complacer a un hombre ahora mismo. - ¡Es la a hora! -musito la rubia antes de introducir su boca en aquel palpitante miembro de_

 _-¡Cand..yy! mmmmm – Terry gimió hasta no poder ese era una de sus fantasías más deseadas de ese libro que la persona que amaba le proporcionada ese dichos placer, con sus ojos azules entreabierto vio como Candy se aferraba a su miembro como su una paleta se trataba ,Terry quería sacer si todo lo que esta sintiendo era real era muy real como lo veía una mujer complaciendo a un hombre y lo hacía muy bien , sintió que ya no podía más estaba a punto de explotar su cabeza esta lleva de satisfacción a ver a Candy lo chupaba de arriba y abajo jugaba con su miembro -¡CaNDY ...pre...preciosa...!Retírate! - le suplico, pero la rubia no le hizo caso, así que continuo chupando esa parte, en eso se derramo en la_ boca de su Candy levanto la mirada para ver el rostro era lo más ex quistamente delicioso que vio en toda su existencia su semilla derramada en el rostro de un ángel intrépido que sedujo a un mortal.

-No importa - dijo Candy mirándolo con adoración al fin supo cómo sería ese sabor algo entraño lo cual no describía el libro -¡Te amo! ¡Te amo mi amor!

-Eres una pequeña pecosa pervertida-Dijo Terry muy divertido quería darle un castigo merecido no sin antes poner más leña a la chimenea -Ponte de cuatro -

 _Candy a asintió, era un posición en la cual quería intentar nuevas cosas nuevas y complacer a un hombre deseaba complacer a su amado Terry, El castaño tomo por la cintura quería que sus cuerpos se complementará aún más._

 _Terminó por acomodarla a cuatro patas sobre la alfombra y acomodándose detrás de ella. se acercó a su oído y le susurró seductoramente._

- _Es lo vas a disfrutar como yo lo are contigo y sabes que me fascina -Le susurro en el odio haciéndola estremecer a la rubia._

 _La penetró por la tarde de atrás de la espalda, Candy sintió su miembro sin la misma presión en la sujetaba con mucha fuerza entrada y salida en su vagina sentían que iba romperse ese hombre que le estaba haciendo el amor era algo perfecto que ella lo disfrutaba el sonidos de los gemidos de la rubia se hicieron estremecedores y complaciente._

 _Terry continuó penetrándola con más fuerza sosteniéndola por la cadera eso era muy satisfactorio para ambos solo querían saber si esto funcionada en verdad ese libro de placeres carnales funcionaba para Candy era algo maravilloso para ella el impulsó la penetrarla una y otra vez. Candy escuchó la fricción de sus nalgas chocar el viril cuerpo de Terry._

 _El castaño poso su manos sobre los pechos la recostó sobre la piel de oso quería estrujarla aún más las envestidas se hicieron constantes_

 _-¡A-Ah, Terr..y! ¡Ahh!-gimió la rubia era al excitante y disfrutarte para ella ese libro el kama Sutra era el mejor libro existente quería probar vas posiciones._

 _Terry quería aprovechar más su descaro cuando era casi un adolescente su padre lo llevo a un burdel su padre lo llevo a rastras que sepa lo que es una mujer lo que es el sexo, perdió su inocencia con una prostituta donde le enseño lo básico, pero Candy no era como esas mujeres era diferente ambos querían experimentar lo que es el sexo. Con su pecosa experimentaban lo que es el sexo apasionado, porque era la primera vez que lo sentía como seria amar físicamente a una persona una penetrada más profunda sentía que estaba a punto de estallar por su parte Candy lo disfrutaba mordió la alfombra de eso, sintió un y otra estocada antes de derramar el semen dentro de la rubia._

 _Candy dibujaba una sonrisa satisfactoria era lo más maravilloso que sintió en su vida quería sentir sobre el sexo quería que Terry la estremeciera aún más quería sentir su besos y abrazos_

 _-Eso fue maravilloso-Dijo Terry saliendo en ella echándose sobre la alfombra de oso, acostando a la rubia sobre su pecho. -Eres una pequeña golosa._

 _-Yo quiero más-admitió la rubia jugando con el pecho del castaño haciendo que este se estremeciera._

 _-Entonces continuemos – Dijo Terry muy sonriente volvió a besar a la rubia._

 _Así pasaron toda la tarde y noche amándose probando todas las posiciones del kama Sutra querían probar más allá de sus probabilidades los amantes trágicos sabía que estaba haciendo todo mal, pero no les importaba ahora solo eran ellos dos ahora y para siempre._

 _ **Fin De**_ _ **Flashback**_

-Eres solo una mentirosa ¡pequeña mentirosa! - Tomo la botella de vino y la tomo en un solo golpe-Pero no te saldrás con la tuya, volverás a mi cama muy pronto. -Sonrió con malicia dejando la botella de vino en la mesa.

En otra parte Susana y su madre alquilaron un pequeño departamento era reconfortante para las dos solo tenía que ser cuidadosa no podían descubrirlas sus planes no se podían arruinar mientras desempacaban, Susana solo quería poder desbancar no le apetecía mucho ordenar, pero no hiso ante y su madre lo apoyaba en todas las dos tenía un plan.

-Madre ¿qué aremos a partir de ahora? – Pregunto la rubia sentándose en una de las sillas de la cocina.

-Pues ya sabes arruinar la vida de Candy- Respondió Natalia sirviéndole él te a su hija-En dos días Candy ira a ver a la Catedral de Westminster – explico la castaña sorbiendo un poco de té –Conseguí a un malandrín de poca monta que nos ayudara a sacar a Candy de nuestro camino. -¿Cómo ? -Esa iglesia solo permite carruajes entrar a ese glorioso lugar , los caballos serán inyectados con una sustancia que los volverán loco. Y esa maldita huérfana y su bastardo morirán –interrumpió la rubia sonriendo malicia imaginaba que todo sus planes se hacían realidad. -Pero debemos disfrazarnos en todo momento -Explico Natalia en eso alguien toco la puerta -Debe ser el mensajero -fue abrir la puerta en donde lo esperaban el mensajero quien le entrego algunos paquetes -Susana ven a la sala por favor. -Si madre -con un poco de dificultad fue donde su madre -¿Qué es esto?

-Pues son algunas pelucas y vestidos -Respondió Natalia sacando las cosas -Utilizaremos esto para salir, sé que te incomoda la prótesis pero debes aguantar si quieres estar en el círculo social aristócrata.

-¡Lo sé! madre -Contesto la rubia probándose una peluca color negro con bucles que le llegaba a los hombros -Siento que estoy representando un papel de nuevo.

-Bueno eres una actriz innata -Sonrió Natalia la protegida del duque debía estar loca, Susana era un elegante y fina mujer ella representa como decía ser una duquesa hermosa de modales y principios no una vulgar huérfana.

-Ya sabes lo que aremos no -Dijo Natalia sacando las demás cosas sobre la mesa.

-Si madre sé que tenemos que hacer -respondió calmadamente abriendo caja rectangular-Madre esto es una

-Es la pistola de tu padre -Natalia tomo la pistola que tenía en sus manos guardándola -Debemos estar precavidas mandamos nuestras cosas para que nos las trajeran aquí -Susana a sitio con la cabeza -Era de tu padre -explico -Si las cosas salen mal podemos engañarla.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _-madre últimamente Terry no viene a verme -Dijo Susana desasiendo la costura que estaba tejiendo -Esta distante._

 _-Siempre ha sido distante -Natalia no le gustaba la actitud de Terry que tenía hacia su hija pero debía aguatar ya que se encaprichó con el -Susana saldré un rato -Dijo tomando su bolso -Deber volver hacer el punto si quieres que Terry este a tu lado._

 _-Si_

 _La señora Marlow fue a comprar algunas telas quería poder pasear despejar su mente paseo por central park donde habían algunas personas paseando, niños corriendo, madres atrás de ellos y parejas paseando en una despejada tarde, allí había un pareja que le llamo la atención una rubia y un castaño adentraban a los bosque solitarias esa pareja inusual le llamo la atención así que fue en busca de ellos._

 _-Jajaj Terry eres incogible -Rio Candy quien le quito el listón de su vestido -No seas así._

 _-Pero te gusta -contesto el castaño alegremente el sujeto por detrás -Pero te gusta no._

 _-No seas majadero -Dijo la rubia muy divertida beso la mejilla de Terry -Eres incorregible._

 _-Eso ya lo dijiste -Terry acaricio la espalda de la joven desabono los dos primeros botones en su espalda._

 _-Terry por favor -Dijo la rubia alejándolo de ella._

 _-Pero me encanta tenerte cerca- Tomo la cintura de la rubia haciendo que esta se volteara-Estamos junto ahora._

 _Por siempre y para siempre-Candy inicio en beso._

 _Natalia miro como esos jóvenes estaban engañando a su hija, esa enfermera maldita se había alejado para que Susana se case con Terry quería que su hija fuera feliz además se estaba volviendo muy popular era uno de los actores más cotizados teniendo propuestas para ser anuncios, hace poco se revelo de es el hijo de Eleonor Baker la gran actriz y no debía dejar la oportunidad de su hija para tener dinero, joyas y fama._

 _-No se saldrán con la suya –Dijo Natalia alejándose de la pareja._

 _ **Fin de**_ _ **Flashback**_

-Podemos matarlos si es necesario- Natalia guardo la pistola en su caja-Me tendrás que ayudar si todo sale mal.

-Madre sí que eres malvada – Susana deseaba que sus planes sonrieran perfectamente ya que odia mucho a esa miserable huérfana si ella desaparecía Terry seria solo para ella podrán al fin ser felices y podrá tener hijos eso es lo que más anhelaba.

Kia manejaba un auto tenía que llegar a tiempo para cuando llegue el duque Terry estaba escondido cerca de la mansión había unas rejas que le llevaban el jardín principal donde había un muro con la gran apertura escondida donde la entrada lo llevaría a un dormitorio escondido que ni su padre conocía allí atormentaría a la duquesa.

-Muy bien Candy recibirás tu castigo –Dijo Terry dejando su pequeña maleta en suelo.

Candy se encontraba dando de comer a su hijo después de bañarlo poco a poco él bebe se durmió no sin antes dándole provecho a su hijo dejándolo en la cuna quería poder de darse un relajante baño. La sirvienta anteriormente le preparo la tina de agua a Candy no le importaba que la vieran desnuda ya que estaba en su habitación podría desvestirse fácilmente camino desnuda hacia el cuarto de baño se metió en la tina dando un gran suspiro de alivio.

-Espero que todo esto acabe- Dijo Candy en voz alta sumergiéndose en agua caliente-Terry porque tuvimos terminar así-Candy estaba tan sumergida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que alguien vertió un pequeño liquido en la tina.

-Richard eres tu –Candy salió de la tina sentía que su cuerpo paralizando –¿Que…?

-Hola pecosa –Dijo Terry parado allí frente desnudo son una sonrisa siniestra -Veo de que tomas un relajante baño.

-Tu...que haces aquí -Candy sentía que ningún musculo podía mover -Yo...

-¿Creo que te voy a acompañar?- Terry se sumergió en la gran tina -No te preocupes preciosa solo capotearemos un rato -el castaño hizo que se sentara en su regazo -Ve que tu cuerpo se volvió un poco voluptuoso -toco sus pechos -Uhhh.

-¿Qué haces? -quería tratar de quitar las manos grande se Terry sobre su busto de maternidad sentía que ese líquido saliera sobre su pezón -No...Déjame...

-¡JAMAS! es tu castigo por entregarte a ese maldito duque -le susurro Terry es el oído, Candy quería que la soltara no pidió permitir esa humillación, pero no podía moverse Terry hizo lo que tenía planeado humillo el cuerpo de Candy de mil formas, Terry tomo el jabón y enjabonó aquel cuerpo femenino paso todo el cuerpo que la rubia, estrujándolo con fuerza Candy solo lloraba de impotencia.

-Candy...Candy -Dijo Richard despertando la rubia en la tina quien dormida -¡Vamos despierta!

-¡AHHHH! NO ME TOQUE -Grito la rubia empujando al duque-No...

-¡Cálmate! Candy solo tuviste un pesadilla-Richard no quería se alteraba había tenido un bebe necesitaba estar relajada.

-Yo...!lo siento! -Candy aun en la tina sentía que había vuelto a la normalidad lo que vivió era un simple sueño -Me quede dormida.

-Entiendo -Respondió el duque tomo una toalla -¡Ven! sal del agua -la rubia salió de la bañera , el hombre envolvió el cuerpo de la rubia-¡Vamos! A cambiarte la cena estará servida pronto.

-Si...-Candy esbozo una pequeña sonrisa, beso a su esposo agradeciendo el gesto -Él bebe está dormido.

-Aún sigue dormido -Respondió el duque tomo el cabello de la rubia para ponerle una toalla -Vamos tienes que cambiarte.

-Gracias eres muy lindo -la rubia se acercó a su marido dándole un beso, su corazón aún no se tranquilizaba latía frecuentemente lo que vivió era un sueño o era realidad ese incidente de Terry. Pero ahora estaba con Richard él le daba estabilidad que necesitaba-¡Te amo! Richard.

-También te amo belleza -ambos salieron del baño.

La pareja junto con los pequeños hijos de ambos bajaron a la cena familiar junto a los hijos mayores del duque.

-Y bien padre que te dijeron en la corte - pregunto Amanda mirando a la rubia con ojos de furioso.

-Dentro de cinco días habrá el bautizó de tu pequeño hermano -respondió el peliblanco comió tranquilamente -Y en un mes se dará a conocer la unión de mi nuevo matrimonio.

-Es quiere decir de que tu esposa será la duquesa de Grandchester -exclamó Christopher dejando caer el cubierto -Sera la señora de esta casa.

-Es política hijo el rey quiere conocer a la nueva duquesa -Richard quería recobrar los lazo familiares con su hijos no quería gritarse solo quería que entenderán como sucedieron las cosas-Luego no iremos de viaje América, lo entienden verdad

-Si padre...-contestaron al mismo tiempo.

En otra parte Kia le llevaba provisiones a Terry entro por un conducto secreto que estaba en la biblioteca familiar conocía muy bien a su amigo era muy impulsivo y no quería que tomara malas decisiones pero lo necesitaba, ella conocía la verdad de historia amorosa de los trágicos amantes.

-Terroncito te traigo tus provisiones -Kia salió de un columna lo encontró recostado en el piso puso la caja en una mesa -Sé que no te gustan los espacios pequeños.

-Yo quiero vengarme-interrumpió Terry levantándose esta solo con un pantalón su pecho se encontraba desnudo-Gracias por su regalo me sirvió de mucho.

-¡Lo sé! pero debes tener en cuenta que el efecto de esa droga solo durara algunos minutos -le a la pequeña cama para tomar una camisa -toma debes abrigarte.

-Gracias ya sabes lo que ara mi padre.

-Bueno mañana se irán junto con el pequeño Anthony a ver la iglesia -respondió Kia sentándose en una silla -Yo organizare algunas cosas sobre el bautizo.

-Gracias por infórmame.

-Espero de que funciones mi plan-se puso la camisa -SABES yo inicie con su tortura -sonrió -lo goce mucho.

-Debe ser tiene un figura encantadora -Dijo Kia mirando como el castaño guardaba algunas cosas en uno de los cajones -Lo volverás hacer.

-Aun no ...quiero que su cuerpo se recupere para tortúrala -Respondió con muchas satisfacción.

Bueno hasta aquí espero que le guste dejen sus comentarios y opiniones ya saben avisen si quieren aparecer en algunos capítulos de mi fics gracias la trivia estará para para el siguiente capítulo. Ahora será algunos fics. De mis autorías favoritas sobre Candy Candy.

Aurora: Candy ama el duque pero también siente algo por Terry porque es su hija ya verás cómo será el siguiente cap. allí lo sabrás.

Miriam7: Bueno las Marlow planean algo contra lo veras en este capítulo pero Terry será el más malvado de todos.

Guest : cada tres días público no me demoro seis meses.

Guest: bueno lo de Candy y Terry es un caso aparte, Terry solo caso con Susana por el capricho de ella ya que también tiene una historia para eso ya que ellas dijeron de que podrían destruirla.

YAGUI FUN : está completo ya verás cómo será el capítulo de la boda del duque con Candy pero también abra un cap como se enteró sobre su trabajo.

sayuri1707: no le queda de otra es su hija también pero Terry planeara algo contra Candy.

Guest :Sabes Candy se quería quedar con Terry pero él no solución a tiempo pero no te preocupes lo sabrás en los últimos cuatro capítulos.

Silvia: Ya lo veras como quieres que mueran.

Blanca G: Bueno Candy quería estabilidad en su vida por el trauma que vivió en la guerra no quería que su hija sufriera ya verás cómo fue el capítulo.

NELLY: Solo espera y veras.

Iris Adriana: el siguiente capítulo será muy lago así de que allí aparecerán los ADLEY


	10. CAPÍTULO 9: MALDAD PARTE II

**Aclaraciones y confesiones hola queridas amigas de Candy Candy y otros animes este es mi primer fics me gusta escribir cosas que nadie se atreve a escribir pero cuando termine con es fics escribiré otro que tengo en mente será un Terryfics las cosas están dichas no solo dejen a su imaginación aún faltan 6 capítulos más y termina todo eso bueno como falta eso capítulos pues quiero que aparezcan algunas de ustedes así de que como fans de este anime de nuestra infancia y como lectoras y escritoras abra leído muchos fics .**

 **Les daré aquí mismo algunas frases de capítulos de algunos fics espero que lo averigüen y como verdaderos fans sabrán el título del fics si quieren participar eso son los papeles si averiguaran**

 **Personaje N°1 : será de un investigador de que tratara de resolver un dilema jugara al gato y ratón.**

 **Personaje N°2: Sera de un abogada feminista quien ayudara a alguien a resolver sus problemas.**

 **Personaje N°3:Sera de una joven amante de que enamoro a uno de nuestros queridos personajes y lo ama en verdad.**

 **Trivia espero que lo resuelvan**

 _ **LO SABIA...esa maldita regreso a arrebatarme lo que me pertenece. – la voz de Susana subio de tono llamando la atencion de los actores que poco a poco iban llegando para la funcion.**_

 _ **-no te hagas daño Susana. - que fics es respuesta...**_

 _ **Elisa por supuesto vio en este permiso la oportunidad que venía esperando desde hacía una semana. Terrence no la había contactado, pero sabía que antes del 25 de Diciembre lo haría. Elisa había conseguido averiguar que él no había dejado la pequeña población pero que tenía que regresar a Nueva York antes del 26 de Diciembre, porque emprendería una gira por algunos países de Europa. que fics es respuesta...**_

-¡Mi futuro esposo! – se cubrió los oídos y me incorporé presenciado con asombro su estúpida rabieta – ¡Vete de aquí! que fics es respuesta...

 **ESTE CAPÍTULO CONTIENE ESCENAS SEXUALES, VIOLENCIA PALABRAS FUERTES, ESCENAS VIOLENTAS, LLANTO AMARGURA ASÍ QUE TE RECOMIENDO IRTE DEL CAPÍTULO O ESPERAR EL SIGUIENTE SI ERES SUSCEPTIBLE GRACIAS.**

 **CAPÍTULO 9: MALDAD PARTE II**

Había pasado dos días desde el incidente de la bañera Candy olvido todo ese incidente ya que le pequeño Anthony iba a salir al mundo por primera vez mientras se alistaba al bebe, la rubia arrogaba su rodete ya que debía estar perfecta para ver al obispo junto a la do de su hija tenía que estar perfecta uso un vestido de lindo verde ocurso con volantes una medias de licra como con escote en V zapatos de charol color verdes llevo mantas y pañales para su bebe.

-¿Querida estas lista? -Dijo Richard entrando a la habitación vestido muy elegantemente -Él bebe está bien.

-Si déjame que le acomode el gorro -respondió la rubia cargo a su bebe llevando un pequeño bolso -¡Vamos!

-Te ves muy hermosa -El duque miro de arriba abajo su esposa era bella y perfecta su senos había crecido considerablemente su bello cuerpo con la que conoció había restablecido-Vamos.

-Y Ángel -Candy acomodo a su bebe en brazos -ya está lista.

-Si clear la vistió -Tomo la espalda de su esposa para llevarla afuera de la habitación ya que debía partir a la iglesia no querían llegar tarde fuero a la habitación de la hija de Candy para recogerla para Candy sus hijos eran su adoración bajaron por la escalera principal, el duque le pidió cargar a su pequeño hijo la rubia no entendía a su esposo así que le dio al bebe.

-Candy eras algo interesante cuando bajemos -Dijo el Duque dejando con mas duda a su esposo.

-Está bien -Bajaron por las escaleras diviso dos figuras que parecía conocerlos era sus queridos Albert y Archie -Oh por dios -Dijo la rubia tapándose sus labios con ojos se bañaron el lágrimas, ya no pudo más con la emoción que corrió abrazas a sus hombres favoritos-¿Como los extrañe?

-Pequeña ¡te extrañe! -Dijo Albert abrazando a su rubia como la extrañaba a pesar que estaba molesto por que no le dijo nada no le dijo de que estaba en la guerra tampoco su primer matrimonio y tampoco su boda con el duque padre de Terry -Eres un pequeña bribona.

-Candy ¿Porque?-Archie quería sentir el olor del cabello de la rubia como la extrañaba como extrañaba a esa pequeña escurridiza ya no era la niña revoltosa con pecas que corría sin parar-¿Cómo te extrañamos?

Los tres seres queridos se abrazó si soltarse a pasar de que no se vieron en años parecía que ese abrazo su conexión sentimental se volvía a establecer pasaron un rato así abrazándose que parecía horas.

-Yo ver verdad ¡lo siento!-sollozo la rubia separándose de los dos hombres -Sé que tengo mucho que explicar.

-Lo sabemos pequeña -Dijo Albert tomando la mano de la rubia, ella dejo de llorar ya que con una sola mirada le dijo que no lloraba se veía más linda que cuando sonreía que llorar -Lo siento.

-No hay de que ustedes son familia de Candy -Dijo el duque acercándose a los te jóvenes -Ángel puedes salir de tras de mí y presentarte -ordeno el duque -Ángel.

-Si -respondió la pequeña rubia su mirada de la pequeña fue directamente a eso elegantes jóvenes -Yo...Mi nombre es Ángel Dannielle Grandchester White -se presentó la pequeña.

-Hola pequeña damita -el rubio se agacho para poder presentarse a la rubia-Un gusto -Tomo la mano de la niña besándola -Eres una criatura adorable soy Williams Albert Andley

-Mira era un pequeña gatita -Archie hizo lo mismos que el rubia -Me presentare a esta distinguida damita mi nombre es Archibald Cornwell Andley.

-Un gusto -Sonrió a la pequeña al fin conocía a los familiares de su mamá -Mi mami me hablo mucho sobre ustedes.

-Si somos su familia de echo soy su padre y él es su primo- señalo al castaño la pequeña sonrió tenía un abuelito muy joven.

-¡ABUELITO ¡-Grito la pequeña rubia corriendo a su abrazos haciendo que Albert a pesar que no la conocía muy bien ya la amaba al igual -yo tenía ganas de conocerte.

-Yo también pequeña -el rubio abrazo a su nueva pequeña -Veo que tu mamá te hablo mucho de mí.

-Si ...-Por su parte Candy solo sonrió no le podía creer de que sus amigo querían mucho a su pequeña hija.

-Tío Archibald -salto la pequeña rubia a los abrazos del castaño -Por fin te conozco.

-Pequeña gatita -Dijo Archie abrazo a su sobrina querida -Eres una pequeña traviesa.

-Bueno hora es el turno de presentarles al bebe -interrumpió Richard, el castaño bajo a la pequeña para poder prestar atención la rubia se acercó a su marido -Candy y yo queremos presentarle a nuestro hijo -Dijo con mucho orgullo a sus visitantes –A mi hijo Anthony Derek Grandchester Andley-Richard le entrego al bebe a su esposa.

-Si nació el día 21 de julio –Candy sonrió con mucho orgullo, la rubia entrego a Albert a su bebe.

-Anthony –Dijeron los hombres al mismo tiempo, Candy le puso el nombre de su primer amor.

-Es tan pequeño-Archie tomo la pequeña mano del bebe –Un gusto conocerte pequeño, cuando seas más grande te enseñare esgrima.

Albert no dijo nada completo por al bebe un rato era rubio al igual que él sus mejillas rosada y piel blanca ojos verdeazulados era un auténtico príncipe tenia sangre real el duque se encargaría de enseñarle la disciplina de los Grandchester, pero como también era su "abuelo" le enseñaría el amor por la naturaleza la lealtad de por su familia.

-Apoderado –Dijo Kia acercándose a los presentes –Si no parten llegaran tarde para ver al Obispo Canterbury –Dijo entregándole su portafolio –Después tiene que ir a una reunión con algunos miembros de la corte.

-Si bueno es hora de irnos –Candy asistió con la cabeza tomando al bebe en los brazos del rubio-Lo siento por no atenderlos como debía, pero tengo que arreglar algunos pendientes –tomo la cintura de la rubia –No es así querida.

-Regresare después y podremos hablar tranquilamente –la rubia se disculpó con sus queridos amigos, ellos comprendieron –Kia puedes ayudarlos a instarse –la morena a sitio con la cabeza –¡Vamos Ángel! Kia tu podrías

-Si mami…Nos vemos después Abuelito y tío –Se despidió la pequeña haciendo un reverencia la familia Grandchester salió de la mansión para subir al carruaje.

-Candy está muy cambiando –musito Archie la rubia alegre y divertida cambio considerablemente –Siento que no es la misma.

-Las personas cambian –respondió Albert calmadamente pensó que era la hora de ya no pensar en los demás y buscar la verdadera felicidad –Además Candy ya es una duquesa

-Candy aun no es oficialmente a duquesa de Grandchester –Informó Kia llamando a la servidumbre con una campanilla. –Clark podrías llevara los señores a sus habitaciones.

-Si señorita – respondió Clark amablemente el mayordomo –Samanta, Thomas y Claer lleven las pertenecías de los señores-las sirvientas asistieron.

-Bueno después de que se refrescaren pueden ir a mi despacho –Dijo Kia al ver subir por las escaleras a los jóvenes.

Por otra parte, Richard no dijo nada durante solo observaba a su esposa junto con su hija las dos conversaban sobre las cosas que harían después de ver a obispo, Richard debía aclarar las cosas con la familia de Candy principalmente con Albert ya que era su padre adoptivo, como se enamoró de Candy la decisión de ocultarla del mundo, debía explicarlo perfectamente.

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

 _Ya había pasado algunas semanas desde que se había casi por completo de su enfermedad una enfermera lo llevo a que paseara un rato por un lago que había al lado del hospital para que se distrajera un rato tomara el aire fresco. No había visto a Candy durante algunos días la extrañaba muchísimo amaba que le tomaba la temperatura, su sube piel cuando lo bañaba su sonrisa deslumbrante._

 _Decidió tomar un descanso en el follaje de un árbol mirando el lago que nadie distaba era mejor para él ya que no le gustaba ver a mucha gente, en las orillas del lago diviso una silueta femenina al principio no sabía quién era ya que estaba des espadas luego la chica se volteo y era Candy desnuda frente a él, como dios la trajo al mundo su bella silueta sus bellas y curvilíneas curvas pechos abultados cadenas providentes piel blanca y tersa pero aun con tanta sensualidad conversaba su inocencia intachable eso ojos de una mujer determinada a sobrevivir es por eso que cuando la conocían todos la cautivaban. Terry se enamoró de esa belleza de mujer es un estúpido por romper con ella._

 _Se acercó para poder divisar el bello cuerpo de la joven revoloteando en el agua saltaba luego se hundió en el lago. Richard quedo hipnotizado por el hermoso cuerpo femenino de la rubia sentía que le coqueta en el agua, el duque quería sumergirse en el lago que nadie visitaba porque sería un disparate que otro miraba el cuerpo de la rubia ya que deseaba hacerla suya ese cuerpo debería estar dentro del suyo quería acariciar y besar cada parte del cuerpo de Candy , ya que sus últimos hijos fueron concebidos con las patriarcales procesos de los aristócratas pero hubo una vez de que disfruto de una manera especial del cuerpo de un mujer era Eleonor esa mujer que amo algún vez pero con razones de circunstancia se alejó de ella llevándose a su hijo, Richard se convirtió en un hombre frio y calculador pero ahora debía cambiar porque una rubia cambio la idea de vivir quería reivindicarse y tratar de ser feliz por primera vez en su vida._

 _Luego de regresar a su habitación sentía que deseaba ser poder descansar e imaginarse el cuerpo de Candy sobre el suyo, pasaron más de dos días desde que vio a Candy en el lago cerca del hospital_ hospital del Great Ormond Street Hospital , el comunicaron que algunas enfermeras que ya regreso Candy de sus pequeñas vacaciones.

 _\- ¿Cómo se encuentra hoy Duque de Grandchester? -pregunto Candy entrando a la habitación_

 _-Candy ¿Cuántas veces me te dije que me llamaras por mi nombre? –Dijo Richard un poco irritado dejando su libro en la cama_

 _-Lo lamento Richard – Le respondió un poco apenada, pero as debía llamarlo era un paciente en plena recuperación –Como este hoy_

 _-Mejor que nunca –Contesto Richard, Candy se acuerdo a él para desabotonar su piyama quería ver si la escoriación estaba desapareciendo considerablemente a pesar de la edad del duque conserva su masculinidad muy bien, la rubio volvió a abotonar su camisa cuando se acercó hasta el último botón sus manos fueron directo hacia sus hombros – Candy…_

 _-Ric...Richard usted…-antes de refutar sintió los labios de hombre sobre los suyos , a Candy le sorprendió , poco a poco le besos se intensifico aún más unos nuevos sentimientos entraron en el alma de Candy era el padre de Terry supuestamente el gran amor de su vida pero a ella no le importó quería ser feliz y no importaba a quien iba a lastimas por única vez en su vida sería feliz. Aquel beso se intensifico más Richard sujeto los brazos para tirarla en la cama.-Yo..._

 _-¡Lo siento!-se disculpó Richard tocando la espaldea de arriba abajo -Pero me exista -eso hizo que la rubia se tensara un poco ella enredo sus brazos en el cuello del hombre -Deseo hacerte el amor ahora mismo._

 _-Richard yo...-Su corazón latía frenéticamente quería volver amar si era ese hombre mayor lo aria ya estaba arte de tanto sufrir-entonces por qué no lo haces-Candy comenzó a besar al duque de una manera intensa y apasionada._

 _Richard no podía creer lo que sucedió beso a la rubia, el hombre se impresiono por el comentario de la rubia los besos siguieron más y más, las manos del hombre fueron hasta el cierre del vestido de enfermera, deshizo rápidamente el listo que lindo para poder liberarlo poder ver su cuerpo, la rubia se quitó sus botas blancas._

 _-Er…es muy her…..mosa – gimió Richard admirando el cuerpo aun no desnudo de la chica –Ya deseo …tenerte dentro de mi…_

 _-Yo quiero estar dentro tuyo – la rubia sentía su corazón a rebosar, ella quería tomar la iniciativa así que beso el cuello del hombre desabotono la piyama para ver su torneado pecho el hombre con músculos era un hombre experimentado saco esa molesta prenda dejándolo desnudo para abajo acaricio cada parte del pecho de Richard –Tu eres ….un …hombr….e.._

 _-Eso lo se querida –beso otra vez a la rubia sentía la necesidad de tomarla en ese mismo instante –Ya me entras muy pronto –Richard tomo la cinta de su corsé lo jalo hasta toparse con sus senos lo jalo su ropa interior dejándola desnuda frente a el tiro todas las prendas que le estorbaban la suelo ya que solo quería verla desnuda frente a él y no le gustaba las molestias se bajado los pantalones del piyama junto con sus bóxer , ambos cuerpos estaba desnudo Candy recostada boca a arriba y Richard frente a él ese cuerpo experimentado que la iba hacer suya muy pronto-Seré gentil contigo.-le susurró al oído._

 _-Yo ya no soy virgen –Dijo la rubia mirando a los ojos de Richard._

 _-Eso no me importa- volvió a versarla con tanta intensidad tocando ambas manos los senos de Candy._

 _Richard bajo hasta su cuello comenzó a succionar cada paso del cuerpo de la joven tenía que demostrarle el hombre que era a pesar de su edad, a pesar que su cuerpo pertenecía al de su hijo, pero ahora le pertenecía a él solo a él ahora y pasa siempre, tomo la mano derecha su seno derecho su boca succiono el otro el otro pecho lo succiono hasta no poder, Candy gimió fuertemente eso la volvía loca, en eso Richard sintió un líquido que salía en cada succión era leche materna , entonces quiere decir de que tenía un hijo._

 _-Candy ..tu – Soltó el seno de la rubia , Candy miro a Richard que estaba algo enojado._

 _-Tengo una hija, pero te explicare después-Candy sabia el carácter que tenía los Grandchester, no quería salir herida otra vez- Mi hija no tiene padre –no residió respuesta, suspiro quería ver dónde está su ropa para poder vestirse, pero en eso sintió que alguien la sujetaba de la muñeca-Richard –Dijo Candy muy confundida, sintió el beso de hombre sentía que sus lenguas jugaban como si una danza. La rubia abrazo la espalda del hombre que parecía s padre pero no le importaba solo quería ser feliz._

 _-Ya me explicaras…después –Richard ya no podía aguantar más abrió las piernas de la rubia sentía que explotaría en cualquier momento –Eso será algo maravilloso en tu vida –Tomo su miembro ya erecto, lo metió dentro de la rubia, ella solo esbozo un gran gemido._

 _Candy sentía una gran satisfacción al final podía sentirse amada, volver a vivir en verdad sentirse mujer nuevamente sus cuerpos se movían a un ritmo salvaje la cama se movía junto con ellos, la rubia enredo sus torneadas piernas en las caderas el hombre cada envestida que le daba a Candy será lo más satisfactorio en la vida, el miembro de duque se movía dentro de la vagina de la rubia se sentía en la gloria, así que tomo las caderas de la rubia para que él se quedara boca arriba._

 _Candy quedo quieta por un instante sintió ser más penetrada se movió sus caderas estrepitosamente, mientras Richard se movía con aun más fuerza de lo que le estaba haciendo, sus manos que tenía en sus coderas lo llevo a sus pechos, ambos gemían de una manera estridente Candy se siento enloquecer amaba hacer el amor con Richard quiera sentirse más penetrada aun ambos sentían que llegaban al final del clímax, Richard dio un par de estocadas más antes de derramar su esencia dentro de ella._

 _Ambos cayeron rendidos sobre el colchón muy agitados, la rubia puso su cabeza en el pecho el hombre mayor, ahora se sentía protegida por alguien que la amaba sinceramente ahora si ella quiera ser feliz no importa a quien lastimaría._

 _\- ¡Te amo! -Dijo Candy jugando con el pecho Richard –Dime que me amas también._

 _-Sentía que iba a morir, pero tú ahora me llenaste de vida al ser mi mujer de esta manera quiero que nuestra relación sea más que complaciente de solo el físico si no quiero que seas mi esposa. -confeso el duque besando la frente del que ahora era su mujer -¿Quiero que seas mu mujer?_

 _-¡Claro…!-grito Candy de felicidad al fin sería feliz con el duque el padre de su ex amor ._

 _Desde de ese demostración de amor lo volvieron hacer por casi todo el día querían conocer mas hablaron allí desnudo en aquella cama del hospital el duque amaría a Candy hijo a su hija , formando una familia estable que tanto añoro tener._

 _ **FIN DE FLASHBACK**_

-Richard ¿Querido te encuentras bien? - Candy estaba muy preocupada por su esposo al verlo tan pensativo.

-Estoy bien amor no te preocupes- respondió Richard mirando por la ventanilla de coche ya entrando a la iglesia- Ángel conocerás al obispo de esta iglesia.

-Si padre -respondió la pequeña arreglándose los guantes de encaje color rosa.

-Ya que te adoptare como mi hija, deber ser respetuosa ya que será la persona que ara tu primera comunión -Richard quería que su hija debía ser perfecta ya que no quería que la rechazaran como a su hijo mayor, su gran sueño para ella era que se convirtiera en una dama de la corte, una mujer de comportamiento y modales educados y distinguidos.-Ya sabes deber tener en claro de ser respetuoso con el obispo.

-¡Lo entiendo!- respondió la pequeña rubia, miro de reojo a su madre le dio una gran sonrisa , la familia bajo del carruaje.

-¡Bienvenido! Honorable duque de Grandchester -Saludó un cura de mediana edad -Mi nombre es Cameron Riterte -se presentó el hombre.

-Un gusto conocerlo -Richard tomo la cintura de su esposa -Ella es mi esposa su nombre es Candase Andley mis hija Ángel Grandchester Andley y ni recién nacido hijo Anthony Grandchester Andley.

-Un gusto servir a la familia del duque de Grandchester - Cameron llego a la pareja donde se encontraba él lo llevaron a la oficina donde arreglaba algunas cosas de la iglesia.

El Obispó Canterbury examino a la nueva duquesa y su hija ella debía presentarse como debía el respeto y la moderación debían estar en la rubia, el duque le dijo cambiaria las cosas el bautismo seria en privado solo familiares ya que le realizaría un gran fiesta para presentar a Anthony y Ángel como miembros de la corona real inglesa.

Por otra parte Kia se reunión con la familia los dos jóvenes fueron a la oficina de la morena donde los esperaban con un rico té y galletas quería simplificar las cosas ya que llegaría Candy les contaría todo lo que sucedió todos estos años.

-Siéntense señores -ambos jóvenes se sentaron en un sillón de cuero verde oscuro -Tomen un poco de té.

-Muchas gracias -Respondió Albert bebiendo un poco de té. Archie solo se limitó a sentare si beber nada -Veo que duquesa fallecida aún está presente.

-Si se refiere a cuadro de la antigua duquesa será retirada después de la corte real acerté a su hija -Contesto calmadamente sacando un sobre me manila entrégale al rubio.

-¿Qué es eso?-Preguntó el castaño un poco impaciente.

-Para que lo entiendan es una cláusula en donde establece si algo llegara pasar a Candy o alguno de sus hijos su familia tendrá la potestad de que reclamen un beneficio económico -Dijo Kia sorbiendo un poco de té -Bueno es solo un seguro su familia es la beneficiaria

-Parece que el duque nos esta insultado -Dijo Archie un poco impacienta y enojado que quería decir el duque los el clan Andley solo eran simples ricos.

-Bueno no lo tome de esa manera es que solo quiere proteger a su familia -Kia no quería hacer enojar a la familia de Candy- También hay herencia que le para la pequeña Ángel , su fideicomiso crecerá hasta que cumpla los 25 años no estará desprotegida ,además de algunas casas en USA y propiedades en Londres y Escocia , no solo ella también a su pequeño hijo en donde tendrá un buena educación ya que él será el futuro duque de Grandchester recibirá ese castillo junto con las joyas familiares -hizo una pausa -También su familia serán miembros honorarios de la corte real , podrán ir a donde vacacionan y fiestas realizadas por la corona.

-Bueno creo que me quedare con esos documentos -Dijo Albert todo estaba descrito en el documento quería proteger a su querida familia por el bien de Candy y sus hijos , el rubio saco un bolígrafo que se puso de moda y firmo el documento necesitaba un testigo así que Archie tuvo que firmar sin protestar-Muy bien aquí tiene -entrego el documento a la morena -Kia usted dijo de que nos contaría como sucedió el romance de Candy con el Duque.

-También quiero saber -Dijo Archie cruzando sus piernas quería estar en calma -Nos dijo que Candy nos contaría algunas cosas pero usted nos lo básico.

-Para implicar espero de que no les impacte -Dijo Kia bebiendo de un te rápidamente deseaba estar el calma dejando la taza en la mesita -Bueno la pequeña Ángel no tiene padre ya que ..-se mordió los labios ella sabía la verdad sobre el origen de la hija de Candy pero debía decir la verdad según como el duque conocía ya era el turno de Candy si les decía la verdad o no -Candy fue abusada sexualmente por 5 soldado y un oficial de la fuerza de E.E.U.U.- los dos hombres quedaran horrorizados por el relato de Kia –Las facciones de Ángel delicadas y finas fueron heredadas por ese oficial.

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

 _Kia llego a una pequeña mansión lejos de los suburbios de la cuidad la gente llegaba a tratar de reconstruir sus hogares, cuando llego fue recibido por algunos sirvientes quien estaban limpiando la entrada de la mansión._

 _-Buenos días estar el señor de la casa –Saludo Kia una joven mucama asistió con la cabeza._

 _-El señor nos dijo de que esperaba a una mujer –la sirvienta llevo a la morena a una gran biblioteca la joven entro cerrando puerta con eles rojo_

 _-Ya llegaste –Dijo Richard con vaso de wiski en su mano, él se encontraba mirando a su novia quien jugaba con su hija jugando en el jardín de la mansión. -Cumpliste lo que te pedí._

 _-Si-Respondió Kia sentándose en una silla -Como ya sabe todos los implicados de la violación de su novia fueron arrestados y pronto serán ejecutados por cometer crímenes en tiempo de guerra, no se preocupe el nombre de ella no mencionado en los juicios._

 _-Gracias –Richard cerro las persianas de la gran ventana esbozo una sonrisa de satisfacción él se encargará de que los ultimo días de eso bastardos serán terribles para los culpables el aria todo eso, dejo su bebida sobre su escritorio –Ahora quiero que lleves este sobre al Padre de la parroquia que esta algunos kilómetro fuera de esta pequeña cuidad –le entrego el sobre -¡Voy a sacarme! Con Candy –la mujer se sorprendió tras el anuncio del duque su fallecida esposa ya estaba muerta más de 6 meses, sabia los reglamento que imponía la corona inglesa._

 _-Bueno al menos su futura esposa es hermosa se ve que es de alta sociedad sus facciones son de una mujer con modales y principios._

 _-Si le estoy enseñando el reglamento que debe tener con cada miembro de la corona etiquetas , refinamiento y otras cosas- Richard saco un tarjeta –¿Quiero que vayas recoger? Su anillo y una pequeña cadena para su hija._

 _-Adoptara como suya a la hija de futura esposa –Richard sorbió otro trago de alcohol –Es muy pequeña._

 _-Eses es otro asunto quiero que publiques una nota en el periódico diciendo que se necesita a una institutriz experimentada para cuidar y enseñar modales a una niña de 1 año y ocho meses –Richard quería que la pequeña niña tendría una nueva educación desde a esa tempraneada edad –Y quiero que ayudes a Candy a entrevistar a las institutrices que quieran ese puesto._

 _-Como ordene – se levantó de la silla para ir a cumplir las órdenes del duque._

 _ **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**_

-Ella no tiene la culpa –Dijo Archie quien temblaba ligeramente unos malditos matizaron el cuerpo de su amiga- Y los malditos ya están en la cárcel.

-Archie –El rubio miro a su sobrino quien tenía la misma ira en su interior –Ellos están en la cárcel.

-Ellos fueron ejecutados hace dos años –Dijo Kia sirviéndose otra taza de té –Muy bien ahora cuénteme, la vida de Candy, me conto parte de su historia quiero saber más de ella.

Ambos hombres se miraron no sabían el sentido del humor de la protegida del duque era algo extraña, pero ella les dijo que Candy seria la quien especifique como sucedió en romance con Richard.

Pasaron parte del día conversando sobre la futura duquesa como fueron cautivados por la pequeña pecosa y joven rubia, Kia comprendió que la duquesa era una persona jovial, dulce y amable.

Candy fue llevada por el coquero a la mansión quería llegar tan rápido posible a hablar con su grande amiga tenía ganas de contarle como pasaron las cosas, miro a su hija quien miraba el paisaje de la cuidad, era su hija suya y de nadie mas no le importaba a su padre ahora era parte de su pasado, pero en su interior amaba a su Terry. -Ohhh Terry como ¡TE AMO! 

_**FLASHBACK**_

 _Después de un regresar de esa cabaña a las afueras de New York, ambos jóvenes amantes regresaron al apartamento de Terry, Candy miraban los grandes edificios de la cuidad llevando solamente la camisa blanca su amando, lo extrañaba mucho quería sentirse mujer otra vez, deseaba hacer el amor con Terry. Escucho la puerta abrirse así que es escondido en el armario si fuera Susana se armaría un grande._

 _-Mi amor estas aquí- Dijo Terry en voz alta dejando su chaqueta y bufanda en el perchero._

 _-Terry -salió del armario corriendo a los brazos del castaño- ¡Te he extrañado!_

 _-Eres una pequeña melosa -Dijo Terry acariciando la espalda de la rubia -Mmm veo que estas usando una de mis camisas._

 _-Estoy lavando toda mi ropa -respondió la rubia besando a su Terry -¡Te extrañe mucho!_

 _-Yo también -respondió Terry el beso de la misma intensidad-Te deseo mi bella mujer._

 _\- Yo también lo deseo-gimió la rubia al sentir los besos del castaño solo quería estar junto a él._

 _\- ¡Te amo!-Terry amaba a su hermosa pecosa debían darle placer como debí ser una mujer._

 _Terry la tomó de los brazos para llevarla a su habitación sin dejarla de besar ya que no quería dejarla ya que pensaba de que se alejaría para siempre de él y no quería que eso para entraron a la habitación en una secuencia de besos lentos el sabor muy apasionados. La puso en la cama delicadamente, ambos por un instante se miraron como diciendo que sigue ahora por su parte Candy decidió tomar la iniciativa desabotonado la camisa del joven levanto la camisa para ver ese plano su abdomen, quería dar la indicativa así que de un solo estirón se quitó la camisa, revelando la desnudes por su padre Terry no pida creer la belleza desnuda que estaba ante él era perfecta como un diosa, el castaño termino de quitarse toda la ropa ahora podía , ahora si ambos estaban desnudos uno del otro._

 _Terry volvió a besarla la rubia quedo acostada mientras acariciaba la espalda del castaño, poco a poco bajo hasta el cuello hasta que llego hasta sus voluminosos pechos en donde el joven abrió su boca para capturar el pezón erecto de la joven haciendo que ella arqueara la espalda esta un exquisitez que ambos disfrutaban sus labios viajaron por su vientre para dirigir ver a su bella feminidad , mientras sus manos acariciaban su bellas y torneadas piernas ._

 _-¡Te amo! mi amada pecosa -Gimió el joven mientras le abría las piernas para probar lo que más le gustaba Candy no articulaba palabra todos su sentidos se bloquearon a sentir la boca sobre su amada sobre su feminidad pequeños gemidos de gozo por parte la rubia se escucharon por toda la habitación era un sacrilegio al sentirse de esa manera con el movimiento de la lengua del chico sintió que estaba llegando la clímax de la perdición e ella gritó el nombre de Terry antes de dar un gemido ahogado._

 _-Eso fue increíble -Sonrió la rubia de satisfacción, al sentir el erecto miembro de su amante pulsarle su vientre._

 _-Lo sentirás más increíbles cuando este dentro de ti -le susurro en el oído_

 _Terry le abrió las piernas para coloco su miembro intimidad de la rubia entro en un sola estocada la besó para moverse estrepitosamente sobre ella por su parte Candy solo enredo sus piernas sobre él quería sentirse más penetrada seguían moviéndose como el acto fisco de dos amantes que ahora son más que amantes ahora son marido y mujer, eso les permitirán amarse._

 _Terry susurraba palabras descritas por_ _Shakespeare cuando se refería al acto carnal_ _besaba partes de su cuerpo de la rubia para que lo disfrutará en una formas descontrolada los movimientos se hicieron cada vez más rápidos quería seguir con eso juego del amor, ambos sintieron que era el final de clímax, el castaño le dio un par de estocadas más antes de acabar dentro de ella su esencia quería después de eso de embarazar a su pecosa para que le dé un hijo fruto de amor de ellos. Terry desfalleció a su lado y con la respiración agitada la atrajo a su pecho Candy se acurruco a su lado le gustaba la estación de sentirse protegida y amada._

 _ **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**_

-Mami..Mami -Dijo la pequeña Ángel al ver a su madre sumergida en su pensamientos.

-¡Lo siento! -la rubia parpadeo para sacar esos pensamientos en su mente -Solo que estoy emocionada por el bautismo de tu hermanito.

-Yo también mami-la pequeña rubia abrazando a su hija -Ya quiero ver los lindos ropajes que enviaste hacer.

Candy converso con su hija hasta llegar a la gran mansión quería encontrarse y hablar con Archie y Albert de todas las coas que sucedieron cuando llego a Francia luego su traslado a Londres. La rubio pidió a Kia que llevara a su hija para que le cuente la historia de los indios Chojatta.

Fue junto al bebe Anthony para ver a sus queridos amigos no dijo nada al poner a su bebe al pequeño moisés, la rubia solo sonrió se sentó en el entre ellos.

-Sé que deben estar molestos porque desaparecí y no me comunique con ustedes -Candy tomo las manos de los dos hombres -¿Quiero que me escuchen? Y no hablen -ambos sobrino y tío se miraron así que asistieron a las peticiones de la rubia- Me fue para ayudar a los heridos de los desastres de la guerra, así que fue a New York era un día lluviosos, en la parada del tren me encontré con Terry estuve con él, casi por una semana estuve con él en su departamento quería quedarme con el decirle a ustedes que me casare con Terry pero luego reflexione no quería ser egoísta y hacer sufrir a Susana iba a morirse por un enfermedad del corazón , así que me fui a Francia para retomar lo que había querido desde un principio .

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

 _Ya habían pasado más de dos meses desde que llegue para a Francia todo era un caos estaba a punto de enloquecer con toda esta locura pero debía ser fuerte y dar esperanza a todos los heridos por la guerra. Antedí amucho heridos les daba con una sonrisa alguna luz para sanar sus corazones._

 _-oh Candy ..Hoy fue un día terrible -Dijo Karla una enfermera que tenía la misma edad que la rubia -No puede creer que un soldado murió mientras le cambia las vendas._

 _-También viví -respondió la rubia solidarizándose con su amiga de cuarto-Pero luego 48 horas de trabajar sin descansó podemos dormir hasta el mediodía de mañana._

 _-Si mañana es la tarde llegaran el Dr. Yenclear junto con algunas enfermeras -Candy sonrió antes de apagar las luces._

 _-llegaran por la noche- respondió la rubia antes de quedar profundamente dormida, llego el medio día, todas las enfermeras se encontraba reunidas en un salón ya que el Dr. Yenclear les comunicaría algo importante._

 _-¡Chállense!- pidió de doctor todas la enfermeras guardaron silencio –Sabes de que la guerra se está intensificando cada vez más , todo es un caos total así que necesitamos enfermeras que venga con nosotros –El galeno saco un frasco conde abría papeles dentro-Lo aremos un sorteo la mitad de ustedes se irán con algunos médico y otras se quedaran ayudar._

 _Candy se encontraba en el laboratorio analizando la sangre de sus compañeras, su amiga Karla salió como una de las enfermeras que irán al frente, ella lloro por horas no quería morir deseaba regresar con su esposo quien también estaba en el frente, en eso analizando su sangre, lo que más tenío ser hizo realidad._

 _-Positivo –Dijo Candy en voz alta impresionada por el descubrimiento toco su vientre ligeramente no podía creerlo – Ya no te preocupes bebé estaremos bien juntos hasta el final –Sabía perfectamente lo que le sucedería cuando se enteren que quede embarazada, si el destino quería que muriera en este infierno lo aria pero junto a su hijo no nacido._

 _Tomo una decisión iría al frente si quería morir lo aria junto a su bebe así que falsifico las muestras diciendo de que Karla tenia anemia y necesitaba atención._

 _Pasaron más de tres días desde que trabajaba en el campo de batalla trabajando junto a las demás enfermeras mandando a los heridos que necesitaba cirugía, Candy debía llevar a un grupo de soldado que no estaban heridos ella estaba junto con ellos en la parte trasera de un camión y otro conduciendo todos esos hombres era amigos sus caras expresaban terror ya que vivieron frente a balas y bombas su estrés era extremo y no había tenido el contacto de una mujer._

 _Cuando Candy se disponía a bajar un golpe en la cabeza la noquearon por algunos minutos pronto se sentía en la parte trasera del cambión con los brazos y piernas bien sujetas su vestido desgarrado enseñando su bella curvas, sentía tanto miedo gritaba y gritada para que alguien le ayudaran pero no todos tomaron los turnos de poseer a la rubia_

 _ **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**_

-Eso recuerdo invadieron mi mente por casi todo mi embarazo -Candy sujeto las manos de sus amigos -Después de eso me rescataron curaron mis heridas y me trasladaron a un hospital infantil donde me permitieron tener a mi bebe -Candy quería sacar todas las frustraciones que tenía en el interior -Pero si piensa que mi hija es de uno de esos hombres se equivocan -hizo una pausa -Terry es el padre de mi hija -confeso la rubia, haciendo que los dos hombres se sorprendieron -Sabía perfectamente cuando fui a la guerra pero estaba asustada no quería morir.

-Pero Candy ¿Por qué no viniste a pedirnos ayuda?-pregunto Archie no prestando atención del origen Ángel -Te hubiéramos apoyado -Por su padre Albert no musito ninguna para palabra estaba tan desconcertado.

-¡Lo sé! pero estaba asustada no quería que nada le pasara -parpadeo para tratar decir las cosas claramente - ¿Quería que las cosas se tranquilizaran? Los barcos estaba siendo destruidos por el enemigo, así que fui a un clínica particular en donde había un pequeño brote de viruela -Sonrió ligeramente - allí me encontré con Richard lo encontré en un grave estado de deshidratación, me pagaban muy bien deje a mi hija junto con los hijos de los pacientes que estaba internados -hizo un pausa cayendo una ligeras lágrimas de felicidad -Con los cuidado de los médicos y enfermeras , Richard salió delante de su enfermedad ya que sufrió mucho por la pérdida de su esposa e hijo -Candy sonrió dando un ligero suspiro -No sé cómo paso pero me enamore de Richard quería sentirme amada y protegida -Dijo Candy limpiándose las lágrimas no quería-Sé que debía comunicarles sobre mi boda pero no podía, Richard me dijo de que después de que termino la guerra las cosas de se complicaron en la corona inglesa los nobles quería respuestas de los reyes , me dijo que guardaríamos en secreto todas nuestro matrimonio casi no salía ya que temía de que no pasaran cosas malas.

-Candy viviste cosas muy trágicas pero aun así te mantuviste fuerte por el bien de tu hija-Archie a pesar de que estaba molesto e irritado admiraba mucho -!Te extrañe mucho!

-Yo también -la rubia abrazo a su querido amigo , ya no estaba sola-Albert ..

-No te reprochare nada sé que sufriste mucho pero debes decir la verdad-Dijo Albert parándose del sillón mirando por la venta cruzando su brazos por detrás - Acepto tu matrimonio con el duque de Grandchester pero -Hizo una pausa -Desde decirle la verdad sobre el origen de Ángel -Candy abrió la boca de la impresión sentía todo su cuerpo temblar.

-Albert no puedes decirle eso -Protesto el castaño ahora que Candy regreso con su vida y no permitirá que la alejen de su lado -No puede decirle la verdad Ángel, se puede enfadar y alejar al pequeño Anthony de su lado, a Candy la desecharía -eso hizo que Candy temblara.

-Yo no quiero que esto pase- Candy ya no era esa niña que todos debían proteger, ahora como madre debía proteger a sus hijos como garras y dientes. -Candy -suspiro Albert con resignación no quería perder otra vez a su luz de esperanza.

-Está bien...no debes cumplir mi petición.

-!Oh Albert!-exclamo la rubia corrió para abrazar al rubio -No sabes cuándo te extrañe , quería morir por el que me paso en la guerra pero me puse fuerte por tu determinación al viajar por todas partes y buscar tu destino.

-Gracias pequeñas -el rubio abrazo fuertemente a su querida amiga -Muy bien como abuelo de Ángel me permites ir de compras con esa pequeña.

-Si debo enseñarle el buen vestir que debe tener una Andley - los tres amigos comenzaron a reír hace tiempo que no lo hacía ambos fueron en busca de su hija para salir a pasear e ir de comprar.

Pasaron toda la mañana y parte de la tarde a las afueras de la mansión Candy quería recobrar lazos con su queridos amigos, aun les pidió que a la familia Andley no le digieran nada ya que sería Richard que le comunicara todos los miembros de la familia de su esposa que sería la nueva duquesa.

Archie compro algunos juguetes para sus queridos sobrinos la risa de la pequeña Ángel era al igual de Candy cuando era un niña, por su padre Albert le compro su primera carriola para el futuro heredero de los Andley perfecto para un pequeño príncipe, luego fueron a alarmar en donde la pequeña rubia comió doble postres pasaron toda la tarde de comprar. Archie pidió que le mandaran un lindo vestido blanco con brillo para Ángel desde Paris, la casas de moda reabrieron después de la guerra también pidió de le trajeran un traje completo para el bautismo del bebe Anthony.

Llegaron a la mansión de los Grandchester con muchos paquetes los sirvientes llevaron a los diferentes habitaciones era la hora de la siesta para la pequeña Ángel y un baño para él bebe Anthony después se reunirán toda la familia para la hora de la cena.

-Muy bien mi Anthony ya estas limpio ahora te daré de comer -Dijo Candy abriendo su bruza para darle pecho se sentó en la mecedora -Eres tan lindo- Disfrutaba dar de comer a su hijo pero en es sintió una sensación de que alguien la vigilaba volteo por todas partes pero no vio a nadie no le tomo importa.

Después de darle de comer le puso en su pequeña cuna para que durmiera, la rubia también estaba cansada luego de todas las emociones que vivió en ese día, aún faltaba algunas horas para la cena así que decido dormir un poco.

Kia volvió a adentrarse por los muros de la mansión quería saber cómo estaba su amigo.

-Parece que estás leyendo -Dijo la morena poniendo una tetera de agua en la mesita.

-No hay mucha iluminación -respondió Terry dejando el libreto a un lado quien claramente estaba irritado.

-Bueno los parientes de tu rubia están aquí -Kia quería saber lo que le sucedía a su amigo como.

-Escuche algo interesante -sonrió Terry sarcásticamente - hoy era el día que me entere de que Ángel es mi hija-invadiéndole una ligera felicidad -Es mi hija -hizo una pausa -Candy pequeña mentirosa -Sabes...-el castaño se acercó a su amiga sentándola en el suelo -Soy papá debo estar con mi hija.

-Terroncito sabes perfectamente que pronto será adoptada por tu padre -Dijo Kia quería tratar de tranquilizar a su amigo era impulsivo -Primero debe pensar en la cosas.

-¿Y QUE quieres que haga? -grito Terry tomándola por los hombros -Todo fue un mentira de la mandita de Susana y de su madre.

-Si la querías por que no fuiste a buscarla -desafío al castaño quería saber la verdad -Si no fuera porque era lento en tus decisiones, la hubieras rescatado de ese infierno no hubieses sido violada por esos malditos , te hubieras casado con ella naciendo la pequeña Ángel , los tres hubiesen sido felices - Kia no quería que suceda la misma historia que el -Si la alejas de Candy le romperás el corazón -la morena miro a su amiga con una gran tristeza -Solo te di los instrumentos para torturarla emocionalmente no para que destruyas a Candy ella ya sufrió mucho -Tomo la mano del castaño entregándole un frasco -En un paralizantes -Dicho eso se levantó para poder irse lejos de Terry para que piense bien sobre que planearía.

Terry apretó fuertemente el frasco Kia tenía razón él no tenía derecho de reprochar nada ya que no fue a rescatarla cuando más la necesitaba si no fuera tan cobarde estaría a su lado como siempre debió ser, pero las malas decisiones y la manipulación por parte de Susana impidieron que cambiara de opinión ya que encargaría de eso después ahora su mente estaba enfocado en un cosa en convertir a Candy en su amante y borrar todos los besos que su padre en el cual arruino su vida lo pagaría.

Richard llego a la mansión después de una gran discusión con algunos nobles entrego el su chaqueta y portafolio a Clark quería poder acomodar algunos documentos en su

Oficina, allí es su escritorio un frasco marrón junto a un nota.

-Su pedido llego apoderado -escrito por Kia, rompió el papel para botarlo -Esto me servida ¿Como siempre?-Tomo el frasco guardándolo en uno de los bolsillo de su saco-Ya soy un hombre mayor y quiero complacer a mi esposa .El duque sabía perfectamente de que cuando se casó con Candy la vida sexual cambiaria para siempre ya que con su antigua esposa no lo complacía como él lo quería cuando el quería besarla ella no lo permitía ya que una dama no podía estar desnuda frente a su esposo sería una deshonra total.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Richard fue dado de alta fue en busca de Candy y su hija para llevarla junto al a una pequeña mansión lejos de la cuidad contrato solo pocos sirvientes para que lo ayuden solo por las mañanas ya pasar desapercibidos y no levantar sospechas por el bien de Candy, Kia le dio una pócima para cuando hacia el amor con Candy le diera placer como un verdadero hombre , sabía que a Candy le gustaba bañarse desnuda los lagos y eso le gustaba mucho vela bañarse ya era de noche , Candy acostó a su hija sabía que dormía profundamente toda la noche y no se levantaba hasta el día siguiente solo para ir al baño, beso su mejilla aún era una bebe de 1 años y siete meses debía cuidarla mucho._

 _-Fue un día cansado -Dijo Candy deshaciendo su rodete cerrando la puerta de la habitación que compartía con el duque-Richard regresaste -Dijo la rubia al escuchar ruidos extraños que provenía del cuarto de baño_

 _-Si ya llegue querida -respondió saliendo el cuarto de baño besando a su novia -Solo quería refrescarme un poco -Richard solo tenía un toalla sobre su cintura_

 _-Bienvenido… —susurró Candy melosamente acariciando el torso de su novio.- !Te extrañe!._

 _-¿Me extrañaste? —pregunto Richard susurrando en el oído._

 _-Si —musito la rubia dándole dos besos a su novio lujurioso._

 _-Entonces te lo demostrare -Dijo Richard llevo sus manos hasta el cierre de su vestido rompiéndolo todo el traje de la rubia querando muy impresionada por la actitud salvaje de Richard pero lo permitió era él y no esos hombres la desnudo por completo siempre lo hacía en cuestión de segundos , la cargo para llevarla a su cama la deposito se quitó la tolla que tenía en su cintura._

 _Ambos comenzaron con el jugueteo de besos y caricias para Richard era un criatura excepcional que gustaba probar su senos de la rubia donde absorbía la poca leche que le quedaba. Por su parte Candy disfrutaba cada caricia que le daba su novio amaba sentirse protegida en sus brazos._

 _-Hermosa pronto lo aremos -le abrió las piernas besándola en la frente._

 _-Ponlo adentro !Por favor! — pidió la rubia con algo de impaciencia , Richard solo sonrió satisfactoriamente tomo su miembro para poder entrar dentro de la rubia_

 _-¡Ahh! —Gimió Candy abrazando al espalda de Richard._

 _-Al fin te daré la satisfacción que mereces-gruñó el que moviéndose estrepitosamente dentro de ella — !Ahora seres mía! Toda mía —repitió Richard dándole profundas estocadas, intensificando cada vez más sus envestidas quería poder darle la satisfacción que merecía los gemidos que esos dos amantes se expresaban es escucho por toda la habitación._

 _-M-más —le pidió la rubia Richard solo sonrió penetrándola más rápido, más fuerte Richard sentía que su miembro salía y entraba ambos lo disfrutaban. ya iba a llegar al final-¡RICHARD! —gritó Candy ambos llegaron la clímax el hombre_

 _derramo su esencia dentro aun con respiraciones agitadas Richard recostó la cabeza de la rubia sobre su pecho._

 _-Te amo-Dijo Candy jugando con el pecho de su amante, así se sentía será la amante del Duque pero no le importaba._

 _-! Te amo!-El duque beso a su novio que pronto seria su esposa_

 _Volvieron hacer el amor durante toda la noche no querían parar de amarse ambos se entregaron como si nunca lo hubieran echo después del ultimo y apasionado encuentro_

 _Richard le entrego un anillo de compromiso quería casarse con Candy y hacerla feliz por siempre después de una semana se casaron en una ceremonia sencilla pero diga de un mujer como Candy._

 _ **Fin del Flashback**_

-Eres perfecta para mi Candy -El hombre sonrió esa mujer enferma que conoció donde cautivo su corazón , cambio su forma de vivir la vida.

La hora de la cena llego todos estaban allí incluyendo los hijos del duque , todos conversaban tranquilamente de políticas inglesa fue allí donde Richard le dijo de que dentro de un mes abra una fiesta de presentación para su hijo ,también les comunico de que dentro de dos días es el bautismo de Anthony será algo familiar.

Archie dijo sé quedarían mas de dos semanas para recobrar los lazos familiares, así que Richard dijo que se podían quedar todo el tiempo de que puedan la cena tranquilamente todos se fueron a dormir tranquilamente ya que mañana los hombre irían de casería para hacer un abrigo para las mujeres de la casa.

En la recamara de los Grandchester Candy encontraba peinándose ya con la piyama puesta para dormir se quitó el collar de perlas que le regalo su esposo entonces escucho un ruido extraño que provenida desde la pared.

-Richard eres tu...-Dijo Candy dejando el capillo en el tocador y caminado al cuarto de baño.

-No pecosa soy yo -la respondió con un expresión malévola es su rostro.

Bueno hasta aquí espero de que comentes dejen sus opiniones y comentarios gracias y agra la próxima este es el capítulo más lago que he escrito .


	11. CAPÍTULO 10: MALDAD III - FINAL MUERTE

**ACLARACIÓN ESCRIBIRÉ COMO YO QUIERA ES MI HISTORIA Y SI SON FALTAS ORTOGRÁFICAS ES MEJOR ASI SUENA INTERESANTE Y ES INCREÍBLE. ;)**

 **CAPÍTULO 10: MALDAD III - FINAL MUERTE**

Candy no podía creer lo que miraba, allí parado estaba Terry con una sonrisa sínica es su labios retrocedió algunos pasos por que está aquí debía estar en New York junto a su esposa ¿Por qué?

-Yo.. tu que saces aquí - musito la rubia quien temblaba retrocediendo algunos paso -Esto es una pesadilla .

-No es un pesadilla pequeña pecosa -Dijo Terry acercándose más a la rubia -Sabes hace tiempo que no te tengo tan cerca...-la tomo por la barbilla, la mujer como atino a quedarse quieta-Eres más hermosa que lo recuerdo.

-Deberías estar el New York-Candy alejo la mano de aquel hombre de su rostro.

-Pues estoy aquí de iconito -Respondió Terry sonrió antes de que corres abrazarle, Candy quería que la saltara quiera gritar pero no podía hay algo que la paralizo -Sabes eres un pequeña mentirosa tú me mentiste.

-Yo que.. -articulo la rubia algo confundida -Por qué...

-Te alejaste de mi lado, estuviste en la guerra luchando como un hombre - la apretó más fuerte quería gritarle - Y tuviste una hija mía no es así.

-¿Cómo? ...¿cómo lo supiste? -Dijo Candy horrorizada no sabía porque supo la verdad -No es verdad.

-No hace falta que lo niegues -refuto el castaño casi apretando su cuerpo -Sé que esa niña es mi hija ya que se parece mucho mi madre -hizo un pausa -Además tiene un pequeño lunar es su hombro derecho en forma de espiral. Aun que lo niegues Ángel es mi hija.

-Tu tendrás un familia muy pronto -respondió Candy se puso tensa debía ser fuerte no permitirá de que eses maldito hombre se lleve a su hija de su lado -¿Por qué? No me dejar ir.

-Y tu metiste con mi padre -Terry aspiro el aroma de la rubia -Hiciste que la adoptaran como si fuera suya y después tuviste un hijo de padre -tomo un rebelde rizo -Mi padre adopto a su propia nieta.

-Susana te necesita -Dijo Candy tratando soltarse de Terry -Debes...sabe...de que nosotros tenemos un pasado...ahora hay que vivir lo que...no esperas es el futuro...yo...no quiero...que...ÁNGEL...

-Se para de que es mi hija -interrumpió el Castaño estaba a punto de perder el control -Tú me mentiste, me dejaste solo para cumplir un absurda petición.

-Tu no cumpliste nada -remetido la rubia -No la hiciste feliz , es ..Por eso que Susana es un mujer amargada...si me amabas porque no me buscaste...tal vez hubiera ido contigo ...tenía miedo me sentí desprotegida al momento de dar a luz -sollozo -¿Quería morir? Pero tenía a mi pequeña hija ...no quería que sufriera siendo un huérfana como yo ...no quiero que pase por lo que yo pase ...tu solo quieres torturarme .

-Solo quiero recuperar lo que es mío -Dijo Terry sabía que estaba haciendo lo correcto-Ángel debe formar parte de mi vida

-Es demasiado tarde no crees -Candy miro directamente a Terry -Toda mi vida sufrí ...fue una huérfana mis padres me aborrecieron desde que nací ...sufrí abusos por parte de Los legan , ME DOLIO LA MUERTE DE ANTHONY ,SUFRÍ NUESTRA SEPARACIÓN , ABUSARON SEXUALMENTE DE MI ...no crees de que merezco ser feliz -más lagrimas salieron del rostro de la rubia dejando estupefacto al castaño -Déjame ser feliz al menos ...tanto dices que me amas al menos por una parte de mi vida.

-Solo si me dejas ver a mi hija -Candy suspiro no quería de que le dijera la verdad-No te preocupes...no le diré que es mi hija...solo la quiero acercarme a ella -Terry volteo a Candy de espaldas -No mires...me iré.

-Si -la rubia cerro los ojos todo su cuerpo temblaba se abrazó a si misma -¿Por qué?...¿porque...?-sollozo la rubia sentía que tenía el aroma de Terry es su cuerpo se sacó la camisón de tela de algodón lo tiro en la ropa sucia envolvió junto con la ropa de su esposo para luego ir a cuarto de baño quería darse un baño y poder olvidar ese miserable asunto.

En otra parte Richard se encontraba junto con Albert ambos no decían nada ya que ambos hombre tenía un carácter distinto al otro después de cenar y jugar al ajedrez un rato , Richard dijo que debía hablar con él .

-Bueno que me dirá Duque de Grandchester -Dijo Albert tomando la palabra -Me dirá como sucedieron las cosas entre mi hija y usted.

-La verdad ni yo lo sé -Richard tomo un trago de brandi -Mi relación con Candy fue algo inusual cuando detectaron viruela a mi hijo y mi antigua esposa manda a mis demás hijos con parientes lejanos , me quede con ellos pero la enfermedad me ataco a mí también murió mi esposa y mi hijo me sentí desbastado -sonrió ligeramente -Solo quería morir pero llego Candy aliviando mi corazón fue un alivio para mi me hizo sentir que la vida es bella a pesar de las dificultados -hizo una pausa -A pesar de que ella también fue agredida en la guerra ...yo quiero mucho a Ángel , sé que ella no tiene la culpa pero es mi linda quiero darle todo a la pequeña que me cautivos desde que me llamo papá .

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

 _Richard le dieron de alta de la clínica alquilo un departamento para que Candy y su hija pueden instalarse junto a él , tenía una cita en el parque a pesar que la destrucción no era demasiado aún se conservaba._

 _-Ven ni niña -Dijo Candy miro a su hija quien trataba se subir a un banqueta -No te vas a caer._

 _-No ..mami-le respondió la pequeña rubia quien apenas podía subir a la banqueta -YO...Pudo sollita ( puedo yo solita)._

 _-Está bien mi niña -Candy sonrió al ver a su hija subir en la banqueta no le importaba de que se ensuciara su vestido de color azul -Pero con cuando ..._

 _-Si...-_

 _-No es bueno que una damita suba ella sola-Dijo Richard ambos rubias voltearon para ver al duque-Siento llegar tarde Candy._

 _-Los bueno es que ya llegaste -Candy se acercó a hombre vestido elegantemente quien se depilo el bigote para que nadie lo reconociera -Te ves bien._

 _-Gracias querida -beso a la rubia -Tomo te traje rosas-Le entrego un ramo de rosas rojas._

 _-Eres un amor -voltio a versar al hombre-¡Te amo!._

 _-También te amo -abrazo a la rubia ambos voltearon a ver a la pequeña niña quien lo veía algo temerosa -Y quien es esta linda damita._

 _-Yo...soy Ángel Dannielle White -Dijo Ángel muy nerviosa -Tu quien eres._

 _-Bueno soy Richard Grandchester-se presentó tomando la mano de la pequeña -un gusto conocerte..p_

 _-Elres mi papá (Eres mi papá)-interrumpió la rubia estaba -papá -la pequeña se abalanzó hacia el duque recibiéndola en sus brazos -Tepco un papi (Tengo un papi)._

 _Candy miro la escena que el cautivo su corazón, su hija acepto a Richard como su papá a pesar de las dificultades que vivió podía ser feliz._

 _ **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**_

-¡Amo! a Candy y quiero mucho su pequeña-Richard dejo el vaso de brandi-Dime tu opinión.

-Sabe Richard usted es un persona mayor -Albert quería expresar su enojo con el Duque sabía que estuvo con Terry ambos padre e hijo compartían un sentimiento con la rubia-Parece que sedujo a una jovencita que no estaba mentalmente preparada para formar una relación con Candy casándose teniendo un hijo y sin avisar a la familia -expuso el rubio -Además teniendo en cuenta de que Terrence y Candy tuvieron relación-quería que el duque le dijera algo.

-Lo sé -respondió calmadamente -Se lo que piensa abuse de su confianza y parezco más su padre que su esposo, pero luche para que el parlamento aristocrático acepte a mi esposa como la duquesa de Grandchester, sé que tiene dudas pero en verdad amo a Candy la protegeré de la sociedad inglesa no dejare que nadie la insulte.

-Hmp..-el rubio suspiro -Usted se casó con mi hija sin consultar a la matriarca de la familia ..mi tía abuela -explico Albert si quería enfrentar a su familia ya que ellos consideran a Candy como una paria y si quería callarles la boca debía llevarla a Chicago para darles un bien escarmiento tal vez si así sería la nueva duquesa de Grandchester que pensarían sobre eso-Como la fiesta de presentación de mi nieto será en un mes quiero llevarlo a Chicago para que conozcan algunos miembros de la familia Andley -el duque medito por un instante.

-Está bien -el rubio sonrió -Ya es tarde ..le deseo una buena noche-Richard salió de su despacho quería ver a su hijo en la habitación de al lado ya que Candy consideraba aún era pequeño para dormir en su propio cuarto pero ella debía hacerle casi , antes ir a su habitación fue a la habitación de su pequeño hijo.

-Hola Anthony -Sonrió Richard mirando al bebe quien dormía tranquilamente -Sí que eres muy rubio como tu madre -beso en la frente a su pequeño hijo -No te levantes si ...modifique esta habitación para tu seguridad.

Salió de la habitación de Anthony sin hacer mucho ruido para no despertarlo quería poder darle las buenas noches a su esposa , abrió la puerta de su recamara y allí parada frente al Candy gloriosamente desnuda quien tenía todo el cuerpo húmedo , entonces recordó el frasco que le dio Kia saco la botella , bebiendo un poco se quitó en saco y su camisa dejándolo en el suelo.

-Mmmm veo que aun estas despierta-Dijo Richard abrazándola por detrás sintiendo su húmeda piel con aroma a rosas.

-Richard...-Candy se sorprendió al ver a su esposo quien sintió su torso desnudo sobre su espalda -Solo quise darme un baño...

-Sabes desde que quedaste embarazada ..o hicimos el amor -volteo a la rubia para ver el cuerpo tonificado de su esposa -Te recuperaste rápido después de parto...-palpando su cuerpo , las manos del duque bajo sus manos por toda la espalda de la rubia -Eres muy hermosa.

-Richard fuiste a ver al pequeño Anthony -Dijo Candy algo tímida por el apego de su esposo.

-Si esta dominito -comenzó a besar a la rubia -Vamos a disfrutar al menos un momento -Dicho eso cargo a la rubia hacia la cama, la puso delicadamente para poder admirar el cuerpo de la rubia, Richard se sacó las ultimas prendas para abalanzarse hacia su esposa.

Candy se sentía muy avergonzada ya que sentía su cuerpo hinchado por el embarazo no se sentía muy atractiva

-Richard yooo.- CANDY se tapó su cuerpo se sentía muy avergonzada.

\- ¡Te ves hermosa mi bella MUJER! -Le dije quitándome toda la ropa la acosté sobre su cálida cama ella se sentía muy avergonzada los labios del duque fueron directamente sobre su redondo pezón derecho, los gemidos se escucharon por toda la habitación amaba besar los pechos de la rubia.

-Ri...chard ...-gimió Candy

-Shhhhh….silencio- me callo le puso el dedo en mis labios. – ¡Calla! Solo disfrutado -Richard quería recordar cuando hacia el amor con Candy al volverse su esposa quería recordar bus besos y caricias sentía su cuerpo estremecer introdujo su miembro de un sola estocada a pesar de que no fue el primero en convertirla en mujer pero no le importaba quien fue el responsable de su primera vez , ahora ese bello cuerpo le pertenecía y no la dejaría ir ahora era suya hasta que le muerte.

Candy movía sus caderas quería sentir a su esposo otra vez, cuando quedo embarazada Richard sobreprotegió desde los primeros días de su bebe ahora que dio a luz deseaba hacer el amor a la persona que ama, cada vez que la besaba sentía que los besos era lo más dulce que he probado en su vida y eso que a mí no me gusta mucho las cosas dulces pero por ella me hacía sentir en la nubes, el ritmo de la penetración se hizo más intenso que nunca , las embestidas comenzaron a descontrolarse los gemidos se intensificaron aún más.

-Richard...Ahh...-gimió la rubia aferrándose a su esposo.

-Candy...mue...-Richard sentía estaba a punto de explotar tomo las piernas de su esposa para enredo en sus caderas.

El deseo carnal se terminó la penetro con mucha fuerza con intensidad el sonido de las caderas de ambos esposos incrementaron a ritmos inmemorables querías ser más intenso, Richard dio dos estocadas más para descargar toda su esencia dentro de su esposa.

Richard condujo a Candy sobre su pecho la beso en la frente, la rubia ser acurruco no sin antes cubrirse con las mantas de su cama, ambos esposo durmieron ya que el pequeño Anthony se despertaba cada cuatro horas.

Es misma noche en el otro lado de la cuidad en un departamento en los suburbios de Londres Susana miraba la luna que se posaba por la ventana inconscientemente se descubrió la pierna derecha en donde no estaba solo había un corte acaricio la parte redonda de la piel a pesar de que estaba feliz ya que cumplió su sueño de casarse con Terry siendo el amor de su vida así lo sentía ella, pero a pasar de que la esposa de Grandchester en su vida de casados jamás el hizo el amor , culpaba a Candy sobre infelicidad.

-Maldita Candy-Dijo la rubia en vos alta como odiaba a la rubia -Estúpida huérfana jamás serás la duquesa de Grandchester ni tu ni tus bastados se interfieran en mis planes yo merezco ser la duquesa y estar rodeadas la nobleza inglesa -En la mesita de noche caso sus pastillas para el dolor y la pistola que tenía guardado -Dentro de pocos días...ya no te interpondrás en mi camino.

Llego el día del bautismo de Anthony la mansión de los Grandchester , los sirvientes se levantaron muy temprano para preparar el almuerzo que se serviría por el bautismo, la casa era una locura cosas salían y entraban de la mansión también hoy se revelaría el cuadro de Candy como señora de la mansión.

Candy estaba en la habitación de Anthony preparándolo para su bautismo le dio un baño de esponja, ya que no quería que se mojara bellos cabellos dorados que apenas se notaba no quería que se mojaran tenía miedo que se enferme.

-Muy bien bebé estás listo y limpio –Dijo Candy vistió a su hijo con un bello traje bordado con algodón fino con bellos bordes dorados –Espero que no te ensucies-lo beso en la frente-Duerme mi pequeño Anthony –lo dejo en la cuna –Me iré a cambiarme, así que pórtate bien.

-Ve tranquila querida –Dijo Richard serrando la puerta –Me quedare a vigilarlo.

-Gracias amor –Sonrió la rubia besando a su esposo –Te ves guapo y veo que te depilaste el bigote. –Candy acaricio el rostro de su marido, el duque era un hombre muy elegante y varonil llevaba un traje color negro con una corbata color verde oscuro igual a los ojos de la esposa-¡Te amor!

-¡Te amo! También – Richard volvió a besar a su esposa –Ve a cambiarte ..Debemos llegar a la iglesia a las 10:00 am – la rubia asistió con la cabeza fue a su habitación para poder arreglase el cabello y ponerse un bello vestido color se puso un vestido de color granate como mangas abullonadas de cuello V se puso las medias transparentes con unos bellos zapatos color crema unos bellos guantes blancos se maquillo ligeramente resaltando su belleza , cogió su cartera antes de ir donde su hija.

Todos subieron a diferentes carros solo los esposos Grandchester se subieron a un bello carruaje color blanco bellamente adornado , para Candy era el día más feliz del mundo ya que sus queridos amigos estaba con ella a pesar de que no estuvieron cuando bautizo a Ángel en una pequeña capilla al sur de Francia.

En la iglesia Susana y su madre se escondieron no quería que nadie las vieran Susana se escondió en los arbustos mientras su madre se disfrazó de un sirvienta de lugar. Natalia miro carros acercándose así que fue a la parte de atrás de una pared.

-Muy bien maldita muy pronto recibirás tú merecido - Dijo Natalia quien miraba como personas elegantes bajaban de los automóviles.

Fueron recibidos por algunas monjas y padres quienes los recibieron cordialmente todos invitados fueron a la capilla de la iglesia excepto los Grandchester y Kia quieres fueron a una especie de sala de espera en eso Kia quien recibió un mensaje de un mensajero de un joyería.

-Disculpe apoderado -Dijo Kia muy avergonzada.

-¿Qué pasa?-Pregunto el duque mirando al expresión de la morena.

-No te alteres cariño-Dijo Candy algo preocupada no quería que nada salga mal era un día importante para la rubia.

-Miren el crucifijo de otro con diamantes para Anthony no quieren enviarlo por seguridad -informó la morena -Creo que después podemos entregarsel..-

-No ..-interrumpió Richard -Es un tradición que todos los Grandchester tengas ese crucifijo -se levantó del sillón -Aun falta algunos minutos -miro su reloj - iré a la joyería

-Está bien cariño -Suspiro la rubia sabía que cuando se ponía así era algo imposible de hacerle cambiar de opinión.

Todos los choferes fueron donde un padre ya que no podía estar a la intemperie los llevo al cuarto de descanso excepto el conductor del carruaje debía vigilar a los caballos, Susana tuvo la oportunidad de coger una barra de hierro golpeando a joven hombre matándolo en el instante, lo sujeto en la parte de adelante lo amarro ligeramente para que no se cayera rápidamente fue a donde la barra de galga donde se sujetaba a los caballo desasió los tornillos en eso escucho algunos pasos acercarse.

-¡Vamos! John llévame la joyería que está cruzando la calle -Dijo el duque subiéndose al carruaje sin percatarse del joven cochero los, caballos siguió sus andanzas, Susana fue junto con el disfrazada de un hombre pasaron por un puente donde había un canal

A esa hora no había mucha gente así que no se percataron de que una persona en carruaje se detuvo un instante, en eso Susana inyecto al caballo con una infusión salina haciendo que se volviera loco haciendo que ambos corrieran estrepitosamente.

-Pero que pasa -Dijo Richard sacando el torso por la ventana -¿Qué pasa John? -Richard quien miraba con impotencia como el carruaje cayera al vacío.

-CANDY...-esbozo Richard antes de perderse en el agua muriendo en el instante.

Bueno hasta que esperó que le guste ese intenso capitulo bueno solo una fans de Candy Candy pudo realizar la trivia a sí que será la joven abogada feminista llamada Jenny Carsonn ese papel lo interpretara nuestra amiga Lili espero de que te comunique conmigo así que gracias dejen su comentarios y opiniones .

Final del formulario


	12. CAPÍTULO 11: REALIDAD

**Aclaraciones parece que algunos no entendieron la temática de ese fics, si algunas de ustedes no averiguaron a fondo sobre la guerra y la historia de los . la primera guerra mundial era , los soldados con el horror de la guerra con el estrés y el trauma tenía relaciones con los mismos soldados o violaban a las enfermeras e incluso doctores.**

 **Candy estaba tan estresada y vulnerable de los horrores de la guerra siendo atacada sexualmente traumatizada y desolada sin ayuda , quiera morir a lado de su hija se encontró con el duque en el cual se sintió protegida poco a poco la amo cometiendo muchos errores y quiera estar con alguien quien nadie la abandonaría ama a Richard a pesar de que fue antes de Terry además si no leyeron algunos fics incluso Candy contrae matrimonio con Neil entre otros personajes así que pues allí está la explicación.**

 **CAPÍTULO 11: REALIDAD**

Candy daba vueltas por toda la habitación sentía un opresión en el pecho, sentía una gran sensación que algo malo pasaba, Richard no regresaba ya era la hora del bautismo el obispo no era un hombre muy paciente.

-Ya Candy no te exaltes -Dijo Kia quien tenía al bebe en sus brazos-La joyería esta en algunos kilómetros de aquí.

-¡Lo sé!-Respondió la rubia quien se agarró el pecho -Ya es hora.

-Mira -Kia dejo al bebe es un moisés -Debemos empezar la ceremonia del bautismo -la tomo de los hombros -Capas un rueda se rompió y está buscando otro carruaje.

\- Si -Candy se tranquilizó por un momento -¡Vamos! El obispo Canterbury no es un hombre paciente-Tomo al bebe es sus brazos.

Sí..

Ambos mujeres fueron hasta la capilla no sin antes avisar al John un chofer que vaya averiguar que le paso al duque Kia le dijo a Albert que tomar la posición de Richard hasta que el llegara el bautismo debía ser pactado.

-Lista pequeña -Dijo Albert tomando al bebé entonces escucharon el órgano de la iglesia, ambos rubios caminaron hacia el altar, el interior de la iglesia como el exterior era lo más majestuoso los muros de marfil con bordes dorados los ventanales reflejaban a los santos la cruz de Jesucristo que estaba al frente de ellos, los invitados como cortesía debía pararse para recibir al bebe. Candy quedo impresionada por el altar y la fuente bautismal echa de oro digna de la realiza inglesa-

-Siéntese - Dijo el obispo Canterbury quien estaba sus túnicas especiales en el lado izquierdo está el padre Gordón y la derecha el monaguillo en turno -Estamos aquí reunidos para dar la bienvenida a un alma pura quien hoy protegerán de mal que hay este mundo -miro a ambos rubios-¿Cómo se llamara el pequeño?

-Anthony Derek Grandchester Andley -Dijo Albert con mucho orgullo sacando la gorrita del bebe.

-Y usted es...-el obispo miro de arriba de abajo al hombre rubia.

-Soy el abuelo de Anthony -respondió el rubio quien sabía que el obispo era un persona petulante -El Duque de Grandchester tuvo algún inconveniente.

-Muy bien -Dijo el Obispo Canterbury algo irritado pero bueno allí eraba la duquesa - Con la bendición para familia Grandchester quien comparte la dicha de entregar al señor nuestro señor Jesucristo a un alma pura , al dar la bienvenida al mundo al Anthony Derek Grandchester Andley quien es el nuevo miembro de la Grandchester , hijo menor del Duque Grandchester quien llevara de orgullo a si familia -Tomo el cáliz de oro y piedras preciosas entregada por el padre -Te bautizo -echándola agua vendida en su delicada cabecita - Anthony Derek Grandchester Andley te bautizo en el nombre del padre , hijo y espíritu santo..

-UN DESGRACIA...-Dijo John quien corrió con todas sus fuerzas- UN DESGRACIAS ...-Todo se levantando de sus asientos sorprendidos por la actitud de ese hombre , Albert entrego al bebe a su madre para ir en busca de ese hombre.

-¿Qué pasa?-Pregunto el rubia tomando de las solapas de ese hombre - Dime...

-Ell...el duque...-murmuró John

-¿Que le paso a mi esposo?-Candy se acercó a los hombres -¡VAMOS DIGAME!...-Grito la rubia muy exasperada.

-¡Tranquilízate Candy!-Dijo Archie tratando de calmar a la rubia.

-El Du...que Gra...ndchester murió- esa palabra resonaron por toda la iglesia.

-Mi padre murió -Dijo Amanda quien aún estaba el shock pero su hermano la sujeto.

-Tranquilizante Amanda -Christopher quien aún esta mortificado por la notician unas lágrimas invadieron su rostro primero murió su madre y su hermano Richard luego después murió su padre ahora que pasaría con él y su hermana la nueva duquesa la mandaría lejos , esos pensamientos invadían su cabeza mientras abrazada a su hermana para tratar de controlarla.

-¿Qué...pasa?-Dijo Ángel quien estaba en brazos de Kia.

-Ángel te contare después -Kia Corrió del lugar dejando la iglesia no quería que Ángel se traumatizara ya vivió mucho desde el día que llego a este mundo.

-Candy...-Dijo Archie tomándola de los hombros, la rubia no musito ninguna palabra solo se quedó allí parada temblando , sentía que el soltaría al bebe el cualquier momento , así que tomo al bebe en los brazos -Ya ...ya bebe no llores.

-Candy...-Grito Albert alarmado al ver a la rubia fuera de su temblando con lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos -¡Vamos Candy ..!

-NO...NOOOO...RICHARD ..AH...-Grito fuertemente la rubia que se escuchó por toda la iglesia ya no podía más se desplomo en los brazos de Albert.

-Candy...reacciona por favor - la meció ligeramente-LLAMEN AL MÉDICO...

Kia dejo a la Ángel en el carro diciéndole de que espere aquí que no se moviera dejándola al cuidado de otro chofer. Tenía que hacer lo posible para que todos fueran a la mansión y avisar al Spencer que era el encargado de avisar a la corte real de cualquier imprevisto.

-¡Vamos! Kia traigan el coche debemos llevarla a un hospital -Pidió Albert exasperado ala tener a Candy es sus brazos-¡Ayúdala!...

-Amanda y Christopher -Dijo Kia mirando a los hijo de duque -Vayan donde Francesco que los lleven a la mansión.

-Si respondió Amanda fue llevada por su hermano menor.

-¿Y qué pasa con Candy?-pregunto algo irritado por la actitud de la morena quien aprecia tranquila.

-Su excelencia -ignoro al castaño dirigiéndose al obispo -Deseo que ese imprevisto no lo comente con nadie.

-¿Cómo diga?- El obispo hizo una señal ala padre -Mandare a un medido de nuestra confianza. -Dijo antes de marcharse junto con sublimados.

-Iremos a la mansión allí atenderemos a Candy -Dijo Kia hizo una señal para que traigan el coche para llevar a los rubios -Albert no sé si comprende lo que paso es una tragedia...ahora Candy es la viuda Grandchester todas las miradas ira directamente hace ella y el heredero -Explico la rubia -Es hora.-abrió la puerta -Entra yo le explicare con lujos de detalle -el rubio dudo por un segundo así que sin rechistar entro a la auto.-Nosotros iremos con Ángel y el pequeño Anthony -Dijo Kia , el joven solo asistió con la cabeza.

Ángel preguntaba que estaba pasando pero nadie le dijo nada que espere en su habitación cuando llegaran, la pequeña sabía que tenía que hacer caso. Pasaron la horas el doctor de confianza del obispo atendió a Candy dándole varios calmantes para que se tranquilizará.

Kia mando a llamar a Archie y Albert tenía que hablar con la familia Andley y comunicarle varias cosas sobre la muerte del duque tenía que comunicarles lo que sucedería en el funeral según las tradiciones de la corona inglesa.

-No sé por qué no le explicamos a Ángel sobre la muerte de su padre -Dijo Archie exasperado no entendía nada de lo que está sucediendo.

-Miren la cosas a partir de ahora cambiara -Kia bebió un poco de aguan de un jarra de cristal sentía muy nerviosa -Nos darán los informes del fallecimiento del Duque de Grandchester que está a cargo de los primer oficial británico ...algunos de sus subcomandos vendrán a darnos el pésame ...Si Candy no puede lo ara el hijo varón es decir Christopher ya que Terrence no está y Anthony solo en un pequeño bebe -Explico la rubia -Todos deben estar de negro son algo blanco en sus ropajes nada de flores de colores pueden ser Azucenas blancas o gardenias nada de rosas eso sería un deshonra para los de los aristócratas , el cuerpo del duque será enterrado en los jardines para todos los que son aristócratas cada miembro de la familia Grandchester por generaciones fue enterrada allí -hizo un pausa-El féretro del duque esta construido de mármol adonado con distintas joyas adonadas , le daré las insignias que todos deben portar para el sepelio ...Albert tu podrías...

-Si te refieres que de discurso lo are-interrumpió Albert mirando por la ventana donde veía la lluvia caer llorando por la muerte del duque -Pero que pasara con Candy y sus hijos.

-Como hijos del duque deberán por obligación estar junto a su padre -explico la morena sentándose al lado Archie -Parece que pequeña Ángel te tiene confianza puedes decirle sobre lo que sucedió con su padre-el joven asistió con la cabeza si decir nada salió de allí.

-Kia no me dijiste que pasara con Candy -Albert se aproximó donde la morena sabía que algo ocultaba -Dime que pasara con Candy y sus hijos -Exigió el rubio-Kia se levando fue al escritorio del duque para sacar la llave de una caja fuerte que esta incrustada en el cuadro de la boda de Candy, saco pasaporte de la rubia y sus hijos..

-Toma si pasa algo llévate a Candy junto a sus hijos -Kia entrego los pasaporte a Albert -la nobleza querrá conocer a Candy aun no fue presentaba oficialmente como la nueva duquesa el parlamento británico esta dividió entre quienes aceptan a la duquesa y otros lucha para que Terrence sea el nuevo duque.

-Entonces si pasa algo debo huir con Candy -suspiro Albert ya no sabía que pensar sabía que la corona inglesa será muy intransigente no aceptaba a cualquiera en su círculo social eran como los ricos de americanos pero la corona inglesa era poderosa y temible en su nación.-Entonces te ayudare para organizar el funeral del Richard.

-Gracias - Kia quería estar tranquila tenía muchas cosas que hacer pero el padre de Candy iba ayudarla así que los dos hicieron organizaron debía invitar a todos lo noble organizar las ubicaciones. ect .

Archie iba torpemente subiendo las escaleras de la mansión Granchestter que le parecía fría y lúgubre no quería quedarse más tiempo en ese lugar tenía que hacer algo para llevar a Candy y sus hijos lejos de allí

-pequeña gatita puedo pasar- Dijo Archie tocando la puerta de la pequeña rubia.

-Si-...-respondió tímidamente, el castaño entro a la habitación de la pequeña quien estaba en su cama abrazando a un peluche en forma de conejo

-Tío elegante …..- volteo la rubia al ver a su querido tío parado en la puerta de su habitación, corrió a los abrazos del castaño abrazándolo - ¡Dime que sucede ! ¿Dónde está mi mami y papi ?-mirado al castaño quería respuestas -¿Por qué todos están llorando?

-Mira pequeña gatita -El hombre le llevo hasta donde un mecido sentándose

Responde que tenía la mirada perdida- ¿Qué pasa….?-

-Ángel …-colocando a su hija en la blanda cama - ¡Escúchame por favor! – acariciando su cabello y mirándola muy tiernamente pero a la vez triste – Mira…tu madre…- hizo una pausa para analizar cómo le decía la trágica muerte del duque -No sé si te dijeron sobre la vida y la muerte

-Si - respondió la rubia siempre le hablaban algunas historias sobre la muerte de los aristócratas -Ann me conto algunas historias sobre el fallecimiento de algunos miembros de la corona inglesa

-¿Sabes….?-Dijo Archie la tomo del mentó haciendo que lo mirara no quería decirle el dolor le mas muerte de alguien amando él lo sintió alguna vez por la muerte de Stear y Anthony -Paso un accidente tu padre el duque de Grandchester- balbuceo el castaño – ¡Tu padre! ...murió en un accidente -esas palabras resonaron en los oídos del rubia

-No…no….- articulo Ángel a punto de la desesperación aberrándose en el pecho de su tío – No...Mi papá, no… ESTÁ MUERTO…..ES MENTIRA ES MENTIRA– golpeado en pecho de su padre – Es mentira ammmm- llorando con más fuerza, Archie no aguanto más, abrazo con todas su fuerzas y lloro amargamente junto con Ángel.-¿Qué pasara ...?mi mami y mi hermano...

-No deberías preocuparte por eso -Dijo Archie tratando de consolarla acariciando sus cabellos dorados -Nadie te lastimara...yo te protegeré a tu madre, la pequeño Anthony y a ti-la pequeña rubia lloro en los brazos Archie después de un rato la pequeña se durmió.

Archie la dejo en su cama la cubrió con las mantas de color violetas, salió sin hacer ruido y fue a ver a pequeño Anthony quien estaba cuidado de una sirvienta le dijo que se fuera que él estaría con él.

-¡Hola Anthony!-Archie cargo al bebe quien tenía los ojos abiertos moviendo sus manitas -Serás un chico fuerte...te llevare para que veas el portal de las rosas quiero que conozcas la botánica sé que no te obligare a que ames las rosas pero quiero que conozcas el significado de tu nombre, te contare sobre un niño al igual que es rubio me crie junto a él y mi hermano mayor.-Archie no sabía que pasaría en la muerte del duque pero se prometió cuidar a sus sobrinos y a Candy también.

Kia entro a por los pasadizos secretos quería saber si Terry se enteró de la trágica noticia.

-Terroncito...que haces-Dijo Kia muy sorprendida al verlo listo para salir de ese lugar-Tu...

-Si iré a darle el pésame a la viuda -respondió Terry acomodándose la corbata color crema.

-Pero ¿qué dirás?. Como explicaras que no te fuiste de Londres -Kia se acercó a su amigo lo tomo por el hombro-Tu sabes que pasara ahora...con las muerte de tu padre la familia del duque querrá.

-Lo sé -respondió Terry sonrió levemente no quería preocupar a su amiga -No te preocupes aún no se sabe nada.

-Ahh-Suspiro Kia quería confiar en Terry pero sabía perfectamente lo que pasara-Confiare en ti...pero tendrás que tomar la responsabilidad de recibir el pésame de los invitados.

-No te preocupes salvaje -beso la mejilla de la morena -Are mi labor como hijo mayor bastado del duque.

-No eres un bastardo -tomo la mano del castaño para guiarlo a la puerta de que le mandaría por la puerta principal.

Por otra parte Susana se encontraba en su departamento quien esperaba a su madre no quiera que la descubrirán ya habían matado al duque de Grandchester para convertirse la nueva duquesa, alguien que debería quiera estar rodeada de lujos y comodidades como lo merecía.

-Hija estas aquí -Dijo Natalia desde la puerta entrando al apartamento -¡Ya llegue!

-Madre -la rubio fue en busca de su madre con su cojera.

-¡Ven! vamos a la sala de Star -amabas mujeres se sentaron en un sillón -Susana sabes perfectamente que pasara ahora -la joven asistió con la cabeza -Debemos ir a la mansión y darle el pésame a la "viuda" investigue vendrán los familiares del duque ya sabes de la nueva esposa de duque algunos la aceptan y otro la rechazan ya saben que es una miserable huérfana pero los miembros de la corte no saben el origen de Candy solo saben de qué es un heredera rica americana.

-Entonces me presentare como la esposa del futuro duque de Grandchester-Sonrió Susana solo quiera brincar al fin todo lo que hizo es para que sea la duquesa.-Madre mataste al informante.

-Si por eso me demore - Gruño Natalia se quitó una chaqueta que llevaba me quito las mangas cuando lo apuñale por detrás-Espero de que ya alistaste las maletas.

-Sí..-respondió la rubia -Tu vestido está en tu cuarto si quieres lavarte hay agua fría en el baño.

-Estaré lista dentro de 10 min -Susana asistió con la cabeza.

Después de asearse un poco las dos mujeres salieron de desapercibidas estaba llovían se pusieron su capaz para que no le vieron el rostro ni el cabello tomando automóvil que las llevaría a la mansión Grandchester.

Por su parte Terry fue recibido por Karl dándole el pésame lo llevo a su habitación en donde el informo de que dentro de algunos minutos habrá un reunión donde se hablara como se realizaría el funeral de su padre.

-Parece que Terrence apareció son avisar que vendría-Dijo Amanda muy petulante con ira y resentimiento al castaño

-También me alegra verte Amanda -contero Terry sarcásticamente bebiendo un vaso de whisky.

-Para que nos reuniste Mikaela -Dijo Christopher aun triste por la muerte de su padre.-No sabíamos de que Terrence estuviera cerca de nosotros.

-Me fui a Francia- Respondió Terry ya estaba oscurecían enserio algunas velas por tradición no podía usar electricidad sino debían encender velas para que el espíritu del duque lo guie en el descanso eterno.

-Candy no está disponible en ese momento -Dijo Kia dejando una vela en el buro -Los familiares vendrán muy pronto, les pedí a los sirvientes que preparen las habitaciones disponibles como el castillo es grande podemos abarcar a todos.

-¿Y quiénes vendrán?-Pregunto Amanda quien estaba molesta

-¡Vendrán algunos! miembros de la familia Grandchester-contesto Christopher suspirando sabía que se acercaban los problemas.

-¿Como hijo mayor? Terry debe darles la bienvenida -Dijo Kia preocupa aun no recibía el mensaje que deseaba-No hay incoherencia no..

-No -Dijeron los dos hermanos Grandchester.

-Toc toc.

-Adelante- dijo Amanda era el mayordomo trayendo un mensaje.

-¡Lo siento! Pero llego un mensaje para la señorita Mikaela -Karl le entrego el sobre a la morena-compromiso.

-la morena abrió el sobre -Parece que ya va llegar -Dijo Kia en voz alta..

-¿Quién vendrá..? -pregunto Christopher quien tenía mucha curiosidad.

-El capital Carson vendrá para preguntarlo sobre lo echo -informó la morena -Todos lo que estuvimos en la escena vendrá.

Kia les volvió a explicar sobre las cosas que debían hacer durante y después funeral vendrán los reyes entro otros miembros de la nobleza después de entierro vendrá el abogado de los Grandchester quienes les informaran sobre la herencia y sus bienes del duque de Grandchester.

Susana llego al castillo Grandchester estaba satisfecha porque al fin será la dueña y señora del castillo.

-Madre llegamos -Dijo Susana sonrió con satisfacción pero sabía que debía disimular por el momento.

-Sí ...Hija -respondió Natalia dejando las maletas en el suelo.

-Bienvenida -Dijo Karl abriendo la puerta sorprendió al ver a esas dos mujeres -Ustedes ya saben lo que paso -hizo un seña para que las sirvientas llevaran las maletas a sus aposentos.

-¿Qué paso?-Dijo Susana fingiendo tristeza.

-Pues...

-Susana ¿qué haces acá?-Pregunto Terry sorprendido a ver a su esposa.

-Querido -Dijo Susana subiendo por las escaleras con dificultad -¿Creíste que me habías engañado?-susurro la rubia.

-Eres una...-Terry apretó sus puños fuertemente quería poder gritar esa mujer sacarla de su vida pero no podía..

-Señor Grandchester .. USTED ya sabe las dificultades que estamos pasando -interrumpió Karl sabía perfectamente la actitud del joven no quería ver problemas -dejaría que su esposa durmiera en la misma habitación que usted...y la madre en la habitación continua.

-Has lo mejor que parezca -respondió Terry secamente alejándose de esa mujer -Susana saldré un momento...así que espérame.

-¿Cómo gustes? querido...-Dijo Susana subiendo por la escaleras le gustaba alteras a su esposo.

Terry tomo su chaqueta para ir al funerario real para ver recoger el cuerpo de su padre y velarlo en el castillo de los Grandchester ahora estaba más afectado que nunca no porque su padre murió sino porque su esposa quería atormentándolo como se enteró que él estaba en Londres pero ahora no importaba su padre está muerto.

 _Flashback_

 _Terry se encontraba cabalgando por el colegio san pablo quería olvidar sus problemas su padre lo llevo donde unas prostitutas para que se haga hombre ya era la hora de convertirse en hombre así le dijo su padre, guardo al caballo en el establo._

 _-Terrence -Dijo una monja -Su padre vino y desea verlo._

 _-Gracias...-Respondió el castaño secamente fue a ver que deseaba su padre._

 _-Terrence hueles más -Dijo Richard quien estaba sentado -Iremos a ver a la reina -informo el duque mirando directamente a los ojos de su hijo -Nos invitó a tomar el Té ..._

 _-No quiero ir -Interrumpió Terry apretando fuertemente lo puños -Tu familia ira y como sabes no soy bienvenido por la duquesa._

 _-No importa si te gusto o no bebemos cumplir con los reyes de Inglaterra es nuestro deber -Gruño Richard levantándose estrepitosamente -Somos los Grandchester debemos lealtad a todos los miembros de la corona inglesa los Grandchester surgieron desde los principio de la era colonial.-Richard le dio un gran discursos sobre las historia de su familia eso le molesto mucho a Terry odia ser el hijo de un noble._

 _-¡YA CÁLLATE! SOY TU HIJO BASTARDO NO QUIERO VER A LA MALDITA REINA ODIO TODO ESO -No termino de decir cuando sintió un puño en su rostro -ERES UN MALDITO..._

 _-TERRY IRAS QUIERAS O NO -Richard odia golpear a su hijo su rebeldía lo agobia cada vez que tenía esos encuentros._

 _-Escupiré en tu tumba -Terry miro con mucho odio a su padre esa mirada hizo temblar al duque-Solo eres un cobrarte ...!Te veré el día tu muerte!_

 _Flashback_

-Señor ya llegamos -Dijo Lucas el chofer estacionándose -¿Se encuentra bien?

-Si...ve a casa capaz te necesitan -Dijo Terry abriendo el paraguas entro la funeraria fue recibido por el dueño del lugar donde le dio diferentes especificaciones sobre como seria al organización del funeral.

Lo llevo donde está reposando su padre estaba en una capilla que era digna para un miembro de la corona inglesa le dijo que le dejara solo con el cuerpo de su padre .Allí en una féretro descasaba su padre con su traje echo a media su cuerpo estaba pálido sabía perfectamente que tenía moretones en su rostro pero estaba bien maquillado disimilado su mal estado.

-Padre te dije que te vería el día de tu muerte -Dijo Terry miro con repulsión el cuerpo de su padre -No solo me alejaste de mi madre ..también tuviste tener a Candy entre tus brazos sabiendo que te pedí ayuda ..Sabiendo perfectamente que yo a amaba...pero me la quitaste era un MONSTRUO óyeme bien Candy será mi nuevamente MIA ESCUCHASTE ¡MALDITO DUQUE! Será mía

-¡Ahhhh! Richard -grito Candy despertando de su letardo

Bueno hasta aquí espero que les guste este cap. para el siguiente apareceré mi ganadora Lili espero que te comunique conmigo como sabes será una abogada feminista llamada Jenny Carson hija rebelde del investigador real Carlos Carson espera tu papel porque aparecerás a partir de ahora hasta que termine el fics ..Espero que les guste dejen sus comentario y sugerencias. Gracias


	13. CAPÍTULO 12: VOLAR

**CAPÍTULO 12: VOLAR**

Candy volvió a quedarse dormida su cuerpo dolía su presión se aceleró no podía creer lo que sucedió pensaba que iba a ser feliz por siempre junto a lado de Richard pero el ya no está en este mundo.

 _ **DUEÑOS DE CANDY**_

 _ **Era un día hermoso soleado en una pequeña mansión donde habitaban el duque de Grandchester se celebró la recepción de la boda solo estaban la protegida del duque , Ángel y los novios.**_

 _ **-¡Felicidades! -Dijo Kia quien usaba un bello vestido lila -Espero que su amor dure hasta el fin de los tiempos.**_

 _ **-Gracias Kia -Candy hizo el brindis con la copas de la morena -¿Esta rico el pastel Ángel?.**_

 _ **-Si...mami -Ángel tenia crema en todo su rostro -Me gusta ..muchi...**_

 _ **-Jajaja déjame limpiarte -Dijo Candy sacando un pañuelo blanco limpiando su rostro.-Ya estas limpia ...te ves hermosa.**_

 _ **\- también te ves linda mami -Sonrió la pequeña rubia miro a su madre con un hermoso vestido de novia color blanco con encaje y flores adornado la falda con hombros descubierto su cuello adornada un colla de diamantes que utilizo su abuela.**_

 _ **-Mi niña ...-beso la mejilla de su hija -Sabes que hoy...**_

 _ **-Si lo sé -dijo la pequeña sabía que su mamá se ira por un tiempo viajara con su nuevo esposo y ella no estará a su lado.**_

 _ **-¡Vamos! Animante solo me ire por una semana -Candy tomo la su hija en brazos para sentarla en su regazo -¡Te amo! No lo olvides te traeré un lindo osito.**_

 _ **-Si...-respondió Ángel cabizbaja no le gustaba que su madre se fuera de su lado-También quiero un vestido.**_

 _ **-Si mi niña -respondo Candy abrazando a su hija la iba a extrañar era su pequeña niña iba a cumplir dos años -llegare el domingo por la mañana para está contigo.**_

 _ **-Si...**_

 _ **-Pero no te quedaras sola estar conmigo -Dijo Kia integrándose a la conversación -Te contare muchas historias sobre mi antepasado.**_

 _ **-Está bien Kia -Respondió Ángel .**_

 _ **-Querida podría venir a mi despacho quiero que lleves a la pequeña Dijo el duque entrando comedor-También quiero que vengas Kia.**_

 _ **-Si-respondieron las mujeres**_

 _ **Todos fueron al despacho Richard se sentó en su sillón saco de su gavetas unos documentos-¡Toma Kia!-le entrego en documento a la morena.**_

 _ **-Esto es ..-Dijo Kia leyendo el documento detenidamente.-Usted...quiere.**_

 _ **-Si...-interrumpió el duque -quiero que Ángel lleve mi apellido y que me rencosa como su único padre.**_

 _ **-Richard -Dijo Candy sorprendida su corazón se reboso de alegría su esposo iba a reconocer a su hija como propia -Oh...Richard -corrió para abrazar a su esposo -¡Te amo!**_

 _ **-Deseo que lleve mi apellido -Respondió Richard sentándola en su piernas -¿Angel quieres ser mi hija?.**_

 _ **-Si...papi -la pequeña corrió hasta donde estaba sus padres.-Te quiero mucho -Candy la tomo para sentar a su hija en su regazo-Amo a mi padres**_

 _ **-Linda cuadro familiar -Dijo Kia rompiendo el ambiente familiar -Candy tu hija tendrá otro nombre y partida de nacimiento.**_

 _ **-Bueno - la rubia bajo de las piernas del duque cargando a su hija -Significa .**_

 _ **-A partir de ahora su partida de nacimiento será un 18 Noviembre 1917 en el pueblo francés Vezelay padre Richard Grandchester y madre de Candase White Andley nombre la infante Ángel Nathaniel Grandchester Andley sexo femenino-Dijo Kia leyendo el documento-bueno es mejor que firmes Candy.**_

 _ **-Si...-dejo a la pequeña en el suelo , tomo el bolígrafo para firmar el documento -Richard..**_

 _ **-Gracias querida -Tomo el bolígrafo de la mano de su esposa y firmo el documento -Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer.**_

 _ **-Si...-respondo tomando el documento guardándolo en un sobre -Ya regresare en un par de horas -Kia salió de la oficina.**_

 _ **-Ángel acércate -la rubia asistió con la cabeza -Ahora que eres mi hija -tomo su mano -Te daré la insignia familiar de los Grandchester -saco un caja de terciopelo color rojo-espero que lo cuides a partir de ahora eres una Grandchester -la pequeña abrazo a su padre olvidándose del broche.**_

 _ **Candy solo miro muy conmovida la ese de padre e hija no podía creer de que estaba viviendo algo hermosos sentía que amaba cada vez más a Richard a pesar de ese oscuro secreto.**_

 _ **FIN DEL SUEÑO DE CANDY**_

-Vamos Candy despierta -Dijo Kia moviendo ligeréame la cama -Debes despertar.-suspiro la morena cambio paño húmedo que estaba en la frente de la rubia.

-Aun no despierta -Dijo Albert entrando a la habitación con un traje negro que resaltaba sus facciones-Me preocupa.

-No creo que podrá recibir a la familia -comento Kia limpiándose las manos con un toalla-debe ir al recibidor junto con Terrence y sus hermanos.

-¡Dime! Si despierta -Dijo el rubio se acercó para darle un beso en la mejilla -Despierta pequeña.

-Ve Albert - ordeno la morena -Y lleva a Ángel contigo...ellos son malvados creen que las personas que no nacieron con dinero son escorias.

-Se liderar con ese tipo de personas -Albert salió de la habitación en busca de "nieta" no dejaría que la familia de Grandchester le hiciera daño a sus sobrinos.

-¡Bienvenidos! -Dijo Karl hizo una reverencias por educación.

-¡Uh..! veo que todo está oscuro y frio aquí -Dijo Clara hermana mejor Richard usaba un vestido negro con sombrero lleno de flores era un mujer de la mediana edad tenía el cabello castaño con ligeras canas -Hmp...mis sobrinos donde están -le entrego su capa y sombreo al mayordomo.

-Deberían prender la calefacción - Dijo John quien estaba vestido elegantemente con traje negro era dos años mayor que su hermana de cabello color negro con un bigote pequeño en su nariz-Toma -le tiro su chaqueta y guantes.

-¡Ya tranquilícense!-Dijo Margaret quien era la hermana mayor que Richard ella no fue la heredera del ducado ya que por ser mujer la corona lo se lo permitía tenía un velo negro y un vestido negro de luto -¡Vamos querido! Debemos llegar a nuestra habitación.

-Si querida -respondido Orwen un hombre mayor que tenía un bastón en las manos -me podrían llevar un poco de té a mi cuarto.

-lo que orden.-Dijo Karl

-Bienvenidos señores -Dijo Terry desde las escaleras los tíos del castaño se impresionaron al verlo con un traje blanco -Espero que su estadía en la casa de los Grandchester sea de su agrado.

-Hmp...¿qué haces aquí?- Pregunto Margaret con repulsión hacia el castaño -se supone de que te desterraron de la familia Granchestter.

-Bueno querida tía Grandchester -Dijo Terry bajando de las escaleras-Mi padre me mando a llamar para que conociera a su nueva esposa.

-Siempre has tenido malo modales -Clara miro como un par de sirvientas subían equipaje-Espero que la servidumbre nos trate mejor esta vez.

-Para eso contratamos personal externo -respondió Terry cruzando sus manos -Para su satisfacción.

-Al menos hiciste una cosa bien -comentó John miro con pulsión a su sobrino -Veo que estas casado.

-Si...

-Y donde está tu esposa -Dijo Clara mirando a todas parte y no mirando a las parte.

-Soy...yo -Dijo Susana acercándose a los esas distinguidas personas - Mi nombre es Susana Grandchester esposa de Terrence.

-Tu acento es americano -Dijo John mirando de arriba abajo a la rubia - Parece que a los Granchestter siempre les atrajeron las rubias.

-Si ahora debemos estar unas vulgares americanas -Comento Clara no le agradaba que esa mujer vulgar estar junto a su familia.

-Tía Clara que modales -Dijo Terry algo indignado para a la vez le divertirá -La viuda joven de mi padre también es americana.

-¿Qué horror?-exclamo Margaret muy imaginada -No puedo creer que mi hermano se casó con una americana.

-Mi hermana no es solo un vulgar americana -Dijo Albert defendiendo a la rubia -Ella pertenece a una de las familias más acaudaladas de la sociedad americana.

-Y usted es...

-Mi nombre es Williams Richard Andley -Se presentó e rubio.

-Un Andley ...los Andley de Escocia una de las familias fundadoras de Escocia - Dijo John informando la estirpe del rubio- Ustedes son Escoceses.

-Si-Afirmo Albert debía proteger a Candy y sus hijo debía decirle que es hija legitima de la familia Andley.

-Albert no sabía que estabas aquí -Dijo Terry mirándolo al rubio otro más que lo traiciono -Podemos hablar en otro momento.

-¿Cómo diga? -respondió Albert secamente -Después de instalarse debemos ir a la capilla.

-Bueno nos vemos en aún un rato -Los hermanos del duque fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones no querían más conflictos ya que pronto comenzaría el calvario de la nueva duquesa.

-Susana ...no que cual es tu juego pero debes mantenerle al margen -Dijo Terry acechándose a su esposa y tomándola del brazo -Vez como son...

-Tengo el derecho de estar aquí -Refuto Susana soltándose del agarre de su esposo -Soy tu esposa debo estar a tu lado.

-Hmp...Ahora si nos iremos juntos mañana -Dijo Terry dándole la espalda a la rubia -¡Ahhh! Si la familia del duque te vuele a humillar estar por tu cuenta.

-Lo que digas -Susana se alejó de su esposo.

-Terry podemos hablar -Dijo Albert tranquilamente no le gustaba la actitud del castaño.

-Vamos a los jardines de la mansión -ambos jóvenes subieron del castillo para ir a los jardines privados allí conseguirán un poco de tranquilidad.

Por su parte Archie daba algunos retoque al peinado ajustándose la corbata debía estar todo en su lugar debía causar una buena impresión a la familia de Duque.

-Ya está listo -dijo el castaño mirándose en el espejo, fue en busca de su quería sobrina quería saber cómo estaba ya que durmió toda la noche.

-Sr. Archie pase -Dijo Ann quien llevaba una charola vacía -Pase Ángel esta lista.

-Gracias -Entro a la habitación de la pequeña rubia en donde encontró a la pequeña mirando por la ventana -Ángel pequeña ven aquí.

-Mira Tío Archie lloverá -Dijo la rubia señalando los nubarrones -El cielo esta triste.

-Si...-Dijo Archie acercándose a la rubia -Parece que esas lista.

-Si... ya vinieron los familia -comento Ángel volteo ver a su tío -Son personas mayores.

-¿Quieres ir verlos?-Pregunto la rubia bajo la mirada Archie sonrió ligeramente acomodo las cintas delas coletas de seda negra.

-Si te quieren hacer algo te protegeré -la pequeña asistió con la cabeza.

Después de una par de horas todos fueron a la capilla de los Grandchester para velar el cuerpo de duque de Grandchester las mujeres usaban bello negro que les tapaban el rostro, debían rezar por el alma de duque, por su parte Albert protegía de las miradas punzante y llenas de odio de todos los presente debía protégela de todos los Granchestter llego el carruaje fúnebre todos subieron a los automóviles ya era la hora de enterrar el cuerpo de Richard llegaron a campo santo.

Los nobles llegaron a la a campo santo algunos no podían creer sobre la repentina muerte del duque de Grandchester todos murmuraban por que los reyes no fueron al entierro de su propio pariente, solo había un representante de la corona inglesa. Pero otros criticaban la falta de la viuda de Grandchester como se atrevía a no asistir al entierro de su marido ya que hace pocos días se enteraron que el duque de Grandchester contrajo un segundo matrimonio con una americana acaudalada.

El cardenal hizo la misa del cuerpo el sepelio fue en absoluto secreto nadie debía hablar sobre la muerte repentina de duque, saldrá a la luz cuando la corona lo indique se escuchó los violines fúnebres en una tarde nublada el Richard Greerk Granchestter nieto del Rey Carlos Inglaterra. Hijo de Eduardo Granchestter. Se dio tiros 10 tipos por los guardias de la familia real.

Terrece como hijo mayor del Duque despidió a cada asistente del funeral de su padre , después de esa charada así lo llamaba Terry el campo se quedó vacío para gloria del castaño.

-Padre-Dijo el castaño sonriendo en frente de la tumba de su padre - te dije que no seré tu títere la gloria de los Granchestter se acabó...tus hijos son estúpido al igual que su madre y la nueva duquesa huira como siempre lo ha hecho , se llevara a tus hijos. -se rio ligeramente -Bueno mi hija ángel resulto ser tu nieta ahora solo tienes a Anthony el nombre su primer amor de su "amada esposa" y ahora estas muerto si saber la verdad...eres la peor persona del mundo -Dio un gran escupitajo en la tumba del duque-Te veré en el infierno.

En otra parte en los automóviles de los Grandchester esperaban a Terry para ir esos todos juntos.

-Albert ¡Vámonos! -protesto el castaño abrigando con su saco negro a la pequeña Ángel quien domina-Terrence regresara por su cuenta.

-Esperemos un par de minutos más -Contesto le rubio mirando en la salida del camposanto-Allí viene.

-¡Ya era hora!-Dijo Archie en forma sarcástica -Ve donde tu esposa.

-Hmp...veo de que se durmió-Terry no hizo caso al comentario de Archie -¿Qué más da?-Cerro la puerta donde están Albert.

-Ya vámonos -Dijo Terry subiendo al auto donde está su esposa -Estas de mal humor no.

-Y todavía lo dice con tu descaro -Respondió Susana quien estaba muy enojada por que no la presento a la sociedad inglesa.

-Son personal malvadas...hubieras huido-Dijo Terry cruzando los brazos no le gustaba estar con su esposa y suegra.

-Bueno que más da-intervino Natalia sabía perfectamente cómo hacer enojar a Terry -Terry ya le comunicaste a tu madre sobre la nueva y joven esposa de tu padre- Eso hizo de que el castaño la miraba con odio -Debes prepárala ya que amo a tu padre.

-¡Señora Cállese!-gruño Terry aun no era el momento de decirle la verdad -No sabe nada usted solo es una arpía.

-No seas grosero con mi madre-Dijo Susana defendiendo a su mamá -No sé por qué defiendes a Candy que aun la amas.

-¡CÁLLATE SUSANA!-grito Terry sentía de que iba a explotar no debía perder la paciencia -Compórtense la familia de mi padre pensaran que son mujeres sin educación.

-Como digas queridito -Dijo Susana sarcásticamente, eso le alegraba le gustaba hacer enojar a su esposo.

Todos llegaron a la castillo de los Granchestter todos bajaron de los autos debían tomar té era tradición después de un funeral toda la familia debía juntarse para hablar sobre duque.

-No puedo creer que mi querido hermano murió de una manera trágica -Dijo Margaret sorbiendo un poco de te -¿Cómo estás? Ustedes dos.

-Aun no lo sabemos -Contesto Christopher no quiera conflictos ya habían sufrido mucho-Creo que la esposa de mi padre nos mandara a Real colegio San pablo.

-Es aún no está dicho-intervino Albert sabía perfectamente donde llegaba todo este asunto-Mi hermana me informo de su padre quería que estudien en un colegio privado que no sea internado.

-Sinceramente Sr. Andley no se meta -Dijo Amanda en forma arrogante -Todos los Granchestter fuimos a ese colegio hasta terminar.

-Mi sobrina tiene razón-comento John comiendo un boyo -Mi padre fue al Real Colegio San pablo su padre fue al colegio san pablo y todos nosotros fuimos al colegio san pablo.-hizo una pausa.-Ahora todos mis sobrinos irán a ese colegio.

-Al igual del bebe de la familia -Dijo Clara quería saber sobre el nuevo miembro de la familia-¿Cómo se llama?¿Qué papel tomara en la familia Grandchester?

-Es aun no lo sabe -comento Terry fumando un abanó -Recibí un mensaje diciendo que llegaría el abogado del duque que es también es el investigador que nos aran preguntas-Susana echo una mirada de preocupación, Natalia solo susurro diciéndole _¡cálmate!_.

-Pero no es muy pronto para leer Testamento del Duque-Dijo Archie un poco indignado los aristócratas eral fríos y calculadores en qué clase de familia cayo Candy.

-Si es por tradición -Dijo John se limpió la barba.

Karl entro diciendo que había llegado el abogado así que todos debían ir a la despacho del duque el abogado quien estaba al lado de su hija,

-¡Bienvenidos señores ¡-Dijo Carlos Carson quien tenía un traje plomo oscuro elegante más unos zapatos negros era un hombre serio de la edad del Duque amigos desde jóvenes -Ella es mi hija Jenny Carson -era una mujer del piel blanca de cabellos negros tenía un traje plomo y camisa con volantes blancas muy de moda para las mujeres independientes de la época con una notas negra.

-Un gusto conocerlo-Dijo Jenny con un gran sonrisa.-Tomen asientos.

-Pero no hay asiento suficientes - protesto Clara quien no soportaba que una mujer se atrevía a dirigirles la palabra sin una buena presentación.

-Solo los hombres deben quedarse -Dijo Kia entrando al despacho- las mujeres deben estar el despacho de algo.

-Pero ¿por qué?-Intervino John no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando , todos no entendía lo que estaba ocurriendo -Esto es un atropello.

-El testamento será leído cuando entiendas ciertos puntos-Dijo Carlos sentándose en el sillón indicada cruzando sus piernas-Y luego todos iremos al comedor allí se leerá el testamento.

-Señoras acompáñeme -Dijo Jenny llevando su portafolio saliendo junto con todas las señoras.

-Buenos señores ...ya que las damas salieron comencemos -los hombre tomaron sus respectivos asientos -Como saben el duque de Granchestter murió en un trágico accidente -saco de su portafolio unas hojas-Según las investigaciones de la guardia real ...alguien mato duque y el cochero.

-¿QUÉ..?-Grito John levantándose del haciendo impresionado -No puede creer que piense que los Granchestter estamos en peligro.

-¿Quién puso hacer eso?-Pregunto Albert que al igual que Archie estaban calmados.

-Bueno Sr. Andley -paso algunas hojas para leer la información sobre el rubio-El duque investigo todos sobre su familia hijo menor de los Andley patriarca de la familia.. usted es Archibald Cornwellsobrino del Sr. Andley está casado con Annie Britter que es hija adoptiva de los Britter igual que Candy Andley.

-¿Qué horros?-Bramo John impresionado al enterarse el origen de la esposa de su hermano-UNA MISERABLE HUÉRFANA.

-Tenga cuidado con lo que dice -Dijo Albert enojado al ver que otra vez había prejuicios contra Candy.-Ella es mi hija..

-Es muy joven para ser su hija- Dijo Orwen quien saco su reloj de bolsillo -Además dio a luz a un niño que no se sabe a qué linaje pertenece.

-¡Disculpa! Pero Anthony es el hijo del duque -Intervino Archie no le gustaba la actitud de cuñado y hermano del duque.

-¿Qué más da?-Dijo Terry cruzo sus piernas sacando un abanó -El duque se casó con Candase sin importarle sus antecedentes.-Prendió el abanó -¿Quieren seguir?.

-Está bien -Carlos volteo la hoja -El Duque de Grandchester fue asesinado y se les investigara a cada uno de ustedes.

-Pero mi padre no tenía ningún enemigo -Dijo Christopher sorprendido por lo que dijo el investigador -Además mis tíos no son capaces de hace eso.

-Tiene razón -Dijo John muy indignado porque insinuó el investigador -Nosotros no sabíamos sobre el nuevo matrimonio con la huérfana américa.

-Ya basta...

-Se hará una investigación ya que se halló evidencias que el cochero fue ahorcado y los caballos fueron sedados es por eso que se desbocaron y saltaron al rio-Dijo Carlos leyendo los últimos parlamentos-Se investigara a todos el personal y a la familia que estuvo aquí en los próximos dos meses.

Carlos des hablo sobre lo que encontraron en el cadáver del duque sufrió al morir por su parte con las mujeres Jenny le explico cómo sería la vida a partir de ahora las mujeres debía ser precavidas si alguien comentaba como murió el duque de Granchestter ya que lo asesinaron y todos seria sospechosos pero se hicieron la idea de que la corona estaría involucrada pero no se le podía tocar a los soberanos de Inglaterra.

-No puedo creer de que por la sangre de un Grandchester está manchada por la de una huérfana- Dijo Clara indignada al enterrarse del origen de la nueva duquesa.

-Es algo muy absurdo -Margaret gruño golpeando la mesita de Té-Esos sucios auspiciados de seguro de que es maldita huérfana mato a mi querido hermano.

-No puede ser-Amanda no quiso creer lo que la joven abogada feminista les comunico , su "madrastra" los engaño todo este tiempo-Mi padre no pudo casarse con esa maldita mujer.

-Y que esperabas de las vulgares americanas-Dijo Clara mirando a las Marlow -Y ahora esta coja se cree que será la nueva duquesa.

-Es usted una bruja-Dijo Susana con furia miro jamás había imaginado que esa mujeres que albardaban ser nobles son verdaderamente malvadas-Ustedes piensan de que mi esposo no será el nuevo duque de Grandchester ..aunque no les guste.

-Y tú que serás duquesa -Dijo Amanda sarcásticamente cruzo sus brazos -Sabes mi padre cuando era un joven estúpido quiso integrar a es vulgar actriz como la dueña y señora de ese castillo-miro con arrogancia a la rubia -Pero mi padre se dio cuenta que una vulgar actriz.

-Señoras...por favor ¡Cálmense! -Dijo Jenny no quería ver confrontaciones con las damas-Pero deben tranquilizarse.-en eso alguien abrió la puerta.

-Yo...Me siento mejor -Dijon Candy entro a su oficina con un vestido negro y guantes de encaje con un zapatos negros.

-Bienvenida Duque de Grandchester -Saludo Jenny levanto de su escritorio haciendo una reverencia -Siéntese por favor.

-¡Gracias!-La rubia estaba pálida sentía que todas las mujeres la miraban repulsivamente -Muy bien que debo enterarme.

-Su esposo el duque que Grandchester fue asesinado -Dijo Jenny seriamente leyó los documentos de la investigación, Candy se sentía devastada pero no lo demostraba ya que Richard le dijo una vez que debía decidida y seria ya que con su matrimonio no les gustaría a todos los nobles.

Jenny explico sobre la investigación que se estaba haciendo por la muerte de su esposo ahora debía sacar toda las enseñanzas sobre la política y estatus de los noble debía ser inteligente ya que sentía que toda la familia de su fallecido esposo la odiaban.

Carlos llevo a todos al comedor ya que era un lugar grande donde todos podrán oír el testamento estipulado por el duque de Grandchester, Archie y Albert quería acompañara Candy y defenderla de los ataque de la familia de duque pero le dijo de que ella podía sola defenderse de que vayan a cuidar a sus hijos. Ambos hombres se impresionaron por la actitud de la rubia.

-Bueno ya que la Duquesa está presente voy a leer el testamento- Dijo Carlos mirando a todos los presentes-Yo Richard Eduardo Grandchester en plenas facultades mentales si el SEÑOR me lleva a su seno a la eternidad sé que para mis hijos Amanda y Christopher su madre les dejo todos su bienes divididos entre ustedes dos me corresponde dejar les a ustedes algunos de mis bienes sé que cometo muchos errores principalmente con mi mayor hijo Terrence ,quiero que ustedes tres me perdonen por no contarse sobre mi nuevo matrimonio a pesar de la muerte de su madre y su hermano pero antes a dictarles que parte de mi herencia les dejare alguno de ustedes dejo mis vienes a las siguientes personas:

-Para mis queridos hermanos Margaret, John y Clara les dejo a cada uno de ustedes la quinta parte mi arca personal y tres mansiones ubicadas en España, Polonia y nuestra patria sé que ustedes tres llegaran a un acuerdo que mansión les pertenecerá a cada uno de ustedes.

-Para el personal de la mansión les dejo su suelo correspondiente hasta el día de sus muertes.

-A mis amados hijos Terrence, Amanda, Christopher, Ángel y mi último hijo que aún no ha nacido les dejos sus correspondientes fideicomisos que tendrán derecho a accederlos cuando contraigan matrimonio o cuando sean mayores de edad más algunas propiedades y joyas.

-Para Mikaela le dejo su correspondiente fideicomiso privado que podrá acceder cuando ella quiera ya que seguirá creciendo cada año por las inversiones que teníamos con su padre, también te dejo la mansión de tu fallecido padre.

-Por ultimo dejo todo mi dinero y propiedades a mi esposa la duquesa de Grandchester Candase Andley...

-Eso no es justo -Protesto Amanda levantándose de su haciendo-Ella solo es una miserable huérfana.

-Si tiene razón-Dijo Margaret molesta por el testamento de su hermano-No puede ser de que no nos deje nada ..la caballerizas las joyas de la familia.

-¡Mujeres cálmense! por favor-Dijo Kia tratando de calmar la situación-El cuerpo de mi apoderado a un está fresco.

-¡Cállate! mujer salvaje -Protesto John golpeando la mesa -No tienes derecho hablar.

-Y quien se quedara con el ducado -pregunto Clara respiro profundamente -Mi querido sobrino Christopher, tiene derecho al ducado.

-Sería el primer hijo del duque-contesto Carlos secamente no quería estar con la familia de su amigo.

-Entonces mi esposo será el duque de Grandchester-Dijo Susana alegremente pronto todas sus ambiciones se harán realidad-Yo seré la Duquesa de Grandchester.

-No del todo-Comento Kia hacinado que todos prestaran atención -¡Ah...! Por derecho de hijo mayor Terrence tiene el derecho ser el siguiente duque pero como la duquesa está viva ella será la duquesa.

-Tienes razón -Dijo Candy miro a todos con decisión su mirada guio justo hacia los ojos Terry-Yo seré la duquesa viuda así estipula el reglamento solo hasta que...

-Hasta que el pequeño Anthony cumpla dos 25 años-comento Kia sabía de los puntos del testamento, ella lo redacto -Además la esposa de Terrence solo tendrá un título mejor.

-¿Cómo...?-Preguntó Susana algo confundida.

-Serás Lady Grandchester -Contesto Kia cruzando los brazos -Y Candase será la duquesa de Grandchester madre y Terrece se conocerá como el duque de Grandchester y serás conocida como Lady.

-Eso es mentira-Grito Susana levantándose de la silla-Soy la esposa de Terry soy la duquesa de Grandchester.

-Susana...!Cállate!-Dijo Terry desesperado no quería escuchar la opiniones de los que estaba en ese lugar-Yo no quiero ser el duque de Grandchester.

-Terrence si no lo haces la corona puede quitar los beneficio a todos los familiares del duque -comento Kia tranquilamente -La herencia se cancelara y todos los recursos se perderán.

-¿Qué...eso es imposible? Perderemos todo-Dijo John tirando su bastón-Estaremos en la miseria.

-Estaremos en la calle...y solo por un bastardo egoísta-Dijo Amanda muy desconcentrada toda su vida su madre le dijo que Terry solo traería desgracia a esa familia y todo se hizo realidad -Eres un egoísta.

-Y eso que-Dijo Terry sarcásticamente sonrió con arrogancia-¿Qué les pasa? ¿Por qué pone así? No ahorraron lo suficiente para los días fríos.

-¿Y que pasara con mi hijo? si Terrence no acepta ser el duque-Pregunto la rubia preocupada por la bienestar de Anthony.

-También pasara lo mismo que a sus demás familiares-Respondió Kia suspiro pesadamente-Terrecen si no quieres aceptar el ducado este bien-Hizo una pausa-Pero debe entender de que aunque no quieras a tus hermanos , como hermano mayor debes cuidar y proteger a tus hermanos.

-Hmp...-Musito el castaño pero sabía de qué tenía razón un parte de él le decía que debía velar por sus hermanos-¿Y que pasara con el hijo menor del duque?

\- Si tienes paciencia hasta que Anthony cumpla los 25 años , será el siguiente duque de Grandchester -Respondió Kia calmadamente hizo una señal para que Carlos le pasara el testamento-Y buen la pequeña Ángel será una dama en la corte.

-Mi hija una dama-Candy se sorprendió al escuchar el fututo de su hija-Una dama de corte...Eso quiere decir que.

-Es simple -Comento Kia-¿Cuándo Ángel cumpla 12 años? Sera presentada a oficialmente a la corte real y si le agrada a los reyes tendrán un título propio.

-Así paso conmigo -Intervino Amanda apretó sus puños no era justa ella está comprometida con un Marques ya que no cumplido con las expectativas que se le daban a las niñas de su edad-La comprometerá o le dará un título.

-Hmp bueno acepto -Dijo Terry sabía que ahora tenía que liderar con todo el protocolo que dictan la corona hacia lo noble sino ahora tenía que lidiar con toda su familia y sus hermanos.

Buenos hasta aquí espero que les gusten este capítulo espero que la ganadora este satisfecha por su primera aparición en este capítulo aún le falta más espero que dejes sus cometario y opiniones gracias para la próxima aclarare todos sus dudas. GRACIAS


	14. CAPÍTULO 13: HUIR PARTE 1

**CAPÍTULO 13: HUIR PARTE 1**

 **ESTE CAPÍTULO TIENE CONTENIDO EXPLICITO PARA MAYORES DE 18 AÑOS**

\- ¿Qué…? -Dijo Margaret estaba si Terry llegara a tener el título del ducado toda si familia estaría a su merced y eso no lo iba a permitir- ESO no puede ser el solo es un bastado y su esposa es una sucia actriz.

-Usted es un bruja -Grito Susana quien con dificultad se paró para confrontar a las tías del su esposo -Aunque le guste o no seré la duquesa de Grandchester me deben respeto.

-Creo que por ser rubia no entiende nada-Kia debía defender los bienes de Candy y sus hijos ya que Richard la acogió cuando su padre murió y su familia la voto dejándola sin nada-Entiende de que Tú no eres la duquesa -señalo a Candy-Ella lo es…tu solo tendrás el título de Lady-saco un hoja -Si sabes leer -extendiéndole la hoja -Aquí dice claramente de que si algo le llegara a pasar al duque y si Terrence decide acertar el puesto del duque con un intervalo del tiempo el seria el duque y su esposa será Lady …además aun Candase esta vivía y por viudez es la duquesa de Grandchester.-Susana la miro con odio volvió a tomar asiento.

-Bueno are el documento necesario para que Terrence sea el duque de Grandchester y el de su esposa- Dijo Carlos guardando todo los documentos-Jenny prepara todo.

-Si...-Jenny saco un pequeño cuaderno toda su pluma comenzó a escribir -Bueno el día de mañana a las 10:00 am vendremos para que firme la documentación correspondiente.

-Entonces los espero-Dijo Terry despidiéndose del padre e hija miro como salieron de esa habitación-Bueno familia …lo quiero mucho ahora que seré el nuevo duque se le dará los mismos beneficios que les daba mi padre -Tomo el brazo de Susana para que se levantara -Vayan a sus habitaciones -Dicho eso se marchó junto a su esposa y madre de esta.

-Yo también me retiro -Candy estaba nerviosa no podía creer lo que sucedió -Debo ver a mis hijos-La rubia salió de allí apresuradamente.

-Me llevare todos los documentos para revísalos para darles mi opinión -Dijo Kia quien guardaba todo los documentos -Amanda, Christopher prepárense para firmar algunos documentos.

-Si …dijeron los dos jóvenes.

Kia dejo a los Grandchester quería alejarse de ellos ya que sus miradas eran matadoras John, Margaret y Clara estaba perplejo nadie decía nada se quedaron atónitos.

Albert y Archie esperaban a Candy en la oficina de Kia quería saber lo que ocurrió en la lectura del testamento del duque debía confiar en Candy ya que no se dejara humillar por nadie, en eso escucharon la puerta abrirse

-Candy …-Dijo Archie acercándose a la rubia -¡Ven! Tomo su mano para ir al sillón.

-¿Qué paso Candy?-Pregunto Albert seriamente quería que su hija se tranquilizara ya que la vio un poco molesta-tomo-le sirvió un vaso de agua-Bebe.

-Gracias…-Tomo el vaso de agua y le viviéndolo todo en un instante-Terrence será el nuevo duque mi hijo será más bien ya cuando cumpla 25 años podrá tomar su posición como duque de Grandchester.

-Quieres decir que Susana será- Dijo Archie sorprendido por el comentario de la rubia.

-No del todo -Kia entro a la oficina de la rubia-Susana tomará el puesto como Lady Grandchester mientras que Candy será la duquesa viuda -toma -La morena le entrego un sobre de manila al rubio mayor.

-¿Qué es?-Pregunto Albert tomando el sobre y comenzado a examinarlo-Esto es.

-Bueno como padre de Candy debes tener una copia del testamento -explico Kia cerrando las ventana de la oficina ya que estaba oscureciendo-La cena estará lista pronto …..si quieres poder cenar junto a la pequeña Ángel.

-Si estaba asustada cuando me vio despertar-Dijo Candy con una gran sonrisa en sus labios -Chicos que tal si cenamos juntos en el cuarto blanco.

-Me parece bien-Comento Archie sabia la actitud de Candy ella era fuerte antes las adversidades era feliz, aunque ahora que era madre debía ser fuerte-¡Ven Candy!-animo el castaño.

-Archie tiene razón-El rubio se paró para abrazar a la rubia- Ve a con tus hijos.

-¡Ohh! Albert-abrazo al rubio llorando en su pecho -Hmp…no es justo…¿Por qué…?.

-Candy…-el rubio no le gustaba ver en ese estado a Candy de tristeza-Te dije que no estás sola.

-Si Candy-Dijo Archie tomándola por el hombro-Gatita estamos contigo ….Annie y yo estaremos contigo.-Candy aún permanecía llorando.

-Candy escúchame- Dijo Albert tomándola por el mentón haciendo que lo mirara los ojos-No llores…tienes siempre te dije que eres mucho más bonita que ríe que cuando lloras sé que ahora estas sufriendo como nunca ….ahora debes ser fuerte por tus hijos…no estás sola estarás con nosotros siempre.

-¿Yo solo quiero regresar a América?-Candy se limpió las lágrimas tomo las manos de sus queridos amigos. -Deseo ver a mis queridas madres a mis amigas a todos.

-Dentro de dos días regresaremos para América -Dijo Albert tomo los hombros de la rubia -Iremos junto a tus hijos.

-Si Candy…volverás a casa-Archie dijo muy entusiasmado quería ver una sonrisa de la rubia -Y desea venir con nosotros.

-Si…-agrego la rubia con una gran sonrisa en sus labios abrazo a sus dos grandes amigos-Nos iremos en dos días. -Kia no dijo nada se quedó callada amaba ser a las personas sonreír después de un rato la rubia a ver a sus hijos.

Candy se encontraba en su habitación junto al pequeño Anthony quien dormía en la cama de su madre después de darle de comer, mientras Ángel jugaba con sus muñecas aun triste por la situación de su esposo.

-Ángel mi pequeña siéntase junto a mí -Llamo a la pequeña rubia.

-Si mami -La pequeña corrió para sentarse junto a su mamá-Dime que pasa.

-Sabes que tu padre murió no es así-Dijo Candy acomodando a la pequeña a su lado-¿Cómo te sientes con eso.?

-Mami sé que mi madre murió y todos me miran mal -Ángel se sintió triste no quería recordar cuando miro que unos hombres enterraban el cuerpo de su padre.

-Yo sé que estamos triste por su muerte, pero debemos ser fuerte a pesar de las dificultades, siempre te digo que sonrías siempre -Tomo la mano de la pequeña-Debemos ser fuerte y considerados con lo que tenemos, las cosas cambiaran las cosas son más difíciles ahora ya que dentro de unas semanas cumplirás cuatro años y comenzará tus estudios como dama de la corte.

-Si me enseñaran modales y todo eso-Comento la pequeña bajando la mirada -Mami eras conmigo-sollozo la pequeña-No quiero que me separen de tu lado.

-Nadie nos separada -Comento la rubia abrazando a su pequeña -Yo estaré contigo siempre junto a Anthony nadie nos separa-Hizo una pausa-No llores mi niña, Anthony llorara también.

-Está bien mami- contesto la pequeña rubia limpiando sus lágrimas -Mami jugamos con mis muñecas.

-Claro…

Madre e hija bajaron de la cama y comenzaron a jugar con las muñecas quería poder divertirse sacar una sonrisa de ambas así pasaron después fueron a cenar junto con Archie y Albert la noche era cálida así que decidieron cenar en la terraza.

Por otra parte, Terry estaba en una habitación donde fumaba quiera poder relajarse con ese vicio por su parte Susana quien conversaba con su madre después de Cenar.

-¿Querido volveremos a América?-Preguntó Susana acercándose a su marido.

-Si - dio una vonacada antes de soltar el humo, apago el abanó-Yo te llevare para américa y allí te quedaras junto a tu madre.

-¿Qué…..?-Grito la rubia odiaba a Terry por su actitud tan molesta-Soy tu esposa me quedare a tu lado.

-Susana tu no mandas e mi vida -Dijo Terry mirando intensamente a la rubia-No quiero verte aquí odio que estés cerca a mi lado.

-Eres un maldito bastado-Argumento Natalia defendiendo a su hija- Debes ser más considerado por estar vivo.

-Sería un gran alivio estar muerto- Dijo Terry apretando sus puños miro a Susana quien le salía una lagrimas -Susana …sabes que su te quedas te sentirás muy humillada al ver el segundo plano en la sociedad inglesa….

-Tu solo quieres de que Candy regrese a tu cama-argumento la rubia mirando con repugnancia a Terry -Pero ahora es la mujer de tu fallecido padre-Dijo Susana con arrogancia -El duque es un hombre muy atractivo es todo un hombre le ara el amor mejor que …-En eso Terry le dio una sonora bofetada.

-Eres un mandito bastardo -Grito Natalia corrió a para socorrer a su hija quien estaba tirada en el suelo-Tu trajiste desgracia para mi familia.

-Terry…-dijo Susana mirando con odio y resentimiento a su esposo-Prometí hacerte la vida imposible …..si me quieres golpear hazlo pero no me tendrás que soportar ya que no te deshacer de mi tan fácilmente ….estaré contigo hasta que seamos un par de ancianos.-Sonrió triunfante la rubia.

-Malditas-Terry salió a regañadientes de ese lugar dejando a las dos mujeres regocijándose de alegría.

Salió del castillo para ir a las caballerizas quería estar solo y poder aclarar su mente de todo lo que le sucedió tomo a caballo y comenzó a correr por todo el bosque. -¿Por qué…?¿Por qué…?-comento a recriminarse .

Flashback

 _Albert fue junto con Terry hacia los bellos jardines de los Grandchester ninguno de los dos dijo nada hasta llegar a una glorieta donde ambos tomaron asiento._

 _-Muy bien Albert que deseas -Dijo Terry con tranquilidad cruzo sus piernas. -! ¡Dime!_

 _-Sabes sé que estas molesto Candy no debió decirte sobre el origen de Ángel y también la relación con tu padre -Suspiro el rubio-Candy me dijo que podrás interactuar son su hija, pero si prometes no decirle que eres su padre._

 _-Ángel es mi hija, debe saber que soy su papá-Interrumpió el castaño sacando un cigarrillo-Te diré algo._

 _-¿Qué?-comenzó a sentir el humo del cigarro de Terry-Dime que desea-el rubio trato de adivinar lo que estaba pensando el Castaño._

 _-Bueno uhh-solplo el humo-Mi hija debe saber que soy su padre, pero cuando cumpla los 10 años._

 _-Si es lo que desea se lo diré a Candy -Respondió Albert suspiro tranquilamente-Terry por que no buscaste a Candy cuando tenías la oportunidad de estar juntos._

 _-Hmp…ella se rindió con nuestro amor -Terry quería sacar toda su frustración entro de el-Ella solo es una mujerzuela que se acostó con mi padre por su trauma que abusaron de ella. -En eso sintió un puño estrellarse en su quijada._

 _-No te exprese así de Candy…si la amaste alguna vez no le dirías esas cosas horribles, Candy sufrió mucho la violaron cargo sola con una bebe, no podía regresar por los estragos de la guerra quería poder ser feliz y con Richard logro sonreír un poco…Candy sufrió desde que llego a este mundo con humillaciones por la alta sociedad por no tener padres una familia quien la proteja ella solo quiere ser feliz._

 _-Hmp….no te acusare de agresión hacia mí-Dijo Terry levantándose del suelo tomándose su labio para examinar si no le salía sangre-Solo ¿Por qué eres el padre de mi nueva madrastra?_

 _-Sabes haz lo que deseas -respondió Albert molesto por la actitud del castaño-Yo te diré la decisión de Candy.-Se marchó de allí dejando a Terry solo._

Fin De Flashback

Terry grito sacando toda la frustración que tenía dentro, su padre lo atormenta hasta cuando está muerto ,ahora tendría responsabilidades que cumplir deber como el nuevo duque de Grandchester ahora estaría a cargo de la familia , olvidarse de sus sueños de ser un actor reconoció pero no se quedara así se vengara.

Ya era de día Candy se levantó para poder darle de comer a su pequeño hijo no quiera dormir sola así que decidió tener a sus bebe a sus lado, quiera darse un baño relajante tratando de olvidar sus problemas. Lleno la tina con agua caliente metió la mano para poder ver si estaba a la temperatura perfecta. Se quitó su ropa de dormir color amarillo calor ya desnuda se metió en la tina quería poder relajarse un rato él bebe esta despierto así que decidió dejarlo dormir solo ya que era un bebe muy calmado.

-Mmmm esto me trae recuerdos -Dijo Candy perdida en las burbujas cerro sus ojos para recordar viejos recuerdos vividos con el duque.

Flashback

 _Candy acostaba a hija después día agitado en el trabajo odia bañarse con desinfectantes y quemar sus ropa por la epidemia de viruela ya es estaba erradicando en el hospital donde laboraba , sentía triste por haber hecho el amor con Richard._

 _-¿Qué he hecho?-Se preguntó al cambiarse de ropa cambiándose su ropa de dormir-Me odiaras a Terry-Candy acaricio la cabeza rubia de su hija -Mi pequeña Ángel...perdóname -se acurruco a su lado -Sé que algún día me odiaras por eso -unas lágrimas salieron por su rostro -Pero en verdad no sé qué pesar ...debo oír a mi corazón o volver a amar ...me siento feliz al estar con Richard ...quiero saber si solo es un ilusión...me siento que fracase... volveremos a américa.-Candy se acostó junto a su hija quería poder dormir en paz._

 _Ya había pasado una semana desde que paso con lo de Richard no quiera verlo le avergonzaba por tu actitud tan impulsiva , no quería que la odiara ya que fue la novia de su hijo faltaba dos horas para salir ya que tenía turno mañana iba a dejar algunos medicamentos que sobraron en farmacia ,antes de entregar los medicamentos._

 _-Richard -Dijo Candy sorprendida al ver duque con una muletas.-Debería estar descansando._

 _-Por qué huyes de mi Candy -Pregunto angustiado el duque quería buscar una explicación por el distanciamiento de la rubia-Te hice algo malo._

 _-Yo..solo...-tartamudeo la rubia apretando la canastilla -Yo..._

 _-Señorita Candy debe llegar el duque de Grandchester a su habitación ..llevare usted los medicamentos -Dijo Dr. Federmann interponiendo la conversación -¡Disculpe! Su excelencia._

 _-Lo llevare a su habitación -Dijo Candy tímidamente ayudo a Richard a caminar para ir a la habitación del duque ,ninguno de dijo nada hasta que llegaron a la habitación , la rubia ayudo a sentarlo en su cama._

 _-Muy bien Candy me puedes explicar que sucede -Dijo Richard seriamente cruzando sus brazos-Yo la pase increíble cuando hicimos el amor - eso hizo que la rubia se tensara -Te quiero decir algo importante -la rubia levanto la mirada -Toda mi vida me ordenaron hacer cosas que he odiado siempre solo en ese castillo ya que mi padre tenía otro destino para mí -suspiro -Un día de mis escapes conocí a un distinguida dama que me enamore le ayudo a buscar mi libertad pero nos separaron viví solo dos años con la mujer que amaba ...mi padre se enteró que tuve un hijo con ella ...me dijo que si no tomara otra vez mis deberes como el futuro del duque, si no obedecía mataría a Eleonor ...decidí alejarme de ella ..Levándome a Terry para que mi futura esposa lo cuidaba ...sé que cometí mucho errores con Terry pero quiero ser feliz al menos con mi vejes-Miro a la rubia que permanecía callada -Candy se que visities un amor con Terry pero yoo..._

 _-No diga nada -Dijo Candy elevando la voz abrazándose a sí misma -Terrence es solo un recuerdo pasajero nuestro amor estaba destinado al fracaso -sollozo la rubia -Toda mi vida sufrí soy una huérfana mis padre me odiaron desde que vine a este mundo ,viví injusticias ...ahora que soy madre quiero ser feliz a mi hija y ser feliz yo misma ...volver a amar ...de verdad-Dijo la rubia mirando con gran ilusión a Richard -Ayúdame a sentirme viva otra vez ._

 _-Confía en mi -Richard se paró quería volver a sentirla en sus brazos -Te ayudare a ser feliz -la abrazo la rubia lo recibió con gusto._

 _-¡Te amo...!Richard - Candy inicio el beso_

 _-Candy…yo no quise que te afectara mi confesión – contesto el duque muy apenado la verla llorar de esa forma_

 _-No….lloro o eso….solo que ¡Yo también te amo!- le confeso la rubia , Richard sonrió tomo delicadamente el rostro, pada darle su primer de amor . Candy cerro sus ojos para sentir la calidez de los labios de su amor , ese beso es tal como lo soñó , era intenso pero a la vez exquisito lleno de sentimiento y amor , poco a poco ese beso se volvió más intenso y comenzó a la caricias fuertes . – Candy….Mnmmm_

 _-¡Calla! Yo siento, lo mismo…..lo quiero ser tuya –Susurro la rubia , Richard se sorprendió por la confesión de Candy , la rubia quería sentirse amada otra vez quería volver a recibir lo beso y las carisias del Richard , entonces el duque comenzó con un beso intenso, poco a poco las carisias fueron más que evidente, Richard la recostó sobre la cálida cama , beso su delicado cuello comenzando a besarlo tan tibiamente quería recordar cada parte de su piel - ¿Quiero ser tu mujer hoy? – Richard fue hacia la espalda de la rubia para sacarle el traje en enfermera sabía que Candy no usaba corsé solo una pequeña prenda que cubría sus pechos lo saca de un solo tirón esa estorbosa prenda dejándola con sus botas, por su parte Candy desabotono la parte de arriba de sus piyama de duque quería poder sentirse protegida, después de un rato ambos amantes estaba completamente desnudos quería sentir el amor que profesaban._

- _Eres….muy bella – susurro Richard comenzando a tomar el seno derecho de la joven mientes con su boca jugaba con el pezón, se sentía en la gloria._

 _-Richa... – gimió la castaña al sentir las caricias de aquel hombre que estaba amando._

 _-Eres muy exquisita – ambos se miraron a los ojos se cruzaron y comenzó con el juego de sus bocas, Candy enredo sus mano sobre el cuello del duque , sobre aquella cama del hospital que compartían en ese momento volvían profesarse el deseo carnal , poco a poco Candy abrió las piernas para que Richard pudiera se arrodilló al frente de ella dejando su miembro erecto acariciando la vagina de la rubia así que delicadamente se recostó sobre su cuerpo sin poner todo su peso en ella y muy despacio se fue hundiendo en su cuerpo ,Candy dejó escapar un grito de gozo , quería recordar cuando la hizo sentir mujer , Richard tenía que ser cuidadoso no quería poder gemir con fuerza para no incomodar a Candy , así que al escuchar ese pequeño quejido, se quedó quieto , para después acariciar tiernamente su rostro , vio como una ligeras lagrimas salían por su rostro quería recordar ese día en su mente hasta el día de su tomo su miembro abrió las piernas de la rubia de una sola estocada certera entro en ella después de algunos minutos ambos cuerpo se movían allí muy intensamente y empezó con la danza del amor, ella sentía que estaba en el cielo quería sentir el amor de Richard muy profundo._

 _Allí esa cama de hospital fue testigo mudo de amor que se profesaba esa pareja de amantes y sin importarle que lo descubrieran quería expresar más su amor , no sabía por cuando tiempo la pasión embargaba, llegar al filo del clímax , Richard dio un par de estocadas más , antes de ambos terminaban juntos. Richard recostó a Sanae sobre su pecho y ella jugueteaba con el pecho del joven._

 _-Richard….solo deseo verte feliz_

 _-¡Lo sé! ¿Quiero conservarte toda? Hasta el día de nuestro matrimonio- Candy se levantó del pecho del hombre quería poder ver sus ojos azules para saber si estaba hablando enserio -¿Quiero que sepas que te amo?_

 _Candy sobre el pecho Richard le acaba de pedir matrimonio después de hacer el amor , le explico sobre la educación sobre una duquesa , se casarían dentro de un año que pase la guerra y la enfermedad del Richard._

 _Así pasaron las semanas Candy salía con Richard quería conocerlo mejor a pasar del exterior serio de Richard era un hombre con un gran corazón, ya que acepto a su hija consintiéndola con todo lo que quería , poco a poco Candy amo con intensidad a ese hombre._

 _FinFlashback_

Unas lágrimas cayeron sobre el agua de la tina, ya era hora que cambiarse e ir a desayunar quería saber si ya despertó Ángel ya que dormilona sabio de la bañera tomo su bata abrigo su cabellera rubia con una toalla.

Después de un rato se colocó su vestido negro de viuda, no le gustaba ese color era el peor del mundo se puso sus media de lino con unos zapatos negros, acomodo su cabello con un rodete se puso su collar de perlas que le regalo Richard el día de su boda.

-¿Cómo te extraño?-Dijo Candy tomando la foto que se tomó el día de su boda -Are lo posible para que Anthony para que te conozca.

-Candy...-grito Kia entrando a la habitación efusivamente -¡Vamos! Tienes que irte.

-¿QUE?-Contesto la rubia sin comprender lo que estaba sucediendo.

Buenos hasta aquí espero que les haya gustado ese capítulo me agrada que dejen sus comentario eso me anima a escribir más aún que sé que mi redacción falla pero mis capítulos son interesante se que escribo extraño pero a si me gusta hacer cosas complicadas Callar va ser mucho más dramático eso creo pero bueno ese fics también será dramáticos espero que les guste dejen sus comentarios y opiniones ..para mi flamante ganadora te gusta tu personaje de Jenny déjame lo que opinas .


	15. Capitulo 14 :HUIR II

**CAPÍTULO 14: HUIR PARTE II**

Candy abrazada a su hija estaba a punto de tomar un pequeño buque lo que llevaría a Francia ya que decir ir para huir ya que la corona Inglesa quería que la custodia de su hijo varón , eso no lo iba a permitir que la separen de su hijo.

-Candy subiremos pronto -Albert la dejo en una banqueta -Ángel quédate con tu mamá.

-Sí..-Respondió la pequeña rubia-Mami ..¿Dónde a iremos ?.

-Regresaremos a América - Candy sonrió no quería que su hija se asustarla -Sé que nos fuimos apresuradamente sin tomar algunas de nuestras cosas.

-Si festejaremos mi cumpleaños en América -Dijo Ángel emocionada quería imaginar cómo sería el país natal de su mamá, quería ver los campos y el portal de las rosas -Cuando llegaremos.

-Llegaremos en dos semanas-Candy acomodo la sombrero de la pequeña -Sé que te molesta pero llegaremos en dos horas.

-Si..

-Candy todo esta listo-Informo Archie cargo a su sobrina-¡Vamos pequeña!

Candy subió a la embarcación comercial, Albert reservo toda la embarcación debía alejarse de Inglaterra los más pronto posible ya que los estaban persiguiendo. Abarca zarpo rápidamente ambos fueron a la cabina en donde podía instalarse sin interrupciones.

-Albert ¿Qué pasara ahora?-pregunto Candy desconcertada tomo la mano el rubio -No quiero..

-Candy sé que estas alterada pero desde fuerte estoy contigo...después de llegar a Francia iremos a España para tomar un barco -tomo las manos de la rubia -¡Volverás a casa!

-Eso es lo más maravilloso-Sollozo la rubia de felicidad -Pues cuidar al bebe Anthony quiero dormir un momento.

-Si pequeña -Tomo al bebe en sus brazos -Duerme-Candy cerro lo ojos se recostó en un sofá.

Albert cubrió a la rubia con su con su saco no quería que lo enfermará debía protegerla de lo más mínimos detalles miro por la pequeña ventana Archie cargaba a su sobrina enseñándole lo grande que es el mar.

 **Flashback**

 _Albert empacaba su última maleta era ahora de volver a casa aun no le informaba a su familia sobre el matrimonio de Candy, no quería decirle sobre que el esposo de Candy es un duque tampoco que es mayor para ella una parte sabía que les agradecería pero por otra la ofenderían porque un chica joven se casó con un hombre mayor eso sería un ofensa la catalogaría como una casa fortunas._

 _-Albert tenemos un problema-Dijo Archie entrando a la habitación del rubia-¡Ven rápido!_

 _-¿Qué pasa?-Albert está confundido siguió al castaño yendo a la habitación de la Candy-Alguien díganme que pasa._

 _-Deben irse...Candy está en peligro le quitaran al pequeño Anthony -Explico Kia quien acomoda todas las cosas de la rubia en una maleta media -Deben irse están peligro._

 _-Pero cómo es posible- Intervino Albert que estaba confundido._

 _-La corona desea la custodia del hijo mejor del duque y también quieres a la pequeña Ángel la quieren hacer dama de la corte-comento la morena cerrando la maleta -No hay tiempo de explicar ...deber correr ya._

 _-Albert ...debemos irnos -Candy entro angustiada junto con algunas cosas su hija -Debemos irnos._

 _-¡Lo sé!-Dijo Albert peinándose con sus dedos -Muy bien Archie ve por tus cosas, debemos irnos ya._

 _-Saldrán por la parte de atrás -intervino Kia -Abriguen bien al bebe está haciendo frio._

 _-Para despistarlo iremos a Francia -Dijo Albert tomando la maleta de la rubia -Candy y Ángel debemos irnos_

 _Los Andley saliendo por la parte de atrás no debían sospechar nadie de los Granchestter ya que aún dormían Candy se sintió rechazada otra vez pero ahora es diferente debía hacer todo lo posible para que la corona no le quite a sus hizo ,Kia les iba a informa todo lo sucedido._

 **Fin del Flashback**

Llego al puerto de comercial de Francia allí les esperaría un automóvil para llevarlo a un pequeño hotel para cambiar sus ropaje e ir de incognito ya que los estaban buscando, se pusieron pelucas más algunos accesorio y fueron a tomar el barco de la tarde.

-Candy en que piensas -Dijo Albert miro a su protegida quien tenía la mirada pérdida mirando el puerto que se alejaba el barco -Sabes llegaremos en tres semanas Annie no estará esperando en New York y todos volveremos a Chicago ..Podrás ir al hogar de pony.

-Gracias...-Interrumpió la rubia entre lágrimas -Ahora poder olvidar ese dolor que tengo gracias a mis hijos y como mis amigos, Richard estará por siempre en mi corazón -Se limpió algunas lágrimas -Deseo tomar otra vez retomar mi carrera de enfermera.

-¡Lo aras!-Dijo Albert abrazo a la rubia tenía que protegerla de todo-Cuando Anthony crezca un poco más.

-Si...ahora solo quiero ser libre -sonrió Candy ligeramente -¡Ahora! Vamos para nuestro camarote...se supone que somos un familia.

-Y con un bebe -Ambos comenzaron a reír fueron a ver al bebe Anthony quien debí comer .

En otra parte en Londres había un revuelo en el castillo Granchestter todo gritaba y discutían por la huida de la duquesa y sus hijos, Amanda y Christopher fueron mandados al real colegio San Pablo que recién hubiese abierto sus puertas.

Por su parte Terry lidiado con los enviados en la corona ya debía dar las explicaciones sobre la viuda de su padre ya que Terry era el heredero del ducado.

-Terrence debe saber de qué estamos muy desconcertados-Dijo George era un hombre de la tercera edad quien vestida un traje muy elegante -Nos debes una explicación.

-Candase puede hacer su vida como ella quiera -Respondió Terry con indiferencia quería que ese hombre se fuera de su castillo -Mi padre heredo el ducado a mi "HERMANO MENOR" Anthony cuando cumpla los 25 años.

-Necesitamos adiestrarlo con toda la educación de un noble al igual que su hermana-Intervino George golpeando la mesa -Al igual que tu padre lo hizo contigo te sirvió No...

-Pues no yo odio estar en la nobleza-Interrumpió Terry molesto recordó como la nobleza lo alejaron de su madre -No dejare que alejen a la duquesa de sus hijos déjenla...en paz ya fue suficientemente traumático ver a su esposos morir de una manera trágica , además volverá cuando tenga 10 años.-Eso molesto mucho en emisario.

-Mmmm bueno está bien -Aprobó el hombre zancado un papel de su portafolio -En una litigación que usted debe asumir a partir de ahora la responsabilidad como el nuevo duque de Grandchester.

-¡Claro!-Tomo el papel comenzó a leer debía hacer cosas reuniones, fiestas entre otras cosas-Entonces hoy comenzare con mi tortura.

-¿Qué buen sentido le humor? Tiene Duque de Grandchester -Se despidió del castaño sabio por esa puerta de nogal.

-Mmmm Bueno -Se levantó de su silla el castaño miro el cielo nublado - _ **Candy, te fuiste sin decir adiós ,ahora también te llevaste a mi hija pero te volveré a ver mi pequeña niña.**_

Terry mando a llamar a un reunión a todos sus tíos quería darles la conclusión de la decisión sobre la familia Granchestter como seria las decisiones en cuestiones de la fortuna familiar y otras cosas.

-Terrence nos darás una explicación sobre la huida de tu madrastra -Dijo Margaret molesta aun por la decisión de su hermano mayor.

-Si es una desgracia para todos nosotros- John miro con desprecio a Terry -Mis queridos sobrinos están devastado aun por la muerte de su padre.

-Entiendo la preocupación por mi hermanastros -Dijo Terry seriamente cruzando sus brazos

-¿Para qué nos llamaste?-Pregunto Clara quien estaba impaciente por irse de ese lugar -Ya es bastante que mujeres sin clase entes escaldas con nosotros.

-Bueno -Terry ignoro el comentario el comentario de su tía -Mi proclamación como duque de Granchestter se hará en dos semanas todos están terminado -Hizo una pausa -Me darán todo los beneficios al igual que a ustedes...pero los gastos serán reducidos para los vicios que tienen todos ustedes incluidos sus familias.

-Pero esto es el colmo- bramo el John ya que él era apostador empedernido le gustaba jugar al póker y las carrera de caballos-Te quieres quedar con todo este dinero.

-Mi padre se quejaba de todas sus malgastos -Se quejó Terry sacando un abanó y prendiéndolo -¡Uhh! Ya son anciano no creen de que es irresponsable gastar dinero que no es suyo.

-No tienes derecho a decirnos eso -Dijo Clara disgustada por lo que le dijo su sobrino.

-¡Clara silencio! Debemos respetar las decisiones de Terrence -Margaret debía jugar bien sus cartas si quería buscar su venganza por tantán humillación -Soy la hermana mayor, aunque mi padre no me heredo mí el título de la nobleza pero no hay resentimiento -Se levantó de asiento -Terrence espero de que no invite a tu nombramiento como el nuevo duque.

Dicho eso salió con sus hermanos molestos por la actitud de su hermana. Después de algunas horas sus tíos abandonaron el castillo de los Grandchester, Terry los miro por el ventanal de su habitación.

Por su parte las Marlow fueron de compras estaba arrebatados con todas la casas de modas de Londres y las joyerías más explosivas, comprada como si fueran reinas , el podre conductor no savia donde poner tantas cosas en el auto.

-Muy bien Jaime nos iremos YA- Vocifero la rubia parada allí mirando al pobre chofer que metía todas las cajas de compras como podía -Llorera en cualquier momento.

-Deja de enojarte hija -consistió la Natalia poniéndose los guantes de encaje color negro -Mejor entremos.

-Si madre...! APÚRATE! - golpeo la capota del carro -Después de algunos minutos el auto arranco para ir donde auto para ir al castillo.

Terry daba vueltas en su oficina molesta e impaciente por Susana y su madre se fue a gastar dinero de los Grandchester, esa mujer seria la ruina en su vida social, pero eso no le preocupaba ahora su madre iba a venir junto con Robert para renunciar definitivamente al teatro.

-Terroncito estas seguro de tu decisión -Kia miro a mi amigo quien le preocupaba quien miraba la puerta de la entrada abrirse.

-Si Kia -volteo a ver a la morena -Decidí renunciar a lo que más me apasiona para eso necesito tranquilidad -Kia se asustó por la mirada siniestra que tenía el castaño -Pero ahora hablare con Susana.

-Por eso le diste el día libre a todos los personal -Dijo Kia sentándose en las escaleras -No grites Sii...

-No te prometo nada -le contestó escucho un auto estacionar en la entrada Terry abrió la puerta -SUSANA...

-¡Hola querido!-Saludo la rubia saliendo del auto -Me esperabas...llama al mayordomo sí.

-Le di el día libre a todos personal -Dijo Terry mirando a chofer -¡Ve! A casa tienes una semana libre.

-Si -Contesto Jaime yendo a la cochera de los empleados.

-Es posible de que seas más cruel -Dijo la señora Marlow indignada por comentario de Terry -Quien a tendera a mi hija es una discapacitadas.

-Eso no es mi problema -contesto Terry ignorando a la madre de Susana -Susana a donde fuiste.

-Fui de compras quería algo nuevo ahora que soy parte de la sociedad inglesa - explico la rubia quien veía a su marido enojado.

-Ya no tenías derecho a gastar el dinero de mi familia -gruño Terry señalo la casa -Estas mi casa debes cumplir las reglas que te voy a imponer si quieres quedarte aquí.

-¿Cómo es posible que hables así a mi hija?-Grito indignada la madre de la rubia -Mi hijas estas asi por tu cul...

-¡Cállese! Señora-grito eufóricamente el castaño -No tiene derecho de seguir atormentándome...ninguna de las dos...es mejor que se váyase las odio a las dos arruinaron mi vida..

-Terry no me IMPORTA-Dijo Terry unas lágrimas de frustración bajaron sobre su rostro -Se perfectamente que no me amas ...AMAS A ESA MALDITA HUÉRFANA QUE SE CASÓ CON TU PADRE...NO TE DAS CUENTA DE QUE HIZO SU VIDA ...CLARO NO TUVO AL HIJO PERO SI TUBO AL PADRE ...DE SEGURO DE QUE HACE EL AMOR MEJOR QUE TU...

-Si pero sabes que Susana -Dijo Terry bajando peldaño por peldaño acercándose a la rubia-Candy es mi mujer siempre lo va ser, tengo un niña con ella ...-los ojos de Susana de paralizaron-Ángel es mi hija ...pero mi padre la adopto como suya pero es mi hija...se que ustedes se encargaron de separarme de ella.-las Marlow se quedaron impresionadas por la confesión Terry-Si como lo oyeron tengo una hija... y me alegro por eso.

-Tú no puedes hacerme eso -Dijo Susana a punto de perder el control - Debiste tener un hijo conmigo... soy tu esposa la duque de Grandchester

-Susana no eres la duquesa de Grandchester -opino el castaño mirando directamente a los ojos de sus esposa -Candy...es la duquesa de Grandchester, tu solo era mi esposa sin ningún título.

-Eres un maldito desgraciado -sollozo de impotencia la rubia tembló miro con ira a Terry iba a planear su venganza contra él, poco a poco su alma se sumergía a la oscuridad.

-Sera mejor que entren -Dijo Terry dándoles la espalda -Kia...

-Si...-respondió levantándose del escaleras -¿Qué deseas?.

-¿Quiero que vayas por Carlos?-comento el castaño quien reflejaba una mirada intensa -Y si puedes recoger toda las cosas de Candase y guárdalas en la sótano -dicho eso subió por las escaleras dejando atrás a sus demonios personales.

Kia se volteo para ser a las Marlow quien miraban con mucho odio a Terry , eso le asusto mucho por un instante recordó cuando su abuelo le dijo de que los hombres blancos sintieron envidia de sus bellas tierras vírgenes ,sus mirada eran frías llena de maldad y resentimiento por el oro que supuestamente debía poseer.

Candy miraba el alba ya habían pasado más de dos semanas desde que zarparon las cosas permanecía tranquilas por el momento escuchar el sonido de las gaviotas rondando el barco en ese momento se sentía paz y tranquilidad quería ver los edificio de New York regresar a chicago donde podría comenzar una nueva vida un nuevo comienzo para sus hijos , siendo la mejor madre que podría ser .

-Señorita pony, hermana María, Annie, Patty, Jimmy, clinn y mis amigos del hogar de pony deseo verlos pronto estaré junto a ustedes -pensó la rubia escapando algunas lágrimas sobre su rostro -¡Volveré a empezar!

Bueno hasta aquí espero que les guste sé que este fics es no es muy confesional que digamos pero no me gusta ser convencional me gusta ser diferente por eso escribo de esa manera espera que les guste ya que para la próxima vez sea aproximadme de 20 hojas en Word , como dije dejen sus comentario y sugerencias gracias SALUDOS PARA JENNY CARSON ;)


	16. CAPÍTULO 15: VIVENCIAS

**CAPÍTULO 15: VIVENCIAS**

El barco arribado en el puerto de New York , Albert llevo a su familia a un hotel para descansar del viaje , Candy no dijo nada solo quedo callada muchas emociones invadieron la mente de Candy , había pasados tiempo desde que estuvo en esa cuidad ruidosa, allí vivo alegrías y tristezas , allí concibió a su hija Ángel , allí vivió con Terry pero eso quedo atrás , vivirá por sus hijos y será feliz.

-Candy voy a pasar- Dijo Albert entrando a la habitación de la rubia quien la miro sentada en su cama con sus hijos durmiendo.

-¡Albert! Pensé de que estarías descansando -Contesto la rubia sorprendida por su protector ya que siempre lo veía arreglado sencillo pero elegante, vio que usaba misma ropa cuando llegaron a New York.

-Te iba avisar iba a comprar los boleto de tren para Chicago -Dijo Albert acercándose a la rubia para ver a sus sobrinos quienes dormían tranquilamente -Mis sobrinitos están dormidos.

-Si ángel se quedó dormida solo echar la cabeza en la amolda y el Anthony se acaba de dormir-comento Candy soltándose sus bellos risos cayendo sobre su espalda-Cuando partiremos hacia Chicago.

-Para esta mañana estaremos una noche aquí -Respondió el rubio acomodándose su corbata-Nos vemos pequeña.

-¡Oh! Albert -Sonrió la rubia a pesar de ser madre, el rubio siempre le decía su pequeña Candy salió al balcón para ver la gran cuidad de New York -Mi amado Richard siempre de amare...quiera estar a tu lado ...me siento vacía ...pero me diste un bebé hermoso ,le contare sobre ti todos los días de mi vida...aún recuerdo cuando fuimos juntos de a la casa de campo de los Grandchester.

 _Flashback_

 _Candy corría por los verdes prados de esa pequeña villa parecía que esta parte de la cuidad de Londres no hubo destrozos, estaba disfrutando su luna de miel junto a Richard que se fue a cabalgar un rato._

 _-Es un lindo lago -Dijo Candy quien usaba un lindo vestido blanco -Amo el aire libre -se echó en ese césped -Ya quiero volver a Chicago...mis queridas madres estarán felices de verme casada y con hijos._

 _-Candy veo que te gusta estar en el aire libré -Richard miro a su esposa echada en ese verde follaje._

 _-¡Querido! La rubia se sorprendió a Richard parada delante de ella se paró apresuradamente -¿Dónde está emperador?-Buscando al caballo -Sabes de que la villa está un poco lejos._

 _-Pues la deje amarrado en la sombra de un árbol -Respondió Richard tomando a su esposa por la cintura -Sabes esto es hermoso._

 _-Amo corre por las praderas -Dijo Candy besando a su esposo -Podemos venir aquí cuando Ángel sea mas grande._

 _-Si mi niña se convertirá en una gran mujer -Richard beso sin que la rubia se dio cuenta bajo el cierre de ese vestido blanco._

 _-Richard...Aquí NO..-Protesto la rubia tratando detener a su esposo pero fue más rápido que ella, el vestido cayó sobre el verde prado dejándola solo con la ropa interior con su centro rodeando su cintura -Alguien puede vernos..._

 _-Yo...quiero que te bañes lago frente a mí -Dijo tocando su hombros desnudos -Quiero ver a mi musa bañándose por esas aguas cristalinas.-El duque le mostro un carpeta de piel saco una cuaderno de dibujo -¡Por favor! amor_

 _-¡Ahh!-Suspiro la rubia se desato su cola de caballo haciendo que su cabello por sus pechos se sacó sus sostén de encaje francés color blanco su cabellera rubia cubrió esa parte de su desnudez, sus manos fueron hacia su ropa íntima .Candy camino sigilosamente hacia las orillas del lago entro, Richard se sacó una carpeta de dibujo se sentó en el césped -Muy bien querida dame un pose de hada._

 _-Si ...-Candy sentía que el agua esta tibia , Candy se tapó ligeramente sus pecho es agua le llegaba hasta las rodillas sus piernas eran largar -Te gusta así.._

 _-Si no te nuevas -Richard miro cada aspecto del cuerpo desnudo de la rubia , Richard cuando era joven era un hábil con el brocha y el pincel , hacia bellos paisajes , allí conoció a Eleonor quien lo cautivo por su belleza pero el destino los separo y no volvió a enamorarse hasta que llego Candy volviendo amar._

 _-Candy...terminare en un momento -Richard dibujo la silueta perfecta de Candy , amaba hacer el retrato de la rubia ,ahora solo tendría el derecho de mostrar esos bellos dibujos de su esposa -Listo ya termine ...-Richard guardo su cuaderno de dibujo_

 _-Richard...creo me deber dar mi ropa -Candy se cubría su desnudez con sus brazos._

 _-Estamos solos en este paraíso -contesto Richard se quitó su chaqueta, se la puso en los hombros desnudos de la rubia -¡Vamos! A casa para que te seques.-La rubia la cargo en sus brazos para llevarla donde su caballo._

 _-Pero...Richard...-Candy quedo sorprendía por la actitud de su esposo , Richard no dijo nada solo fue donde está su caballo , subiendo a la rubia sentando en el caballo para montarlo , galopo -Richard estoy desnuda alguien nos puede ver._

 _-No te preocupe le di el día libre a la servidumbre -Respondió Richard guiando el caballo hasta las caballerizas -Ve y prende la chimenea -la dejo en la entrada de la mansión._

 _-Si...-La rubia descalza y casi desnuda entro a la una de las mansiones de campo que tenía el duque, fue hacia donde una sala prendió la chimenea con unos leños, Candy de abotono las chaqueta de su esposo ya que sentía un poco de frio._

 _-Mmmm ¿Cómo estarás mi pequeña Ángel?-Dijo Candy sentándose sobre la alondra persa misando como se consumía los leños -Te llamare más rato mi pequeña...disculpa por no estar a tu lado pero encontré a mi verdadero amor...no sé si te querrá como un padre para ti espero que sí porque creo que te adora._

 _-Candy...-Dijo Richard armo su caballete fue en busca de su rubia -¡Te amo! A ti y tu pequeña las amor a los dos amor a mis hijos quiero volver a sentir amor...y gracias a ti volvía amor otra vez -beso a la rubia._

 _-También te amor Richard -la rubia volvió a besar a su esposo, Richard cargo a la rubia para depositarla en el centro de la chimenea, Candy sintió las manos tibias de su esposo sobre todo su cuerpo desvistiéndola por completo-Richard._

 _-Ahora te tintare -Richard acostó a la rubia sobre el tibia alfombra persa, extendió su cabello dejando algunos mechones sobre su hombro estiro si brazo derecho sobre su cabeza, mientras su mano izquierda la puso entre su pechos, las manos de Richard se posaron por la cintura de la rubia acaricio su vientre plano doblo su pierna, dejando a estirada a otra._

 _-Richard...esto tomara tiempo -Pregunto la rubia arqueando la espalda -Sabes que debo llamar a la mi hija._

 _-No te preocupes tomara solo una par de horas -Respondió el duque mientras preparaba los pinceles y la paleta de pintura -Solo quédate quieta._

 _-Si...-Candy dio un gran suspiro._

 _A Richard le gustaba el ambiente para dibujar, una cálida chimenea y una mujer desnuda frente a él eso le gustaba mucho amaba a su la belleza natural de Candy como dios la trajo al mundo, Richard retrato un hermoso cuadro llamándolo DULCE OSADÍA._

 _Fin de Flashback_

Candy recordaba como paso esa semana de luna de miel junto a su esposo después de eso se enteró que estaba embarazada de su Anthony, eso alegro mucho a Richard que mando a comprarle una gran mansión a parís a su hijo menor.

-Mami... ¿Dónde estás?-Dijo Ángel bajándose de la cama sin despertar s u hermanito.

-Ya despertaste mi niña -Contesto Candy quien tenía una bata de baño y una toalla en su cabeza.

-Si mami mi hermanito Anthony sigue dormido -respondió la pequeña rubia quien tenía su antigua piyama que le hizo la señorita pony -Mami tengo hambre podemos ir a comer un emparedado.

-Claro que si -la rubia saco de una de sus maletas un vestido con lindo volantes color azul una calcetas blancas -Te ayudare a vestir -la pequeña rubia asistió con la cabeza, Candy amaba vestir a su pequeña, la peino con sus coletas poniéndole unos listones, Candy se puso un vestido con flequillos color verde esperada se puso sus media de nailon con su zapatos negros , se maquillo ligeramente , vistió con ropa abrigadora al Anthony -Ángel ya te pusiste tus zapatos y tu abrigo -Candy guardaba en su bolso algunos aditamentos para su bebe y dinero-Vamos pequeña tomo a bebe Anthony en sus brazos para ponerlo en su carriola así que fuero al restaurante de la esquina del hotel .

-Esta rico los Ometes -Dijo Archie quien salió del hotel junto a ellos.

-Si extrañaba los sola de judía y el emparedado de pavo -Candy le gustaba estar en su país , quiero poder regresar a Chicago e ir al hogar de Pony y visitar a la hermana María quien era la directora de ese orfanato ya que la señoría pony murió hace meses , Candy lloro cuando le conto esa trágica muerte era muy anciana así que lo esperaban , las últimas palabra de la señorita Pony fueron **DESEO QUE CANDY SEA FELIZ ,** quería poder visitar la tumba de su quería madre -Annie nos esperara en la estación de tren.

-Si ...tiene ganas de verte a ti y sus sobrinos -Respondió el castaño limpiándose la boca con una servilleta -además organizara una reunión con algunos del clan.

-Annie se convirtió una dama como su madre quiso que fuera -Candy recordó las cosas que le dijo la madre de su amiga sobre las buenas costumbres -Y sabes algo de Patty.

-Se casó con Tom Steve tu amigo de la infancia -Candy tocio ligeramente no podía creer de que Patty y Tom son marido y mujer - Ya te contara como paso.

-Ya quiero estar con ellas -Dijo Candy bebiendo una copa de vino-Albert dijo de que partiremos en la tarde...Y que pasó con los Leagan.

-Pues Neal se casó Jennifer Bispón y Elisa pues se casó con el hijo de un banquero -Dijo Archie limpiando el rostro de su sobrina -La tía abuela sigue activa.

-Son de esas personas que vivirían más -Candy llamo al mesero para que le trajera la cuenta.

-Candy...eres tu -Dijo Eleonor el rostro de la mujeres reflejaba algo de decepción y miedo -Puedo hablar contigo.

-¡Ahh! Si...-Dijo la rubia miro a su pequeña hija -Hija ...´¿Por qué no va con el tío Archie?

-Si...-la pequeña rubia miro a la bella mujer rubia al igual que ella -Hola...ni nombre es Ángel.

-Hola soy Eleonor Baker -Saludo la mujer a la pequeña -Podemos tomar café si gustas.

-Archie -El joven asisto con la cabeza -tomo la carriola del bebe y se fueron junto con Ángel al hotel .

-Candy sé que te casaste con Richard - Dijo Eleonor miro directamente a los ojos de la rubia-Fue mi primer gran amor pero me aleje de el para qué puede ser feliz

-¡Lo sé! Me EXLICO sobre muchas cosas que pasaron, Yo amo a Richard me case con él y no tuvimos conflictos con la corte real, y me dio dos hijo maravilloso -hizo una pausa -Richard murió y sí que comunicó con Terrence el esta cargo del ducado hasta que mi hizo Anthony decida hacerse cargo de su derecho como ducado.

-Me mudare a Londres para ver a mi hijo y me dijo de que Ángel es su hija...mi nieta -Candy miro a la rubia seriamente -Y necesito conocer lamas.

-Con Terrence acordamos de que aun que pequeña para que se entere de la verdad , si quieres verla te mandare sus fotos de mi niña -Candy sorbió café -Me tengo que ir...yo siempre amare a Richard fue el hombre que me enseño a madurar me convirtió en un gran dama y amo a mi hija ...sé que es su nieta pero es su hija.

-Y cuando me dejaras verla -Dijo Eleonor ignorando algunas palabras de la rubia.

-Hmp...pues me quedare en Chicago por mucho tiempo no poder viajar a Londres ya que me separan de mis hijos -Explico la joven -Si quiere puede pasar el verano por con nosotros.

-Me parece bien - Candy se levantó la mesa.

-Espero que no me juzgue por meterme con Richard pero si usted hubiera sido paciente y deicida Terrence hubiese estado con usted -Candy se alejó rápidamente de restaurante fue en busca de Archie y sus hijos debía alistarse para ir a Chicago.

Albert llego a su familia a la estación de tren tomaron fueron a sus camerinos para tratar dormir por el cansancio del viaje de barco, por su parte Candy miro por la ventanilla sus hijos se encontraban durmiendo tranquilamente, se dio que las cosas avanzaron en los últimos años, el tren era más moderno de la época las vías del tren ya no habían ese ruido estridente.

-Annie, Patty , Hermana María y Tom deseo verlos , quiero hablarles de muchas cosas -Dijo Candy en voz alta respirando profundamente esperaba de que la familia Andley que trastorne su vida como lo hacía pero ahora era una mujer viuda que jamás había imaginado en casarse con alguien de la realeza eso impactara a los Leagan y a la tía abuela.

Por otra parte era de día en la castillo de los Grandchester todo marchaba a la perfección bueno casi todo Susana se mudó a la habitación que compartían el duque y Candy que ahora eran la de Terry y de ella.

-Señora llamo su diseñador y dijo que llegaría un poco tarde ya que tiene a una novia en espera -Dijo una sirvienta quien le llevaba la ropa limpia.

-Quieres ordenar todo esto -Susana no presto atención sobre el comunicado de la sirvienta solo atino a resisar su nuevo vestido largo color verde la moda inglesa era más recatada pero femenina hacia resaltar las curvas de la rubia aspecto por la pierna de nogal que tenía Susana se veía bien, la otra sirvienta estaba a los pies de la rubia ya que le ajustaba su pierna -Llego algo para mí.

-Aun no la mensajería llegara más tarde -Dijo la sirvienta quien puso toallas limpias en el baño -Bueno me retiro -hizo una reverencia -¡Vamos Greses! Debemos alistar lo del almuerzo

-Está listo -Dijo Greses levantándose el suelo -COM permiso señora-Ambas sirvientas salieron de la habitación del duque.

-Hija las sirvientas están flojas hoy en día -Dijo Natalia entrando a la habitación de su hija -Hija sabes de que abra una fiesta en honor de Terry y como su esposa iras.

-Si madre -contesto la rubia arreglándose el cabello -Mi diseñador vendrán a diseñarme vestido.

-Hija me alegra de que te convertiste en una gran dama de sociedad -Dijo Natalia con orgullo mirando a su hija quien la veía elegante -saldrás mi niña.

-No vendrán el decorador -Dijo Susana tomando su bastón -¡Vamos madre! debemos arreglar este castillo.

-SI..

Ambas mujeres bajaron por las escaleras para recibir a Mauricio ya que era el decorador de los Grandchester desde la era del Richard todas las remodelaciones debía hacer tal como lo hizo Candy era el turno de la nueva señora de la casa debía remodelar el castillo.

-Muy bien Lady Granchestter estos son las muestras de las alfombras y las cortinas -Dijo Mauricio entrenándole dos libros de retazos, la pintura llegara en dos días , también las nuevas tinas .

-Y en el caso de la bajilla -Dijo Susana mirando cada una de las muestras -¿Quiero vajilla chica? y parisina .

-Bueno como sabe China está lejos así que llegara en dos meses -Contesto el hombre -La remodelación estará lista , también traer a un retratista para que le haga al duque y usted sus cuadros de oleo como dueños de estés castillo.

-Eso me encantaría -contesto Susana señalando las costinas que es utilizaría, lo mismo hizo con las alfombras -¿Y cuándo empezaran con todo?

-Si las cosas van bien será en dos semanas -Respondió Mauricio llevándose las muestras entregándoselas a su asistente -Lady Grandchester fue un gusto tratarla.

-Si no vemos -La rubia se despidió de los hombres

Susana estaba en la gloria todo era maravilloso tenia riqueza , estatus y estaba con Terry , al fin le gano a Candy eso era lo primordial se deshizo de ella y de sus bastardos , ahora ella era la dueña y señora de esta mansión.

-Madre esto es maravilloso-Dijo Susana mirando el gran ventana frente a ella.

-Eso es lo que siempre dese para ti - Natalia se alegró por la victoria de su hija-Mi niña espero que pronto tendré a mis nietos.

\- Claro madre era abuela -Susana tomo la mano de su madre -Te prometo que el bastardo de Candy no será el duque de Granchestter.

-Hija ...debes embarazarte ya-Dijo Natalia sirviendo la taza de Té -Ya que la corona inglesa puede interferir sobre la potestad de tu hijo.

-Debe ser un niño para que sea el nuevo duque de Grandchester -Natalia sorbió el té

-Mamá solo deseo ser feliz al lado de Terry -Contesto Susana ilusionada por tener un hijo de Terry -SE que Terry es frio conmigo pero are todo lo posible tener un hijo.

-Sucúmbelo a la bebida ...embriágalo y acuéstale con el -Contesto la castaña sonriendo con malicia.

-Tendré que decirle algo para que pierda el control -Susana sabía perfectamente cómo hacer enojar a Terry con el solo mencionar a Candy o algunos de sus hijos.

Kia entro a la oficina donde Terry como siempre miraba la lluvia caer su vida iba a cambiar cuando lo nombren Duque de Grandchester su vida abarcara prácticamente entre fiestas, reuniones , viajes , su padre al fin lo consiguió ser parte de la nobleza.

-Muy bien Terroncito -Dijo Kia sentándose en una silla -Este es el itinerario que usaras esta semana, -abrió la carpeta -Vendrá el marqués De Chandorrie y los representantes de la corona para hablar de los últimos detalles de tu nombramiento que será en el palacio real y también hoy llegar los cuadros que mandaste traer de la finca de tu padre no dices que son bellos y hermoso para adornar este lúgubre lugar.

-Gracias -Terry tomo asiento en su cómodo sillón , tomo su agenta y lo leyó detenidamente -Mi madre cuando llegaría.

-Llegara en una semana -Contesto la morena abriendo su portafolio -Además me comunice que Carlos y su hija están haciendo toda la documentación posible para que la duquesa regrese...

-Aun me molesta que no me dejo despedirme de mi hija - interrumpió el castaño apretando fuertemente sus nudillos.

-Terry sabes perfectamente las condiciones de la corona -Dijo Kia quería que su amigo no se sintiera deprimido -Si ella pisa Londres junto con sus hijos , la corona le quitara la patria protesta de los pequeños y ellos estarás resguardado por la corona y ni tu ni ella podrán ver a sus hijos.

-¡LO SÉ! Por eso quiero que vayan Carlos y Jenny para América quiero que le hagan entere a Candy que ella no se dirige sola-Gruño Terry golpeo ligeramente su escritorio-Tengo mucha presión ...Susana está aquí y quiero que se vaya porque aquí no tiene futuro.

-Pero es tu esposa -Kia quería de que se tranquilizara desea que no comenta los mismo errores de su padre-¿Crearan muchos rumores ? En la corona inglesa.

-Mi padre…no le interesaba su familia-Dijo Terry tomando su bolígrafo escribiendo una carta-Hoy vendrá el que ara mi traje.

-Si ¿a dónde quieres que vaya?-Pregunto la morena tomando el papel-¡Uhh! Enserio quieres que haga eso.

-Por supuesto- contesto el castaño con una gran sonrisa -Compre la mansión de los Andreu que estaba a la venta.

-Y quieres que mande las escrituras a América-Kia guardo el documento en su portafolio -Are que averigüen sobre las futuras actividades de los Andley…y mandare todos los documentos en una fiesta importante.

-Eso me encantaría….Adelante -dijo Terry haciendo que entrara el mayordomo.

-Señor…Llegaron los paquetes de la finca Bercharton-informo el mayordomo haciendo una reverencia y saliendo de la oficina.

-Bueno veamos que trajeron-Comento Kia saliendo junto con Terry, bajaron por las escaleras y miraron de que Susana y su madre estaba abriendo los distintos paquetes.

-¿Susana que demonios haces?-Gruño el joven bajando las escaleras raudamente.

-¡Lo siento! Querido pero soy tu esposa y puedo abrir todo lo que yo quiera-Dijo Susana sarcásticamente mirando con una sonrisa arrogante a su esposo. -Muy bien solo hay adornos y cosas sin importación -La rubia abrió una caja rectangular-Uh que es esto-saco un cuaderno de dibujo, lo ojeo -Pero que tememos aquí -volteo el cuaderno de dibujo -Mira querido.

-Pero que es esto- Los ojos de Terry se abrieron de par en par, era Candy desnuda en el agua en blanco y negro.

-Tu quería Candy la pintaron desnuda-Sonrió Susana maléficamente.

Bueno hasta aquí espero que le haya gustado para el otro año escribiré con más dimensiones la trama será sencilla por que se terminara en 6 capítulos el personaje Jenny estará en todos los capítulos que quedan LES DESEO feliz AÑO NUEVO PASARLA BIEN , tendré mas proyectos de Candy espero que me sigan GRACIAS dejen sus comentarios y opiniones . :)


	17. CAPÍTULO 16: ALEGRÍAS Y TRISTEZAS I

**CAPÍTULO 16: ALEGRÍAS Y TRISTEZAS I**

Candy alistaba sus cosas para poder bajar del tren sus hijos, la pequeña Ángel jugaba con su osito de peluche, mientras él bebe Anthony se chupaba su puño.

-¡Muy bien! llegamos -Dijo Candy mirando por la ventana -Mira Ángel llegamos a la estación de tren.

-Mami...tengo hambre -gruño la pequeña rubia tocándose su estómago -Ya vamos a desayunar.

-En un momento hija -Candy se acomodó su sombrero tomo al bebe en sus brazos-Ángel vendrá tu tío Archie para que te cargue.

-Si mami -Archie vino a buscarlas llevo a Ángel en sus brazos, después de bajan la clase turista bajo la primera clase, George esperaba junto con Annie para llevarlos a la mansión de las rosas, la tía abuela se fue de viaje a florida para tener unos días de descanso.

-Parece que mucha gente viaja en la mañana -comento Archie acomodándose el sombrero.

-¡Albert! ¿Viste a Annie y George? -Pregunto Archie tratando de mirar por las personas que caminaban

-¡Sí! Los vi -El rubio guio hasta donde estaban, por su parte Candy temblaba como una sus nervio se hacían presente después de muchos años pisaba Chicago, su hogar se reencontraría con si querida Annie, si no fuera con que tenía a su bebe en la carriola se le caería de los brazos.

-Archie -el corazón de Annie rebosó de alegría al ver a su marido, Archie dejo a la pequeña al lado de Albert para correr y abrazar a su esposa -¡Te...extrañe!

-¡Yo también!-El castaño aspiro el perfume de jazmines que le gustaba oler le recordaba mucho a ella -Estas cada vez linda -tomo el brazo de su esposa -Mira a quien te traje.

-Candy...-

-Annie -Ambas mujeres corrieron para abrazarse con nostalgia hace tiempo que no se veían sus emociones afloraron, las lágrimas se sintieron presente tenia tanto que contarse-¿Cómo te extrañe...?-La rubia y la morena se miraron -¿Cambiaste?

-¡Te extrañe!...Ohhh Candy -Annie se limpió las lágrimas -Tengo muchas cosas que contarte.

-Yo igual -La rubia tomo la mano de su amiga -¡VEN! Te presentare a mis hijos.

-Si...

-Ángel ...Ella es Annie -La morena le dio una sonrisa ya que la pequeña rubia se escondió detrás de las piernas de Albert - No tengas miedo.

-Hola...Soy Ángel Grandchester -Dijo la pequeña rubia hizo una reverencia -Un ..Gusto conocerla.

-Un gusto pequeño soy Annie Cornwell -le extendió la mano para saludarla -Me puedes llamar Tía Annie-la pequeña abrazo a la morena -Eres un amor.

-Y el que está en la carriola es Anthony -la morena se acercó para mirar al bebe quien dormía pacíficamente.

-Es pequeño -Dijo Annie emocionada al ver a una criatura pequeña -Son adorables.

Después de ese reencuentro esperada por las dos amigas fueron a la mansión de las rosas para que la rubia se instale junto a sus hijos, Albert construyo una pequeña mansión para Candy muy cerca de ellos para que estén todos juntos.

-Las rosas de Anthony -Susurro Candy mirando la entrada quien hacia rosales a punto del florecimiento, entraron por un hermoso arco de rosas, ya que Albert quería tener algo bonito para recordar a su sobrino fallecido -Mira Ángel los capullos de rosas.

-Son lindas -Dijo la pequeña rubia mirando por la ventaba del auto -Es una mansión hermosa.

-Ángel ¿te gustan los caballos? -Pregunto Archie sentando a la pequeña su regazo.

-Pues me dan miedo son grandes -Respondo la rubia tímidamente.

-En dos semanas es tu cumpleaños -Dijo Archie tocándole su narcisista

-Cumplo cuatro años -con sus pequeños dedos hiso el numero- Ya se leer eso me servirá.

-Eres una niña inteligente -Intervino Annie acomodándole sus coletas -Entonces puedo organizar tu fiesta.

-Si...

-Mi esposa hace las mejores fiestas -Dijo Archie mirando coquetamente a su esposa-Candy que dices a eso.

-Si pero lo aremos en el hogar de Pony - Contesto Candy acomodando a su hijo en sus brazos-Ya se durmió -Anthony no había dormido desde que amanecieron desde el tren.-No había hecho eso.

-Es por el cambio de Clima -Dijo Albert integrándose en la conversación-Parece que Anthony lo sintió.

El auto se estaciono en la entrada de la mansión de las rosas, Candy fue la primera en bajar quedo impresionada por el gran cambio que hizo Albert era más espacioso, la mansión pintada de blanco con los bordes de celeste así como los ojos de Anthony. Fueron recibidos por los sirvientes no reconoció a ningún sirviente todos los que conoció la rubia fallecieron o se fueron, por otra parte Dorothy se casó con un doctor ahora ella estaba con él, eso le dijo Annie.

 **LONDRES - INGLATERRA**

Terry se encerró en su oficina junto con el cuaderno de dibujo de su padre , allí esta retardado el cuerpo desnudo de Candy , su padre jamás lo dejaría en paz siempre atormentarlo siempre , junto compartieron todo, los besos , las caricias , su risa , su cabello rubio , su blancas manos y compartieron el deseo carnal poseyendo a la rubia de ojos verdes que los cautivaron a padre e hijo.

Richard tenía en su oficina una colección de licores se tomó cada uno de ellos .

-HMP... PADRE SIEMPRE... ME...ALTERASTE LA VIDA...-Dijo Terry sentando en el piso, a su lado había muchas botellas de vino y vodka -MI...CANDY FUISTE MÍA PRIMERO -levanto la copa -ME...DISTE A MI LINDA HIJA...ME ALEJASTE...DE ELLA...PERO TAMBIÉN COMPARTÍAS...CON MI ...PADRE...LE DISTE UN HIJO...A HIJO QUE DEBIÓ SER...MÍO -El castaño se serbio las vodka sus manos temblaban con que estaba muy borracho se desparramo algunas gotas de licor -BRINDO POR TI...CANDY ...PEQUEÑA PECOSA SERÁS MI PERDICIÓN ...AL IGUAL QUE YO SERÉ EN TU VIDA ...ERES MALVADA ...CANDY...TE ALEJASTE DE MI...ERES ...-unas lágrimas de amargura salieron del rostro del castaño -TE AMO...AHORA QUE NO ESTÁ MI PADRE ...SERÁS MIA NUEVAMENTE ..LO JURO...POR DIOS...VOLVERÉ A ESTAR EN TUS BRAZOS ...ERES MI ESPOSA -bebió la última gota de vodka antes de caer desmayado en el piso todas .

Kia mando que guarden todas las cosas en la bodega, ya que no utilizarían ninguna, quería ir donde su amigo para tratar de consolarlo, solo le quedaba esperar pensaba que en cualquier momento Terry abriera la puerta ya que se escuchó romperse los muebles de la oficina del ex duque.

-Parece que mi esposo aun sea afectado -Dijo Susana en tono de burla, le complacía ver a Terry de esa manera todo vulnerable -Terry amo a Candy pero ahora la odia por que se lio con su padre.

-Las cosas como son no -Kia miro a la rubia sentía un gran resentimiento en el corazón de Susana conocía perfectamente esa sensación de odio -No te recuerda que tu olvidaste a Terry a casarse contigo sin amarte -la rubia le lanzo una mirada de odio -Solo eras algo -se acercó a la rubia - Terry podrá abandonarte...dejándote a ti y a tu madre en un auspicio -los ojos se Susana se tensaron -Terry será pronto proclamado como el nuevo duque de Granchestter -Kia rodeo a la rubia -Terry tendrá todo el derecho sobre ti -Kia le dio una sonrisa burlona -Los duque son descendientes directos de la corona real, se dice de que el Rey mato a su hijo Richard solo por casarse con una americana -Eso hizo temblar a la rubia -La primera esposa de Richard era americana pero...le dio un hijo a su heredero , pero como no la aceptaran se separó de ella...si no la hubieran matado ella .-Kia miro a la rubia-Y tú que...no le diste a un primogénito ...la corona se ofenderá por eso -Susana le dio mirada de odio medio la espalda.

-Maldita -Susurro la rubia antes de marchase tan rápido como podía.

Kia se sacó un gancho de su cabello para poder abrir la puerta, con paciencia logro abrí la puerta, sentía que algo malo ocurrirá así que llamo a Charle el nuevo mayordomo, prendió la luz de la oficina.

-Charle...Charle...!Ven rápido! -Dijo Kia desesperada al ver a Terry tirado por el piso, el lugar era todo un desastre, se olía a puro alcohol.-Terroncito...que te hicieron -La morena comenzó a revisar al castaño, quería saber si respiraba ya que había vomito en su alrededor.

Terry fue llevado a su cuarto para poder que lo atería el médico familiar, tenía intoxicación alcohólica por eso de su descompensación, vomitaba y deliraba, la fiebre era tan alta que llamaron a enfermeras y tres doctores especialistas.

-Señorita Kia -Dijo Charle levanto su décima bandeja de agua -Se ve nerviosa quiere le traiga un té de rosas.

-Si por favor -Respondió Kia estaba perturbada por todo lo que estaba pasado en la vida de su amigo-¡Vamos Terroncito! ¡Despierta!-La morena limpio la frente llena de sudor -Se fuerte.

En el cuarto de té Susana lloraba amargamente en el hombro de su madre le conto todo lo que le dijo Kia, la mujer pensaba de que Kia era insolente debía deshacerse de ella.

-Ya...ya mi niña -Dijo la mujer reconfortando a su hija -No le hagas caso a esas salvaje...solo esta celosa, al igual que Candy que se fue.

-Pero si no me convierto en duquesa -La rubia se limpió sus lágrimas con un pañuelo que tenía.

-Serás la duquesa -Dijo Natalia parándose del sillón seriamente miro a su hija-Todo se resolverá, mande que leyeran los manuscritos de los Grandchester y el reglamentos so0bre las esposas de los nobles-Así que se valiente y dame a un nieto -la rubia asistió con la cabeza-Ese niño será el heredero de los Grandchester.

-Si...madre -La rubia se paró al igual que su madre, ambos mujeres se tomaron de la mano-Mi futuro niño será el dueño de este castillo y ni Candy ni sus bastados podrán arrebatarme lo que por derecho me pertenece -miro a su madre con amargura -Si es posible matare a ese bastados...lo juro -Ambas mujeres se juraron que harán todo lo posible para que su planes se hagan realidad.

Así paso dos días desde que Terry estuvo en cama su descompensación su mejoría estaba avanzando, Terry recobro la conciencia solo comía sopa de verduras, pero estaba convaleciente.

-Terroncito...te traje tus medicinas -Dijo Kia entregándole unas pastilla con un vaso de agua.

-Gracias-respondió el Castaño sin animo para hablar -¿Cómo van los preparativos para mi nombramiento?-pregunto Terry tomando sus medicamentos-Sera estresante para mí en algunos días.

-Tu madre mando un telegrama-Comento Kia le entro el mensaje de Eleonor -Parece llegara en tres días.

-Sí..-Respondió Terry levantándose de la cama se puso sus pantuflas fue abrir las cortinas de tu cuarto -Esta lloviznado.

-Si hace tres días que llovizna -Respondió la morena echándose en la cama del castaño -¿Cómo ya estás bien? Vendrá a verte el sastre para dar un toque a tu traje.

-¿Cómo sea?-Contesto Terry secamente sacando su traje -Ya estoy harto de estar en cama ,ire a hablar con Carson.

-Hablaras con el sobre..

-Si hablare sobre Candy y mi hija-Interrumpió Terry yendo al baño para poder cambiarse y asicase -Necesito ver e interactuar a mi hija, quiero que Candy entienda que no puede hacer su voluntad, mi hija debe saber la verdad.

-Ya sabes que no debes alterarte, ser que estas dolido pero...ahora tu destino es otro ser el duque de Grandchester y cambiar toda la política de los nobles- Kia trato de tranquilizar a su amigo no quería verlo otra vez perdido en su sufrimiento-Si te va a precipitar tu hija podría odiarte.

-Candy debe venir aquí, ejercer su estatus de duquesa-Terry salió vestido del cuarto vestido del cuarto de baño, se había cortado su cabellera ahora era corto esa era la imagen perfecta de alguien de la nobleza - deber asistir a fiestas, hacer todo lo que concierne a los nobles.

-¡Uh..! Te vez bien-Kia admiro la anatomía de su amigo, se veía más alto y extremadamente guapo, el peinado era similar a su padre.-Impresionada a todos con tu cambio de imagen.

-Gracias -Dijo Terry con una gran sonrisa en su rostro-¿Quieres acompañarme? Pregunto el castaño tomando su reloj de bolsillo y algunos documentos más que lo puso en su portafolio.

-Si...-Respondió la morena arengando su cabello su cabello -Además debo entregarle, los documentos de los Andley.

Ambos jóvenes salieron del castillo lúgubre para ir en busca de Carson.

 **LAKEWOOD - CHICAGO**

Candy miraba como el nuevo jardinero regaba las nuevas rosas, desde su ventana de su antiguana habitación miraba como los nuevos capullos poco a poco se refrescaban, Candy iba ir al hogar de pony inmediatamente pero al pequeño Anthony le dio fiebre aunque no fue grave , Candy debía ser prudente con la salud de sus hijos.

 **Toc toc**

-Adelante-Dijo Candy cerrando su ventana.

-¿Candy estas lista?-Pregunto Archie entrando a la habitación de la rubia.

-Si -Respondió amablemente yendo a ver a su bebe quien dormía en la cuna que heredo de Albert -Parece que ya está mejor- tomando en sus brazos al bebe.

-Es un pequeño luchador -Archie miro a Candy amaba verla sonreír era una luz en su vida, pero acerves se preguntaba por qué la dejo ir, pero era tarde ambos casado y con una vida a pesar de que Archie no tenía hijos y le encantaban los niños amaba incondicionalmente a sus sobrinos-Vamos el coche está listo y la pequeña gatita esta con los demás.

La rubia asistió con la cabeza, como un buen caballero Archie tomo al bebe para que Candy llevara la pañalera del bebe, todos subieron al coche para ir al hogar de Pony, Candy quería volver a estar allí correr por la colina de pony , subir a padre árbol.

-Pequeña ya llegamos -Dijo Albert despertando a la rubia de su sueño.

-¿Sera un sorpresa? O ¿le dijiste que ya vendríamos?-Pregunto la rubia dando un suspiro ligero se tocó su pecho sentía que su corazón latía a mil por hora, volvería a sus origines que ir poder visitar a la señorita pony en su tumba y abrazar a la hermana María.

-Si le avise -Respondió Albert quien jugaba con Ángel -Todos están emocionados.

-Ya quiero llegar -Candy recodo su infancia a sus amigos de hogar de pony, después de algunos minutos llegaron al orfanato, el auto se estaciono en la entrada de orfanato que lo remodelaron, ahora era más grande y espacioso para más de 30 niños y con dos maestras una de ellas se Patty quien tuvo su título de maestra a pesar de la desaprobación de los padres .al igual de su necedad se casarse con Tom Steven un ganadero.

-Hermana María -Candy abrazo fuertemente a monja como extrañaba su olor a canela cuando horneaba galletas -Hmp...la extrañe...extrañe a todos.

-Mi Candy...regresaste...mi CANDY -sollozo la hermana Maria no podía creer que su pequeña revoltosa regreso , si quería irse debía decirle la verdad de su vida todo lo que vivió cuando estaba lejos -¡Te extrañe...

-Hay tantas cosas que debo decirles -Dijo Candy aun abrazando a la monja.

-Abra tiempo -Contesto la monja limpiando las lágrimas de la rubia.

-Patty ...-

-Candy- el reencuentro de las dos amigas no se hizo esperar, ambas mujeres se abrazando las emociones se hicieron presente.

Después del emotivo reencuentro y las presentaciones de los hijos de Candy con los hijos de Tom y Patty los dos tenían cuatro dos pares de mellizos quienes tenía años se llamaban Carrie, Jonas, Dove y Pam. Iba a haber un almuerzo en honor al regreso de Candy.

-Hermana Maria la señorita Pony ...que dijo antes de morir -Pregunto Candy empezando a lavar algunos platos.

-Pues ella...no dijo nada -respondió la monja secando los platos lavados -Murió durmieron...pero siempre esperaba una carta tuya , decía mi pequeña Candy debe estas ocupada.

La hermana Maria le conto las vivencia de su amiga, como fue su vida después de la partida de la rubia, siempre ayudando a los niños de nuevo ingreso contratándoles de que pronto conseguirían hogares donde los querrán y amaran, estuvieron un par de horas hablando Candy solo escuchar en silencio lo que la hermana Maria le platicaba, la lágrimas de Candy no se sintieron esperar, no estuvo con ella cuando más la esperaba pero ahora era Candy tenía una vida debía ser feliz por haber tenido a una gran madre.

Ángel se sentía agobiada por los nuevos cambios que le pasaban primero la muerte de su padre y su venida hacia América , las rutinas eran distintas no tenía una institutriz que le enseñaba modales y a leer y escribir ,ahora solo se dedicaba a jugar e escuchar historia sobre las aventuras de su madre y amigos .

-Oye niña no ¿quieres jugar? -Preguntó Jonas quien era muy parecido a Tom excepto por su cabello castaño igual a su madre.

-Eso sería divertido -Dijo Ángel esbozando una sonrisa, ambos niños fueron hacia el patio de juego que recientemente instalaron.

Bueno hasta aquí espero que le haya gustado , al verdad había pesando en dejar pendiente ese fics y terminar con CALLAR ya que no estaba inspirada así que decidí continuarlo , Spoiler no sé si leyeron Candy Candy final history casi los capítulos finales decidí hace un pequeña fragmentó en por el capítulo final de la nueva duquesa , dejen sus comentario y sugerencias gracias


	18. CAPÍTULO 17: ALEGRÍAS Y TRISTEZAS II

**CAPÍTULO 17: ALEGRÍAS Y TRISTEZAS II**

Candy por un momento se alejó de los demás, miro al gran padre árbol todos los niños con los que crecieron rezaban al gran padre árbol para que tenga una familia, Candy subió al árbol hace tiempo que no subía a un buen árbol.

-Uh...Extrañaba esa briza -Dijo Candy sintiendo el viento es su cuerpo, a pesar de que usaba un vestido apretado subió hasta los más alto con esos tacones rojos que Annie le regalo -Padre árbol ya no soy una niña, soy toda una mujer tengo a mis hijos logre tener una familia me cumpliste mi deseo -Unas lágrimas cayeron sobre su rostro-Gracias...soy feliz pero a las vez triste, luche para ser feliz hui pensando olvidar todo mis sufrimiento, tuve a mi hija en lo más caótico dela guerra , ame mucho al padre de mi hija...fue un momento maravilloso que viví pero la realidad me invadió , él ya tenía una vida con una mujer que lo ama a pesar que en su mirada hay rencor y resentimiento no sé qué hice nada solo ame mucho a un hombre pero ella lo ama más , supongo de que si su vida no es perfecta ya estaría divorciados, conocí a un hombre perfecto mayor que yo parecía su hija que su esposa, me cautivo en verdad , protegiéndome cuando ya no tenía esperanza de volver a amar ,volví amar a Richard muy buen mozo apresar de sus temperamento es un gran hombre -Candy levanto la miraba para ver el orfanato que cambio constantemente era más grande-Padre árbol retómate mi carrera como enfermera ,para no depender de Albert.

-Candy...baja de una vez -Grito Annie quien estaba a los pies del padre árbol -Tomaremos él te de la tarde.

-Voy...-La rubia bajo de árbol para ir donde su amiga-Annie te puedo decir algo.

-Sientes de que me pasa algo-Contesto la morena agachando la mirada.

-Si...-ambas mujeres se sentaron sobre el verde follaje -Desde que llegue siento que la relación con Archie se está enfriando.

-Candy...sé que Archie me amaba -se abrazó a la rubia sollozando -Yo amo a Archie...pero no ..no..lo soporto Patty y tú ya son madres ...yo no le puedo dar hijos a Archie ...No soy suficiente mujer para darle hijos...creo que soy estéril ...por años que intentamos ser padres no le puedo dar hijos...

-¡Ya Annie! cálmate -la rubia sentía una gran impotencia por no hacer nada por su amiga, deseaba verla feliz pero las cosas se complicaron -Sabes debes hablar con Archie ...además hay formas de que sean padres.

-Es que...Archie no quiere adoptar -Agrego la morena limpiándose sus lágrimas -Yo tampoco...no quiero que los niños de sociedad lo humillen

-Annie...busquen otra alternativa -La rubia le conto una historia que paso en la sociedad Inglesa sobre una condesa de que no le podía dar hijos al Conde, como el divorcio no era una opción tuvieron hijos con una mujer francesa que se parecía a la condesa , así hubo un acuerdo con esa mujer para que le entregara a los hijos que tendría por el Conde, era algo obsceno pero esos niños unieron al matrimonio m por su parte Annie no estaba convencida a todo eso pensaba de que Archie se enamoraría de esa mujer o de cualquier otra , pero lo que más deseaba era un hijo.

Después de la conversación ambas mujeres fueron a tomar él te mientras lo niño revoloteaba a cuando de las maestras encargadas.

-¿Candy te quedaras aquí?-Pregunto Patty sirviéndole té -O te iras esta tarde.

-Mi bebe Anthony es enfermito...tengo cosas por resolver en Chicago -Respondió la rubia comiendo algunas galletas -Pronto me darán una notificación importante-hizo una pausa-Después de concluir eso regresare...me quedare por una largo tiempo- contesto la rubia.

-Hace tiempo que las tres no estamos juntas-Dijo Patty sorbiendo el té -Ahora somos mujer casadas.

-Las extrañe chicas-Candy añoro los días del colegio San pablo -ahora estamos juntas...podemos ir de viaje juntas, podemos tomar el té.

-Y hacer actividades de caridad-Dijo Annie en eso Anthony comenzó a llorar haciendo de que la morena lo saco del moisés, arrullándolo -Ya pequeño...no llore -arrullando al pequeño.

-Está un poco irritable -Dijo Candy tomando a su hijo -Creo que tiene su pañal sucio -Candy fue a la otra habitaban cambiar al bebe.

-Annie sabes si le podemos preguntar sobre Terry -Dijo Patty mirando ligeramente la puerta-Están hablando mucho en los periódicos...sobre la desaparición de Terry.

-Aún no sabemos nada-Dijo Annie sirviéndose más té quería tranquilidad en si vida-No necesito estar preocupadas más sobre eso mi maternidad.

-Sé que estas preocupadas por tener un hijo-Patty sabia de que Annie no la estaba pasado mal ya que no podía tener hijos-Escuche de New York hay un especialista.

-Yo no quiero nada de eso ...deseo darle hijos a Archie -Sollozo la morena apretando sus manos.

-Sabes...y que tal si tú no eres la culpable -Dijo Candy apareciendo junto a su hijo en brazos -escuche que un hombre se casó cinco veces por que ninguna de su esposa le dio un hijo.

-Es mi cumpla...Candy no entiendes soy estéril - Annie estaba desesperada por buscar consuelo de sus amigas.

-Annie...opino que hables con Archie-Dijo Patty para que la conversación no pase de contesto.

-Tiene razón -La morena reflexionó sobre lo que le dijeron sus amigas -hablare con él.

-Candy ..dinos como era la vida de duquesa-Comento Patty cambiando de tema para olvidar lo que matrimonio de sus amiga, la rubia dio un gran suspiro comenzó a contarles sobre la vida de duquesa , como una dama inglesa tomar él te a la hora indicada , estudiaba la historia inglesa de los nobles , Candy sonrió cuando le conto sobre su vida con Richard , como fue su reencuentro , lo que sufrió con la muerte de su hijo , la relación agobiante con su la duquesa le enseño sobre la madures de la vida , Candy no sabía cómo se enamoró de Richard pero la hizo sentir protegida , lo llego amar aún más que Terry era perfecto para ella , pero con su muerte quedo devastada , pero debía ser fuerte por sus hijos ya que tenía que vivir por ellos.

Después de la conversación de mujeres, debía regresar a la mansión ya que otoño y estaba empezando a correr un viento fuerte, Candy prometió regresar para quedarse una gran temporada después resolver algunos asuntos.

LONDRES - INGLATERRA

Ya era de madrugada en el castillo Grandchester, Terry caminaba por los pasillos de su casa con una copa de brandy en su mano derecha, con el alcohol se mantenía cuerdo a pesar que sufrió una intoxicación alcohólica , sentía que su vida se acabaría en cuando lo nombren duque de Grandchester.

-Veo que aun sigues tomando -Dijo Eleonor quien tenía aun su bata de seda color azul eléctrico a pesar de no tenía maquillaje su belleza natural se resaltaba -Tomas 2 vasos de alcohol tres veces al día hoy es tu nombramiento.

-Madre debes estar durmiente también -Argumento Terry dejando el vaso sobro el piso -Madre no beberé más ...vamos a mi despacho -madre e hijo bajaron hasta llegar a la oficina del castaño cerrando la puerta.

-Terry sé que estas aturdido por el ducado pero puedes renunciar -Dijo Eleonor sentándose en silla -Podemos irnos a New York.

-Madre are lo que mi padre desea -Dijo Terry abriendo las cortinas de su oficina -el cielo esta nublado , eso será mi perdición ...mi vida siempre ha sido un suplicio ...lleno de dolor ,resentimiento , un amor traicionero y de tanto sufrimiento solo tengo mi rayo de luz.-Para Eleonor le dio algo de incomodidad por las palabras de Terry , pero entendía algo ya que tiene una hija con Candy , esa pequeña será la razón de seguir adelante.

-Mandaras a traer a mi nieta-Pregunto la rubio tomando en documento que estaba en escritorio del castaño.

-Solo quiero que Candy sepa que no jugara conmigo -Dijo Terry estirando sus brazos, se sentó en su sillón para entregarle otro documento, la rubia comenzó a leerlo era un compra de una mansión de escocia que estaba a metros a la de su padre.

-Hijo esta mansión que está cerca de tu padre -Comento Eleonor cerrando a la carpeta -Esos bellos momentos que viví es Escocia-La rubia recordó esos viejos tiempos que vivió al lado de su padre que le gustaba pescar a pesar de su romance con Richard que lo llevo a su perdición alejándola de su hijo pero a pesar de eso su vida fue maravillosa por allá- Gracias hijo.

-Necesitas un lugar de descansó cuando te jubiles de las tablas-Respondió el castaña dándole la pluma para que lo firme el documento la rubia firmo el documento entregándose a su hijo.

-Le enviaste una invitaciones a tus tíos -Pregunto Eleonor prendiendo algunas velas para que iludiendo la oficina -No quiero que pase ningún inconveniente en tu nombramiento.

-Son familia madre debo mandarlos aunque no me soporten -Dijo Terry tratando de reír un poco para poder relajarse -Además mis hermanos vendrán temprano.

-Te refieres a Amanda y Christopher -Dijo Eleonor recordando a los pequeños niños que jugaban por el jardín pero su hijo no estaba según la sirvienta el niño estaba en una internado para niños problemáticos, sabia de que desear llevárselo con ella pero sabía de qué la arrestaría tenía mucho miedo pero lo dejó con su verdugo por eso odia mucho a Richard por apartar a su hijo de su lado, y no darle el amor suficiente , pero ahora el sacrificaría su felicidad por cumplir si deber ,ahora su hijo será importante duque en el cual participara en la suprema corte e ira a las fiesta importantes de la sociedad inglesa-¿Kia partirá hoy hacia América.?

-Si -contesto el castaño abriendo la venta para que entre brisa mañanera-llegara en una semana, sé que esperando para ella , pero será mi asistente después de todo me acompañará a todos lados .

-Si es una chica muy eficiente en las cosas que hace -Dijo Eleonor desatándose su cabello haciendo que su cabellera rubia caía sobre su espalda -Me iré a dormir ya que dentro de poco vendrá alguien que me ayude con mi peinado y maquillaje.

-Está bien madre -Miro como su madre salía de su oficina dejando solo a Terry en esa fría oficina , Terry saco de un cajón oculto de su escritorio una foto junto con Candy allí estaba otra vez juntos aunque sea en un pedazo de fotografía luego saco otra foto de su pequeña Ángel tenia aproximadamente un año su vestidito y sus pequeños cabellos rubios era algo maravilloso , Kia antes de irse le dio una foto de su pequeña ya que debía vivir por ella.

-Candy una maravillosa belleza trágica , sé que nos separamos ...no de diste la oportunidad de explicarte las cosas -El castaño arrugo la foto de Candy entonces unos recuerdos.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Después de Terry rompiera casi toda la mueblería de su departamento se encontraba tendido en medio de la sala con los destrozos que hizo, llego la encargada de los departamentos quien por que los vecinos la llamaron preocupados ya que escucharon destrozos en el departamento del actor, la mujer de mediana edad miro que la puesta esta entre abierta , tomo una solo de aire para entrar a_ la habitación de su inquilino famosos , entro y encontró a Terry echado sollozando.

 _-Sr. Grandchester -Dijo la congojada mujer yendo donde el joven -Esta herido la mujer reviso sus manos quienes estaban con llagas y lastimaduras, el joven solo atino a llorar desconsoladamente -Llamare al doctor -La mujer corrió hasta el departamento de un doctor Lederman quien trabaja en una clínica, para que lo ayudara con el joven herido y fuera de sí._

 _Terry estuvo inconsciente por unas dos horas, sentía todo el cuerpo adormilado._

 _-¿Qué me paso...?-Pregunto Terry algo aturdido aun no podía mover ningún miembro de su cuerpo -Yo..._

 _-Tranquilízate Terrence -Dijo Dr. Lederman quien comenzó a revisar al joven -Parece que se enfrentó a una gran riña -Comento el hombre anotando en una hoja un medicamento que necesitaba -Tome casera e el medicamento que el joven necesitara -La mujer tomo la receta guardándola en sus ropajes -Bueno me retírate tenga mucho cuidado joven con sus arrebatos de ira le podría ir mas en un futuro.-El Dr. Hizo una reverencia para después marcharse de ese lúgubre departamento._

 _-Sra. Peterson ..lo siento mucho..-Dijo Terry disculpándose con su casera -Mi amor se perdió para siempre ...se fue ya no se mas que hacer mi vida se fue para siempre ahora es algo muy perjudicial con todo eso , mi PECOSA ...la mujer que estuvo a mi lado se marchó para siempre dejándome con una gran tristeza en mi corazón ...se fue de mi lada -La mujer solo escucho amargura y tristeza de las palabras de joven no podía creer lo que sucedía todo estaba absorto con lo ocurrido el desastre de todo eso , la cordura se perdía en el joven , la mujer no quiso escuchar mas no sin antes decirle lo que acabada de escuchar en la mañana._

 _-Antes que termine su monologo debo contarle algo -Dijo la mujer haciendo que Terry le prestara atención -Hoy fui a limpiar el departamento de al lado ya que dentro de una semana llegara un inquilino nuevo -hizo una pausa -Escuche una discusión de dos mujeres una de ellas era la madre de Susana Marlow , la puerta estaba entreabierta pensaba que la mujer iba a pegarle a esa pequeña mujer rubia , le insulto terriblemente no sé. ...Si era verdad sobre que le dijo pero ...LE DIJO que si seguía con su relación clandestina su hija morirá ya que tiene una enfermedad del corazón que debía alejarse por el bien de su hija y no molestar más su relación que tenían.-Terry solo se quedó pesando cómo es posible de que la madre de Susana y ella planearan una cosa así , sus artimañas no dieron para mas , pero si esas arpías pensaron de que la cosas saldrían como las pensaban como ellas planeaban no lo lograrían._

 _Terry se casó con Susana no sin antes decirle con su matrimonio será por compromiso ya que ella le salvo la vida, dormirían en cuartos separados ya que no soportaba que esa maldita mujer se acercara a él , de hará una vida infernal , Terry tuvo una infinidad de amantes secretas a pesar con no fue publico Terry se vanagloriaba por tener a muchas mujeres a sus disposición delante de Susana y su madre causando mucho drama y resentimiento por parte de las mujeres generado peleas maritales entre el actor y esa endemoniada mujer._

 _ **Fin del Flashback**_

 _-_ Susana y Natalia Marlow ...me las pagaran ahora que me convertiré en el duque de Granchestter tendré a disposición todos los recursos para que tu madre vaya a un asilo y a ti Susana estarás recluida en una convento hasta que mueras.-Dijo Terry con tanto odio en su corazón ya que por la culpa de esa dos mujeres alejaron a Candy y su hija de su lado , por su culpa Candy se enamoró de su padre dejándolo en la desbastarían carnal , por culpa de ellas ese bebe Anthony no fue suyo sino de su padre ,las odia con todo su ser.

Después de algunas horas todo quedo listo para ir al palacio real en donde esperaban a Terry y su familia para ser nombrado como EL NUEVO DUQUE DE GRANDCHESTER la familia te Terry de adelanto solo les quedaba ir Eleonor, Natalia, Susana y Terry.

Susana todo la mañana estuvo vociferando a las sirvientas que la alisten para la noche especial de su esposo estuvo todo el día con su arregló personal se bañó en una tina con esencia de mil y flores de olivo, se arregló la cabellera haciéndose un rodete imperial , se maquillo como las mujeres de la sociedad londinense se puso un vestido azul marino de corte imperial con un escote ligero en su espalda se puso su prótesis que le dolió mucho ya que una sirvienta lo puso apresuradamente haciendo que Susana le diera una bofetada tremenda haciéndola sangran pero no le importó ya que era un día importante en su vida hoy toda la sociedad aristocrática la conocería como la esposa del duque su madre también se cambió con sus mejores trajes para relucir esta noche espacial .

-Terry te vez guapo -Dijo Eleonor que tenía un vestido color negro de seda que hacia lucir su figura con unos guantes largos blancos, se veía muy hermosa con ese maquillaje que le hacía parece alguien de la nobleza una zapatillas de tacón cómodas del mismo color del vestido con ese escote hacia que la belleza de esa mujer resaltara aún más.

-Madre te vez hermosa -El castaño miro a su madre era una belleza ahora comprendió como su padre se enamoró de esa bella mujer a pesar que la alejo de su lado siempre recordaba a esa bella mujer que le dio la vida , el joven tenía un esmoquin punco azul marino resaltando sus bellos ojos con unos zapatos negros relucientes.

-Ya nos vamos -Dijo Susana bajando con su madre por las escaleras -Me veo hermosa no Terry.

-Supongo que si...-Terry tomo la mano de su esposa no sin antes de hacerle una seña a su madre para que saliera primero junto con el mayordomo quien también se vistió para el momento , dejando a Terry y esas mujeres.

-¿Terrence que pasa?-Pregunto Natalia a ver que el mayordomo no le dio su abrigo a ella y su hija -Acaso nos piensas dejar.

-No...-Terry abalanzó a Susana donde su madre haciendo que esta tomara a su hija -Ustedes par de arpías me alejaron de Candy ...creen que no me entere que ustedes confabularon para que me alejara de la mujer que amaba.

-YO HIZO POR TI porque esa maldita huérfana jamás te amo ...se acostó con TU PADRE para vengarse de ti -Dijo Susana muy enfurecida -óyeme bien JAMÁS te daré el divorcio JAMÁS será tu esposa por siempre.

-Si Terrence no te desharás de mi hija tan fácilmente -Grito la mujer -Sera mejor que nos vayamos nos esperan en el palacio.

-No...-Dijo Terry dando una mirada de furia en sus ojos -Ustedes no alteraran mi vida ni un solo día más -las dos mujeres lo miraron enfurecidas, hizo un chasquidos con sus dedos haciendo que unos hombres salieran de una de las habitaciones -Hoy soy el nuevo duque de Grandchester u mi primer decreto será apartarme de ustedes LLÉVENSELAS.-Terry tomo su abrigo para irse de ese lugar .

-No me aras eso...Terry jamás te desaceras de MI...-Grito Susana forcejeando con dos hombre y madre hacia lo mismo-Terry...de MALDIGO

Bueno hasta aquí espero que le haya gustado , al verdad había pesado en dejar pendiente ese fics y terminar con CALLAR ya que no estaba inspirada así que decidí continuarlo , Spoiler no sé si leyeron Candy Candy final history casi los capítulos finales decidí hace un pequeña fragmentó en por el capítulo final de la nueva duquesa , dejen sus comentario y sugerencias gracias .


	19. CAPÍTULO 18: ALEGRÍAS Y TRISTEZAS III

**CAPÍTULO 18: ALEGRÍAS Y TRISTEZAS III**

Ya paso más de dos días desde el nombramiento de Terry Grandchester como el nuevo duque de Grandchester oculto sobre su matrimonio con Susana diciendo que hace tiempo se divorció de ella y contrayendo matrimonio con una mujer de alta sociedad Americana pero no la presento en público ya que acaba de tener un bebe y estaba delicada.

La noticia recorrió por todo E.E.U.U. ya que el gran actor Terrence Grandchester era el hijo de un aristócrata la noticia llego hasta Chicago, en donde Eliza leyó la noticia que Terry contrajo matrimonio por segunda vez abandonado a la paralitica y casándose con una mujer misteriosa, la pelirroja arranco la pequeña noticia donde había la notica.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _La tía abuela junto con Elisa Wilder arribo a la mansión de las rosas sin previo aviso entro a la mansión encontrando a Candy dando indicaciones a la servidumbre._

 _-Vaya ...vaya. Miren quien trajo el viento -Dijo Eliza sarcásticamente mirando a la rubia quien volteo para ver a esas dos mujeres quien llegaron_

 _-Tía abuela...Eliza -La rubia se sorprendió al ver a esas dos mujeres -Albert me dijo de que arreglara todo eso para usted._

 _-Eres una mal agradecida -Vocifero la anciana quien camino todo lo que pudo hasta llegar donde estaba la rubia dándole una estruendosa cachetada haciendo tambalear a esas mujeres, Candy quedo impactada por el golpe de la anciana._

 _-Tía abuela -Susurró la rubia tras sentir el golpe de la mujer mayor a pesar de terne una cierta edad estaba activa como dijo Archie -Yo solo..._

 _-¡Cállate! Huérfana recogida -Exclamó la pelirroja tomando el hombro de la anciana haciendo que se relajara no quiera que le diera un ataque cardiaco o algo parecido -No vale la pena Tía abuela -Miro con repulsión a la rubia -No debes irte ya Huérfana._

 _-Que pasa aquí ...-Albert elevo su voz las tres mujeres miraron al rubio bajar por las escaleras claramente tenía la mirada de enojo hacían las dos mujeres recién llegadas.-Tia abuela ...deberías estar en florida._

 _-William -Dijo Elroy Sujetando con fuerza su bastón -¡Dime! Tú me quieres matar de amargura -La anciana sentía que estaba apunto con colapsar -Esa huérfana maldita ¿Por qué estás aquí?._

 _-Ya basta tía abuela-Dijo el rubio acercándose a Candy quien aún se encontraba concertada por el golpe de la anciana-¡Eliza!¿ No debería estar con tus hijas? -Pregunto el joven elevando su voz._

 _-Mis hijas están bien cuidadas -Respondió la pelirroja con altanería -Además la Tía Elroy me dijo que la acompañara por que llego una invasora -Miro a la rubia con desdén._

 _-Eliza ve con tu familia -Pidió el rubio aun con una mirada dura hacia la pelirroja._

 _-Hmp... Tía Elroy me invito a pasar el día con ella -Dijo Eliza prepotente con mucho enojo tomo el brazo de la anciana -Además mis hijas vendrá para pasar el día con su tía abuela._

 _-Tía abuela ...Candy es la hija adoptiva de los Andley ...abra una reunión con las principales cabezas de clan y allí Candy explicara todo lo que sucedió en su ausencia -Informo el rubio tomando la mano de Candy alejándose de esas dos mujeres._

 _Fin de Flashback_

-Parece que estas libre Terry -Dijo Eliza quien estaba en la terraza de su gran mansión que estaba en Chicago junto con sus tres hijas quien amaba eran las consentidas de su padre quien quiera que sus hijas sean unas grandes damas de sociedad, Eliza se casó con uno un banquero que tenía banco en tres estados y junto con los Andley tenían asociaciones conjuntas un gran partido para Eliza ya que también se convirtió en una de la favoritas de la tía Elroy su marido se llamaba Maximiliano Fresno tendiendo tres hijas con él , Madison de 5 , Elle de 4 y la pequeña bebe Sarai de 18 meses quien se parece mucho a la madre de Elisa -Muy bien Candy pronto sabrás que tu queridito Terry es el nuevo duque de Grandchester y está libre que pensara de esposo.-Y con su málica latente ordeno a sus sirvientas de cuidaran a sus hijas ya que ella saldría junto a sus esposo a una cena familiar.

Empezaba a oscurecerse Candy cambia el pañal de Anthony quien la miraba con esos bellos ojos azules que le recordaba mucho a su padre debía estar lista para salir iba ir con sus hijos pero desistió ya que no quiera de que las familia Andley lo repudiaran como hizo con la tía abuela , asa que los dejos con Dorothy quien seguía trabajando con los Andley.

-Sra. Candy es hora de cambiarte -Dijo Dorothy quien entro en la habitación con una caja rectangular en su madre -El Sr. William le mando eso -La mujer dejo la caja en una mesita de descansó.

Candy dejo al su bebe un su cuna dejando el pañal en una cesta de ropa, se lavó las manos para ir a ver que mando Albert abrió la caja de color rosa, dentro de ella había un lindo vestido ajustado color verde como sus ojos las mangas eres de encaje fino color verde al igual el vestido era muy ceñido de corte trompeta seda con pequeños pliegues en el ribete -Es muy hermoso.-La rubia admiro el vestido fue a ver cómo le quedaba con ayuda de Dorothy la baño para que este fresca e implacable para la cena ,mientras que Dorothy cuidaba al bebe Anthony Candy salió del baño con una bata alrededor de su cuerpo con el cabello aun mojado con una pequeña toalla alrededor de su cabeza.

-Sra. Candy le ayudare a cambiarse -Así que si más la castaña si más le ayudo a Candy a a vestirse y arreglarse para su pequeño evento se puso el vestido que le mando Albert , se puso una zapatillas de tacón verde , se hizo con coleta de caballo se maquillo ligeramente resaltando su belleza natural .

-Te vez hermosa Sra. Candy -Dijo Dorothy admirando la belleza de la joven madre.

-Gracias a ti Dorothy -Abrazo a la castaña fue a ver a la cuna donde encontró a su hijo bien dormidito -Cuida a mis niños -Dijo la rubia mirando a su amiga.

-Si...

-Me despediré de mi hija -Dijo la rubia saliendo de habitación sin hacer ruido para que su bebe no se despertara , fue a la habitación de alado donde estaba su hija jugando con la hija de Dorothy quien tenía la misma edad que Ángel se llamaba Gia la dos jugaba con las muñecas de ella , amaba que su hija sea sencilla que respetaba a todos los que las rodeaba.

-Gia ..puedes ir donde tu mamá -Dijo Candy mirando a la pequeña castaña .

-Si...no vemos mañana Ángel -Se despidió la castaña de la pequeña con su piececitos se apresuró salir del cuarto de la rubia.

-Mami te vez bien-Dijo ángel admirando lo bella que es su madre, era la mujer más elegante del mundo pensó la pequeña.

-Si Ángel -La rubia tomo a su hija en brazos para llevarla a la cama y ponerle la piyama -Sabes regresare pronto para dormir junto contigo y tu hermano.

-Si mamá -La pequeña se acomodó su camisón de color crema -¡Mami!...¿volveremos casa? -Pregunto la pequeña costándose en la cama.-¿Quiero regresar a Londres?

-Hija...ahora Terrence es el nuevo duque de Grandchester ya no pertenecemos a ese lugar-Dijo Candy acariciando la cabeza de su pequeña -Ya no somos nada, pero ahora tendrás una vida linda aunque retomare mi carrera como enfermera así que viviremos moderadamente.

-Pero mamá eres hija de un millonario no deberíamos vivir aquí-Dijo Ángel sintiendo un gran terror en imaginarse en vivir en un barrio de mala muerte.

-Mi niña está en nuestra casa, pero la alquilaremos para vivir en una gran casa en Chicago para que trabajar como enfermera y estarás a cuidado como alguna institutriz mientras trabaje.

-Si mamá comprendió la niña -Candy agradeció por tener una hija comprensiva, beso la frente de la pequeña rubia.

-Nos vemos Ángel -la rubia apago las luces salió del cuarto de su hija, fue a despedirse del bebe Anthony para salir de la mansión que le regalo Albert, subió en el automóvil que designado, Candy se encontraba muy nerviosa

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Candy aún se encontraba algo perturbada por el golpe de la tía abuela y después de que se fuera de la mansión de las rosas para irse a la mansión blanca de las rosas blancas, ya que solo habían rosas blanca en todo el jardín de la pequeña mansión. Albert quiera conversar con la rubia por el asunto de su estado matrimonial._

 _-Candy ..¿.ya te encuentras mejor?-Pregunto Albert quien la miraba sentada en el sillón de su oficina -Mando que te traigan hielo._

 _-Ya estoy mejor -Dijo la rubia con una sonrisa -Dime que aremos , no quiero que sepan que era la esposa Richard y que mi matrimonio se mantenido en secreto para el parlamento británico -hizo una pausa-Eliza conoce al padre de Terrence podrá atacarme diciendo a todo el mundo que me metí con el padre de mi ex novio por despecho por abandonarme -Una ligeras lagrimas salieron de sus ojos haciendo que esta se limpiara -No quiero que aparten a mi hija de la sociedad americana no quiero que sufra como lo hizo yo. -El rubio suspiro de frustración sabían que la sociedad donde vivía había mucho prejuicio cuando alguien tenía un hijo fuera del matrimonio , aunque el matrimonio de Candy y Richard fue un secreto aún no estaba valido por la corona inglesa , su familia y la sociedad americana repudiarían a Candy y sus hijos no iba a permitirlo nadie humillaría a eso pequeño , así que armaron un plan Richard tenía varios homónimos cuando quiera pasar desapercibido , uno de los apellidos de que usaba era Gahadall , ese era el nombre de su esposo , Kia le envió un telegrama diciendo vendría hablar con ella sobre la situación de sus hijos ya que formaría parte de la corona y ellos debían crecer en todo ese esplendor de la sociedad._

 _ **Fin de Flashback**_

-No que estas pensado Terrence -Susurró la rubia arrugando ligeramente su vestido -Pero si piensa quitarme a mis hijos , no lo permitiré , mis hijos estarán conmigo.-La mansión se detuvo en la mansión de las rosas , el chofer bajo a la rubia del automóvil , ella fue recibida por el mayordomo de los Andley . La condujo a había la sala de reuniones donde había llegado las principales cabezas de la familia.

-Buenas moches -saludó la rubia dando una ligera reverencia a todos los presentes.

-Candy siéntate a mi lado -Dijo Albert conduciéndola hacían una de las sillas principales -Señores y señoras esta reunión es para que contarles que ocurrió von la vida de mi hija Candace White Andley.

-Williams ¿no que por que esta mujer está aquí?-Pregunto Kiark mirando a esa mujer aunque le pareció repugnante, era una belleza sin igual sus rasgos finos y llenos de elegancia resaltaron toda la anotomía de la rubia.

-Silencio -Grito el rubio enojado ya que todos estaba intentando molestar a la rubia - Candace explicara lo sucedido -Miro de reojo a la rubia quien permanecía parada , decidía a enfrentar a la familia Andley.

-Como ya sabrán fue enfermera militar enlistándome para ayudar a los heridos en la guerra-Dijo con firmeza la rubia miro a cada uno de los presentes que eran aproximadamente 15 personas , sus ojos se fijaron en cada miembros de los Andley que algunos no conocían, miro a Eliza y su marido al igual que ,Neil quienes la miraban con celos , juntos con sus padre de esos aunque el señor Legan le dio una mirada con sonrisa sincera -En ese infierno me enamore de Gahadall quien es abogados de unas de las familia de abolengo de Londres.

-Pero si te cagaste con un bogado , porque tienes a una hija de aproximadamente 4 años-intervino Elisa quien sabia de que tenía dos niños una niña de y una niño -¿Quiere decir de que te embarazaste? ¿Cuándo luchabas en la guerra?

-Por dios -Exclamo la anciana tomándose la boca horrorizada por las palabras de la rubia -Te embarazaste de un hombre cuando aún no se conocían-

-No precisamente -Dijo Candy molesta por que Eliza seguía metiéndose en su vida -Cuando llegue en estaba herido la guerra se intensificaba cada día, debía regresar al campo de batalla aun con los recuerdos de las explosiones y muerte , me dijo de que quiera casarse antes de morir en combate , aunque era mayor que yo de prometió darme una vida de felicidad cuando esta guerra acabara , nos casamos en la capilla de hospital San Felipe , llegue amarlo y tuve dos hijos con el Gahadall su familia es muy poderosa solo lo conocerán como Gahadall , mis hijos son lo mejor para mí , aunque falleció me dejo una gran fortuna al igual que mis hijos y su estudio y su futuro -Argumento la rubia volvió a mirar otra vez a todos los presente unos los miraban desconcertados y otros no muy convencidos.

-Candy como sabemos si todo lo que dijiste en verdad -Dijo Sara quien a pesar de su edad aún tenía su belleza -No será que Williams te dio ese dinero.

-Aquí está el documento de mi acta de matrimonio -Dijo Candy entregando una carpeta donde contenía los documentos sobre matrimonio y las propiedades que poseía -si pueden LEER constata todos las propiedades y la certificado de nacimiento de mis hijos.

\- Candace tu esposo de que murió -Pregunto Elroy con algo de recelo ya que cada vez que un hombre amaba a la rubia morí repentinamente al igual que su querido y amado sobrino Anthony y Stear, esa maldita mujer mato a sus dos sobrinos favoritos -Siempre atrayendo a hombre a la muerte.

-Tía abuela -Dijo Archie indignado por las palabras de la anciana, pensaba de que la rubia solo traía calamidades -Nosotros estuvimos allí cuando paso.

-Fue una calamidad, la policía está investigando sobre la muerte de Gahadall ya que según las últimas investigaciones indagaron que sus enemigos lo mandaron a asesinar -Informo Albert quien no le gustaba como la tía abuela insinuara que todos los hombres que se aliaran con Candy morirán repentinamente.-Candy se casó con un gran hombre quien por miedo de morir en la guerra se casó Candy teniendo unos hijos sanos y hermosos.

-Williams me dices de que la familia de ese Gahadall aún no conoce Candace y esos niños -Dijo Yealk otro miembro de los Andley de media edad -Y nosotros no conoceremos a ese inusual personaje.

-No será que solo fuiste su amante -Dijo Neal con una gran sonrisa en su rostro satisfacción ya que para Candy era un golpe fuerte por las palabras dichas con ese miserable hombre -Y por eso su familia no dese conocerte.

-Vean lo que siempre dije ...Candy solo es un vulgar huérfana y ahora quita maridos -Elisa se regadizo por sus palabras haciendo sentir a Candy miserable , la rubia recobro la compostura cambio en sigilosamente hacia ese arpía -Hmp...no dijo la verdad -Eliza se levantó de la silla para poder enfrentarla -No te tengo miedo ...ni a ti ni a tus bastap..-una sonora bofetada se escuchó en toda la sala de reuniones , Eliza tras el golpe cayó al piso dejándola humillada delante de la familia.

-Dios míos -Dijo Maximiliano miro a su esposa tirada en la piso miro a la mujer quien se atrevió a golpear a su esposa, tenía un rostro de angel pero en su mirada triste y llena de resentimiento, el moreno no dijo nada ni se movió nada solo se quedó allí miro a su suegra quien fue en ayuda de su hija .

-Por dio sí que eres una salvaje -Sara trato de calmar su hija quien miro a Candy como fue a su lugar y sin decir nada -Eliza...

-Eres una vergüenza para la familia Andley -Eliza quien aún tenía una de sus manos en sus mejillas.

-Eliza ...ya BASTA deja de envida y celos en paz -Dijo Archie tratando de calmarse quiera proteger a la rubia y a sus sobrinitos -Maximiliano controla a tu esposa.

-Yo...-Titubeo el moreno haciendo que Eliza tomara asiento sabía que todo se está saliendo de control -Eliza por favor no te alteres -Rogo el hombre haciendo de que se calmara , nunca pensó que esa mujer que era refinada segura de sí misma era una mujer rencorosa llena de odio a una persona , que aun sentía la mirada de rencor hacia la rubia por parte de Elisa.

-Hmp...siempre he sabido de que eras una mala influencia para mis amados nietos -Dijo Elroy guardando todos los documentos en el sobre -Pero eres ahora una mujer con sus propios recursos y con dos hijos ...quiero conocer a tu hija quiero sabes cómo son sus modales y si puede integrarla a la pequeña sociedad de futuras damas -La tía abuela miro de reojo a Eliza ya que ella tenía dos niñas de edades similares -Eliza quiero reunir a las pequeñas en una fiesta de té en dos días.

-Si tiene abuela - Respondió Eliza ya camada por incidente- Solo espero que esa niña no sea una salvaje de malos modales como su madre.

-Mi esposa estará supervisando la reunión...con las pequeñas arpí...damitas -Dijo Archie retractándose de sus palabras ya que la reunión no solo será para las niñas sino era de las damas -Para que Ángel no se sienta acodado por los buenos "modales de las niñas americanas".-Eso hiso que Elisa se alejara a unas de lo que estaba.

En eso alguien todo la puerta era Johnny el mayordomo de los Andley -Disculpe pero

-Por dios que impertinente -bramo la anciana parándose con un poco de dificultad -DIJE NADA DE INTERRUPCIONES.

-¡Lo siento!-Dijo Johnny con mucha pena -Pero...hay alguien que busca

-Siento la interrupción -Dijo Kia entrando estrepitosamente a la sala de reunión-Candy...debemos conversar sobre tu...-la mujer miro a todos los presentes -Caray mmm no sé qué pensar

-Kia... ¿Qué paso?- Preguntó la rubia tomo la mano de Kia -¿Paso algo?

-Pues...yo -Kia miro a todos los presente que miraban a la pareja de mujeres -¡Lo siento! - hizo una reverencia -Soy Mikaela Rosshento, vina para conversar sobre...

-Mi esposo Gahadall -interrumpió la rubia haciendo de que Kia estuviera algo desconcertada -Hablemos en otros lado -Esta reunión ya termino-La rubia guio a la apoderada de Richard a un cuarto privado haciendo para conversar un poco.

-Dime que paso -Dijo la rubia prendiendo las luces de una pequeña salita -Terrence planea quitarme a mis hijos -con mucho temor Candy sentía que su corazón latía a mil por hora.

-Vengo a decirte que la corona inglesa no ha autorizado tu matrimonio con Richard ni tampoco el de Terrence -La rubia escuchar eso la rubia cayo arrodillada al piso.

-¿Quiere decir de que...?-Una lagrimas salieron de los ojos de la rubia -Mi matrimonio no es válido.

-No exactamente -La morena se sentó al lado de la rubia tratando de consolarla -Terry se valió su título de duque para disolver tu matrimonio con su padre.

-No puede creerlo –Dijo la rubia algo desconcertada no debía llorar debía ser fuerte por sus hijos debía ser feliz con ellos.

-Hmp…-Kia quería que la rubia se tranquilizara por la noticia que le estaba a punto de rebelar –Candy.

-Si…

-Terry invalido su matrimonio con Susana –La mandíbula de la rubia se abrió ligeramente –La corona no reconoció su matrimonio.

-¡Pero! ¿Cómo?... –La rubia tenía muchas dudas como hizo Terry para invalidar su matrimonio con la Susana , Candy se impresionó como esa bella jovencita dulce e inocente que aparentaba se convirtió en una mujer cínica y llena de resentimiento. Comprendió de que todo lo que dijo hacer feliz a Terry solo era una mentira todo fue un plan para separarse de Terry debía ser feliz con él pero la engañaron para que Susana fuera feliz.-Siento que me ocultas algo

-Pues …..como solo pocas personas saben que eres la Duquesa de Grandchestter casada con Richard Grandchestter ….-La morena suspiro pesadamente – Si te casaste con un Grandchestter pero con Richard sino con Terrence.

 **LONDRES – INGLATERRA**

Terry estaba en una de las reuniones de la cámara de parlamentario era casi la hora de la almuerzo, se escapó de los saludos e improperios de los aristócratas preguntándole cuando conocerían su esposa es hijos.

-Candy muy pronto serás mía –Pensó el castaño añorando estar otras vez en su cálida piel poder besarla y hacerle el amor para olvida todos los besos y las caricias que su padre hizo a su amada-Seremos felices por siempre amada mía -beso un anillo de esmeralda – ángel mi pequeña niña muy parecida a mí y a Eleonor.-sonrió ligeramente –Anthony te pareces mucho a tu madre …espero que sea un niño bueno porque será parte de ti eras mi hijo "Pequeño hermano "

-Duque de Grandchestter –Dijo Carlos su mano derecha interrumpiendo su meditación-Todos está listo para nuestro viajes los documentos ya está todo en regla –Terry cerro sus bellos ojos azules –Nuestro viaje será después de la reunión que tendrá en un par de días

-Me parece perfecto –Respondió Terry esbozando una gran sonrisa de satisfacción –Iremos por mi esposa e hijos.

Bueno hasta aquí espero que le haya gustado, la verdad solo faltan tres capítulos para que termine ese grandioso e estrepitoso se que es muy inusual pero amo lo inusual amo escribir fics poco convencionales como CONFLICTO FAMILIAR así como la NUEVA DUQUESA causo muy impacto , agradezco sus comentarios pero solo faltan tres capítulos para que termines esa grandioso fics que pasara ustedes dígame , dejen sus comentario y sugerencias capas hare un final inesperado o Candy y Terry terminaría juntos ustedes díganme gracias .


	20. CAPÍTULO 19: ALEGRÍAS Y TRISTEZAS IV

Chicas y Chicos bueno la mayoría con chicas jeje bueno sé que esperan de que mucho de ese fics ya que según sus comentarios Candy estuvo mal por casarse con el padre que el hombre que amo y no decirle la verdad sobre el origen de Ángel , solo les diré que no se coman las uñas ni que se arranque los cabellos todo va a tomar forma en los últimos capítulos como dije y diré será un Terry fics

 **CAPÍTULO 19: ALEGRÍAS Y TRISTEZAS IV**

Candy no pudo creer lo que le conto Kia quien ahora tomaba una tranquilamente una taza de té sabía que no se alteraba mucho, la morena era muy pacifica en cuestión estresantes, Candy fue en busca de Albert y Archie para que les den algunos consejos.

-Albert ¿Qué are?-Dijo Candy muy angustiada no quería perder el control -Yo no sé qué pensar en toda esta situación.

-Candy no te quiero juzgar pero por que no le dijiste la verdad Terry sobre la origen de Ángel-Comento Annie quien consolaba a Candy junto a Archie quien solo permanecía callado al igual que Albert

-Yo...no le dije porque Susana está muriendo -la rubia estaba tan eufórica por las mentiras de Susana y su madre, ese era un juego sucio solo para quedarse con un hombre -Era todo una gran mentira ..nada de eso hubiera pasado si tan solo

-Candy no te atormentes más -Archie abrazo a la rubia cariñosamente eso hizo de que Annie sintiera un punzada de celos -Nosotros estaremos para ti.

-No es justo porque toda la tragedia me pasa a mí -Candy se derrumbó no sabía que soportar aún más conflictos , ser huérfana humillada por muchas personas , las muerte de Anthony , Stear y la muerte de su amado esposo no quería huir no quería ser cobarde ahora que era madre debía ser fuerte para poder enfrentar la realidad -Richard fue un gran hombre, me protegió aunque no era su deber hacerlo por ángel aunque le mentí sobre su origen , no quería que la llamaran Bas...-La rubia no artículo esa palabra tan ofensiva -Llegue amar a Richard a pesar que me sentí devastada cuando murió pero decidí ser fuerte por mis hijos.

-¡Lo sabemos! -Dijo Annie traqnuilamente para no alterar Candy -Pero ahora no te angusties todo se solucionara.

-Si...-Candy miro a donde estaba Albert quien miraba por la ventana la oscuridad de la noche.

-Bueno investigare sobres las cuestiones políticas de la sociedad inglesa -Dijo Albert quien miro a la rubia -Candy ahora debes ser fuerte para salir adelante.

-Candy dio un gran suspiro-Gracias Albert -sonrió la rubia limpiándose las lágrimas.-

-¿Quieres que hable con Kia? Para que se quede aquí-Pregunto Archie quien aún no hablaba con la joven -o quieres que se quede conmigo.

-Si se queda aquí la tía abuela la insertaría de preguntas que no va a poder respondes-Dijo Albert quien con sus dedos apretó sus nudillos -Kia conoce a Candy más tiempo que nosotros.

-Me la llevare para que descanse -Comento Candy quien a pesar de las adversidades logro esbozar un sonrisa -Mañana lo invito tomar el té a mi casa

-Espero que no te hayas vuelto un smoup de sociedad inglesa -bromeo Archie haciendo que todos los presentes

-Jaja no Archie soy americana solo que me enseñaron etiqueta y modeles -Dijo Candy sonriendo , Albert ama que su pequeña sonriera de esa manera -Bueno si no les gusta porque no almorzamos juntos , llamare a Patty para hacer una barbacoa.

-Eso si se oye interesante -Todos hicieron planes para ese improvisada barbacoa , Candy debía por un instante olvidar su problemas y vivir la vida a lo máximo junto con sus hijo y amigos.

Candy llevo a Kia hacia su pequeña mansión para poder conversar tranquilas las cosas que pasaron en el castillo de Grandchester, pero eso sería mañana ya que la reunión con los Andley aún no había concluido.

Por otra parte Elisa quien siempre hablaba cuando se hallaba con su espeso no artículo ninguna palabra , llegaron a su casa de campo ya que Maximiliano quiera pasar más tiempo con sus hijas ya que las más pequeñas no lo recordaban.

-No puedo creer que no me defendiste de las agresiones de esa maldita mujer -Dijo Eliza eufórica ya que su esposo no decía nada, eso le molesto aún más por lo callado de su esposo-¿Por qué no dices nada?

-Eliza hoy me di cuenta de que era muy mujer malvada y sin escrúpulos -Dijo Maximiliano mirando a su esposa con gran desilusión a la pelirroja.

-Sabes una cosa -Argumento la rubia mirando con ira a los ojos azules de Maximiliano -No me importa ...soy tu esposa y si intuyes de que deseas divorciarte de mí no lo aras crees que no se qué tienes una amante -Eso hizo temblar los ojos del moreno quien no sabía que su mujer sabia de un amante.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?-Maximiliano sentía que su mundo se derrumbara -Yo..

-Sabes ahora me tienes que complacerme en todo lo que hago , no te daré de divorcio sin llevarme a mis hijas de tu lado.

-Yo solo...

-Ya ¡Cállate! -el hombre guardo silencio -Sabes odio a Candy porque siempre está alterando mi existencia, tu dice que soy una mujer sin escrúpulos , pero lo hago para poder distraerme de su abandonó ya que decidí cambiar por ti , pero veo como tienes un amante al igual que mi padre tubo muchas amantes, tengo pruebas de tu infidelidad perderás todo si me llegas a reprochar algo.-Eliza sentía el carro detenerse ya había llegado a su mansión -Bueno querido me ayudas a bajar -Dijo Candy irónicamente , el hombre asistió con la cabeza junto bajaron para dirigirse a su mansión.

Candy fue en busca de sus hijos para que durmieran juntos en la gran cama de la rubia quería tener sus pequeños cuerpecitos juntos a ella , no dejaría de que se alejaran sus hijos no lo permitiría. Así que Candy armo un plan para que alejarse definitivamente de los Andley y la vida de Terry, será mejor que su hija se acostumbre a la vida pacifica ya que pronto vivirían en un lugar apartado de los lujos que se estaba acostumbrando.

Candy se despertó temprano para ir a comprar todo lo que necesitaba para la barbacoa , dejo el cuidado de sus hijos con Kia ya que ella los conocía bien, mandaron también a traer a Patty y sus hijos para que disfruten su recuerdo más en la mente de la rubia.

Por otro lado Albert se reunión con un amigos de viajes Louis Vandergert el hijo rebelde de un Conde Austriaco, viajando por todo el mundo sin importarle lo que le dirían sus padres.

-¡Hola! Albert -Saludo Louis era un hombre apuesto un cabello rubio corto ligeramente rizado con unos ojos azul verdoso que le hacía notar un toque de distinción usaba un traje elegante ya que le gustaba estar arreglado cuando visitaba a personas que apreciaba .

-Louis -abraso a uno de sus grandes amigos -Mírate eres todo caballero -bromeo el joven haciendo que los dos hombre rieran.

-Si ahora soy mi propio jefe con mi compañía de construcción -Dijo Louis sentándose en la una de la sillas de la oficina del rubio -Dime para que me mandaste a llamar.

-Sabes tengo algún conflicto -Albert le explico todo sobre Candy y su unión con el duque que Grandchester teniendo un hijo, pero ahora él había muerto y sus título y fortuna fueron a manos de su hijo mayor invalidando su matrimonio ya que nadie conocía el nuevo enlace matrimonio Richard Grandchester junto con Candy.

-Eso si se es grabe -Dijo Louis quien permaneció por unos instante pensativo por esa situación grave-Ahora ese tan Terrence es el padre bilógico de los niños y ahora es el esposo de tu hija.

-Así paso -Contesto Albert quien fue a su licorera para servir dos vasos de Whisky -No se qué hacer Candy se hace la fuerte pero sé que está sufriendo.

-Como ex miembro de la realeza Austriaca -El rubio tomo su vaso -Te digo de que él puede hacer a potestad de reclamar a su hijo como suyos , al menos que junten pruebas suficientes que validen el matrimonio con Richard , tienes algún documento que valide su matrimonio o algo que diga que estuvieron casados.

-Si...-Albert saco de una caja fuerte un sobre con los documentos sobre el matrimonio de Candy y Richard -Toma.

-Hmp..-El joven rubio reviso cada documentó -Pues aún no está validado por la corona inglesa.

-¿Qué?-Grito Albert sorprendido porque , Richard lo engaño entregándole los documentos que ahora son falsificados-Se supone de que si Richard llegara a morir , me daría la potestad de Candy y sus hijos si llegara a fallecer dejando una gran fortuna -Terrence solo quiere vengarse de Candy.

-Albert ya no te aflijas -Louis trato de animar a su amigo no quería verlo mal por la disputa familiar que se intensificara aún más -Sabes consultare con un mi hermano averigüe mas sobre este documento-EL joven anoto las referencias de los documentos -Sabes quiero conocer a tu hija y tus nietos...siempre me hablaste de esa niñita rubia que conociste en un colina, que cautivo tu corazón ya que te recordaba a tu quiera hermana Pauna.

-Si ahora es toda una mujer con dos pequeños niños -Los dos jóvenes conversaron por un rato ya que Albert tenía una reunión importante con unos empresarios banqueros

 **INGLATERRA - LONDRES**

Terry miraba la madrugada lluviosa casi no dormía odia tener insomnio, capaz era porque sus sueños se truncaron de ser uno de los mejores actores reconocidos, pero ahora el duque de Grandchester a pesar de que odia todos eso debía torearlo por su venganza contra un mujer manipuladora llamada Candy White Andley , entregándose a su padre en el cual odio mucho a su padre adoptando a su hija como propia teniendo todas las mujeres a su disposición tubo que escoger a su pequeña pecosa, teniendo un hijo juntos llamando Anthony.

-Candy te convertiste en un mujer manipuladora que no piensa en los sentimientos de los demás sino en ella misma -Terry se encontraba en su oficina aun tenia algunas pertenecía de su padre en los libreros caminando por esos anaqueles encontró un libro que no perecían al mismo autor, era un hermoso de forro de cuero carmesí -Mmm parece que es un diario -abrió el diario, era la letra de su padre.-Duque parece que tiene un pasatiempo oculto -Terry se echó en un mueble de cuero azul-Parece que son cosas insignificantes - ojeo algunas hojas más .

 _ **Obituario de Richard G.**_

 _ **Mis recuerdo del pasado jamás pero llego alguien que me ilumino la vida a pesar de que mi orgullo no se contuvo por estar atado a este título de nobleza , perdí a mi esposa a pesar que no la ame tuve tres hijos con ella , mi hijo mayor murió acusándome una gran depresión en un miserable lugar donde había miserable pobre , pero es ese lugar un bello ángel quien me ayudo a salir a delante , al principio de la recordaba ya que usaba un mascara más un gorro que tomaba su cabello rubio y esos bellos ojos verdes .**_

 _ **Candy me reconoció sentí unas lágrimas que salía de sus rostro.**_

 _ **-Duque de Grandchester -Dijo Candy limpiándole el sudor de su frente -Traje su sopa -Hizo que se recargara un una amolda ya no podía mover mis piernas y casi no movía mis brazos-Abra la boca pro favor.**_

 _ **Sí..-abrí la boca para poder tomar la sopa a mano de ese bello angel, me dio de comer me sentí en la gloria cuando me dio de comer, así pasaron los días y más semanas poco a poco me recupere gracias a sus cuidados, me recupere me hizo sentir protegido.**_

 _ **Nos hicimos amigos me contaba de sus cosas y yo de las mis jamás hablamos sobre Terrence sé que contrajo matrimonio obligado por una mujer que se obsesiono con mi hijo quería ayudarlo en su predicamento pero me dije que siga con su destino ya él había podido escapar de esa situación y buscar a Candy para contraer matrimonio con ella pero no lo hizo desconozco sus motivos pero me alegra ya desde que vi a Candy me preocupo por ella siempre esta comino me saca a pasear, amo estar a su lado.**_

 _ **Un día ya no pude más cuando me estaba tomando la presión, su rostro quedo frente al mío la comencé a besar y ella me respondió y poco a poco**_ _se intensifico la sujete de los_ _ **brazos para tirarla en la cama.-Yo...**_

 _ **-¡Lo siento!-me disculpó por mi insistencia carnal mis manos acariciando su bella espalda protegida por su traje de enfermera -Pero me existas - por un momento pensé de que me rechazaría pero sentía de que besarla más -Deseo hacerte el amor ahora mismo.**_

 _ **-Richard yo...-sentía su corazón latir mil por hora amaba oler ese perfumé de lilas , en eso sentía su besos sobre los míos -entonces por qué no lo haces- me suplico volvimos a besarnos de una manera intensa y apasionada.**_

 _ **Me impresiones por sus besos ya que averigüe sobre su vida durante la guerra , cuando estaba en el campo de batalla unos miserables abusaron de ella junto con algunas enfermeras**_ _ **, así que supuse que ya no era virgen y por eso tenía esa mirada de tristeza pero a la vez de felicidad , pero de dije de que la are mía para que conociera el amor de un hombre a pesar de que soy mayor que ella , mis manos de fueron hacia su cierre de su vestido de enfermera desnudándola por completo besándola cada parte de su cuerpo , admire sus piernas blancas y llenas de vida.**_

 _ **-Er…es muy her…..mosa – gemi Richard admirando el cuerpo desnudo de mi chica rubia -Deseo …tenerte dentro de mi…**_

 _ **-Yo quiero estar dentro tuyo – Me respondió Candy desabotonado los primeros botones de mi piyama de seda color carmesí –Tu eres ….un …hombr….e..-me dijo volviéndonos a besar poco a pocos , ahora lo dos desnudos explorando cada parte su cuerpo**_

 _ **-Yo ya no soy virgen – me dijo me miro con su bellos ojos tembloroso**_

 _ **-Eso no me importa- volví a versarla con tanta intensidad tocando sus su bellos y voluminosos pechos , con mucha delicadeza tome con mi boca unos de sus pechos sobre mi boca hace tiempo que no hago nada erótico succionándolo apresuradamente en eso sentí un líquido pegajoso era leche materna tenía un hijo, me dijo de que tenía un hija que me explicaría después de hacer el amor.**_

 _ **Volvimos a besarnos poco a poco sentía de que estaba a punto de explorar tome sus piernas y me introduje en ella me sentí pleno lleno de vida amo mucho a esa mujer ahora era mi la sentiré por mucho más tiempo hasta que mi cuerpo , volví a vivir.**_

 _ **Fin del Obituario de Richard G**_

-Richard...como te odio -Terry apretó fuertemente las ese diario , por un instante quiso échalo a la chimenea , pero quería saber más capaz en algunas líneas estaría plantado algo sobre su hija , así que regañadientes decidió leer mas el contenido

 _ **Obituario de Richard G**_

 _ **Hoy es un día especial para mí un domingo de julio conoceré a un linda niña rubia de ojos azules intensos, de dos años , fui a comprarle un osito de peluche como la guerra terminó y los comerciantes abrían de poco sus establecimientos fui a una juguetería en donde compre un osito de peluche solo marro con un moño color rojo pegado a la ojera con un tutú como rosa se veía lindo , me gusto un lo compre fui al parque pactado por su padre , allí mire a mi bella mujer con un vestido sencillo color azul con un cola de caballo se veía muy hermosa , junto a ella un niña rubia con dos coletas con moños rojos y un lindo de vestido con uno lindos holanes con uno lindo zapatos de charol color negro un una linda media negras como holanes.**_

 _ **-Hola ...-me saludo la rubia besándome en la boca , mira a la niña quien me veía con un gesto de desconcertado algo temerosa -Ven acércate.**_

 _ **-Hola señorita -Dije a la pequeña tomando sobre su mano y besándola esa niña me di una linda me dio sonrisa.**_

 _ **-Tu eres mi papi -Me pregunto inocentemente , yo solo le di una gran sonría el al igual me sonrió.**_

 _ **-Si ...quiero puede serlo -Me acuclille ya que estar a su altura -Puedo ser tu papá.**_

 _ **-Llame Ángel -Me dijo con un linda sonrisa -¿Qué tienes aquí.?-Señalo mi espalda.**_

 _ **-Pues es un lindo osito -Le dije sacando de mi espaldar el osito mediano que compre. Toma es un regalo para un linda niña como tu.**_

 _ **-Gracias -tomo el oso y lo apachurro con una gran ternura -Tu eres mi papá.**_

 _ **-Si soy tu papá -entonces sentí sus bracitos abrazándome fuertemente de mi cuello la cargue dándole ligeras vuelas.**_

 _ **-¡Te amor Candy!-Beso a mi amada ahora ella era mi familia y la protegería con mi vida.**_

 _ **Fin del Obituario de Richard G-**_

 _ **-**_ Eres un maldito - dijo Terry votando ese diario fuertemente, sus ojos azules ahora llenos de ira su padre compartió mucho momento con su hija, lo odia por eso , Terry solo la abrazo una vez y no más después Candy escapo junto con sus hijos alejándose de la nobleza.-Candy pronto de veré...te are mía y mi pequeña niña la abrazaré y le llenare llenos de osito de peluche.-Terry sentía sus manos frías se tocó la frente y así se quedó dormido sobre se sofá.

 **CHICAGO - E.E.U.U.**

Candy acomodaba las carnes y las bebidas para sus barbacoa miro en un pequeña carpa se encontraba Ángel jugando con su osito que le regalo su padre, y mi pequeño Anthony movía sus pequeños miembros.

-Mami -Dijo la pequeña rubia quien tenía una pelota en sus manos -Podría ir a jugar a bosque.

-Sabes que aun eres pequeña para ir sola por el bosque-Comento Candy dejando la cervilleras a un lado de la mesa.-Además pronto vendrán Patty y sus pequeños al igual que tus tíos.

-Pero mami eso niño son rudos al igual que Carrie y Pam se comporta como unos niños-replico Ángel por un instante Candy se horrido no podía creer de que su hija se estaba convirtiendo en una niña malcriada de sociedad al igual que Eliza -Además no me agrada estar con la hija de una sirvienta.

-Ángel no vuelas a decir eso -Candy tomo a su hija por los hombros -Sabes fui un huérfana -la pequeña asistió con la cabeza -No quiero que te conviertas en una muchacha malcriada quiero de que te conviertas un dulce dama de sociedad -una pequeñas lagrimas salieron por su rostro- Yo siempre fui humillada por chicas de la alta sociedad por no tener padres , por eso prometí de que si llegue a tener un hija tenía que enseñarle lo bueno de la vida que no hay que humillar su procedencia.

-Si mami..-contestó ángel no le gustaba que la regañaba por cosas insignificantes-Pero no tengo amigos mi cumpleaños es entro de dos semanas.

-¡Lo sé! Pequeña - Dijo Candy sujetándole más las coletas -Ahora pórtate bien y el día de tu fiesta abra un lindo pony.

-Si..mami -Dijo Ángel tirando su pelota , Candy sonrió el ver a su hija tan linda y feliz debía hacer algo pronto no quería que sus hijos sean unos niños mimados e indecibles ese era uno de sus mayores miedos.

Después de media hora se escuchó algunos un carro estacionarse era Patty y sus pequeños niños , quienes corrían despavoridamente por todo el jardín.

-Candy es maravilloso estar juntas de nuevos -Dijo Paty ayudando a cambiar el pañal la bebe -

-No puede creer más bien como te enamoraste de Tom -Comento Candy arrullando al pequeño rubio que ya estaba gruñan

-Siempre iba a ese lugar para enseñar a los niños métodos de estudios-contesto Patty sierviendose un poco de limonada.

 _Flashback_

 _Eres un día de invierno Patty borraba lo pizarrones de una de las aulas que enseñaba ya que los niños fueron a traer una donaciones de los vecinos cercanos , amaba estar lejos de su familia ya que les disgustaba que su hija trabajara pero con la ayuda de su abuela Marta hizo su sueño realidad, ayudando hacer algo por su vida como hizo Stear ayudando a su nación , pero ella ayudaría al hogar de Ponny como maestra que ahora era más grande ella siempre ayudaba en todo lo posible con la recaudación de fondos._

 _-Hola Patty -Saludo el castaño sacándose su sombrero -Veo que estas ocupada._

 _-Hola Tom -contesto Patty sonriendo ligeramente se sentía incomoda por la presencia de aquel joven , sentía una opresión en el pecho como si la muerte de Stear se difumino en su interior y llego ese joven Tomas Steven-Listo ayúdame con las cajas de alimentos que mando Albert._

 _-Si..-ambos jóvenes fueron a la bodega para acomodar las cosas para ese invierno -Patty regresaras a casa en las vacaciones._

 _-Pues si iré a Florida para saber cómo está mi abuela -contesto Patty anotando todo lo que había en la despensa del sótano_ _-Quiero estar con ella._

 _-¡Te extrañare!-exclamo el joven acomodando los productos en una de las despensas._

 _-Yo también...-susurro Patty apretando más su carpeta sentía su corazón latir a mil por hora-Tom..yo.._

 _-Patty -Tom soltó la caja desparrando las latas de judas por el suelo -¡Te amo Patty!_

 _-Tom -Patty sentía desfallecer por la confección de joven-Yo..._

 _-¡Lo se! -Dijo Tom tomándola por el rostro -Sé que aun te duele la muerte de Stear -Pero te digo que te amo ya que eres una mujer hermosa y valiente -Patty se sentía soñada otra vez amada y comprendida otra vez -¡Te amo!-Tom beso la mejilla de la castaña -Esperare tu respuesta cuando regreses- Tom levanto todo lo caído, le dio una seña de despedida antes de subir por las escaleras lentamente, Patty sentía que su vida se desvanecía por ese joven lo amaba justo como amo a Stear , corrió en busca de Tom y decirle lo mucho le también lo ama._

 _-TOM...-grito la joven muy agitada empezaba a nevar -TOM ...!TE AMO! ...TOM .-Patty sentía desfallecer ya que no podría decir que lo ama otra vez., cayo de rodillas sobre la suave nieve -Tom._

 _-Patty -susurro Tom levantándola se la nieve -Te lastimaste._

 _-¡Te amo!-Dijo Patty abrazo al joven._

 _-Yo también - Tom beso delicadamente a Patty , así comenzaron su relación tan rápidamente como pudieron ya que sus padres rechazaron la joven profundamente al enterarse eres un granjero casi la mandan un convento de monjas pero a ella no les importó se escaparon y con ayuda de Albert contrajeron matrimonio en la capilla de hogar de Ponny , y después de algunos mese tuvieron a su primer bebe para que su padre no anule en matrimonio._

 _Fin del Flashback_

-Patty amas mucho a Tom -Dijo Candy impresionada luego de escuchar a historia de amor de su amiga .

-Si Tom es mi moto y motivo junto con mis m hijos soy feliz -corrió la castaña acomodando todo para la barbacoa -En mi mente siempre estará Stear me ayudo a ser feliz.

-También recuerdo a Stear -Candy sintió una gran melancolía al recordar a querido primo después de algunos minutos, llegaron Annie y Archie quien trajo un curiosos delantal blanco , al igual que Albert quienes atizaron la parrilla y cocinaron la carne, mientras lo niños jugaba por los jardines pasaron un linda tarde con juegos y comida.

Candy le gusta ver a sus amigos felices quiera recordar esa escena en su mente , después de un rato todos fueron hacer sus cosas , Kia salió desde temprano y hasta ahora no regresaba.

Ángel se encontraba mirando el cielo donde poco a poco las primeras estrella hacían su aparición , recordaba cuando era más pequeña que su madre le cantaba una canción de cuna y su padre la abrazaba pero su papá murió y no había nadie que la arropara para dormir pero ese lugar era de su tío Albert quien con mucha alegría le gustaba cargarla y arroparla cada vez que podía.

-Ángel ...dentro de poco vamos a cenar -Dijo Candy entrando a la habitación de su hija y prendiendo todas las luces de su habitación-Sí que te gusta estar a oscuras- _ **eres igual a tu padre pensó**_ -Candy abrió la ventana de su alcoba -Sabes que mañana abra un té para que conocías a las unas niñas de soci...

-Mamá quiero estudiar ballet -Dijo la pequeña rubia corriendo a los brazos de su madre -A mi papá le gusta el Ballet así que deseo aprender a bailar.

-Bueno entonces aprenderlas -ambas rubias entraron a la habitación-Ángel tomo haciendo es su tocador ya que su madre le gustaba cepillar su cabello -No me respondiste de que sobre la fiesta de té mañana.

-Pues me gustaría ser el protocolo -Respondió la pequeña dándole in listón color azul - hazme una colita de caballo.

-Si -La rubia le hizo un linda cola -Sabes algunas niñas serán lindas contigo y otras será pues...como sus madres.

-¡Lo sé! Mamá -A ángel le gustaba su flequillo que le hizo su tía Annie -Podemos ir a una comprar mis trajes de ballet

-Si iremos después de la fiesta de té -contestó la rubia besando la cabecita de su hija -Vamos a cenar.

-Si mami -Dijo la pequeña rubia tomando la mano de Candy.

Por otra parte Kia estaba acomodando algunas sus maletas en una de ellas había mucho dinero como para vivir bien por mucho años era un poco de la herencia que le dejo su padre, guardaba cada bajo de dinero sobre algunas ropas de que la Candy le dio escondiéndola en los forros de los vestidos y zapatos.-Muy bien Candy espero de que estés haciendo lo correcto.-Dijo la morena antes de cerrar la maleta cerrando la llave, en eso tocaron la puerta ya que era la hora de su cena no había comido nada desde la mañana.

Ya era de día Candy puso a su hija un lindo vestido rojo con lindo holanes más unos zapatos de charol con una mediecillas blancas, le hizo dos lindas coletas debía estar presentable para las crueles mujeres de que pronto conocería junto a sus hija, ella también se puso un vestido para la ocasión se puso un vestido rojo carmesí más unos botas de la época con uno detalles a su costado se hizo uno rodete un poco desordenado se maquillo ligeramente para salir junto con el bebé Anthony.

Candy llevo a sus hijos a la mansión de la rosas, ya que la tía abuela mando a llamar a dos niñas más y sus madres para que se unieran a la fiesta de Té. Llegaron a la mansión donde fueron resabidas por mayordomo para que conocieran a Candy y Ángel.

-Vaya parece de que al fin llegaste -Dijo Eliza irónicamente con un vestido de satín color lila con unos zapatos de mismo color opaco que hacia junto con sus medias pantis que eran la sensación de toda dama de sociedad -veo que fuiste madre hace poco -Miro con algo de desprecio al bebé que tenía en un carriola -Y ella quien es.

-Mi papá de dijo que los adultos siempre se deben presentar primero -Contesto niña haciendo que la pelirroja un gesto molestia.-¿Usted quién es?

-Hmp. Veo de que eres un malcriada -La pelirroja miro Candy algo molesta por que a Candy le gustaba algo de gracia -No le enseñaste modales.

-Si pero como ella dijo los adultos deben presentarse primero -Eso hizo molestar más a Eliza ya que odia que la rubia siempre se burlaba de ella.

-Hmp...mejor vengas -Dijo la rubia dándoles la espalda a las dos rubias -fueron hacia la sala de té -Eliza toco la puerta entrando raudamente , dando un ligero portazo en las nariz de Candy.

Candy escoso un ligero bostezo miro a su pequeña , para decirle con la mirada de que debía ser fuerte -Toc Toc.

-Adelante -Dijo inconfundible voz de Elroy , Candy entro junto a sus hijos -Candanse.

-Un gusto volver a verla Tía abuela - con voz gélida -Miro de reojos a las otras personas eran cuatro mujeres vestidas elegantemente muy estiradas junto a ella 6 niñas sabía que dos eran hijas de Eliza y las demás hijas de esas mujeres.

-Mi nombre es Candanse Gahadall -Dijo Candy con mucha soltura -Ella es mi hija de Ángel Gahadall.

-Un gusto conocerlas -Dijo Ángel alégreme haciendo una reverencia a todas la presentes , las demás mujeres se presentaron , Después de un rato separaron pos dos grupos una de niñas y otras de mujeres , para Candy era algo inverosímil esa fiesta de te junto a esas mujeres muy estiradas , Eliza siempre le daba unas mirada de odio ya que después de las presentaciones Ángel le dijo a la anciana de que sabía leer y escribir su padre tenía modales de una niña de sociedad , además le dio un camafeo en forma de mariposa , eso debía pertenécele a una de sus hijas pero ahora era de para esa niña la hija de Candy es maldita huérfana siempre atormentaba su vida.

Después de un rato ángel cayo en la gracia de la tía abuela , era un niña con finos modales le dijo que quería ser bailaría amaba el ballet y la opera a pesar sabía leer y escribir.

-Elisa esos pastelillo estas delicioso - Dijo Kim quien era la esposa de un empresario que tenia de una cadena de restaurantes elegantes.

-A mi esposo le gustan -Sonrió la pelirroja sintiéndose halagada por el comentario de la mujer-Es un receta secreta para de los Andley .

-Bueno me gustaría descansar-Dijo la anciana limpiándose las manos con un servilleta -Ángel, Madison y Elle acérquese -La pequeñas niñas fueron donde la anciana -Ustedes son primas-las pequeñas asistieron con la cabezas -Asa como mis demás sobrinas las cuales cuando estaba más activa siempre estuve al tanto sobre las mujeres de la familia , educándolas y enseñándoles cómo se comporta una dama de sociedad , ahora es el turno de ustedes convertirse en una dama de sociedad.

-Si Tía abuela -Respondieron las hermanas Fresno.

-Si...

-Me retiro entonces -se despido de las damas y con la compañía del mayordomo, Elroy se fue a sus aposentos para poder descabezar.

-Candanse ...me dijeron de que eres la oveja negra de la familia -Dijo Sharon un mujer de ojos cafés claro y cabello negro intenso.

-Sí..-Respondió la rubia levemente sorbió una taza de té de jazmín -Allí conocí a mi esposo me enamore de él cuándo estuvimos en la guerra.

-¿Qué romántico? -Dijo Kim sintiéndose conmovida por la historia de la rubia.

-Vivimos en Londres , por mucho tiempo -explico la rubia limpiándose la migajas de su mano -Has el día de su muerte.

-Se casó contigo aun sabiendo que eres una huérfana -replico Elisa con un sonrisa de satisfacción de su rostro sabia como hacer sentir mal a Candy.

-Él sabía que era huérfana -respondió la rubia secamente mirando a su hijo quien dormía tranquilamente.

-Tu fallecido esposo es muy misterioso -Dijo Miranda otra madre snop estirada igual de malvada que Eliza - Gahadall es un apellido interesante...es de abolengo.

-Si era un hombre un poco mayor que yo -Contesto Candy quien ya estaba a punto impacientarse de la situación-Si es de buena familia.

-Y entonces por qué no nos dices su nombre y que descendencia tiene -Dijo Eliza sarcásticamente mirando a los ojos verdes quería saber cómo reaccionaba -O es un miserable vagabundo.

-Eliza las cosas se hablan en familia -Contesto Candy mirando su reloj de pulsera -Bueno me tengo que ir mis hijos y yo iremos de compras -hizo un reverencia a las damas -Me gustó mucho conocerlas -La rubia hizo una señal a su hija.

-Un gusto conocerlas -Dijo Ángel a sus amigas -Iremos a jugar a las muñecas otro días.

Candy tomo la carriola de su bebé para dirigirse a la salir de ese lúgubre lugar quería alejarse tan rápido como pudiera, tomaron el automóvil que los llevarían a la cuidad para comprar algo de ropa ya que se irían de viaje muy pronto, Ángel le gustó mucho sus traje de ballet , pero el resto de la ropa que compraba su madre era sencillos como los de la clase trabajadora , miro unas lindas zapatillas de ballet color rojo pero era algo grandes para ella ,así que le pidió que comprar , la rubia solo quiso consentirla con eso . Después de un rato fueron a su mansión.

Por otra parte Albert tenía una reunión importante donde practicaba sobre las últimas novedades el feminismo, las mujeres se estaba liberando quería votar y tener trabajos más remunerados como doctores, ingenieros, la sociedad americana estaba a punto de estallar el revolución del feminismos.

-William espero que nuestras diligencias se harán más pronto de lo establecidos -Dijo un hombre mayor algo regordete, quien no podida creer de que el William Andley era un hombre joven ya que el conoció al viejo William algunas vez i era algo irreverente y sarcástico pero un buen empresario que admiraba.

-Si ...lo aremos con la notaria Anderson -Albert se despidió de los inversionistas , antes de llamar a su secretaria para decirle que saldrá a comer , quería hablar con Archie y Louis para que juntos tomaran una decisión con respecto a Candy y sus hijos cuál será su destino. Archie reservo un salón privado en donde podrá poder conversar tranquilamente sin ninguna interrumpió.

-Albert llegaste - Dijo Archie recibiendo con justo al joven -Sabes estoy preocupado por esta situación -ambos jóvenes tomaron asiento sirviéndose un copa de vino-Candy puede cometer una locura si llegan a separarles de su hijos.

-Es uno de mis grandes miedos -Así que de un sorbo Albert se tomó toda la copa de vino-Quiero verla feliz ya sufrió mucho cuando estuvo de voluntaria en la guerra y cuando perdió a su esposo.

-Si...-en eso escucharon la puerta abriese era Louis quien traía un carpeta en su manos.

-Hola Louis -saludo el rubio -Te presentó a Archie uno de mis grandes amigos.

-Un gusto Louis -ambos jóvenes se dieron la manos -Siéntate,

-Si -Louis se acomodos en su silla no nogal -Muy bien te explicare rápido sobre esta situación , Cuando un hijo que hereda un título real puede deshacer todo lo anterior en ese caso se divorció de su esposa Susana Marlow , fue recluida en un convento y a su madre está en un asilo , la corona les da a sus miembros reales potestad para realizar tres acciones no tan propia para la sociedad , puedes adquirí propiedades con dueños y arrebolárselo , matar y deshacer alianzas sin que la corona pueda intervenir , los duques y condes son los más poderosos en toda la corte real.-Hizo una pausa -Ahora hay un documento donde dice que Anthony es el heredero principal de los ducado no se lo quitaran tan fácilmente , Terrence tiene el derecho de quitarle a ese niño ya que desde pequeño tiene que aprender todo el protocolo de su titulo real

Bueno hasta aquí espero que les guste ,gracias a todos por sus comentarios si será un Terryfics solo faltan dos capítulos más espero que estén atentos por que pronto estallara y dejaran aprensionados a todos ya que ...mejor les dejos un adelanto a ver si averigüen lo que digo y allí tiene el final.

El fin justificas los medios eso se dice , pero si tendrán que proteger a los que amaba se manipulara para sacar ventajas y deshacerse de la atadura ,las persecuciones serán por todos los años o siglos , una venganza estada dicha , las atrocidades saldrán a la luz , los sueños de los Ángeles se cumplirán , el amor será lo último de todos esto .

Bueno este en un resumen de los dos últimos capítulos espero que dejen sus comentarios y opciones gracias y are una despedida especial para mis lectores a pesar de que mi redacción no sea muy buena , are me mejo esfuerzo para complacerlos y les diré que Richard no era mi principal personaje en eso fics pero bueno , les daré mis curiosidades antes de terminar este fics el ultimo si será largo así como este capítulo , Así que esperen y lo verán Gracias y nos vemos después


	21. 10 CURIOSIDADES DE LA NUEVA DUQUESA

**10 CURIOSIDADES DE LA NUEVA DUQUESA**

 **Buenos amigos y amigas sé que la mayoría esta aun conmocionada como está loca autora hizo que el duque de Grandchester padre de Terry el amor de Candy , se líen juntos en un amorío pasión bueno aquí les traigo 15 curiosidades con no sabían de la nueva duquesa.**

 **Sé que a la mayoría les gusta los triángulos amorosos según los fics que leí y decidí con ese nuevo fics realizar algo innovador y fuera de lo común.**

 **Cada vez que salgo siempre tengo una libreta a mano donde anoto mis ideas locas allí integre al bebe Anthony ya que pensaba que Susana lo iba a secuestrar y integraría una segunda temporada mas .**

 **Pensaba matar a Candy desde del nacimiento de Anthony para que Richard y Terry se pelearan por el bienestar de los niños.**

 **En muchos fics que leí que Stear vivía y aparecían en el momento menos oportuno así que decidí intégralo en la historia y que ambos personaje se casen y crie e ángel pero dijo no a los muertos no hay que revivirlos.**

 **Elisa y Susana se iba aliar para contraatacar en contra de Candy y sus hijos.**

 **Los personajes de Kia y Jenny son personajes reales en caso de Jenny Carson ya que ella gano la trivia de fics ella es la fans de los fics de Candy y sabe mucho en caso de Kia soy yo siempre me gusta agregarme en los fics.**

 **El trama via a tener 2 temporadas la primera se iba a tratar sobre Candy y sus vivencias en la Guerra , los abusos de los soldados iban a durar hasta que el duque allí la ayudaría a salir a delante la segunda temporada se trataría sobre Candy siendo nombrada por la corona por la nueva duquesa llegando a los oídos a la sociedad de USA.**

 **Albert iba ir tras la guerra para traer a Candy pero la tía abuela sufrió una descompensación**

 **Mi inspiración para los fics es cuando sufrió de insomnio allí me viene la inspiración y el drama.**

 **Esa curiosidad iba es la cereza del pastel LA NUEVA DUQUESA serian en realidad la NUEVA SEÑORA DE SOCIEDAD ya que Candy iba a contraer matrimonio con EL padre de Elisa y Niel ya que Sara iba a morir en un accidente de tren y el Sr. Legan iba ser terriblemente herido allí se enamoraría de Candy y ella hace lo mismo ya que se sentía muy afligido.**

 **Bueno aquí hasta aquí ya se acerca el final esperan pañuelos y comida ya que abra mucho drama. : )**


	22. CAPÍTULO 21: LIBERTAD PARTE 1

**CAPÍTULO 21: LIBERTAD PARTE 1**

Candy quería huir lo más pronto posible aun en su mansión trataba de estar tranquila sus hijos aun pequeños, deseaba protegerlos de la vida ostentosa, pero Angel ya había viviendo en este mundo lleno de hipocresía y falsedad. Candy se encontraba en la habitación de su hija, le dijo que debía aprender a vestirse sola.

-Mami...mira me queda lindo el traje -Dijo Angel dando linda vueltas con su traje de bailaría.

-Te queda lindo...-Candy hizo una señal para su hija se le acercara -Sabes que ya no somos nada en la sociedad inglesa

-Pero mamá eres la duquesa -Dijo Angel tratando de comprender lo que estaba sucediendo en la vida de su madre-Yo iba ser una dama de la corte.

-Mi niña una verdadera debe ser valiente, a hora las mujeres son capaces de hacer cualquier cosa -La rubia tomo a su niña para ponerla es sus rodillas -Yo era un enfermera no me gustaba depender de mi familia quería ser libre -quería revivir las añoranzas vivida en su vida de enfermera -Me fascinaba cuidar a los pacientes y tú quieres ser una gran bailarina.

-Si... -susurro la pequeña -Es por eso que huimos de casa para estar aquí.

-Pues...-Candy no sabía cómo reaccionar porque su pequeña era muy perspicaz -Si necesito protegerlos, no quiero que nada les pase , ustedes son mi vida ...sabes si quiere ser una gran bailarían debemos ir a Canadá allí son fanáticos del ballet.

-Mami...huiremos otra vez -Dijo Angel tratando de no llorar -Mama no nos van a separar.

-No Angel -Abrazo a su hija quería reconfortarla -Nadie nos alejaran de mí.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Candy en encontraba empacando dos maletas con sus ropa y la de Anthony para su viaje de huida, en eso llego Kia quien traía una cara de satisfacción._

 _-¿Donde esta Angel?-Dijo Kia sentándose una unos de los sillones de color granate que tenía la rubia._

 _-Jugando con la hija de Dorothy -respondió la rubio cerrando la maleta-Ya está todo listo._

 _-Si..tienes tu carta de renuncia -Dijo Kia quien miraba como la rubia guardaba sus maletas bajo su cama- Debo mandar tu carta de renuncia como la duquesa madre con el sello que te dieron._

 _-Ya lo hizo -Respondió la rubia sacando del colchón un sobre manila._

 _-Bueno..lo enviare -tomo el sobre dejándolo a un lado - Ya sabes debes estar precavida cuando huyas._

 _-Si..._

 _-Tengo entendido de que Terry vendrá aquí para recuperar a su hija -Dijo Kia haciendo que la rubia se tensara -Sera pasado mañana que no debemos tomar precauciones._

 _ **Fin del Flashback**_

Candy abrazo a su niña era el día de que debían huir, por eso le dijo a todos sus empleados les dio el día libre, en ese instante debía actuar rápidamente tomar a sus hijos y sus cosas e huir hacia Canadá.

-Ángel ven aquí -Dijo Candy llamando a la niña quien jugaba con su pelota.

-Si mami -la rubia fue hacia la sala de te -¿Qué deseas eso?.

-Es una peluca color negro era muy lacio -Respondió Candy la puso en la caja , tomo el cabello de su hija le hijo un pequeño moño para poner la peluca en su hijo-Mm te queda bien...

-Si -sonrió la pequeña tomando su espejo de mano -Me veo bien de morena.

-Jajaj si - Dijo la rubio sacándole la peluca.

-Señora Candy -llamo Dorothy - Él bebe Anthony se despertó.

-Ya vamos...Respondió la rubia tomando la caja -Dorothy ve a la cuidad y tráeme algunas cosas del almacén ...llévate Marck y Addison para que te ayuden

-Si...-la rubia le dio una sonrisa de melancolía a su amiga era la hora de irse.

En otro lado Terry y su madre acababan de pisar la estación de trenes de Chicago junto a un grupo de hombres quieres eran guardaespaldas.

-Señor Terrence ya está listo su auto -Dijo un agente de seguridad .

-Si ¡vamos madre! ...-Ambos entraron a auto para dirigirse a la mansión Andley para reclamar a sus hijos.

-Terry estas seguro que deseas hacer eso-Dijo Eleonor quitándose los guante de encaje que tenía -Sé que la corona hizo un mandato aceptando tu matrimonio con Candy aun sabiendo que ...

-¡Lo sé! Ya no hay marcha atrás Eleonor -Respondió Terry quien permanecía mirando por la ventanilla los paisajes, pronto llegaron a la mansión de las rosas, el castaño se impresiono por las hermosas rosas que había cultivado en ese lugar -Hmp..parece que no dejaran entrar.

-Si estamos en un auto de lujo -Dijo Eleonor acomodándose el cuello de su vestido -Mi nieta estará aquí.

-Si debe estar con Candy y su hijo -Respondió Terry sintiendo que su auto quedo estacionado en la entrada de la mansión -Es un lugar impresionante.

-Si es un bello lugar -Dijo la rubia saliendo del auto con la ayuda de su hijo.

-Perdón usted no pude estar aquí -Dijo Johnny el mayordomo ya mayor -El señor Andley está ocupado y..

-Si me permite...Soy Terrence Grandchester duque Grandchester amigo y pariente de la familia-Interrumpido Terry con algo de arrogancia -Además soy familiar directo de Sir Williams ya que él es padre de mi esposa Candase.

-¿Qué ...usted es el esposo de Candy?-Dijo Elroy saliendo de la mansión.

-Si...mi esposa es Candy y mis hijos son Ángel y Anthony -Respondió Terry mirando a la anciana que sentía que se iba a desmayar.

-Pensé que era otra persona su esposo-Dijo la anciana sujetando fuertemente su baston-Karmelia avisa a Williams que tenemos visita.

-No es necesario -Dijo Albert con un semblante serio -Veo que eres descortés siempre vivieron en un momento menos indicado Duque de Grandchester.

-Bueno...en eso tienes razón Albert pero solo vine aquí para recuperar a mis hijos y mi esposa-Contesto Terry con el mismo todo del rubio -Además si eres un caballero no debes tener una distinguida dama esperando afuera de tu palacio.

-Pasa -contesto Albert no quería imaginar lo que dirá la tía abuela cuando recupera la cordura-Karmelia lleva a mi tía a sus aposentos.

-Si señor -respondió la mucama llevando a la anciana con la ayuda del mayordomo.

Albert condujo a sus inesperados invitados hacia la oficina del rubio -Muy bien Terrence sé que planeas vengarte de Candy por no decirte que se casó con Richard.

-Solo vengo a recuperar lo que es mío -Respondo Terry con tono despectivo sentándose un sillón individual -Además nadie sabe que mi padre contrajo matrimonio con Candase...así que la corona me permitió casarme con ella y adoptar a sus hijos como míos.

-¡Lo sé! Kia me conto su absurdo plan -Respondió Albert sacando de su escritorio uno papeles-Yo hice un convenio con tu padre, me dio su palabra de que si le llegara a pasar algo yo sería el encargado de custodiar los bienes de Candy y sus hijos , está firmado por Richard y con el sello notarial de un emisario real.

-Hmp..jajajja -rio descaradamente el castaño

-No veo lo gracioso-Dijo Albert tratando de no perder la calma e ir a los golpes con el castaño-Además como Anthony aún no tiene su partida de nacimiento fue nacionalizado como estadounidense, también hice lo mismo con Angel.

-Sí que te adelantaste -Dijo Terry seriamente sacando un abanó y prendiéndolo -Pero no podrás hace nada cuando me lleve a mi esposa e hijos.

-Pero Terry tú tienes una esposa Susana Marlow -Comento el rubio parándose de su haciendo para ir a ver por la ventana -Debieras estar con ella y tener hijos, no sé por qué estas obsesionado con Candy ella ya sufrió mucho y ..

-Yo solo quiero recuperar a mi hija -Interrumpió el castaño estaba a punto de perder la paciencia.

-Si yo sufrió mucho cuando me separado de mi hijo, deseo que mi nieta tenga a sus dos padres-Eleonor intervino no quería de que la dejaran sin opinar -Yo deseo conocer a mi nieta.

-Ustedes dos no tienen escrúpulos -Albert miro con indignación a madre e hijo -Candy ara su vida como le plazca, después de que sufrió en la guerra necesita paz en su corazón además no sé por qué le afecta sé que tuvieron resentimiento con Richard ...Ohh es eso desean vengarse porque Candy se casó con Richard.-Miro a Terry y Eleonor se pusieron pálidos -Su amor fue puro y sincero aun sabiendo de que Angel es tu hija la acepto porque Candy es un ángel que lo salvo y nadie pudo hacerlo ni siquiera sus hijos o su "verdadero amor" no supieron comprender como estuvo el corazón de Richard pero ella pudo comprender su corazón herido.

-Bueno Albert no quiero discutir contigo pero necesito ver a mis hijos -Dijo Terry quitándose por un instante el enojo que sentía en su corazón -¿Dónde están?

-Para que decírtelo tu estuviste vigilando atreves de su perros falderos -Increpo Albert -Déjame decirte algo ...E.E.U.U. no está bajo el mando de la corana inglesa y si llegas a hacerle algo a Candy y mis sobrinos aplicare la ley estadounidense.

-Si pero solo quiero conversar con ella -Dijo Terry apagando el abanó en la mesa de nogal del rubio -Bueno si estás de acuerdo en acompañarme a buscar a tu hija.

-Me parece bien -Dijo Albert tomando su reloj de bolsillo -Solo espero de que...tu lacayos no afecten a los niños.

Dicho eso los tres tomaron el auto del rubio para dirigirse a la mansión de la rubia , allí encontraron a los guardias custodiando sigilosamente la mansión blanca.

-Mmm parece de que Candase cambio de un castillo majestuoso a una casucha como estas -Dijo Terry despectivamente mirando la mansión que casi no tenía seguridad-Pueden secuestrar..

-¡Cállate! -Dijo Albert frenando ligeramente -Eso a ti no te importa.

-Hmp-El joven rubio estaciono el auto en la entrada-No pases hasta que yo lo diga.

-Que consideración -Dijo Terry sarcásticamente ayudando a su madre salir de auto del rubio

-Dorothy...donde estas -Albert entro a la mansión pero no encontró a nadie ni el jardinero y chofer estaban.-Uno de los guardias a cargo de Terry se acercó para comunicarles de que los sirvientes se había ido hace horas y no regresaban.

-¿Candy no salió?-Dijo Albert acercándose donde el castaño

\- No señor -Respondió un alto un moreno joven.

-Iré a buscarla - Dijo Terry entrando a la mansión empujando ligeramente al rubio presintiendo de que Candy cometió una locura busco en cada habitación pero no la encontró , bajo hasta la bodega allí encontró a Kia amordazada de pies a cabeza -Kia...-El castaño desato al mujer quien caramente estaba todo sudorosa y agotada por tanto forcejear.-Estas bien...

-Si...se volvió loca me ataco y me amordazo no sé qué me echo algo me dejo aturdían no sé qué le paso..

-¿Dónde está Candy?-Dijo Albert muy alterado tomando de los hombros a la morena -Donde estas...

-No sé -respondió Kia respirando tranquilamente -Yo,.,... no se...

-¿Qué es eso?-Dijo Terry recogiendo un sobre blanco del suelo..-Pero que...-el castaño comenzó a leerlo.

 _Querido Albert._

 _Sé que te estarás preguntando donde estoy , pero decidí alejarme de todos los lejos , de todas las comodidades de los lujos y comodidades no quiero que mis hijos seas mimado y egoístas quiero que separan lo bueno que es la vida , y los obstáculos que traer no deseo de que nada les pase por eso decidí alejarme de aquí , además que no quería que Terrence alejara a mis hijos de mi lado , sé que soy egoísta pero es lo que he querido que no depender de nadie solo quiero tratar de no ser una molestia para ti ...algún día deseo verte de nuevo._

 _Cuida a la hermana María y el hogar de ponny, cuidas a mis amigos si diles que los amo que algún día volveremos a vernos._

 _Adiós._

-No puedo creerlo -Dijo Albert sorprendido por la lectura del castaño-Debemos ir a buscarla.

-Yoyo -llamo a un guardia -¡Ven ahora!- Bramo el joven tratando de no perder la calma.

-Si señor...

-Quiero que vayan todas las estaciones de trenes , puertos , autobuses , carretas a Candase con dos niños pequeños -Grito Terry

-Si señor -el hombre corrió para avisar a sus compañeros.

-No seas brusco Terrence -Dijo Albert deteniendo la castaño tomándolo por el brazo-No comentas una locura, hay que tomarlo con calma.

-¡Suéltame! -El castaño empujo ligeramente al rubio -Esta maldita pecosa ...escapo otra vez con mi hija.

-Debemos avisar a la policía -Dijo Eleonor sintiendo unas ligeras lágrimas salir de su rostro.

-No...si se hace público abra mucho caos...todos hablarían sobre los hijos ilegítimos de un noble -Intervino Kia quien se sentía algo mareada -Saben...deben ir a donde un doctor y ustedes traten de no ser imprudente calma necesita..

-¡Vamos Kia !-Dijo Albert ya calmado sujetando a la mujer -Te llevare a la mansión de las rosas y mandare por un médico -la joven así sitio con la cabeza -Solo espero que tus hombres no maltraten a Candy ni mis sobrinos.-Dicho eso se alejó junto con Kia dejando a madre e hijo parados allí sin nombre ningún musculo.

En una cabaña alejada de la mansión de las rojas Candy se encontraba allí junto con Erick quien lo llevaría hacia Canadá él y sus hijos pequeños viajarían junto a la rubia y sus hijos.

-Señora Candy toda está lista para partir -Dijo Erick quien era un hombre de mediana edad junto a sus hijos de 14 y 10 años.

-Si gracias..-Dijo Candy con su cabellera negra al igual que su hija , ella cargaba a un canasta allí esta él bebe Anthony quien dormía tranquilamente.-¡Vamos! Angel!

-Si mami -Dijo la pequeña morena quien tenía un sobrero sencillo.

-Vámonos ya padre - Dijo Emir cerrando la puerta de la carreta.

-Muy pronto comenzare una nueva vida con mis hijos lejos de aquí-pensó Candy desde los adentro de su corazón no deseaba de que nada les pasara -Lo siento pero es algo de queda hacer.

Bueno hasta aquí solo faltan dos capítulos mas para que termine la nueva duquesa espero que les haya gustado y dejes sus comentarios y opiniones gracias.


	23. CAPÍTULO 24 :SUEÑOS

**Aclaraciones sé que la mayoría está molesto por que Candy otra huyo sin importarle el bienestar de sus hijos pero que harían ustedes si alguien le llegara a quitar a sus hijos, sabe perfectamente en esa época se dependía del hombre sin importarle lo que diga la madre a pesar de que ya se les permetia votar y divorciarse pero la lucha por la igualdad hasta ahora se vive asi que la historia va a terminar para el siguiente capítulo espero que dejen sus comentario gracias** **: )**

 **CAPÍTULO 23 :SUEÑOS**

Albert mando a llamar Archie para informarle sobre la huida de Candy debía investigar donde estaba ya que era peligroso porque los hombre de Terry usarían la fuerza para arrebatar a sus hijos de su lado e irse a Londres .

-No puedo creer que Candy hiciera algo así -Dijo Archie indignado por la locura de la rubia llevándose a sus amados sobrinos -Pero ese maldito de Terrence está loco ¿Cómo pudo hacer todas esas patrañas?.

-Eso no es nuestro asunto -Comento Albert algo más tranquilo -Mande a llamar a coronel Maxeles , el no ayudara a buscar a Candy.

-Si debemos actuar rápido ..no quiero de que Angel sufra aun es pequeña -Archie amaba mucho a esa pequeña era dulce y alegre llena de vida -Hay que convencer a ese aristócrata malcriado que de difunde la notica sobre Candy y los niños.

-Llame a los abogados de la familia-le respondió el rubio sirviendo dos vasos de coñac dándole uno al su sobrino -Terrence vendrá en cualquier momento.

-¿Y para que vendrá ese bastardo? -Pregunto Archie tomando de una solo trago el coñac -Desea atormentar más a Candy

-Eso si no lo sé -Respondió el rubio sirviéndose otro vaso más el alcohol , en eso tocaron la puerta - Adelantes

-Albert llego tu invitado -Dijo George hizo entrar a Terry y una mujer más.

-Siéntense-Comento Albert señalando un sillón de terciopelo -Y quien es la dama.

-¡Lo siento! Mi nombres es Jenny Carson abogada de la familia Granchestter soy la abogada de las mujeres de los Granchestter mi padre no pudo venir así que tomare su puesto-Se presentó Jenny su mirada fue directamente hacia un castaño muy elegante-Me avisaron de que la duquesa de Granchestter escapo junto con los niños reales.

-Si...pero si insinúas de que nosotros las escondemos o la ayudamos a escapar no lo hicimos-refuto Archie sentándose en un sillón individual -Además como ustedes la estamos buscando no preocupa donde está.

-Y la duquesa siempre fue así ..se escapaba -Dijo Jenny sacando de su portafolio un cuaderno y un país.

-A Candy jamás le gusto la vida lujos siempre quiso ser libre sin ataduras -Comento Albert cruzando sus brazos -Ella es bondadosa le gusta ayudar a los que ama y amaba a sus hijos , como dijo en si carta..

-Ella no quiere que sus hijos se conviertan en unos excéntricos aristócratas malcriados -Intervino Archie dando una fulminada mirada al castaño quien lo miraba de esa forma.

-Hmp...no me importa lo que pienses Archie -Dijo Terry sarcásticamente no le gustaba que lo contradijeran -Saben..yo sé cómo es Candase en realidad , ella no quiere que nadie sea feliz ...solo piensa en huir y no enfrentar la realidad no quiere ser capaz con convertirse lo que mi padre quiso que seas una mujer de sociedad londinense no quiere mi hija sea una dama de sociedad . ni que su hijo sea el nuevo duque de Granchestter.-Terry sentían que saco toda su frustración de su interior -No pensó en nadie sino en ella misma , solo es una cobarde.

-Pues yo digo que estas celoso -Increpo Archie deseaba con todo su corazón confrontar a Terry por todo lo que hizo Candy -Como sabes Richard tu padre se casó con Candy por que en verdad la amo quería que hacerla sufrir.

-Lo que viví con Candase no les interesa -Dijo Terry cruzando sus piernas en forma arrogante-Solo me interesa el vienesas de mi hija.

-Solo deseas vengarte Terrence -Albert quiso desafiar a Terry quería hacerlo enfadar para poder demandarlo- Candy fue verdaderamente feliz con el hombre que amo y ahora está el heredero original del ducado -El rubio saco un unos documentos-Richard Granchestter me confió unos documentos importantes sellando por la corona inglesa.

-Yo se los entregare -Dijo Archie yendo donde Jenny entregando las copias de dicho documento.

-Estas son copias no -Jenny comenzó a examinar dichos documentos -Bueno si esta es la letra del duque pero el sello también esta validado-la castaña entrego los documentos a Terry -Son reales tiene la firma de duque fallecido el sello de la corte real ...ahora con lo que hiciste...

-Eso no importa -Terry estaba a punto de explotar -vengo a exigirles que me ayuden donde está mi esposa e hijos.

-Terrece si te saltaste toda la parte de los estudio de proceso penal que estudiamos en el real colegio San Pablo -Argumento Archie son burla ya que sabía que Terry no asistía a clases -Uh pero no asistías a CLASES siempre tenía a todas las monjas del colegio aterrorizadas, no terminaste la los estudios superiores no entiendes los términos legales eres un inculto son remed...-Archie no se dio cuenta de que el castaño se tiro un puñetazo al Archie deseándolo con el todo ensangrentado la nariz.

-Terrence -Albert tenía que eso se saliera de control -Todos somos caballeros y estamos en presencia de una dama...Terrence si tienes un apise de clase no te comportes como un cavernícola -increpo el rubio mientras que George atendía aun herido Archie.

-Archie estas bien -George ayudo a que se sentará en una silla-Límpiese con eso.-Le extendió un pañuelo de seda-Muy bien señores creo que esta reunión debe terminar.

-George tiene razón -Dijo Archie tratando de tranquilizar las cosas -Señorita Jenny ahora que está todo claro debe informar todo esto a la corona.

-La corona estará informada de esta situación -Respondió Jenny guardando sus cosas en su portafolio -Vamos Terrence debemos ir a ...

-No...¿Quiero saber dónde está?-Gruño el castaño apretando fuertemente los puños

-No sabemos dónde está Candy y mis sobrinos -Dijo Albert tratando de calmar la situación- No seas impulsivo, mi familia ya está investigado su desaparición cualquier novedad no avisaran.

-Hmp..no estoy satisfecho con lo que me dices -Comento Terry seriamente.

-Sabes no puedes quedarte mucho tiempo aquí -Respondió Albert calmadamente -Como eres el nuevo duque de Granchestter, debes estas allí presente en todas las reuniones de la corte, yendo a ser tus obligaciones como duque si no lo haces podrían destituirse -Albert sabes cómo intimidar al castaño -Puedes perder tu título de nobleza, te recomiendo que regreses con tus hombres y tu madre.

-Hmp...no me rendiré encontrare a Candy sea como sea-Dijo Terry con temor y determinación a la vez-Nos vemos distinguidos señores Andley. -Se despidió sarcásticamente saliendo de la mansión de las rosas.

Albert suspiro pesadamente quería poder sacar la frustración que tenía, llegaron los emisario de los Andley , conversaron sobre la posibilidad de que Candy esta otros estados no muy poblados , también llegaron a la conclusión de podría viajar a Suramérica pero debían ser cautelosos ya que había gente de que deseaba desbancar a los ricos y poderosos.

Terry por su parte llego a su ostentoso hotel para conversar con su madre.

-Terry ¿Cómo estuvo tu reunión con los Andley?- Pregunto Eleonor preocupada por como salieron las cosas con el patriarca de los Andley -Ya saben dónde están mi nieta.

-Madre...se complicaron las cosas -Respondió el castaño quitándose su saco color marro oscuro y tirándolo al piso -Nadia saben dónde están...Kia un está convaleciente pero regresara mañana -Terry le explico lo sucedido con los Andley nadie sabía sobre un testamento del duque que tenía escondidos dejando toda su fortuna hacia su hijo pequeño eso quería decir el Anthony cuadro cumpla tenga la edad suficiente vendría a buscarlo -Debemos regresar a Londres tomare mi posición como duque de Granchestter y después de algunos años , ese niño vendrá a reclamar su título.

-Y podría venir con mi nieta -Dijo Eleonor con esperanza sabía que su nieta regresaría a su lado-pero no podremos agilizar las cosas buscarlos y podríamos...

-No madre ya no se puede hacer nada -Terry fue a la licorera para sacar una botella de vino abrió la botella tomándose de un solo trago -Jaja esa maldita pecosa me volvió a ganar.

Eleonor comenzó a temer por el estado de salud de su hijo, no quería perderlo otra vez pero estabas en la locura, pero debía llevarlo inmediatamente a Londres aunque odia la vida de un duque tenía que hacerlo por el bien de su hija.

Por su parte Candy estaba junto con sus hijos en un tren junto al amigo de Kia y los hijos de eso como todos tenía el cabello moreno.

-Mamá tengo hambre -Dijo Angel abrazando a su mamá -Tienes algo para comer.

-Si hija -Contesto la morena quien tenía unos lentes como Patty, entregándole un emparedado -Come será un viaje largo.-la pequeña asistió con la cabeza - _ **Ya no hay marcha atrás debo ser fuerte y cuidadosa por mis hijos tengo la fe de que me perdone por llevármelos lejos de la familia , Angel te contare la verdad sobre tu origen sé que me odiaras pero lo hice para poder protegerlo al igual que Anthony pero no sabrá la verdad sobre lo que me paso antes de que el naciera.**_

Ya habían pasado dos semana desde que Candy y sus hijos viajaron hacia su nuevo hogar en Canadá fue un viaje, pero cuando llegaron con documentos falso proporcionado por Kia , Candy se despidió de su protector para ir a un hotel modesto ya poder descansar al menos un par de día para ir a la cuidad Toronto ya que era una cuidad poblada con una escuela exitosa de ballet llamada Ballet goldel talent una de las más grandes academia de ballet del mundo.

-Es un país hermoso -Dijo Angel mirando las edificaciones de la cuidad -Mira mamá hay un parque de juegos.

-Un momento hija estoy dándole de comer a tu hermano -Dijo Candy amantando su bebe era glorioso para ella darle de comer a su hijo ya que con Angel no pudo por la epidemia de viruela -Parece que ya estas satisfecho -se acomodó la blusa para cargar a su hijo e ir a ver a su pequeña -Si es un parque muy grande -La rubia miro el gran parque de juego para niños -Iremos en la tarde para que juegues un rato y podemos visitar un sitio donde vivir.

-Si...-sonrió la pequeña rubia abrazando la falda de su madre.

-Comenzaremos una nueva vida aquí-Dijo Candy feliz porque al fin tenía la libertad que tanto anhelaba , sé que era egoísta y cobarde pero no le importaba quería ser feliz y eso es lo que necesitaba en la vida de sus hijos.

Pasaron dos semana desde la llegada de la familia de la rubia a Toronto, era fantástico la gente era de todas parte de mundo, es así que consiguió un departamento amoblado a un buen precio , inscribiendo a su hija con ya cuatro años en una escuela para que interactúe con los niños de su edad , también inscribió a pequeño Anthony en la guardería del hospital St Michael's Hospital ya que era beneficioso para ella ya que el colegio de su hija también estaba en a dos cuadras y como su escuela de ballet tenía servicio de recojo de sus estudiantes mas pequeñas ya que Angel en sus primeras clases prometió un gran potencial las maestros quería hasta donde podía llegar su potencial ya que potencial un gran futuro como bailaría de ballet.

-Estuviste maravillosa Amy -Dijo Violeta un niña pelirroja de piel clara y tenía su traje de ballet color rosa -Tus giros son más precisos.

-Gracias -Respondió Amy quien tenía su cabello rizado igual al de su madre-Aun me falta aprender más.

-Bueno aun eres nueva nosotros empezamos una semana antes de que llegaras-Comento Julissa quien tenía una mirada de envidia hacia la rubia-Aun te falta más gracia.

-¡Lo sé! -La rubia con amabilidad-Me gusta aprender-La rubia se desato su rodete, se puso su abrigo y sus zapatos rojos -Nos vemos llegaron por mí. -Se despidió de las instructoras para ir hacia la salida.

-Any...-Lo llamo Candy quien claramente se hizo lacear su cabellera con su cabello corto hasta lo hombre que era de monda en esta temporada -Vamos está empezando a enfriar.

-Si mamá..-Respondió la rubia tomando la carriola de su hijo y dirigiéndose hacia su morada

 _Flashback_

 _-Angel ya sabes que debemos cambiar nuestros nombre -Dijo Candy haciendo de que pequeña asistiera con cabeza._

 _-Si...mi nombre es Amy Graham -Dijo Amy quien ya sabía cómo le gusta de que se llamaran- Y mi hermanito se llama Derek Graham mi padre murió y vinimos a Canadá para comenzar una nueva vida mi mamá se llama Candy Graham y ella es enfermera mi papá era aviador le gustaba volar._

 _-Muy bien hija-Se alegró Candy al saber de qué tenía una hija inteligente, no le gustaba que mintiera pero debía hacerlo por el bien de ellos -Pequeña que piensas de todos eso...digo nos alejamos de todo._

 _-Mami ...solo deseo que estés feliz-Respondió Angel apretando ligeramente sus manitas -Sé que la familia de papá Richard no te quiere ni tampoco tu familia a excepción de mis tíos y mi abuela María._

 _-Angel...te diste cuenta-Candy no podía creer lo perceptiva que era su hija se diera cuenta de todo lo que pasaba-Yo lo siento...-Sollozo la rubia en eso abrazo a su hija -Lo siento.._

 _-No importa.._

 _Findel Flashback_

Para Angel no le importaba quería aprender a vivir lejos de los lujos y comodidades donde se crio , deseaba convertirse en un gran bailarina.

-Mamá mi maestra me dijo que si sigo así me pondrán en la clase avanzada -Dijo Amy con orgullo.

-Me siento orgullosa de ti pequeña-Dijo Candy abrazando a su hija -Bueno vamos a casa y te prepare tu platillo favorito.

-Si...

Ya había pasado 10 años desde la desaparición de Candy y sus hijos y nadie sabía dónde estaban ,Albert seguido siendo el patriarca del Clan Andley casándose irónicamente con Kia amiga confidencial de Terry pero se llegó a enamorar de ella a pesar de la negación de la tía abuela quien murió después del nacimiento de Benjamín que era igual a su padre rubio de piel clara y ojos azules intensos , por otra parte Annie acepto adoptar a un par de gemelos junto a su amado esposo Archie quien empezaron a vivir después de que Candy desapareciera.

-Sigues pensado en ella -Dijo Kia entrando a la oficina con una charola de plata con el Té de la tarde.

-Lo siento querida-Respondió Albert algo asoñarado al recordar a una pequeña pecosa rubia.-Solo que la extraño mi pequeña Angel ya debe ser una linda jovencita-el rubio se sirvió dos tazas de té -Se habrá convertido en una gran bailarina

-Calla las paredes tiene oídos -Regaño la morena a su marido , ella le conto sobre donde estaba Candy y sus hijos , al principio se molestó mucho por no decirle sobre el paradero de Candy , pero le explico que lo hizo porque no había de otra la corona inglesa tenía derecho quitarle a los niños -El grupo vendrá para New York dentro de quince días así que debemos ir solo nos tomara medio día en llegar.

-Si...-El rubio se acuerdo donde sus esposa para poder abrazarla .

-Te amor...

 **TORONTO -CANADÁ**

-Hermana ...Dijo Derek un sonriente rubio quien tenía unas ligera pecas en su mejilla -Mamá nos llama.

-Ya voy -Respondió Amy poniéndose un listón en un cabello -Pequeño creo que te salió otra peca..

-No seas mala -Gruño el pequeño rubio haciendo un puchero -¡Vamos! Ya es tarde.

-Jajaa ok enano - le acaricio la cabeza -Vamos donde mamá-

-Ya era hora que se levantaran -Dijo Candy sonriendo a pesar de los años era una mujer hermosa , usaba su traje de enferma color azul -Deben llegar a tiempo a sus clases.

-Si...

-Yo llegare un poco tarde así que como Derek llegara temprano quiero que dobles las sabanas lavadas -Dijo Candy untando mermelada en su pan -Y tu Amy quiero que me digas la lista lo que llevaras para tu viaje para América.

-Si mamá -Respondieron los dos rubios al mismo tiempo

TODO Llega a su final así que para él otro será largo así que espero que lo disfruten y esperen esta fics que causo mucha controversia gracias se despide su amiga Mialover : )


	24. CAPÍTULO 24: ALEGRA CON LAGRIMAS

**CAPÍTULO 24: ALEGRA CON LAGRIMAS**

Candy se encontraba leyendo la carta que había mandado Albert aún seguían en peligro para que los encontraran así de que el remitente se enviados a varios usuarios para que no los encontraran ya que Terry aun no escatimaba en gastos en encontrarlos, la carta decía de que irán a ver a Angel como Oddet del lago de los cisnes era su debut en el escenario extranjero.

-Parece que nuestro Albert vendrá a verte -Dijo Candy doblando la carta colocándola en su cofre donde guardaba las cartas que le enviaban desde América, la morena tomo la valija de su hija guardando la ropa necesaria para el viaje de su hija.

-Mamá puedo ir a jugar con Marcos a su casa -Dijo Derek entrando al cuarto de su hermana-Su madre me invito a cenar.

-Pues la casa de Marcos está cruzando la calle...puedes ir -Comento la morena dándole un beso en la frente a su hijo-Regresa antes de las 8 y lleva tú abrigo.

-Si mamá -Dicho eso el pequeño rubio salió por la puerta para ir a jugar con su amigo quien lo esperaba en la sala.

-Mi pequeño rubio creció rápidamente -Dijo Candy en voz alta en eso le llego en la mente que casi todos los días la carcomía por dentro, el origen de Angel la verdad sobre su padre biológico sabia algunas historias pero solo eran amigos no le conto mas.-Creo que preparare un poco se té -Suspiro la morena debía hablar con su hija ya iba a cumplir quince años y debía saber la verdad.

-Mamá ya llegue -Dijo Amy alegremente quitándose soy abrigo color rojo.

-Hola hija -Saludo la rubia sirviendo dos tazas de té -Pensé que llegarías un poco tarde.

-Pues ...-La joven se sentó la sala donde siempre tomaban él te en las tardes -Hoy hubo ensayo de vestuario debes venir a ver cómo me veo con el traje de Oddet es espectacular.

-Si hija debe ser fantástico -Comento Candy sorbiendo el té- Angel sé que pronto será tu cumpleaños , ya era casi una señorita sé que eres independiente en las cosas que haces pero ..hay algo que debe contarte.

-Lo dices ¿por nuestro pasado?-preguntó Angel comiendo algunas galletas -Sabes de que Terrence ya no nos hará daño.

-No es asi...Terrence y yo fuimos novios alguna vez-Eso impresiono mucho a la rubia sabia de que algo de un romance pero se terminó para cumplir un deber de casarse un matrimonio sin amor.

-¡Lo sé! Sé que tuviste un romance con mi padre ...y eso es cosa del pasado , te enamoraste de mi papá Richard el me adopto como su hija y tengo un hermano menor ...sabes un día leí las cartas que te mano Terrence cuando eras más joven -Eso impresiono mucho a la Candy si hija era más perspicaz que creía -Tu lo amaste mucho.

-Angel sé que desea que te diga la verdad -la rubia asistió con la cabeza-Siempre me preguntabas sobre tu verdadero padre...y se pareces mucho a su madre inclusos tienes su marca de nacimiento en tu hombro -Angel se tomó su hombro derecho -Quiero que sepas de que no deseaba mentirte sobre tu origen pero lo hice para que no sufriera por eso nos alejamos de todos y hace poco años volvimos a hablar por cartas con tu tío Albert ...pero se que ahora debo contarte quien es tu verdadero padre...su padre es Terrece Granchestter -los ojos celeste de la joven se abrieron par en par -Yo noo...quise engañarte pero ese secreto me carcomía por dentro ...

-Yo soy hija del nuevo duque -unas ligeras lagrimas salieron de los ojos de la ojiceleste-Soy al hija de ese hombre que deseaba...separarnos...tú te enamoraste de padre e hijo -la rubia se levantó de la silla haciendo que esta se cayera no podía creer su madre se enamoró de dos personas que se parecerán mucho -No...madre...eso no...

-No es así...Richard estaba enfermo muy enfermo yo lo atendí era la primera persona que vi desde que llegue para ayudar en la guerra tú ya habías nacido me sentía tan sola que no sé cómo ...poco a poco me enamore de él ...yo lo amaba cuanto te conoció te amo ...te amo mucho eres su pequeñita no quería que nada te pasara por eso te enseño modales y etiquetas.

-Tu...estuviste con los dos...él es mi padre -Aun en ese estupor Angel aun no podría creer de que ese hombre era su padre -Tu amantes a los dos...amaste a Richard amaste al padre de mi hermano.

-Yo lo ame ...ame mucho a Richard el té quiso mucho-Dijo Candy tratando de calmar a su hija.

-Madre...me engañaste todo este tiempo-Sollozo la joven aun no quería saber si era verdad.

-¡Hija cálmate!-Dijo Candy tratando de calmar a su hija-Yo no quise...eso ...yo ame a Terrece pero nuestro amor no fue tan fuerte que nos separamos...tuvimos nuestra oportunidad de ser felices ...y tu naciste no quería que te pasara nada por eso oculte tú , no quiera que nada te pasara así como yo...fui una huérfana mis padres me abandonaron sufrí el repudio de la sociedad por ser un sucia huérfana ...yo no quería que te pasara hice mucho para que tenga un padre falso, luego llego Richard quien te dio todo lo que deseabas te amo mucho más que sus hijos cuando llego tu hermanito quiso que nos les faltara nada ...pero murió ...mi amor murió y no quería me separaran de ustedes tu tío Albert me ayudo a traerlo de vuelta...

-No... ...no te creo nada...-Dijo Angel tratando de no perder la calma- Yo no ...no es justo...me engaste engañaste a TODOS ...pensé de que Terrece era un mala persona por querer separarnos ...pero TU MADRE eres la peor.

-Me iban a separar de ustedes..Terrence y su madre querían separos no deseaba que me alejaran de mis hijos.

-No ...madre ...eres egoísta por no decirle la verdad a mi verdadero padre -la joven se pasó su manos por su cabellera rubia -Ahora regresare a América iré a ver a mi padre -dicho eso fue por sus escaleras para ir a su cuarto y de un portazo cerrándolo completamente.

Candy lloro amargamente rogaba agradecía de que Anthony se haya estado en otro lado ya no que no soportaría el desprecio de su hijo menor pero era hora de decir la verdad sobre todo no importa si le doliera o no tenía que hacerlo para liberar su alma de ese secreto.

Ya había pasado varios días desde la conversación de Candy con Angel y las cosas no se arreglaron entre las dos seguía a apatía de Angel hacia su madre solo fingían cuando Anthony estaba presente.

-Hermana hoy es el día de tu partida -Dijo Derek emocionado por el viaje que ara su hermana.

-Claro que si hermanito -Comento Amy guardando en su joyero en la última maleta-Sabes cuida a mamá yo me tardare un poco en regresar.

-¿Por qué?-Pregunto Derek tratando de comprender a su hermana-Paso algo.

-Es que mira quiero postilar para ingresar a la escuela real de New York -Respondió la rubia cerrando su maleta -Mi maestro me dijo que tengo un gran talento y puedo estar en esa academia.

-Y si te aceptan iras para allá -Dijo el pequeño rubio desilusionado porque su hermana no estaría con el -Pero que pasara con mamá y conmigo me dejaras.

-No...-la rubia abrazo a su pequeño hermano -Sabes que te quiero mucho pero...es mi destino ser un gran bailaría vendré a verlos en las vacaciones y ustedes pueden visitarme.

-Sera difícil estar dejos de ti hija -Dijo Candy entrando a la habitación de su hija -¡Vamos! Ya es tarde y debes estar en la estación de tren.

\- Si -Respondió secamente tomando su maleta -Es la última maleta ya que nos quedara.

-Vamos...el carro de señor Esteban no llevara a la estación -Dijo Candy tomando de la maleta de su hija , la pequeña familia de Candy se dirigieron hasta la estación para despedir a Angel ya que emprendería un nuevo camino.

-Hermana suerte con tu debut con los yaquis -Dijo Derek abrazando a su hermana -Y tráeme un regalo.

-Claro pecoso -Contesto alegremente la rubia , entonces miro a su madre -Ya me voy madre..

-Derek de hacia allá -Dijo Candy señalando la pisa de envaramiento -Allí podas despedirte de tu hermana.

-Si...-el pequeño rubio

-Mira antes de que te vayas quiero darte eso -Dijo Candy sacando de su bolsillo de su falda un broche de esmeralda con bordes de oro -Es para ti...un regalo de Richard.

-Gracias...-Dijo Angel secamente tomando el broche -Ahh sé que no debe reprocharte nada madre...sé que debo hablar con mi tío Albert...no vemos madre.

-Cuídate y demuestra lo que eres -Dijo Candy sonriendo con ternura a su hija -No olvides de que como madre hacer lo mejor para sus hijos -La morena abrazo a su hija -Vamos ya será tarde y ve con fe..

-Sí..-Dicho eso entre al vagón del tren -Nos vemos - se despidió de su pequeña familia quería perdonar a su madre pero debía escuchar la versión de su tío ya que era un hombre sabio.

El viaje fue más corto de lo que espero la compañía de Ballet ya que llegaron de tres días una de las paras que hicieron fue en Chicago que la vida era moderna para su época ya que no había carrosas sino piros autos de la época.

-Chicago cambio mucho...no recuerdo bien pero los edificios cambiaron -Dijo Angel mirando por la ventana donde el hotel donde se hospedaban.

-Sí que lo yanquis tienes mucha arquitectura - Dijo Lili su compañera de cuarto quien se alistaba para salir -No vendrás con nosotros.

-No...me quedare a espirar un poco -Respondió Amy cerrando las cortinas -Mesecito que mi flexibilidad aumente.

-Está bien de dejo -Dijo la joven cerrando la puerta para dejar sola a la rubia se puso sus zapatillas y mallas de ballet para poder practicar pero no se concentraba estaba cerca de estar de su familia deseaba busca a tu tío Albert. Busco entre sus cosas un vestido de lino color celeste con un detalle de holanes más unos zapatos de tacón negro con media de lino fino se hizo un rodete tomo un taxi que le llevaría hacia la empresa de los Andley.

-Hola...disculpe puedo hablar con el señor Andley -Dijo Angel mirando a la secretaria.

-Mmm eres muy joven para que el Sr Andley te reciba -Comento la secretaria mirando de arriba abajo -Además es ocupado como para recibir a la jovencita.

-Mi nombre es Angel Andley -Se presentó la joven -Soy su sobrina y no he visitado a mi tíos desde años.

-Tu...

-Si que creciste-Dijo Kia mirando a la rubia -No sé si me reconoces

-Tu eres ...-La rubia miro a esa mujer que siempre estaba al lado de Richard -Kia...

-Pequeña rubia te desarrollaste muy bien -Comento la mujer acercándose a la joven-Te pareces mucho a.

-A Terrence - Intervino la rubia mirando seriamente a la mujer -Esta mi tío.

-SI...Hmp -Kia sonrío ligeramente era muy parecida a Terry cuando se enojaba.-Sígueme íbamos a ir a verte a New York pero parece que te adelantaste -Ambas mujer subieron hasta el despacho donde Albert tenía una reunión con unos inversionistas.

-Se ve que ya sabes la verdad -Dijo Kia quien ambas estaba en la sala de espera -Te sigue gustando el chocolate.

-Si...-sorbió el chocolate -Sé que mi padre es Terrence quiero hablar con mi tío y con Terrence.

-Bueno tienes suerte ya que Terry está aquí -Dijo Kia dejando su taza de café en la mesita-Albert se tardara mucho , así que primero habla con tu PADRE.

-Si...-Respondió la rubia bebiendo todo el resto de chocolate -¿Dónde es?

-Le diré a chofer que te lleve y yo llamare a la mansión del Terry -La mujer guio a Angel hacia la salida del estacionamiento para que la llevaran donde estaba su padre-Si quieres regresar solo dile a chofer que te lleve a la mansión de las rosas.

-Si...-respondió la rubia subiendo al auto, el coche fue en marcha Angel miraba por la ventana polarizada las edificaciones de los edificios de Chicago, en muchos de esos edificios había las insignias del clan Andley eran muy ricos añoraba de estar rodeada de tanto esplendor y su padre y su tío contaban con recursos para mantenerla y encontrarle un marido , después de algunos minutos llegaron a una gran casa señorial de época muy elegante , con ayuda de chofer bajo del coche , fue recibida por el mayordomo quien la guio hasta el despacho de su madre.

-Señorita...abra la puerta el duque la está esperando -Dijo el mayordomo hizo un reverencia para que la joven entrara en paz.

-Muy bien se valiente -Susurro la joven tomando con ligereza el picaporte , respiro un par de veces para entrar a la oficina -Buenas días ...-la rubia entro a la oficina cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas , encontró a un sillón que estaba de espaldas -No sé si me recuerdes pero soy Angel Grandchester hija menor de Richard y Candanse Andley.

-Veo que ya eres toda un mujer -Terry se volteo para ver a su hija -Hmp...eres rubia igual que ella , aunque ya de grandes tienes el aspecto de una señorita aristócrata...mira te pareces mucho a mi madre -Dijo Terry sacando una foto de su madre cuando era más joven.

-Yo no recuerdo mucho pero sé que eres mi padre -Contesto la rubia acercándose a su padre-Y dime como fue mi concebimiento , quiero saber si en verdad amaste a mi madre o solo jugaste con ella...quiero saber si es verdad de que cuando murió el antiguo duque tu querías vengarte de mi madre separándonos de su lado para vengarte por haberse enamorando de Richard y dejándote con alguien que sentía odio.

-Si...es verdad -Respondió Terry acercándose a la rubia -Es por eso que tu madre huyo con ustedes iba hacer lo mismo como mi padre cuando me separo con mi madre.

-Estabas dolido porque mi madre ya hizo su vida con alguien que la amo de verdad -Angel miro a reacción de su padre ahora era un hombre muy atractivo unas ligeras canas salían de s u cabello que ahora lo tenía corto -Mi madre tiene una foto de Richard te pareces mucho a él cuándo era un joven aviador -Sonrió ligeramente.

-Eres una jovencita muy inteligente Respondió Terry riéndose ligeramente aunque su hija se parecía a su madre siempre le recordaba mucho a Candy cuando miraba de esa manera tan dulce.-Tiene la mirada de la pecosa.

-Pecosas -Angel se sorprendió mucho por ese apodo le decía igual a su hermano menor -Tu le decías pecosa a mi madre.

-Si...ella también arrogaba su naricita -Dijo Terry añorando esos recuerdos que no se borraba de su cabeza-Ella era una joven de que me rescato de la soledad era muy entrometida te hacia casar lo bueno de tu persona.

-así es mamá siempre luchado por las injusticias -Por algunos minutos ambos se quedaron en silencio, eso se llamaba el llamado de la sangre a pesar de su separación , en ese instante con solo mirarse se contaron todo lo que les había pasado en la vida -Tú la siegues amando.

-Si más que a mi vida...siempre la recuerdo aun cuando te miro hija mía me recuerdas mucho a ella -una ligeras lágrimas salieron sobre su rostro.

-Entonces si la amas por que no vas a buscarla -Dijo Angel yendo al escritorio de su padre, tomo un hoja de papel y un bolígrafo y comenzó a escribir la dirección allá en Canadá -Ve a verla ahora mismo padre -La rubia abrazo a su padre dejando muy sorprendió a Terry jamás pensó de que su hija tuviera eres cariño hacia el -Sabes aunque recuerdo poco de papá Richard lo quiero mucho y el saber que eres mi verdadero padre me hace quererte mas -sollozo la rubia -Mi madre a estado sola todo este tiempo sacrificándose por mí ya que mi sueño era convertirme en un bailaría de ballet ...quiero se que sea considerado con mi hermanito a pesar de que eres su hermano menor no tiene una figura paterna en su vida , quiero lo si ...yo no puedo acompañarte ya que debo regresar a mi hotel para irme a cumplir mi sueño en New York has feliz mi madre y búscame cuando se reencuentren -le entrego el papel para salir corriendo de ese lugar , dejando a un impactado Terry allí sin mover niño músculo arrugo el papel donde estaba escrito la dirección de Candy allá en Canadá .

-Pecosa iré por ti -Dicho eso fue en busca de su maleta para dejar encargado todo al mayordomo diciéndole que regresaría en una semana para tomar su automóvil e ir hacia la estación de Tren donde se embarcaría hacia su destino.

Candy salía de su trabajo con las bolsa de compras en sus manos quería que estas semanas terminaran deseaba hablar con su hija -Angel espero de que me perdones , pero lo hice por ustedes volteo en la esquina para llegar a su casa y tratar de descansar un rato antes de la cena , pero en eso escucho el sonido de una armónica , era la melodía de Terry cuantos recuerdos invadieron su mente , los recuerdos en la escuela , el festival de mayo , el viaje a Escocia , su separación en el frio otoño , el reencuentro y separación trágica -Terry -dijo muy sorprendía tirando la bolsa de compra al verlo parado elegantemente vestido muy varonil esa mirada que la enamoraba desde los días del colegio.

-Hola pequeña pecosa -Dijo Terry dejando te tocar su melodía al ver a Candy convertida en un hermosa mujer-Te ves bien con ese traje azul aunque no te favorece.

-Terry ...-Aun sorprendida **-TERRY** -La rubia se abalanzo en los brazos de su amado.

-Candy ...-El castaño correspondió al abrazo de la rubia su perfume de lirios embargaba sus olfato los recuerdo se hicieron presente en la mente de ambos , así en ese fulgor se dieron un beso , un beso después de años de separación prometiéndose que jamás se separarían nunca se iban a apartar de su lado sus almas se volvieron a juntas .

 **FIN**

BUENOS LES Encanto el final , fue rápido pero romántico si quieren que haga el epilogo lo are pero quiero agradecerle mucho por apoyar ese fics tan extraordinariamente impredecible , además les invito a leer mis otros fics ese es mi primer fics de Candy pronto publicare mi otro fics de Candy que lo deje en visto , gracias por sus comentarios sé que a la mayoría no les gusto , además mi fics no es el único que ha causado furos ya que a Candy la están Shipenado con Neal asi que decidí hacer un fics con esa temática agradezco a todos por leer mi fics espero que les haya gustado espero de que lean mis demás fics ya que son interesantes gracias por si apoyo y se despide una fan de Candy Candy : )


	25. EPILOGO - LIBERTAD

**EPILOGO - LIBERTAD**

 **Como todos saben de qué ese fics ha causado gran controversia, y todos quien explicaciones algunos dicen que es un final muy apresurado, otro que no le gusto pero saben las novelas terminar a si Chica Da Silva, y Teresa termino rápidamente y si explicaciones en sus finales pero como ustedes quien explicaciones aquí les va el epilogo.**

 **Espero de que lea mi fics Mi verdadero Trofeo es de capitán Tsubasa ya se va a terminar así que después de ese fics tan controversial gracias.**

Angel estaba nerviosa ya que actuaría frente a la realiza londinense, después de su presentación exitosa en New York la compañía Real de ballet fue a Inglaterra para una presentación especial.

-Hija estas nerviosa -Dijo Candy ingresando al cuarto de la rubia.

-Si mamá - Comento la rubia haciendo como todos los días sus estiramientos-Y papá donde estas.

-Pues ...fue a una reunión junto con tu hermano -Comentó Candy sentándose en una de las sillas -Tu hermano ira al colegio San Pablo este invierno.

-Ese lugar es ¿Dónde te enamoraste de mi papá?-Pregunto Angel haciendo un Pirouette -Espero de que mi hermanito encuentre a un chica dulce.

-Yo también lo espero hija -Miro en un maniquí su traje de prima dona -Tu traje es bello, esta noche debes lucirte hija.

-La nueva duquesa está orgullosa de su hija -Dijo Angel, la rubia mayor asistiera con la cabeza.

-Sí..Siempre estaré orgullosa de mis hijos - Candy sonreía más que nunca su vida llena de tragedia y de huir cuando las cosas se ponía complicadas , ahora era libre de hacer lo que deseaba.

 **Flash black**

 _Candy se encontraba nerviosa por la situación vida con Terry, en la entrada de su casa aun sentía su corazón latir mil por hora._

 _-Yo ..quería decirte que me disculpes sé que cometí mucho errores pero yo no quería que me alejaran de mis hijos ...yo ame mucho a Richard me salvo de ese infierno me ayudo -Una lagrimas salieron de su rostro-Richard fue importante para mi vida...es el padre de mi hijo y abuelo de Angel , sé que engañe pero necesitaba protegerla no quiera que me la llamaran bastarda pero lo necesitaba , aria cualquier cosas por mi hijos._

 _-Candy discúlpame -Interrumpió Terry, la rubia lo miro confundida no comprendía lo que estaba sucediendo -Escúchame y calla -ordeno el castaño -Yo solo quería explicaciones , Nos engañaron VIL MENTE todo fue mentira y desesperación Susana y su madre lo planearon todo ella no estaba enferma , aun así me case con ella para atormentarla toda su vida, jamás estuvo mal del corazón nos engañó a los dos-tomo las manos de la rubia que aun expensaba horror en su mirada-Pero lo que ella más quería era convertirse en la nueva duquesa, eso según las investigaciones que se desarrollaron ,mato a mi padre._

 _-¿Qué? ...ella mato a Richard -Candy se levantó de la silla haciendo que esta cayera , no podía creer lo que Terry le estaba contando -Mato a Richard..._

 _-Hice que realizaran una investigación exhaustiva, en la sangre de mi padre encontraron un tipo de tranquilizante, eso le causo un ataque cardiaco muriendo rápidamente, ella quería convertirse en una duquesa con ayuda de su madre planearon todo.-Terry se levantó para poder levantar la silla tomando la mano de la rubia -Candy sé que te sientes triste , pero ahora esta encarcelada , bueno está en un convento exiliada en la corte y su madre murió -tomo el rostro de la rubia para que esta lo mirara a los ojos eso bellos ojos verdes que lo encloquecían-Y que piensa sobre eso , yo te amo al fin de diste cuenta de que serás libre siempre que estés con tus hijos , amigos y conmigo -Tomo la mano de la rubia para ponerla en su pecho-Escucha como late mi corazón ...siempre ha latido de esta manera , sé que me quería vengar de ti por aléjame de mi hija pero eres ideal para mi te amo , mi corazón siempre estará contigo y tu corazón está conmigo._

 _-Richard siempre estará conmigo, me ayudó a vivir la vida me hiso sentir protegida-Comento Candy recordando lo bellos momento que vivió con Richard -Pero a ti siempre te he amado yo solo quiero ser feliz mi vida ha sido complicada pero ...quiero ser feliz contigo junto a mis hijos quiero volver contigo a América o donde sea._

 _-Candy jamás te dejare ir ahora podemos estar juntos -Terry no resistió más y comenzó a besarla como nunca la había hecho ,ambos sentían la satisfacción de volver a encontrarse._

 _-Mi hijo llegara pronto-Comento la rubia contando el beso -Te amo.._

 _-Yo igual- ambos se abrazaron_

 _-Mamá ya llegue -Dijo Derek abriendo la puerta -Eh...tenemos visitas._

 _-Hola hijo -La rubia saludo a su hijo -Mira te voy a presentar a alguien._

 _-Hola Anthony sí que creciste demasiado -Saludo el castaño acercándose a pequeño -Eres algo pecoso_

 _-Eh...-Exclamo Derek quien era ese hombre, como sabía que su nombre era Anthony ya que todos le llamaban Derek -Yo no soy ningún pecoso -se defendió- Mi nombre es Derek además pocas personas me llaman Anthony._

 _-Arrugas la maris igual que su madre -Dijo Terry en forma de burla -Jjajaj no me mire asi Anthony..._

 _-Ehh_

 _-Terry no esas malo con él -Candy regaño a su amado -Vamos a almorzar hijo._

 _-No madre quien ese sujeto tan grosero-Bramo Anthony._

 _-Niño soy tu padre -Dijo Terry acercándose al niño -Eres mi pequeño rubio -Terry acaricio la cabeza de su hermano, pero él no sabría la verdad de su origen solo sabrá que es su hijo._

 _-Tu eres mi hijo -Los ojos de Anthony se nublaron en eso sintió un gran abrazo por parte de Terry -Yo solo..._

 _-¿Por qué nos dejaste?- Pregunto Anthony separándose del hombre -Tu nos dejaste solos...sin importante lo que nos pase._

 _-Hijo por favor las cosas son lo que piensas-Comento Candy tratando de calmar a su hijo-Escucha lo que tu padre._

 _-Sé que no tengo perdón por haberlos abandonado, pero yo los hice para protegerlo-Dijo Terry cargando al pequeño , miro eso bellos ojos azules que le recordaba mucho a su padre , no le gustaba mentir pero era necesario ya que no quiera ver más sufrimiento a su hermano menor -Estaban en peligro había personas de que los iban a lastimarlos._

 _-¡Tu! ¿eres un persona importante? -Preguntó el rubio miro a los ojos del hombre-Eres un presidente o algo así._

 _-Más bien soy el duque de Grandchester -Le sonrió -Nosotros dos hablaremos mientras mamá preparara el almuerzo._

 _-Si...-ambos fueron a la terraza para conversar tranquilamente._

 **Fin del Flash black**

-Mamá me bañare así que debes hacer lo mismo-Dijo Angel quitándose su zapatillas de ballet-Ya sabes que a papá no le gusta esperar.

-Si -Candy fue sacada de sus pensamientos, fue hacia su habitación para arreglarse ya tenía un vestido color verde intenso de corte imperio con mucho brillos en casi toda la falda, -Sé que comentó muchos errores pero, ahora mi vida cambio -Candy se maquillo ligeramente en eso llego una de las sirvienta para ayudarla a arreglarse para el gran día.

 **Flash black**

 _Candy cubría con un manto blanco los muebles de su casa, las cosas con Terry iba bien aunque casi siempre había resentimiento pero las cosas poco a poco se superan._

 _-Richard tu que me vez desde el cielo, te pido que me des tu aprobación para casarme con Terry y ser feliz con él a pesar de que te mentí sobre el origen de Angel te pido que me persones por todo lo que hice -Candy miro desde la ventana que era su cuarto que estaba vacío -Mira como nuestro hijo crece hasta convertirse en un gran hombre._

 _-Madre -Angel que ya había regresado de su exitosa presentación resolvió asunto con su padres poco a poco los lazos se establecieron -Terrence dice de que ya bajes es hora de marcharnos._

 _-¡Esta bien! -exclamo la rubia cerrando la ventana tapándola con una sábana -Hija cuando regresemos a Chicago, ¿quieres hacer con tu carrera de bailarina? -Pregunto Candy cerrando la puerta cerrándola con llave._

 _-Madre me gusta estar en el escenario-Respondió Angel caminando junto con su madre por el pasadizo de la casa en la que creció -Me gustaría ser maestra de ballet algún día._

 _-Solo deseo que sea feliz-Dijo Candy abrazando a su hija -Estarás academia de real ballet de New York, a tu edad vivir sola así que espero que te cuides._

 _-Madre no te preocupes estar bien -Angel sonrió a su madre quería que le brindara su confianza, en su aventura que vivirá._

 _-Chicas vamos rápido-Llamo Terry tocando la bocina - ¡Vamos a perder el tren!_

 _-Ya vamos -Candy y su hija salieron de la casa en las cuales compartieron los momentos más felices._

 _-Extrañare esta casa-Dijo Angel mirando por última vez la casa en la que creció._

 _-¡Vamos! -Ambas mujeres subieron al auto de Terry._

 _Candy y Terry viajaron junto con sus hijos hacia américa para volver a Chicago en donde hubo un reencuentro con sus amigos, Annie lloro al reencontrarse con su amiga del alma , Patty tras la muerte de la hermana María se encargó del orfanato del hogar de ponny , conto con la ayuda de Tom._

 _Terry le pidió matrimonio a Candy se casaron en el hogar de Ponny con la bendición del padre árbol contrajeron matrimonio ahora se juraron que jamás se separarían estarían por siempre a su lado, ahora Candy era oficialmente la nueva duquesa de Granchestter, Los titulares rebosaron tras esa noticia, lo cual a Eliza no le causo gracia ahora ya viuda aria que sus hija que casaran con hombres acaudalados para satisfacer sus necesidades de ambición._

 _Candy estaba más feliz que nunca junto con su esposo e hijo viajaron hacia Inglaterra para que el castaño volviera a sus actividades del ducado Candy volviera a ser la duquesa de Grandchester, donde realizo trabajo social para varios orfelinatos. Eleonor se quedó en New York junto con su nieta para presentarla a con varios productores._

 **Fin del Flash black**

-Listo ya está su peinado Duquesa -Dijo Lili una de la sirvientas jóvenes que del castillo -Se ve hermosa.

-Si -la mujer se veía bien se puso un collar de perlas rosas y unos aretes de diamantes-Me ayudas a vestirme.

-Claro señora -La chica ayudo a Candy a vestirse.

Angel fue al auditorio donde se presentaría su compañía, presentaría Romeo y Julieta lo cual orgulleció mucho a Terry aunque no habría diálogos, sino interpretación con cuerpos bailando le recordaba su corta carrera como uno de los más grandes talentos en Broadway, aunque su gran sueño era convertirse en productor alentando jóvenes con talento excepcional en las tablas, a pesar de no estar en Broadway lo aria aquí en Londres.

-Papá hoy será un día maravilloso -Dijo Anthony quien un esmoquin muy elegante de época.

-¡Claro hijo! -Terry estaba en uno de los palcos junto con Eleonor y su hijo adoptivo que prometieron que jamás sabría la verdad.

-Tranquilo hijo, mi nieta será un gran prima donna-Dijo Eleonor con orgullo -Ya vendrá Candy así que hay que esperarla.

-Si madre.

-Los reyes la llegaron -Dijo Anthony mirando con sus inoculares.

-Ya llegue hay que guardar silencio -Comento Candy entrando al palco radiante con su bello vestido.

-Mami te ves linda - Miro a su madre quien se sentó al lado de su padre , en ese instante se prometió encontrar a una mujer como su madre , sencilla , dulce y alegre.

-Gracias mi pequeño ...Hola amor -saludo la rubia a su suegra y después de su esposo -Mira amor ya saldrá tu hija - el auditorio se apagó , el director de orquesta inicio la música , los violines , las arpas , las flautas comenzó a tocar entrada de la escena.

Terry miro con orgullo a su hija interpretar a Julieta, su pequeña rubia bailo como una hermosa mariposa, Candy miro la reacción de su esposo quiera saber cada expresión que hacia cuando cada escena se realizaba, apretó la mano de su esposo.

Angel quería convertirse en una gran bailarina y lo estaba demostrando cuando frente a la realeza.

Los días tristes de una huérfana se volvieran trágicos a lo largo de la vida, amores perdidos, malvados juegos de personas que solo quería que la chica rubia y pecosa sufriera pero los llantos, y tristezas quedaron atrás ya que ahora su vida cambiara por completo .

Su amor revivió a pesar de las dificultades de la vida , vivieron felices hasta que el señor se los llevo a su seno , con los recuerdos de sus hijos y nietos .

 **FIN AHORA SI ESO CREO...**

Como el público pidió epilogo aquí lo tienen solo quiero que sepan me encanto escribir ese fics a pesar de las críticas de las diferencias de edades y que me pase en la censura y mi redacción no es muy buena pero me encanto me encanta escribir fics fuera de lo común que algunos escritores no se atreven lean mis demás fics que tengo , gracias por su atención .


End file.
